The Legs We Stand On
by iluvaqt
Summary: Post S8E22 "Doomsday". Chloe decides it's time to start over. Chruce.
1. Finding Your Feet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or any of its characters. DC Comics owns everything else.

**Setting:** Post Doomsday. AU. A bit of Batman, a little DC: Trinity, and anything else that takes my fancy along the way. As usual no fandom is really safe.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Watchtower apartment**

Clark had just walked away from her. Again. The pain and disappointment she'd felt knowing he'd left her for Lana all those years ago, was nothing compared to what she felt now.

Long past her lovestruck teenage-crush, she'd grown to accept the way he saw her. They were friends, best friends. It was all he could offer her and in time, she realized it was what they were good at. People went through life searching for the kind of bond they shared. It was more important than intimate love. It was a life-long partnership. They could confide in each other, rely on one another. He'd become her rock and she'd tried to support him in every way she could.

Watching him walk away and trying to grasp the finality in his words, she felt as though her gut at been ripped from her body. Her legs felt unsteady and she wrapped her arms around her middle, hoping that if she held on tightly enough, she wouldn't feel so irrevocably wounded.

It felt like time had stopped. She hadn't put a clock up yet and if it hadn't been for her cell phone ringing she very well could have stood there frozen for hours. She felt numb, she didn't feel the cold, she didn't feel hungry, she didn't feel the tears coursing down her cheeks, she felt hollow, empty.

There was no one left. Jimmy was gone. Lois was missing, there was no trace of her. Clark had left her and she knew better than to hope this time that he was coming back. Oliver, Bart, Dinah, they'd vanished after the funeral and none of them were answering comms or their cells. She knew Oliver blamed her for a lot. Probably as much as she blamed herself. They were alike in so many ways Oliver and herself. Both sacrificing so much for their friends, often acting rashly in grief, working long hours alone - workaholics, and they both kept so many secrets from the ones that cared about them, some for their protection, others because of shame.

If only she hadn't hidden Davis for as long as she had, maybe if she'd confided in Clark or Oliver sooner Jimmy would still be alive. So many people wouldn't have suffered. Lois would be calling her and complaining that they hadn't gone out for coffee again and instead of brushing her off with some poor excuse she'd grab her keys and beat her cousin there. Chloe shook her head and bit down on her lower lip. She couldn't stop trembling and she felt exhaustion taking over. It was then that she heard the soft hurried footsteps.

"Oh, Chloe."

The warm embrace and soothing voice of Martha Kent, washed over her like a healing balm. She let the fresh tears fall freely, as the older woman clutched her tightly and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"I left as soon as I could. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

Chloe lifted her hand and rubbed at her wet cheeks. Martha offered her a tissue and guided her to the stairs where they both sat down. "This place still doesn't have much furniture, I wanted to move some stuff from the Talon but with everything that happened and Jimmy's funeral..."

Martha took her hands in hers. "I have a hotel room two blocks from the Isis building. I'd like you to come stay with me." Martha made a point of looking into Chloe's eyes. She wasn't asking, she was insisting. It was a mother's prerogative. Martha had been a surrogate mother to Chloe since she'd breezed into Clark's life all those years ago. "I'll make your favorite pear and rhubarb pie," Martha added with a smile.

Chloe sniffed and did her best to return the smile. Martha rubbed her back encouragingly then stood.

"I cleared my schedule for the week. Tomorrow we'll see what we can do about making this place a home," Martha said affirmatively.

Chloe felt her heart stop. The pain of Clark's words echoed in her mind. _"Get rid of it, Chloe."_ How could he say something like that? It was Jimmy's last gift to her. Something they were going to share. Everywhere she looked she could picture how they'd spend their time here. Snuggling on the couch by the main window, sitting in the moonlight eating Ben & Jerry's, just talking. Sleeping in the bedroom upstairs, the one with the bared red wood rafters and slate tiled floor. Singing 70s classics in the polished limestone bathroom. It'd make for great acoustics.

Martha watched as Chloe glanced around the wide space of the domed apartment. "It'll hurt for a long time, but he would want you to keep it. He was so excited about showing you."

Chloe looked up surprised. "You knew about it?"

Martha smiled. "My father helped him with the paperwork. There was a little bit of a mix up with Heritage listings and the old owner tried to mark it up. Jimmy does look very innocent."

Chloe didn't even bother to correct her phrasing. She could still feel him. Could still feel his weight in her arms. Clark thought he put humanity on a pedestal, what about the one she'd had him on? Clark hadn't destroyed Doomsday, he'd tunneled him underground and Dinah's explosion had trapped him there. What was the difference between Earth's core and the Phantom zone? If only she'd had the sense to let Clark send Davis to the Phantom Zone when he'd had the chance. He was a grown man, he'd live with the guilt. All their hands were a little dirty but now anyway, why should he stay clean? Chloe sighed inwardly, she could wish all she wanted but there was no going back. She knew she only had herself to blame really. She wanted so badly to save Davis from himself that she'd refused to see that there wasn't a human worth redeeming there. He was a murderer. He'd made her think Jimmy was delusional. Her heart hurt even more knowing how much she'd truly lost. She had had a man who'd loved her, freakishness, screwed priorities, secrets and all. Now he was gone. There really wasn't anyone left. If Martha hadn't been standing in front of her now, looking down at her with loving concern she wasn't sure what she'd do. Probably something drastic, impulsive and dangerous. Clark had made his decision, and as usual she was just there for the ride. And in this case, just the aftershock.

"Let's go out and get a coffee. Then how about we take a walk in the park. See the sights. It's been awhile since I've last visited Metropolis. What do you think?"

Chloe nodded and stood stiffly. "Sounds like a plan," she replied, offering the best hopeful smile she could muster.

Martha found her a jacket and scarf and they were at the door before Chloe realized that Martha had not once mentioned Clark. She knew how close they were, was she avoiding him on purpose. Did she know about his leaving? Chloe couldn't resist asking the question as her thoughts started to run away with her.

"Clark was here before. He left," she cried bitterly. Martha hugged her tightly and Chloe felt moisture on her forehead.

"I saw him briefly. He came to see me after... the night Jimmy died. He said he'd given the agent authority to lease the farm and that he was leaving. He wouldn't tell me what was really bothering him. I know my son, Chloe. And the man that came to see me, he wasn't my Clark. Clark will come home. I think he just needs time. With Lois missing, what happened to Jimmy, you know how Clark blames himself. He'll come home," Martha said her voice heavy with emotion.

Chloe nodded numbly. She wished she had Martha's faith but Clark had used up his quota of do-overs. She couldn't be his sidekick or back-pocket girl anymore. She'd told him she'd stopped waiting for him to fly back to her a long time ago. It was time she meant it.

Spending a few days with Martha helped her figure out what she needed to do. For so long she'd devoted herself to helping others. Though not all of them had done it intentionally or by choice, everyone she'd ever cared for had left her. Her mother, her dad, Jimmy, Lois, Lana, now Clark. Through the planning for the funeral and the police investigation, she'd had no time to process her grief but after the burial it had hit her like an express train and there had been no one there to catch her. Seeing Clark had given her hope but in one swift moment, he'd crushed her further.

Before she'd left for Washington, Martha had asked her what she'd been most happy doing. In the past she would have said working with Clark but he'd made his intentions clear. Her most recent choice had been Oliver and his team but that seemed dead in the water too. But the more she thought about it, the more she came to see that neither of them had really made her happy. She felt vital, a valuable team member, she had got a sense of satisfaction whenever they successfully shut down another of Lex's labs but she never really felt happy. In truth, she hadn't been happy since her days under Pauline Kahn or working at the Torch. And honestly, it was saying a lot if high school were your happiest memories. Her life choices needed serious work.

_"Work is a welcome distraction while you let time heal the pain. There will be days that seem like it's hard to even breathe, but it'll get easier,"_ she promised.

The sunlight on her back reminded her that it was a new day and she had set herself goals. She was a can-do girl, always had been. Chloe Sullivan had left her dreams on the shelf for long enough, but first there was a small task of finding her family.

Oliver would be the easiest to track down. His business ensured he could never stay gone for long, so she called his home in Star City and left a message. She'd hoped to talk to him but she was relieved when the machine picked up. Oliver had a temper and he held grudges. He blamed her and she knew mending their friendship was going to be the hardest. But they'd been through a lot together and despite what he thought of her decisions, he would hear her out. She knew she could expect that much.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing this but I did what I thought was right for everyone. You know all about making sacrifices. I thought I was the only one at risk and it was my decision to make. I was naive, I trusted Davis and I thought he understood why I was helping him. I made a mistake. I know you blame me, maybe you blame yourself too. You can't protect everyone, Oliver but I'm glad that you try. I'm really... look, I suck at messages. I just wanted to say that I don't want to give up on us."

She wanted to say more but she didn't want to sound like a sap. Besides it was a phone message. He might delete it the second he heard her voice. Chloe sighed and hung up the phone. Grabbing her small suitcase, she picked up her coat and headed for the spiral staircase. Next stop Los Cabos.


	2. Worlds Fastest Man

**Chapter 2**

Mexico

It was her best hope of finding him. Being the world's fastest man, Bart could easily dodge her if he wanted to. He could make it impossible to pin him down. The first thing she'd done after they'd disappeared was log into Artemis' global satellite and plug in their GPS codes. As she suspected, only Victor's was active, the rest were dark. She contemplated calling her second best friend after that rough first night, but considering their last conversation, she wasn't ready for another 'told you so.' Not that Victor would but it would be something along the lines of a grunted disapproval before an out pouring of sympathy. Neither would do her any good so she'd put off calling him.

AC only kept his cellphone on him when he was land-based, that being only 20% of the time, and usually on mission in which case he was on comms with her anyway. Aside from the justice thing, they were friendly but not close. Aside from his continued interest in Lois, which she would never tell Lois or Clark about, they couldn't hold a conversation.

Dinah had never really gotten comfortable with the group and preferred to run silent on missions and rarely made contact unless it was to debrief. She got all her missions directly from Oliver. If she didn't know as well as she did, Chloe would have thought that Dinah was trying to sideline her. After Black Creek, Dinah had gotten a new number and a secure phone. She only called if she had to and never more than 20 seconds at a time. Unlike Bart, Dinah didn't really have any pattern to her movements, she went where the job took her. Her only real roots were an ex-husband Craig Windrow. The marriage hadn't lasted a year. College- love gone sour. Chloe sighed, Dinah was as girly as the rest of them beneath her gruff exterior and she had fallen for Oliver's charm early on. They'd dated a couple of times but never could find common ground, aside from the justice gig. They had a tendency to resort to violence in their disagreements that could erupt over something as simple as dishes and usually ending with Ollie kissing the floor. It was mutually agreed that for the sake of the team they keep their relationship professional, their fireworks weren't worth hurting the group.

Chloe sighed, what group? Was there a Justice League anymore? She tried Bart's number again but it went straight to voice mail. Mexico was Bart's weakness. He had two great loves - food and ladies and in Mexico he could find both in spades.

For the past two weeks, she'd staked five of the best burrito cantenas close to the beach in two of Mexico's biggest tourist hot spots. She knew his order by heart and asked the waiters to call her if a young American man came in to buy eight jalapeno special toasted burritos to go. So far she'd had half a dozen calls, but not one sighting of him. It seemed he never went to the same place twice. Either he knew she was on to him, or there really were several American guys who loved burritos as much as Bart did.

It was Thursday afternoon and even though she had picked up a Spanish-English dictionary, she still hadn't managed to communicate more than placing a food order and describing Bart.

"Are you following me, Chloe?"

Half her drink exited her nose and she had to close her eyes as a fit of coughs wreaked her body. Definitely her least graceful moment. Wiping the lower half of her face with her long-sleeve beach shirt, she gave him a warm smile. "You've been avoiding me haven't you?" she asked trying to hide the tremor in her voice. He wasn't smiling back and his usually playful eyes were set into a frown.

Bart dropped to the sand next to her beach chair and fiddled with the zipper on his backpack. "I saw you last week on the beach."

"I bet you loved watching me haunt all your local hang outs." Chloe took off her sunglasses so she could see his face better. He looked ragged. Was that how she looked? It had been awhile since she'd really seen herself in a mirror. It seemed the weeks went by in a blur lately, everything was part of a routine, it's how she made it through the day. At the moment she was stuck on the first part of her ten-step plan. The end goal being happy with herself. It was along road ahead. Step one - make amends for past mistakes.

"I don't blame you, Chloe." Bart flexed his fingers and kicked off his shoes, pushing his toes into the sand. He turned his head to met her gaze. "Not really, I wanted to at first but that meant it was my fault as well and you know me and taking responsibility."

He gave her a sarcastic smile and Chloe had to look away. Hearing him devoid of his joking and upbeat self tore her up inside. He was always so young and vulnerable-looking. Even though he'd said jokingly that she was too good for Jimmy, that she should have been marrying him, she knew that he respected Jimmy. Admired his strength and loyalty. That's what he'd told her after the funeral. She hadn't known about Jimmy taking a job from Oliver but Bart had. He'd figured out who Davis was before any of them. He'd tried to protect her and she hadn't believed him. Tears threatened to spill again and she felt a strong arm encircle her shoulders.

Bart kissed her temple. "Don't cry, Chloalicious. I didn't take this sabbatical to get away from you." He dropped his arm and wrung his hands. "I can't work with Oliver. Not anymore."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "We can't let this break..."

"It's not about Davis," Bart interjected quickly. "Oliver might have thought he could take him but we knew. Dinah and I, we knew about Davis' regenerative ability. Mercer tried to blow him up, and you tied with green k. It was just our job to stall him long enough to use the black kryptonite. Oliver change the plan after we left the loft and I went along with it, because I thought maybe it would be safer to keep Clark away from Davis. I mean the guy was bent on killing him. And I know Stretch, when the world's at stake only death's gonna keep him away. But Oliver, he's different Chloe. You haven't seen him. He's not the same guy. He killed Lex."

Chloe expected his outburst the moment he'd mentioned that it wasn't about Davis. After all, Oliver wasn't hiding how much he hated Lex anymore. At least before it had been about what Lex was doing to innocent people. He was wearing Lex's ring, how brazen was that? And creating a kryptonite dart? When she caught up with him they were going to have serious words. After they forgave each other for this most recent debacle of course. But she didn't want Bart condemning Oliver without letting him in on what she had done herself. Time and experience had taken her a long way from her days as Torch Editor when she believed that exposing the truth was what the public deserved. Sometimes there were secrets that had to be kept to protect the people, or to protect the ones you love. She'd come to see the world in shades of gray and she'd been on the wrong side of the law more than anyone else she knew. Bart needed to know that before he turned his back on Oliver for good.

"Killing Lex--" Chloe bit her lip, how could she say that Lex dead was a mistake? "Oliver didn't have the right. I'm not saying Lex didn't deserve it, but killing someone... What I'm trying to say is there's a lot of things I've done that I'm not proud of," she added quietly dipping her head and blinking back the sting in her eyes. Chloe could feel his assessing gaze on her and despite the fact she knew this could put her back in hot water so soon after the Davis scandal, she felt she'd kept these sins buried long enough. "I killed someone, and I rendered another guy brain dead, I've broken federal laws without blinking and..."

Bart sighed. "The difference is that you care, Chloe. These things that you did, I know you didn't have a choice."

Chloe shook her head. "I did have a choice with Kane. I didn't have to touch him. I knew about his ability and to me that made it easy. All I had to do was touch him and all the information Brainiac's power put in my head would fry his brain."

"From the file Ollie got on Black Creek, Wilson Turner, a.k.a Sebastian Kane was a murderer and he preyed on women. If you hadn't stopped him, he would have killed again or gotten hold of someone with dangerous information. You did it to protect others, Chloe. And technically, you didn't kill him."

"Oh yeah, he could have lived as a vegetable," Chloe said sarcastically. "You don't think Oliver put Winslow's bomb in Lex's truck to stop him? After everything Lex's done to all of us and who knows how many others, you wouldn't be tempted to end things if you had the perfect opportunity handed to you?"

Bart looked away from her and out at the waves rolling in the distance. "I'd beat him up. Maybe kick him a couple of times, but I'd leave him for the police. If we don't stand by our justice system, we're no better than the bad guys."

Chloe nodded once and wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling her body start to shake. "I know you're right and I back that. It's just, if you can't forgive Oliver for making an error in judgment, then how can anyone forgive what I did?" This time she couldn't stop a tear from falling.

Bart had her in the next heartbeat. It was the first time he'd truly hugged her and she couldn't understand why they never had before. Unfolding her arms, she circled his waist and hugged him back. It was different to being held by Clark. He wasn't built like a wall of strength or towered over her but she felt safe anyway. Maybe it was because he could whisk her away in the blink of an eye or maybe it was because of the way he looked at her. Like she was the only woman in the world. They embraced awkwardly that way, Chloe sitting forward in her chair and Bart on his knees at her side. Feeling emotion force her throat to close over, she let go and wiped her cheeks again. She was going to need a new shirt. Sniffing she studied the young man watching her intently with compassionate eyes. She didn't deserve men like Jimmy and Bart. They were too good, caring, too forgiving. Bart might have been a thief in years gone by but his core was pure. Who wouldn't be seduced by the temptation of getting anything you wanted. Nobody could catch you, and why wait and toil for years for what could take a nano-second to acquire?

"Do we know if Stretch made it out?" Bart wondered solemnly.

Chloe pursed her lips. This question was going to come up a lot as she tracked down her friends, she may as well come up with an explanation and run with it. It was better than the truth. "I hope so, you know Clark." She smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Bart smiled and rocked back onto his heels. He stood with a graceful leap and offered her his hand. "Miles of beach and we're here staring at the ocean like a couple of geriatrics. Where would you like to visit, my senorita?"

Chloe's smiled widened. "Really? Anywhere? What about currency, do we need our passports?"

Bart chuckled. "No borders and money's no problem. Built up a nice checking account working for Ollie. Platinum VISA right here," he said patting his chest.

Chloe hoisted her bag and toed into her sandals. Stuffing her sunglasses and hat into her bag, she stood nose to nose with Bart. "I've always wanted to go to Bora Bora."

"See I knew you loved the beach." He took his sunglasses from his head and put them on, then scooped her into his arms. "Tahiti here we come."

They spent five-days in perfect weather with endless blue skies, warm crystal clear water and white sandy beaches. Enjoying fruit cocktails, and hour-long massages under the shade of big coconut palms, it was the first holiday she'd had in years and it felt like bliss. No phone, no TV, no radio, she almost forgot the life she'd left behind. Almost. In the darkness at night, with nothing but the ocean breeze and geckos squeaking to occupy her head, the ache in her heart ate away at her. Bart did his best to distract her, and while he seemed back to his flirtatious antics that would make her blush and laugh, the pristine beauty surrounding her only reminded her of the ugliness that shadowed her.

He lingered at the door to the Talon, where she'd asked to be delivered. "So are you going to go back to Metropolis?"

Chloe tilted her head and jingled her keys absently in her hand. "Not for while. I'm hoping to track everyone down first. Maybe do a little soul searching on the way."

"Well I'm gonna drop in on my grandma. Hopefully she won't kick me out. I was kind of a punk kid to her."

Chloe squeezed his arm. "I'm sure she'd love to have you. Where does she live?"

"Grandma Iris lives in Central City, so if you need me, just holler. No where's too far away." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "You know, you remind me a little of her."

Chloe laughed. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"She's a reporter. Or was, I should say. A TV reporter. Really sassy in her day. Maybe that's what it is. The reporter thing."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be going back there."

Bart gave her a long contemplative look poising his finger on his chin. "Never know. You'll always be the cute blond reporter to me. I'll see ya round." And with a salute he was gone.


	3. Voice of a Friend

**Chapter 3**

Talon apartment

Inside her small apartment, Chloe stared at the boxes stacked around the kitchen island counter. Her life was in these boxes, looking at them there weren't a lot of them. Perhaps it was because she'd moved around so much as a kid, and picking up after her Dad had taught her not to be a pack rat. Not that she wasn't sentimental. She had a weakness for good books, they appealed to the writer in her, always wanting to expand her horizons, learn about the world through another's point of view. Most of these boxes were full of books, two held clothes, one for shoes and boots and another held kitchenware. If her trunk wasn't always full of her emergency gear, she'd probably just fit it all into her Yaris with the seats all down.

Martha had helped her pack everything before she'd left for her trip to Mexico. Even without finding Bart, she had planned to put most of her things in storage when she got back before heading for Coast City. AC liked the beaches there and it also happened to be the hometown of Oliver's good college friend, Hal Jordan. If she was lucky, she might find them both, not that she was holding her breath. Luck hadn't been on her side lately. She going to do last one sweep when the flashing light of the answering machine caught her eye. Martha had told her to leave her service connected until she was settled, just in case someone didn't have her new number yet.

It was a smart idea considering she'd only just moved into the Metropolis apartment and had got around to getting it wired. If Jimmy hadn't had contractors working at the place, none of the services would have been connected either and she would have been having cold showers and surviving out take out. Not that she didn't regularly anyway. The cellular she was using was brand new too. It was a scrambled cell, she'd dumped her old one before disappearing with Davis. Nobody except Martha had her new number.

Chloe walked to the machine and hit the play button. The first message was weeks old, she wondered how she missed it. After Doomsday, she'd been back to the apartment periodically, and then she'd been back with Mrs Kent to pack but somehow the flashing light had alluded them both.

_"I just heard. Chloe, I'm sorry. Call me if you want to talk."_

It was Victor. Her hands found the counter top and she gripped it unconsciously bracing herself against the island bench. Victor had tried a similar tact to Clark when she'd disappeared with Davis. He'd been a little more receptive to her explanation than Clark but it didn't meant he had been happy about it. At least he hadn't jumped to the insane conclusion that she was in love with Davis and protecting him like Oliver had. She hadn't even bothered trying to explain anything to him after the things he'd said to her at the Talon before she and Davis had left town.

The next message followed on. It was from a week ago, just before she'd left for Mexico.

_"Chloe, where are you. I can't reach anyone. What's going on?"_

Chloe frowned. Victor had worked for Queen Industries up until a few months ago, if anyone could get a hold of Oliver, it should have been him. Unless Oliver had decided to really drop off the grid, in which case that meant that things were a lot worse than she first thought. Chewing her bottom lip, she let the last message play. It was from yesterday.

_"If I don't hear from you today, I'm starting a search party."_

Flipping open her cell, Chloe dialed Victor's number with hurried fingers. "Don't send a squad down here. I'm fine. I've been busy." She knew it was a lame excuse but she didn't have a better explanation. Considering she called him at least once a week, this really did qualify for missing persons. Not too much of a stretch considering her track record either. She could almost hear his gears spinning through the speaker. He really was in a mood.

_"Where have you been? You don't know half the crazy explanations I cooked up in my brain. My heart still beats you know, you shave years of my life with your craziness."_

He was ranting but Chloe could tell he's relieved to hear her voice. Victor's a good friend. It's almost like he took the place of Pete in her life. They'd grown up and part since junior high. When they'd met up again, she still recognized him as that same supportive, easy going guy but she'd changed and she knew as loyal and sweet as he was, Pete could never keep up with the paranormal. Victor, aside from being bionic and sporting more software than her trusty MacBook, was like her double. They both got excited over new tech, they were addicted to reality TV and had a unique appreciation for classical music and both of them spent hours creating devious plans to serve cold justice to those that crossed them. Chloe had never actually carried any of them out however, but it didn't stop Victor from valiantly executing in her honor of course. He was truly heroic that way, after all he'd said, "The guys think I'm the Grinch anyway." If she was not careful, she was going to start crying again. Instead she offered up the trademark Chloe snark. And on another note, wasn't he supposed to be trying to offer his sympathy's. "I've been through a lot you know, trying to process."

Victor sighed. _"I'm sorry Chloe. It was just really getting to me. We've always been able to talk, about anything. Then everything turns into a dog's breakfast, Doomsday destroys a third of Metropolis and everyone drops off the map. Tell me how I'm not supposed to think the worst."_

Chloe finally let go of the counter top and sat down on the nearest box. She was too tired to walk the short distance to the lounge. Bart had done all the running but for some reason her legs had seized up and her feet weighed a tonne. She'd be sleeping on a dewy, sheet-less mattress tonight, sitting on a cardboard box for ten minutes wasn't any form of torture in the grand scheme of things. "You called it. Now we all have to live with it."

Victor was swift with his answer. _"What happened wasn't your fault. If anyone can shoulder blame it's me. I've been buried in research so long that I forgot what's most important."_

Chloe shook her head. Trust Victor to turn this around on her. He was almost as bad as Clark. Almost. Victor didn't have a hero complex and he had come to terms with his altered humanity a long time ago. "Don't do that," she chided. "I'm so over trying to figure this out. I just want to pick up the pieces and try to start over. For a moment there I thought I didn't have anyone left. Lucky Martha stopped by or..."

_"Chloe,"_ Victor warned.

"I know, stop with the crazy talk again, but seriously, it's normal for someone like me to have abandonment issues, right?"

Victor paused for a moment on the other end of the line and Chloe imagined his kicking his feet up on his desk, in preparation for a drawn out speech with the intention of getting her out of her flunk. _"Hey, why don't you come visit for awhile. Get out of Metropolis."_

Chloe laughed, for a second there she was worried she'd have to fess up that she was actually laying it on to try and avoid feeling guilty about leaving him out of the loop for so long. "I just got back from a whirlwind trip, but I'd love to see my best bud and I would, if you'd ever told me where you are exactly."

Victor chuckled. _"I've been around. I was in New York for awhile, doing research,"_ he answered cryptically.

"Ah huh, people or products?"

_"A little of both. I'll tell you more if you come see me. I've got lots of fancy new toys to play with,"_ he said baiting her.

Chloe could imagine the sparkle in his eyes, he knew he had her. "I'll see if there are any seats on the red eye to wherever you still haven't told me."

_"Gotham. Seems America's upper north east is a hub for justice seekers, you'll fit right in."_

So Ollie had sent Victor on some recruitment or reconnaissance mission and he'd been at it for awhile. Not hearing from Oliver was really starting to wear on her. Aside from getting her out of the way from Doomsday, he hadn't spoken to her at all and when she'd tried after Jimmy's funeral, he'd brushed her off with the worst look. As though she was the lowest kind of life form on Earth. A chill raced down her spine and she hugged herself with one arm, she'd been doing that a lot lately. Chloe chewed her lip and closed her eyes. There was something off, and it wasn't the feeling of guilt that ate her up inside. It was like a feeling of coming back to something. That before now she'd been less than whole. True, for the better part of a year she'd been occupied on and off by an alien super computer and Clark had tried to mind wipe her, but there was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on.  
_  
"Hello, earth to Chloe. You still there?"_

"Yeah, sorry Vic. Long day, long month," she added forlornly.

_"Look, while you spaced on me, I booked your ticket. Your flight leaves Metropolis at 11.40 p.m. Do you have enough time?"_

Chloe sighed. "It'll have to be, can't have you splurging and have it go to waste now can I? I'll just repack my suitcase and have movers come and put my stuff in storage."  
_  
"You planning on staying awhile?"_ Victor asked.

Chloe could have laughed, he almost sounded hopeful. "Maybe, I don't know. I've got some travel plans."

_"I know when you get in, so I'll pick you up. Travel safe, Sullivan."_

**Gotham City Airport**

Six hours later, two and a half spent in a cramped nylon seat sitting next to a guy who reeked of cigarette smoke and a teenager who refused to take his feet off the back of her chair, Chloe was headed for baggage claim. She was dead on her feet and as of this moment having traveled al Clark Express and Impulse-style, Chloe really hated every other mode of transportation known to man, especially air-travel.

Staring blankly at the carousel, she absently grabbed her suitcase and pulled out the handle before turning to the exits. She was headed down the escalators when she heard the inhumanly energetic shout of her friend. Her gaze landing on his beaming face, her lips automatically pulled into a smile.

"You look like death warmed over," he chuckled, pulling her into a fierce hug.

Chloe hugged him back and glared evilly at him. "Thanks so much." He looked impossibly perfect as always, clothes unwrinkled, smelling clean with fresh-toned aftershave and bright-eyed for 2.30 in the morning.

"You're welcome," he said his eyes sparkling with mirth. Victor dropped a kiss on her head and took her bags from her. "You don't mind crashing with me right? I didn't think to book a room till I got here."

Chloe tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'm sure I'll find something. Last time we talked I distinctly remember you being very keen on who was it... Ah Sandra. Wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea."

Victor took her hand and squeezed it. "How could anyone get the wrong idea about you?" he teased. "Sandra and I didn't really work out."

Chloe sighed. "Don't tell me you pulled a Clark and did everything to sabotage the relationship."

Victor huffed and dropped her hand, giving her a mock glare. "Hey, unlike some people, I like to date. Sandra was nice, we dated for a couple of weeks but seriously the woman is like from the stone age or something. She almost fried her hard drive by switching it off at the wall while the thing was shutting down. I put that system together for her, it's practically a prototype. Impatient woman."

"Seriously, the nerve," Chloe said smiling.

Victor scowled at her. "I have a right to be sensitive about this stuff, what if she got impatient with me one day and tried to short-circuit something?"

Chloe beamed and she watched as Victor narrowed his eyes. "Then you wouldn't be different from any other man who suffers when he neglects the woman in his life."

Victor sighed. "I sometimes forget that underneath that sweet smile lurks an evil mastermind."

"Don't forget it, sidekick," she said nudging him.

Victor snorted and held the door open for her as she climbed into his truck. "I wanted someone I could share my interests with. The girl loved art house cinema. It bored me to tears. My life has enough drama without adding the fictional to it. I tried pointing out the irony in it and she nearly bit my head off. Wasn't pretty. That's why I love us watching reality TV, it's a no brainer and it's funny. We're definitely doing that by the way, I've got cable."

Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed as Victor closed her door. He put her bags in the back through the driver's side and climbed in. Starting the truck, he checked his mirror and pulled out of the parking space. "After I left Queen Tech, I got a job at Wayne Enterprises. I get buried at the office sometimes, work's pretty interesting and you know me and tech."

"No problem," Chloe said. "I didn't come to interrupt your work, besides I'd love to see what you're up to."

"Cool," Victor smiled. "You can come by anytime. I'll make sure to sign you in for a Visitors Pass. Tonight, I'll take you out on the town."

"Oh yeah." Chloe yawned. "It's morning already." Her eyelids grew heavy and as the city lights blitzed by the window, she closed her eyes.

He set her up in his spare room and they had said goodnight. Or good morning. Victor would be off early, but he'd get in a couple hours before he had to go to work. Chloe knew she'd probably sleep till noon with how she was feeling. She dozed off on the way over, luckily she hadn't started drooling.

Being around Victor she didn't feel like she had to put up any pretense, it felt better. It was how she felt around Lois. They could tell each other anything, no judgments. It had been so hard not to tell Lois about Davis but she'd done it to protect her cousin. Davis had been unstable on so many levels. To an outsider it might seem weird, but Victor was like a girlfriend. They could just hang out. Bart had tried his best and he was really sweet but he had his own baggage to sort through too. Victor hadn't seen Doomsday or what had happened to Jimmy or the fallout with the League. Being on a solo mission, he'd been part from it all for a while. Right now she needed a friend, and being around Victor felt natural, comfortable, easy. He wouldn't let her fall into a slump, he'd tease her, challenge her, keep her busy, so she'd be too swamped or exhausted to feel sorry for herself. Shedding her jacket and kicking off her shoes, Chloe fell into bed. She'd face this new city when the sun came up, or when her stomach woke her. Whichever was later. She craved sleep.


	4. Friends in Gotham City

**Chapter 4  
Grant Park**

Chloe had shopped till she felt her credit card grow warm. Loaded with bags on each arm from The Crystal Palace, she plopped down on the park bench to catch her breath. Victor had a really nice set up in Gotham. His apartment was one train stop from the one of the biggest mall's in the northern hemisphere. The Coffee Lounge on the third floor even surpassed her one experience at an Illy outlet in Los Angeles. Just thinking about their coffee was making her mouth water again. Chloe shook her head vehemently, she had to snap out of it. She was on a new regimen of no more than three tall cups of coffee a day. It was definitely helping rid her of her nervous jitters and she was sleeping better. This new coffee place was going to test her strength of will however. Grant Park was gorgeous. Her life in Smallville and then Metropolis, she's always been too busy being hero support to Clark, running a school newspaper, trying to get out of the basement, counseling the meteor infected or again playing hero support to a band of heroes, to have time to stop and 'smell the roses'. It was truly illuminating. Nature was so tranquil, in harmony. The color in the park were breathtaking - orange, rusty brown, yellow and red, and the leaves all swirling in the gentle breeze filling the cool gray sky with splashes of warm color. It was so peaceful, she forgot where she was.

Her bags around her ankles, Chloe kicked off her shoes and stretched her toes. Truthfully, there were much better shoes she could have worn for her shopping expedition, but she hadn't planned on doing this much walking. The blisters on her blisters were going to be reminding her for a week.

"Hey!" a woman's voice cried.

Chloe looked up to see a purse snatcher heading her way. A short distance behind him, a woman was giving chase, while the other stood looking on with two young children. Chloe squinted, the dark-haired woman seemed familiar.

The thief turned to see if the woman was gaining on him and didn't see Chloe stand up from her perch. Chloe sprinted the few short paces to the walking track and waited behind a tree. When she heard him coming up, she stuck out her leg and caught the purse as the man went sailing to the ground.

The woman chasing him, caught up to them. She hunched over studying the guy sprawled on the asphalt. "If I hadn't been so preoccupied he never would have made it past me, thanks," she said finally looking up. "Chloe?"

Chloe had recognized her as soon as she'd reached her side. Smiling, she nodded. "Fancy meeting you here." Handing Dinah the purse, she asked, "Yours?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she watched Dinah stick her tongue out in response.

"He wasn't that lucky," Dinah scoffed. "If he'd swiped me, he'd be sporting a black eye and a broken arm right now."

"Yeesh, heavy-handed much?" Chloe shot her a disapproving look and gave the guy a quick once over. He was groaning and holding his head. At least they'd managed to get him into a sitting position.

Dinah squatted in front of him. "Listen, you're hungry I get it, but there's a right way and a wrong way. There's a welfare kitchen in Old Gotham, runs out of the Baptist church on Westridge. Here's my train ticket. They also have a hall for a safe place to sleep at night. Hot meal, showers and a bed, so don't let me catch you mugging again. You're lucky it was a couple of girls this time, you could have run into someone a lot worse."

The man snorted. "Like Batman? The guy's a criminal and besides he doesn't come out in daylight."

Dinah raised an eyebrow. "You gonna chance it?"

The man's eyes widened and then he shook his head quickly. He snatched the ticket from Dinah and then ran off.

"The station's the other way," Dinah yelled after him.

Chloe chuckled. "Saving Gotham one citizen at a time?"

Dinah sighed and looped her arm through Chloe's helping her friend collected her bags from the park bench, before tugging her in the direction she'd come from. "Just doing my part."

"So Black Canary's picking up the slack left by the Batman's forced seclusion?" Chloe asked as they walked.

"No, someone else is taking care of that. I ran into him the first night I was here patrolling. I was about to interrupt a shake down when he just swooped in and kicked their collective asses."

"You sure it wasn't him, he could have changed his costume. I bet he changed his guise. It's what I would do. Did you meet him?" Chloe asked excitedly. She caught a whimsical look in Dinah's expression as she spoke about the man's prowess and felt a twinge of jealousy. She really missed that kind of excitement, the thrill of watching her heroes at work. Chloe frowned, she really had to stop to referring to them that way.

Dinah shook her head. "Batman's a no show but this new guy, he's seriously hot. Just 6ft I think, not as tall as Ollie with blue-black hair. And I know it's probably the suit mostly but he had abs you could do laundry on. I wanted to get his name, but guys never respect you if you act like a fan girl."

Chloe chuckled as Dinah sighed again. This guy really had made an impression. They had reached the woman and children and Chloe handed over the purse. "I suppose this belongs to you."

"Thank you," the woman smiled gratefully. "It was very brave of you to stop him."

Dinah laughed, and squeezed Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe's a good friend. Chloe meet Barbara Gordan. Barbara, Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Commissioner Gordan's wife?"

Barbara's cheeks flushed. "Never can get used to that."

"How do you two know each other," Chloe asked.

"College," they answered in unison.

"Neither of us ended up where we thought we would, but I don't think either of us really care." Dinah smiled. "Gorgeous family, devoted husband, what's not to love?"

"The city?" Barbara offered. "Don't get me wrong, Gotham's come a long way but not without a lot of sacrifice."

"Her husband's a workaholic," Dinah offered.

Chloe could empathize, fighting corruption in-house and on the street had to be tough. Law enforcement wasn't an easy job to begin with, although someone had to do it. "He's doing an amazing job. It can't be easy working in a corrupt environment, not knowing who to trust. Worrying about who's got your back. It must be so much harder now that Batman has become a public enemy."

"Yes, it is," Barbara said tightly.

Chloe didn't miss the look that the boy gave his mother and she filed that away for further investigation later. "I'm staying with a friend, so I better head back. It was truly nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Barbara said honestly. "And thank you again."

"You're welcome," Chloe replied smiling. Turning to Dinah, she fished a receipt from one of the bags and scribbled down her number. "Call me, we need to catch up," she said pressing it into her friend's hand. Dinah closed her fist around it and nodded but from her expression Chloe could tell she was still undecided. Taking her things, Chloe waved them off and then headed for Victor's apartment.

Four hours later, with dinner warming on the stove. Chloe was almost ready to hunt Dinah down. She was obviously staying in Gotham too, so she had to have a job of some kind. It wouldn't be hard to find her all she needed was a computer. Victor had to have one somewhere in the apartment. She didn't want to invade the privacy of his bedroom but if something didn't give, her curiosity was going to get the better of her.

Her cell rang, and she launched herself across the settee to answer it. "Chloe."

_"It's me."_

"Took you long enough, I've been dying with curiosity here. How long have you been in Gotham?"

_"Since I left Metropolis. I knew Vic had moved here and I hadn't seen Barbara in years. It kinda felt right to come. And well after running into mister dark and mysterious, I found another reason to stick around for awhile."_

Chloe heard the smirk in her voice and found herself smiling too. "The way you talk about him, makes me think you want to stir up some trouble yourself just to get his attention."

_"Never thought of that."_

Chloe laughed, Dinah sounded half-serious. "Promise to warn me first so Vic and I can stop you from embarrassing yourself or accidentally landing the guy in hospital."

Dinah snorted. _"Just because Ollie got the drop on me that one time and ended up in emergency, doesn't mean you have to bring it up every time we talk about anything other than work."_

Chloe giggled again. "If you're really that curious about him I can see what I can dig up on him." Chloe fiddled with the couch cushion, wondering how she was going to ask, before realizing this was Dinah. The woman didn't have a touche bone in her body, at least not about discussing issues, she was straight up and she hated indecision. "Are we okay?" Chloe asked quietly.

_"We're fine."_ Dinah answered quickly. _"Chloe, I left Ollie, I didn't leave you guys. You know me, I always worked better solo."_

Chloe knew then that she wouldn't be getting any help from Dinah either in how to brooch things with Oliver. That really just left Victor. "Are you going to stay in Gotham?"

_"We'll see how things play out."_

Chloe knew it was Dinah-code for, she'd be around until the heat got too much and then she'd be on the move again. "Where are you staying?"

_"An apartment in The Bowery, it's a couple blocks from the youth center I got a job at."  
_  
Chloe groaned. "I'm not up on all things Gotham just yet, but I know enough to stay clear of the worst district in the city. Are you looking to get killed?"  
_  
"I stopped being a hand for hire to defend the people who need it. These people need protection, Chloe. I go where I can do the most good."_

Chloe couldn't argue with that reasoning, and she almost forgot how good Dinah was. Her mother had trained with some of the best fighters in the world before taking up the mantle of the original Black Canary. Dinah had followed in her mother's footsteps and grown, she could easily take down a group of armed men without help. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, proficient with throwing knives and stars, she could make any seasoned fighter quake in their boots. "Will you at least let me follow you on comms?"

She heard Dinah drumming her fingers. _"Okay, but silent running."_

"I do as you bide, boss," Chloe quipped.  
_  
"Stow it, Blondie,"_ Dinah growled before laughing.

Dinah had bleached her hair to play Canary, and used a dark brown wig, similar to her natural color for her regular persona. It was a shared joke between them that Chloe's brain power put the blond collective ahead of their rivals, Dinah counting herself among the fair-haired, even though it was chemically produced. Golden girl power, they liked to say.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Despite the lack of reviews I think I can safely assume people want to see more of this. Thank for favorite subscription on this already Anfitrite Hood - I hope it lives up to expectations. And thank you to everyone else for all the story alert subscriptions (tickles44, petrafan77, Kairan1979). So long as people keep reading, I'll keep it coming. :)


	5. Dinner Revelations

**Chapter 5  
Victor's apartment**

The small dinner table barely designed for two was scattered with dishes - noodles, garden salad, fresh baked herb bread and Victor's favorite red wine spaghetti bolognaise. Chloe had worried the sauce was going to dry out, when Victor said he worked long hours he hadn't been joking. He'd left at 7 a.m. and he'd come back at 8 p.m. They weren't set hours, he just tended to get caught up in his research.

Victor grinned while sucking a fork load of noodles into his mouth. Chloe had finished eating for awhile now, Victor was into his third helping.

Chloe took a sip of water and broke a piece of bread off and popped it into her mouth. She wasn't hungry but sitting across from her friend while he devoured the food like it his last meal, made her feel like she wasn't doing justice to it. Chloe groaned inwardly, and she'd cooked it.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're buttering me up for something?" Victor asked after swallowing his mouthful.

"What gave you that impression?" Chloe asked nonchalantly, folding her hands in her lap and shrugging.

"Normally, if you cooked my favorite I'd take it as you being in a good mood but you've been fidgeting more than normal and you never watch me eat. What gives?" Victor set down his fork and raised an eyebrow.

Chloe sat back in her chair, they could switch playing the interrogator all night. The only way she was going to win was if she blackmailed him into conceding. "You got me up here by baiting me with information, you don't get to regain on that now," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Chloe leaned forward, purposefully pulling the dishes closer to her side of the table. "If you don't start talking, I'll make life really unbearable for you. Imagine pot roasts, beef casserole, apple pie, cinnamon rolls, all of which you can smell but you can't eat," Chloe said tauntingly, folding her arms across her chest. "New York. Start at the beginning."

Victor patted his mouth with his napkin and smirked at her. "You actually lasted longer than I thought you would, I'm gonna owe Bart a twenty."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Was I the only one out of the loop?"

Victor snorted. "I think Ollie's the only one in the loop. I got a memo from Queen Industries yesterday saying that my position had been made redundant. Corporate restructuring, code for we're sacking a bunch of people. Which doesn't make sense, considering I didn't officially work there."

"Did you tell Bart and Dinah?" Chloe asked quickly

"Why?"

Chloe pulled out her phone, dialing Oliver's number again. "Because they're probably on the list. Oliver had all of you set up with aliases and checking accounts, monthly payments for JL work and living expenses, if you're getting a memo something's seriously wrong."

_"I can't answer your call right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Damn it, I keep calling and I can't get him. Do you think he's blocked me?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I guess I'm being paranoid."

"Can I borrow your computer for a second?"

"Sure, what are you looking for?"

"Answers."

Chloe searched her news engine for Queen Industries and sure enough there were three local headlines. After scanning through them she wasn't surprised that the news hadn't reached them. One of the papers had already printed a retraction and an apology. "Oliver's in financial trouble."

"No way, the guy's worth billions. He just bought into LuthorCorp."

"Well right now he's probably only slightly better off than your money-making American. I'm sure he had private holdings this guy didn't know about. I hope. I've never heard of identity theft on this scale. Witnesses swear that it was Oliver who made all the transactions. Unless he was under some sort of mind control why would he sign over Queen Industries. It just doesn't make sense."

Victor scratched the back of his neck. "I should call him."

"You should call Bart and Dinah, and tell them to close those checking accounts. They need to do it interstate, and preferably not in person. Give authority to someone else, throw off anyone looking into their transactions. There will mostly likely be an internal audit on the R & D department's spending. When they get to your names you want the trail to be stone cold."

"Ollie never got you on the payroll?"

"We didn't really get around to it before..." Chloe averted her eyes. Before the whole Davis ordeal she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to say his name aloud. It was bad enough that he haunted her dreams, she couldn't let the nightmares invade her waking hours.

"Forget I said anything. I swear this is not me trying to avoid your ultimatum. l'm just doing as you advised and covering my tracks," he said with a wink, waving his cellphone. "I'll be in the living room."

Finding herself alone, Chloe sat back in the wheelie chair and chewed her bottom lip. Her mind raced with concern for Oliver. His life was literally coming down around him and he'd shut them all out. She reached for the phone on Victor's desk, she dialed Oliver's assistant's number. She'd spoken to Damian a few times and had his cell number but she'd never had to use it before now.  
_  
"Damian here, who's calling?"_

"Damian, it's Chloe Sullivan. You might not remember me but..."

_"Oliver's sidekick,"_ Damian said with a smile in his voice. _"I remember leaving Oliver at your office a couple of times."_

"Sorry for calling you so late but you're really my last attempt at trying to reach him. His apartment number has been disconnected."

_"I don't know how much you've heard but things are a bit chaotic here. Those of us that have been kept on have been forced to sign nondisclosure agreements. I can give you Oliver's overseas number. He gave it to me incase any of you called. His friends from Metropolis."  
_  
"Is he okay?" Chloe hesitated to ask.

_"He has Richard and the man won't rest till the record is set straight. Oliver's in good hands. It'll just be a rough, long road getting there. You know how government departments are."_

Chloe cringed. If this was going to be a matter for public record Oliver's whole life was probably going to be put under the microscope. She prayed he knew what he was doing. Whoever had targeted him probably knew how things would play out and had done it intentionally, either to disgrace and bankrupt Oliver or to out him. Who would be vengeful enough for that? She didn't know a lot about Oliver's past but if it was an old foe or a disgruntled employee why had they waited until now and who would have had enough on Oliver to impersonate him in a flawless capacity.

_"The number is 0011 44 023 55542. He said he'd be staying with an old friend."_

"Thank you Damian. If you hear from him, would you tell him I've been trying to reach him. I'd really appreciate it."

_"Will do. Good night, Chloe."_

"Night."

Chloe did a quick check on the computer clock, it was about 2 a.m. in London time. She'd try Oliver tomorrow. Just out of curiosity, she ran a trace on the number. It took her only thirty seconds to discover that it was just an exchange number, with a call forwarding service routing it to a number in New Delhi. Obviously, Oliver wanted people to think he was in England when he was actually in India. What was he up to?

Armed with new information, Chloe picked up the phone again.  
_  
"Leave me a message, I'll try to return the call when I can."_

What was that supposed to mean? Chloe tapped the desk impatiently waiting for the recording prompt. "Oliver, it's Chloe. I wanted to let you know we've sorted the backyard and spending time in Gotham's been enlightening. Hope you're doing okay. Call us, when you can," she teased lightly. "Take care." Dropping the handset back in the cradle, Chloe sighed. There was no assurances that Oliver would get the message, but hopefully her code was easy enough to figure out and knowing that his friends could look out for themselves would be a little less stress off his mind.

"Dinah and AC, are going to fix up their accounts in the morning. Bart already closed his a couple of weeks ago."

Chloe should have figured that, considering their conversation on the beach but maybe she had hoped that Bart hadn't fully given up on Oliver. Or at least had left the door open for reconciliation. "Wait, you talked to AC?" she asked excitedly.

Victor quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, "You really have been missing the gang haven't you. We should have warned you when you signed up that a lot of the time we're holed up in motels or apartments, miles apart and alone."

Chloe rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose at him. "I guess having you as little blips on my monitors and your voices in my ears all the time, made me feel like you were right there next to me."

"AC's actually recruited Dinah for some Pacific reconnaissance. She's the only who'll submit to his long hauls at sea. Apparently he's discovered that his mother was an Atlantian princess. He's off to find the lost underwater city."

Chloe balked. "Dinah's going deep sea diving?"

Victor laughed. "He waved a red herring. AC says he'll take her to Venice and show her the under water ruins, Waterworld-style."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Hey I'd have helped him for just a peek at the fabled city of Atlantis."

"I think he has an ulterior motive," Victor said with a smug grin.

Chloe got out of her chair, sending him a wicked grin of her own as she brushed past him, headed for the kitchen. "It's a lost cause. Oliver and AC might fancy the same women but Dinah's got her eye on a different hero."

Victor followed her, helping her clear the table. "Who?"

Arching a in eyebrow, Chloe smirked. "Good girls don't reveal information spoken in confidence."

Victor snorted. "More like gossip fest. Come on, I might be able to get these two together. I know a lot of heroes these days, you know."

"AC and Dinah, or the dark defender? And don't think I've forgotten that you haven't spilled a thing about New York yet," she said pointing her finger at him.

Victor held up his hands defensively. "I worked with a group of young heroes for awhile. They called themselves the Titans. Remember that flick with Denzel?" When Chloe nodded Victor continued. "I think they took the name because those guys were from different neighborhoods, different cultures but they had a common goal and overcame their adversaries. They're an inspiring bunch. They actually have the respect of the local law enforcement and have solved a few cases in collaboration. When I left, one of them actually came with me. He heard about what happened in Gotham and he's adamant that Batman took the fall for someone else. He thinks he did it to protect Gotham from the truth. People are fragile. Especially in Gotham. With everything they've been through in the last year, it's not surprising. Bio-warfare, mass Arkham jail-break, the Joker terrorizing the city for weeks, and stirring up Gotham's underbelly for months before that. It really was a mad house. People were afraid to even put their trash out at night."

Chloe nodded. "It's what I thought. It's a shame AC's pulling Dinah away. I know she how she felt about helping the people in The Bowery."

Victor folded his arms. "Even one person can make a difference, Chloe. Dinah's not the only one out there. Gotham's changing, slowly but everyone who decides to start by changing the person they see in the mirror for the better is helping this city."

"Why does that line sound familiar?"

"Michael Jackson, Man in the Mirror," Victor said with a grin.

"Knew it," Chloe said with a sparkle in her eyes as she plugged the sink and turned on the water.

"The man was a legend."

"True," she agreed with a nod. "So tell me more about this guy who's a Batman fan."

Victor narrowed his eyes at her. "Couldn't get that one past you could I?"

"You said you wanted to help, Dinah's guy is fighting the crooks in Gotham."

Victor's eyes widened. "No way!"

"What?" Chloe asked her throat tightening at Victor's bemused expression. What was Dinah in for? "Is he-- he's not gay is he?"

Victor's grin widened and he howled with laughter. "No, nothing like that. It's just, he's got a girlfriend and wow, I can't believe I have to keep a lid on this. It's not fair."

Chloe just stared. Victor looked like he was about to have a bodily malfunction, he was hunched over holding his stomach, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I don't see what's so funny."

"Dinah and Flamebird, man that would be one heck of a show down."

"Flamebird?"

"You know, come to think of it. She's got abilities that remind me a lot of Boyscout, but she can fly and that catsuit she wears -- every man's fantasy right there."

"Wouldn't let your mystery friend hear you say that."

"Oh he knows, he doesn't feel threatened by it at all. The girl practically worships the ground he walks on. I think she's into the sweet, nerdy type."

Chloe felt her stomach twist in knots. This woman was starting to feel very familiar. "Can I take a stab at describing her? Tall, curves in all the right places, cornflower blue eyes and a face like an American beauty queen?" At Victor's slightly stunned expression, Chloe rolled her eyes while busying her hands with cleaning the dirty dishes. "We've met, and she is related to Clark. She's his cousin."

"I thought Boyscout didn't have any family? And Flamebrid says she's not from Earth. She's Kryptonian."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip. Kara still needed lessons on how not to divulge sensitive information. "Ah..."

Victor walked over to the sink and stared Chloe down. "Stop trying to cover for Clark. He's a grown man, he can take care of himself. You need to start worrying more about you, Chloe. Kara told me that Clark had a lot of issues that he had to sort through himself but she wasn't going to let his problems stop her from embracing her destiny. She even managed to scour the galaxy and found the miniaturized Kryptonian City of Kandor. Story goes, when Brainiac went back in time to kill Clark as a baby, he also shrunk the capital of Krypton so he could take it with him before the planet self destructed. It's in a protective field under the Titan tower. On my long to-do wishlist is to figure out a way to enlarge the city again. Then Kara and Clark will no longer be the only human-size survivors of their race."

Chloe hadn't noticed but sometime during Victor's speech she'd stopped washing up and her arms were now dripping water all over the tiled floor. "Wow, I didn't even know where she'd gone, let alone that she was back."

Victor shrugged. "Last time she stayed in Kansas, Clark spent so much time babysitting her that he forgot that she was his 'older' cousin and that she'd knew more about Krypton and Earth's history than he did."

Chloe nodded numbly. "You like her." It wasn't a question, the way he spoke about her told her already.

"She's easy to like, she smiles a lot, laughs, makes really corny jokes." Victor threw her a towel and gave her a one-armed hug. "Forget those. It'll take me two minutes later. And Chloe, nobody is a best friend like you," he said with a fond grin.

Chloe's eyes teared up. It was hard not to feel threatened by Kara. After all, right when she'd been feeling the most vulnerable in her life, both men she held with the most importance in her heart had been more focused on the newly arrived Kryptonian female. "I now I'm being stupid, but she's so perfect. And it didn't matter what she did, no one could stay mad at her."

Victor laughed. "I get how you could feel that way. If I were a girl, I think I'd be sporting green-horns too. That's why I just thought it was really funny, about Dinah. Kara might be super, but Dinah's got mad skills. If Dick did take a fancy to her attention, seriously I'd pay to have a ring-side seat to that face-off."

Chloe snorted as she sat down on the couch. "Men." Victor happily snagged the remote and selected the game show channel. Tonight they'd be indulging in DIY Rescue and Wipeout, both offering up plenty of laughs. Eyeing her friend as he shouted pointers at the TV contestants, Chloe smiled to herself. So Dinah's mystery man was actually Kara's boyfriend and his real name was Dick. It was a start. First job of the morning, she'd scour realitor databases for recent leases for males with the first name Dick. See what came up.


	6. New Beginnings

**Chapter 6  
Wayne Technologies, one week later**

"What have they got you working on this time? New power source to cut carbon emissions, human-sized stealth cloak or ozone friendly rocket fuel?" Chloe asked snarkily, while munching on a nut bar.

Victor shot her with a dark glare. "You mind not eating that over my keyboard?"

Chloe scooted over to lean against the far end of his desk. "Better?"

Victor snorted and resumed his reading.

Chloe jumped up and sat on the top of his desk and swung her legs. She was having fun annoying Victor, after all he had promised to take her around the city every other night for the past week. They had yet to leave his office. Whatever he was working on, he couldn't seem to tear himself away for even a minute. She'd shown herself around the city, getting to know all the hotspots. All the places that seemed to be magnets for trouble and a juicy story. The headlines of the local papers were always covering mob or gang trouble, and she ached to report on something where justice prevailed. Even stories about Gotham City's new dark hero were scarce. Either he was media shy like his predecessor or no reporter was game enough to set out at night. Chloe knew she had a habit of getting attached to the dead end kind of story and maybe she really did just want to get back into the journalism game, whatever the reason was she knew that Dick Grayson, lowly gym teacher at Gotham City High School was also the dark defender of their streets and she wanted his angle. With their luck, she would bet that just one dinner on the town and they'd run into him.

"I understand why you get caught up in everything here. It's exciting, everyone's on the edge of some break through or another. All vying for recognition for bettering humanity and becoming synonymous with the name Wayne Enterprises. He's got some of the best scientific minds working here," she said hoping to bait him and break through his wall of concentration. Victor didn't even blink, he might as well have been jacked in for all the conversation he was making.

Up until about a year ago, Applied Sciences, the department Victor worked in had been almost entirely redundant. Now it was rolling out some of the DOD's most secure communications and hi-tech defensive gadgetry. Last month, Victor had supervised the re-design of a $300,000 dollar body armor prototype to suit the DOD budget of $1500 dollars. It was ultra-light, reinforced Kevlar with a new titanium poly fiber weave, it could stop anything short of direct machine gunfire. It had amazing deflective properties and medium-caliber rounds at close range still couldn't penetrate. The wearer would have one-hell of a bruise but they'd be alive. They also worked on a follow up project of nonrestrictive thigh armor. Wounds soldiers often bled out on the feed from from shrapnel that cut through major arteries in the legs. At only $250 dollars a piece, those things were worth their weight in gold for the lives they'd save in their first month of circulation alone. Not including soldiers who'd previously died from leg injuries, were those that had lost limbs from extensive irreparable muscle and nerve damage.

Even though it was at detriment to her own curiosity, she could sympathize with Victor's obsession with his work. It was his first solo project. Wayne had him engineering a fully automated medical bot. Medical science wasn't his area of expertise but Victor had been one of the leading technicians in Queen Industries reverse engineering department, at least that's what his resume had said. Chloe knew that he could pull any machine apart and put it back together without notes but how he was able to do that, couldn't be easily explained without betraying certain secrets. So before he'd joined Wayne Enterprises, Victor and Oliver had put together an extensive history for Victor.

When Bruce Wayne had hired him, he'd joked, _"You've earned a reputation of being a man with a computer for a brain."_

Victor had almost blanched.

Wayne amended, _"Not many people can claim to be gifted with perfect recall."_

Victor had studied the technology of the da-Vinci surgical systems, Zeus and Hexapod, blending them with new programming and an operational database, with plan that the machine would be able to diagnosis patient requirements and operate accordingly completely autonomously. When he'd been given the proposal by Lucius he'd questioned the applications for such a machine. Wouldn't it make doctor's roles redundant? And how could anyone afford the machinery. Which hospital would be willing to trial such a machine at cost to their reputation both professionally and publicly. Lucius had just smiled.

_"You'll have to ask Mister Wayne,"_ he'd said.

Victor had been more than curious, after all Bruce's own father had been a doctor. At a progress report briefing, Victor had asked. He was always candid and never shied away from asking the hard or sensitive questions.

Bruce leaned forward and said without skipping a beat, _"I spoke with Dr Fitzgerald at Gotham General while this project was still in concept stage, he seemed genuinely intrigued by the idea. We like to pride ourselves on cutting edge technology and what better way to help the community than with medical advancements. A robot could never replace a human's skill and ingenuity but where a human isn't available what then? Often people die while waiting for surgery because of unavailable doctors. If the technology works, Wayne Enterprises will hold a gala fundraiser and we plan to donate the first machine with all proceeds from the benefit to go to Doctors Without Borders."_

Victor chuckled inwardly at the revelation, so Ollie didn't hold the monopoly on genuine humanitarian billionaires. After that, he had grown less skeptical of Wayne's decisions and started working harder on anything that Lucius sent his way.

Visitor's Pass pinned to her jacket, Chloe left Victor's office firmly intending to go in search of a coffee machine. She hadn't had her second cup of the day and while she'd much prefer one from The Coffee Lounge, she couldn't ditch Victor for that long. Even if he hadn't looked in her direction for more than five minutes in the past hour, she had promised to hang out with him today and let him work. As she passed an empty office, a thought struck her. There was nothing against her doing a little investigative journalism on Wayne Enterprises, right? How many reporters got free access to company archives? Technically, she had been invited to 'look around,' Victor's own words. The fact that she wasn't currently reporting for any media outlet should work in her favor if anyone raised an eyebrow, she was merely indulging her own curiosity and killing time.

Slipping into the office, she booted up the system. Pulling out a Queen Industries brute-invader stick, she quickly bypassed the log in security and found the server index. Before she knew it, hours had passed. Glancing at the clock, her heart skipped a beat in disbelief. It was almost six o'clock. Victor would think she'd left him and gone home.

Quickly, unplugging her USB device, she shut down the system. An extra neat feature of her mini-hard drive, it ran a program that created a bubble operating platform for browsing and mirroring files. Once she'd left a system, there would be no trace of her ever being there.

Spending time in research and development archives had been a feast for her speculative brain. A year ago, a team of Victor's colleagues had finished working on a massive sonar imaging project. Bruce Wayne had commissioned the project himself pitching it as a DOD contract for SECNAV. Two days after it's completion, the warehouse where the machine was being house was breached and someone activated the system, turning every cellphone in a 200-mile radius into sonic beacons. The phones emitted frequencies that bounced off objects like sound waves, the information was collecting by the hub where it constructed three-dimensional images. Every active phone had transmitted private conversations and the lead scientist had noted his ethical concerns but never voiced them to Wayne. And apparently Lucius Fox had never been aware of the project. It was seemingly coincidental that the massive hub came online the same night that the police were able to apprehend the Joker, with the help of Batman. The project permanently shelved afterward with the prototype machine destroyed. Someone had accidentally tripped the self-destruct mechanism the same night it had been first turned on.

Chloe hurried back to Victor's office. Bruce Wayne sounded like a very intriguing man, not at all how the tabloids portrayed him. Perhaps he was more like Oliver than she first considered. Was that why the team had decided to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises ranks? Was this a possible recruitment job? But what did that mean for the team now? If there was still a Justice League.

"Where did you get too?" Victor asked swiveling his chair around to face her. At her breathless and slightly flushed expression, Victor groaned and ran a hand over his head. "I'm not gonna get fired am I?"

Chloe shook her head, catching her breath. "Have I ever been caught?"

Victor rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk. "I'm finishing up here and then I swear, we're going out to dinner."

Chloe took her perch on the corner of his desk again. She leaned over and poked him in the ribs. "You bet you are. You've been dangling that carrot for long enough."

"If I knew you were going to twist my arm about it, I never would have promised to take you out in the first place.

A soft knocking from the doorway broke their friendly banter and they stared slightly open mouthed before their visitor spoke up.

"Working late?"

Victor scratched the back of his head and blushed. Chloe quirked a brow at that. She didn't think it was possible to embarrass Victor or catch him off guard.

"Just tweaking a few things."

Bruce Wayne folded his arms over his chest. "I like people who are dedicated to their work, Mr. Stone but not at the expense of one's personal life. You don't want to keep your lovely lady waiting."

It was Chloe's turn to grow a rosy shade of pink. "I'm not his..."

"We're friends," Victor filled in quickly. "Not that I want to keep her waiting on purpose, 'cause friends don't do that. Just got caught going over some programming..." He bounced foot absently and frowned at Bruce. "Did I miss a meeting?"

"No, Fox just told me that you were getting close to an operational prototype. Thought I'd get an update, maybe schedule a test run."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You need an operation?"

Bruce laughed heartily and looked between them before chuckling again. Victor shot Chloe a withering look. So much for showing off his extraordinarily brainy friend.

"We have test dummies," Bruce answered with a smile. "They're used in medial training all the time for interns to practice on. I was thinking maybe an appendectomy or something similarly routine."

"Right," Chloe muttered, inwardly berating herself for letting her mouth out run her brain. How was a person supposed to remember to breathe let alone think around someone so completely disarming? Look at the floor, read Victor's notes, your pants, good lord you've got a coffee stain on your silk pants. Chloe bit her lip and rolled her eyes. What a first impression to make on a pin-up billionaire. In that brief moment of eye contact, she'd managed to catalog every winning trait about him. The man had devastatingly intense eyes, and a heart stopping smile. He wore a dark navy business suit, that was easily an off the rack Armani but he filled it out very nicely and she sure that under those clothes was a healthy athletic physique.

Victor had been talking about something, probably the robot, but she'd been too busy trying to figure out something intelligent to say so she wouldn't look like a complete moron. In her visual sweep of the room, her eyes managed to catch his again and he winked at her.

Her gaze had instantly shifted from his face, drifting downward before her brain came online again and she wrenched her attention to Victor's face. Chloe fumed silently to herself. Forget that she'd just been centimeters away from ogling his crotch, how was she even feeling these things. It was wrong for her to feel like this about anyone for so many reasons. She needed to get her life back on track before she could consider anyone else's feelings or including anyone else in her fragile circle. The realization of all that she'd been through this past year was like a bucket of ice water to the reaction the man across the room had stirred.

Victor had quietly processed every expression that had crossed Chloe's face. He was torn between indulging his boss and not wanting to disappoint her again, especially when she was far from whole. In the past few days he'd caught glimpses of the woman he knew, his best friend, the confident, sassy, feisty woman whose smile could brighten the dreariest of moods but right now he was looking at a broken, hurting, vulnerable woman that pained his heart. "Mr. Wayne, could you give us a minute?"

"No problem, I'll be in the hall," Bruce answered with a nod.

Victor waited till the door closed and he took Chloe's hands in his. "I can reschedule Chlo. It's late anyway."

Chloe shook her head. "He's your boss. The big boss. Give him the tour, I'll be fine."

Victor squeezed her hands. "Are you sure? I mean I feel like an ass. I keep hitting you up with excuses."

Chloe gave him a lopsided grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me." Freeing one hand, she pinched his chin. "Remember I know how to hurt you," she said in a low voice.

Victor swallowed before he caught the twinkle in her eye as she straightened. Geesh the woman could send chills down his spine. Collecting his things from his desk, he slipped his security card into his pants and lead Chloe to the door. Chloe gave Victor a quick peck on the cheek and elbowed him. "I expect you to treat me when you get that bonus too."

"A bit a head of yourself don't you think?" Victor asked with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head. "My boy's a genius. You'll get that bonus. I'll see you later."

They'd headed in different directions and Chloe didn't turn back till she reached her elevator. Victor and Bruce disappeared around the corner, just as she pushed the call button. Chloe sighed. Sometimes the heart just didn't listen to the head.

It hadn't listened when she'd warned herself against all those years of pining after Clark. Not that she'd take back on moment of it. Chloe wasn't lying to herself in anyway, it had hurt a lot both physically and emotionally, time and again. Over the years she'd experienced all kinds of loss; her family, friends, a marriage, but through it all she'd found something to hang on to. Somehow she'd pulled through. Losing Jimmy had hurt, but she'd thought she'd lost him long before that. It had hurt for months. Despite Lois and Clark's support, she had never been able to see her life in the same positive light again. For a brief moment when Clark had saved Davis and Jimmy had come back to her, she'd felt that maybe her choices hadn't cost her everything.

If anyone had a right to do-overs, she was sure she'd get first draft. All that she'd done hadn't been for herself. She'd turned her life upside down to keep Doomsday at bay. What she'd had ot juggle, keeping up with her Watchtower role, hiding Davis, desperately searching for a cure, trying to out run Tess' lynch squad, all the while keeping Clark safe...she could feel a headache coming on just remembering it all.

The world was safe, but look at what it had cost in the end. She'd been willing to take on what she had to, even if it meant she might die trying to stop him, but not Jimmy. And definitely not Lois.

And then there was Clark. A man who'd worn his face, and held her like he always had, looked her square in the eye and told her that her best friend was dead. The memory sent a stabbing pain through her chest. Why had he bothered to see her? Why not disappear, not come back after burying Doomsday in the explosion. At least then she'd have lived in hope that he'd still come back some day. He always had before, even from death twice. This time was different. It reminded her of how he'd yelled in her face all those years ago, to never come back or he'd go somewhere she'd never find him. Hot tears burn in her eyes. He'd never learn. Cutting out human emotion, caring, shutting out the ones that loved him hadn't helped Kal then. Did he really have to do it all again this time?He could call himself whomever he liked but Clark had walked away from her, left her willingly, without a backward glance. After all their years together, the times she'd stood by him when so many others had given up hope, even when the odds seemed impossibly stacked against her, she'd done everything in her power to support and protect him. The elevator walls showed her reflection, and Chloe saw the shiny wet trails that streaked her splotchy colored skin. Angrily, she wiped her cheeks and searched her pockets for a tissue. The hurt Clark had caused her wasn't going to go away easily or quickly, no matter how many dark-haired, dashingly handsome men smiled at her. 'Time,' she promised herself. All she needed was a bit more time.

**Gotham City, five months later**

Chloe sat at her desk shifting through her notes and the new police reports. Her in-tray looked more like a waste bin than a correspondence pile. Three months ago, she'd finally caved to Victor's insistence that she try and get back into journalism. He had vowed that if he had to hear one more theory about Batman's disappearance or Nightwing's true identity, or Penguin's underground weapons plant, that he'd move out. Considering it was his apartment, Chloe didn't think that was very fair. To say that she'd been nervous was an understatement. She hadn't been as nervous since her second interview with Pauline Kahn, more than four years ago.

Her editor, Malcolm Norris was old school. He reminded her a lot of Perry White. He'd been in the newspaper business since Nixon was in the White House and no amount of pressure had ever stopped him from printing honest news.

_"Our forefather's bleed for our Constitution. It's our duty to serve the people. And the people deserve the truth."_

Chloe smiled. She'd heard the speech a few times now, and it didn't matter that he had to walk with a cane, that he forgot that he was wearing his bifocals, or that he repeated himself several times a day, nobody would ever dare mention the R-word around Malcolm Norris, not if they wanted to keep a job in journalism.

Malcolm was brilliant at his job, he could still set up interviews popular TV-journalists would kill for and he wasn't afraid of the criminals. He'd been threatened and offered bribes before, the old mobs knew not to bother with the latter, but it didn't stop the newbies from trying. Gangster thugs were no laughing matter, but it was hard to keep a straight face when men who looked like they'd stepped out of a Saturday morning cartoon, turned up to see Walter in broad daylight packing heat and sporting large duffel bags.

Her first week in, Chloe had mentioned to him that she was suspicious of Penguin's business dealings. Malcolm had offered to take his wife out to dine at Cobblepot's club on the docks and engage the man so she could break into his office and take a look at his files. They hadn't found anything in his The Iceburg Lounge office, but Chloe hadn't let that prospective story drop yet. She never ignored a hunch and her spidey-sense told her that the man was up to something. Cobblepot had earned the moniker The Penguin through his penchants for top-hats, long-tailed tuxedos and the beaked umbrella he always carried around. It didn't help that he was rotund and had a really short step. For years it had been suspected that he was the ring-leader of one of Gotham's mobs but the police could never tie him to anything. It might take awhile, but she would get her story.

The Gotham Herald wasn't the Daily Planet but it was a nationally circulated paper and she was reporting. Truthfully, back in the bullpen and on the streets with a press pass, she didn't know how she left it behind. Oh right, it hadn't been by choice, she'd been fired from her dream job for a second time by a Luthor. Chloe sighted, at least that was long behind her now. Luthorcorp have a power plays around the globe but Lex's influence was a thing of the past. Tess ran Luthorcorp now and while her motives were still unclear, she seemed to be playing by the book and the merger with Queen Industries seemed a step in the right direction. Lex had tried to make a foothold in Gotham a few years back but none of his interests could hold a candle to the standing that was Wayne Enterprises. The thought caused her to smile and she closed the folder she'd been reading. Noticing a familiar pair of shiny black shoes, Chloe tried to keep her smile from widening. She hadn't heard him walk up, again. Keeping a nonplussed expression, she lifted her face to the dark-haired figure watching her with an appraising smile.

"Settling in nicely I see," he said casting his blue eyes over mounds of paperwork scattered over her desk. "Whatever happened to saving the world one pine forest at a time?"

Chloe snorted and pushed back her chair, sending him a sarcastic grin. You could tell the precise moment the bullpen had stopped buzzing. It was the second the rest of them had noticed his presence. It was typical that way. Anywhere he went, he managed to stop everyday workings; people wanting to hang on his every word or just watch him. The newspaper office was a constant flurry of activity; printers humming, copiers whirring, keyboards tapping, phones ringing, people talking over each other but the second Bruce Wayne appeared you could literally hear them stop breathing. Maybe they believed that if they listened closely they'd have tomorrows headline before the hour was out. It was truly nauseating that most people believed that Bruce Wayne was nothing more than a ridiculously wealthy, notorious playboy. How he dealt with the ogling on a daily basis and managed to stay grounded astounded her.

"I'm sure your company burns through hectares more than little ol' me," Chloe quipped. "But you weren't here to discuss my contribution to climate change, so let's take a walk shall we?" Collecting her coat, she looped her arm through his and guided him to the elevators much to the collective disappointment of her colleagues. The reasons were a bit varied and Chloe did her best to ignore the envious daggers thrown in her direction while pushing the call button.

Bruce chuckled as he saw her jab the button repeatedly. "Anxious to get rid of me?"

"No more than usual," she said with a shrug. Chloe tilted her head to look up at him. He was easily six feet, two inches, only a fraction shorter than-- she tried to cut that train of thought but it continued against her will. She was reminded of how she'd adapted to Clark's extending height over the years. She'd learned to tilt side ways and back so that she got an even rotation in her neck, switching the sides that she stood next to him. Or forcing him to lean, by dragging his arm down to saving her craning. Obviously she would have to train Bruce so her neck muscles wouldn't suffer. It was that or have her six-inch heel shoe collection shipped over from Metropolis. While she'd been with Jimmy she'd boxed most of them, she hadn't needed the extra height and her toes had thanked her.

"I really do miss being swooned over." Bruce sighed.

Chloe dropped her hold on his arm and stepped into the elevator. "If I run over lunch, Malcolm will have running phones for a month. Life's full of disappointment, you get used to it."

Stepping in beside her, Bruce waited for the doors to close. "What's really bothering you?" he asked with a frown.

It was their game, at their respective offices they bantered and baited like lost siblings. People overlooked her, after all she wasn't the type that Bruce usually chased. He was into tall supermodel types, gorgeous, perfectly sculpted women with manicured nails and salon hair. Not short, barrette, button-loving reporters, who'd never seen the inside of a day spa. At first she'd used it as a defensive mechanism. Polite disinterest hadn't seemed to discourage his advances. He kept visiting her. So she'd tried a different tact. The disapproving sister slash best friend approach, picking on his dress sense, not that there had been much to fault, his choices in dating partners, his social etiquette, but everything seemed to roll of him like water over a duck's back. If anything, he indulged her abrasiveness, baiting her with his wit and effortless charm.

Slowly but surely he was wearing her down. As much as she wanted to keep him at arms length, her walls were crumbling. That effect he'd had on her the first day they'd met had been battering away at the shield she'd erected around her heart. Even though they were no longer touching, she could still feel him next to her. His warmth filled the air around her, and the concern in his voice broke her calm. As much as she tried to keep their lunches short, she knew she was getting comfortable, complacent. She feared that she'd already grown attached to him.

After that meeting in Victor's office, they had bumped into each other several times. It wasn't frequently or at the same places, so it wasn't as though she could say he was stalking her. But she had seen him at the oddest times and when she had least expected it. It was as though her brain already knew how to pick him out of a crowd - he was at her favorite coffee shop, on the River Walk, at the Grand Avenue Theater, places that were normal for a person of his caliber to appear at and coincidentally at the same time she visited. However, it wasn't until she'd run into his butler that he'd intentionally sort her out.

**  
Chinatown, four months prior**

Normally if she wanted Chinese food, she'd get it delivered but considering Victor helped get her back into writing and had put her up for a month, she thought he deserved an extra special treat. A ten-minute train ride and a three block walk later, she was smelling fresh hot bean buns and dying to get home to eat dinner before she was tempted enough to spoil her appetite.

Several doors down, she noticed another figure who looked just as out of place as she did in this part of town. He was an elderly gentlemen with thinning white hair, dressed in a long woolen coat, and walking very slowly as he tried to balance the heavily packed paper bags in his arms.

A short distance off to the side, she saw two young men sizing him up and knew instantly that trouble was about to ensue. Extending her purse strap, she lifted it over her head and left her grocery bag on the ground, heading over to intercept them.

The men took no notice of Chloe as they approached the elderly man. Everything happened very quickly. One of them pushed the older man from behind and began kicking and beating him, while the other one searched his pockets. Before Chloe could reach him, the old man had already tried fighting back. He'd grabbed one of them by the leg and stabbed what looked like a ballpoint pen into his calf. The other mugger had found his prize, and had started to run away, leaving his friend screeching obscenities in his wake.

"Someone call the police," Chloe yelled.

Reaching the fight, Chloe kicked the mugger behind the legs, sending him to his knees before jabbing him with her taser. He dropped like a lead weight. The thief making his escape wasn't being quiet about it, knocking over passers by and everything in his path, it was easy to spot him in the crowded market. He had a head start and being taller and faster, she had no hope of catching him on foot. Spying an adaptable weapon, she plucked it up and threw it at the thief. As it sailed through the air Chloe prayed that her aim had improved with all of Oliver's coaching. The trash can lid smacked the thief square in the head and sent him sprawling to the pavement. Chloe jogged the rest of the distance to him, and collected the stolen wallet.

As she quickly made her way back to the injured man, Chloe stooped to help him up. He'd made it to a sitting position on his own but his legs seemed unsteady, and as he stood he swayed on his feet. "How are you doing?"

"Quite an aim you have there," the elderly gentlemen said with a slight nod and a bemused grin.

Chloe beamed, he seemed in high spirits for someone who'd been beaten like a pinata. "Practice makes perfect. Not that I go around using trash cans as boomerangs," she added quickly. "I hope someone called it in already but I have a friend at the precinct. He could probably get things moving a little faster. Do you want me to give him a call?" Chloe offered the man his wallet.

"A few hours in the clink might give them a chance to reconsider their chosen professions, I should think. Alfred Pennyworth," he said extending his hand.

Chloe shook his hand and smiled again, wishing she could listen to him speak all day, his accent was so refined. "Chloe Sullivan." Pulling out her cell, she called her contact and reported the assault and attempted robbery. Within, ten minutes a squad car had picked up the thieves and medics were checking over Mr Pennyworth. It paid to have connections.

They gave the officers their accounts and watched as the squad car drove away. While the medics had checked over Alfred, Chloe had collected his groceries and set them next to his car.

"I guess I better buy some more bean buns." Looking over to where she'd left her bag, Chloe noticed it was missing. Someone out there was probably a lot hungrier than she was and it had only cost $5 dollars.

"Can I offer you a lift anywhere, Miss Sullivan," Alfred asked. "I couldn't help but notice that there doesn't seem to be any other vehicles in the vicinity." Chloe offered her arm, and Alfred held it lightly as they made their way to his Rolls Royce. Alfred opened the rear door and started to reach for the bags before Chloe intercepted him. "Thank you," he said his voice wavering.

Chloe smiled, shaking her head in response. "Not a problem. You know it should really be me insisting to drive you. You might have a concussion. Unfortunately, I'm still working out the logistics of getting my car here."

"Vision's clear, by morning I'll be right as rain. Just a few bruises, nothing a good tonic won't fix," he said with a grin. "However, I must insist at this hour that you allow me to escort you."

Chloe tightened the sash on her coat, and folded her arms against the night chill. "It's not necessary, Mr. Pennyworth. I live near a station, it's not a long walk. I really wouldn't want to keep you. It's getting late."

"Which is why it would give me peace of mind to see to your safety, Miss Sullivan," Alfred said with a nod.

Chloe beamed. "True, I guess. And please, just Chloe. I left Miss Sullivan back in grade school."

Alfred chuckled. "Very well, then I must insist you not call me Mr. Pennyworth. I know I look old but I don't feel it. Yet."

"Okay Alfred. Home it is, but first, bean buns for Victor."

The very next day, a basket of muffins had appear in front of her. As she looked up to see who the bearer was, she'd paused mid-sentence feeling her cheeks grow warm and her mouth run dry.

"Tony, I'll call you back," Chloe stammered, hanging up the phone. Getting to her feet, she ignored the offered basket and did her best to mirror the expression the smiling billionaire was giving her. "Can I help you?"

In the pen across from her, Chloe heard her friend Kate screech. The next second would be followed by nothing but silence. Bruce Wayne stood there basket in hand the picture of confidence, while she'd all but trembled into a nervous heap. Gripping her desk, Chloe had numbly taken the basket off him and set it on the shelving behind her. Not turning back to him, she offered her thanks and busied herself collecting files that needed coping.

"Aren't you curious as to who sent them?" Bruce asked sporting a grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Her head whipped to Bruce's and she crashed into Michael, the copy boy. Papers flew everywhere and Michael scrambled to collect them while Chloe stood stunned, staring at the floor. Michael stacked them back in the folder quickly, and handed them to Chloe. "I'm so sorry, Miss Sullivan, I didn't see you."

Chloe blinked, looking from the paper to Michael's scarlet face. "It's okay, Michael. It was my fault and how many times do I have to tell you, it's just Chloe."

Michael looked over her shoulder and noticed who was standing in front of her desk. "Mr. Wayne," he exclaimed.

Chloe blushed to the roots of her hair, reminded of the fact that he'd just witnessed her human traffic accident and the fact that she'd assumed the basket was from him. Turning slowly, she set her folder on the corner of her desk. Chloe opened and closed it as she fought for something redeeming to say.

Bruce had fought the urge to laugh during her attempted escape. Now at her mortified and lost expression, he amended to rescue her from her predicament. "Alfred baked them. He said to say thank you," Bruce offered, straightening to his full height and sliding his hands into his coat pockets.

"So you're just playing delivery boy?" Chloe clamped her mouth shut and winced, but it was too late the words were out.

Bruce raised an eyebrow but smirked nonetheless. "He's more than my butler, he's my only family. Practically raised me, it was the least I could do to show my appreciation for your help."

Chloe let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "How is Alfred? He handled himself remarkable well considering..." Chloe wanted to roll her eyes. Was there no end to her social blundering skills? First she'd called him a delivery boy and now she was about to imply that Alfred was an incapable geriatric. The man was seriously bad for her health. Her blood pressure had to be through the roof, she could feel it. "It was nothing, I..." She'd chosen the wrong words again, he'd just admitted that she'd saved the most important person in his life and she was dismissing it. Chloe resisted the urge to bit her lip and stamp her foot. Instead, Chloe tossed her hair and squared her shoulders, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "Tell Alfred I'm glad I was in the wrong place at the right time. He expressed his gratitude last night and anything more is unnecessary. However, I've never been one to say no to home baked goods, so please give him my thanks for muffins."

"I'd like to thank you myself," Bruce said, leaning on the desk and inching closer.

Chloe reflexively leaned back, and bumped into the mail cart. Bruce caught her arm to keep her crashing to the floor and bringing the entire floor's correspondence with her. For a moment they stood frozen inches apart, before she put a hand to his chest and gently pushed away from him. "I'd really rather you didn't," she told him quietly.

"Do you have dinner plans?" Bruce inquired casually seating himself on the edge of her desk.

He seemed very relaxed, as though he belonged there patiently waiting for her answer. As if the rest of the newspaper office currently hanging on his every word didn't exist.

"Dinners are for dates and I don't date," Chloe said quickly.

Bruce frowned his dark brows pulling together. "I don't usually listen in to other peoples conversations but I distinctly remembering you telling your friend he owed you a dinner on the town."

Chloe's mouth fell open. "That was...Victor's a...Not that it's any of your business," Chloe said with a scowl, scooting around her desk and behind her chair. She had to put space between them, lots of space. Her figures curled into the fabric of her chair in a vice grip, as she braced herself to glare at his impossibly attractive face. "But friends are an exception to the rule."

"Okay," Bruce said a thoughtful expression changing his countenance.

Chloe didn't like that look, not one bit, it sent a nervous thrill down her spine. There he was completely unruffled and she was shaking like a leaf, while sitting down.

"How about lunch?"

"That's really not...hey!" An eraser bounced off her temple and she glared at the culprit. Kate fringed a look of complete innocence as Bruce glanced in her direction. She gave him a shy wave but as soon as his back was turned, Kate shot daggers with her eyes and motioned stabbing her heart and feigned dying while Chloe watched in exasperation.

"Everyone's got to eat. I promise it'll be completely non-date worthy," Bruce said calling her attention away from her interloping colleague.

The cat-ate-the-canary grin he wore made her heart do funny flip-flops in her chest. Chloe relaxed the grip on her chair, the fight leaving her. The man didn't know when to quit and apparently the the word no and all it's synonyms didn't exist in his world. Which made sense, he was used to getting his way. Women fell all over themselves to catch his eye and anyone he couldn't win over on sight, he could probably buy. She'd accept his invitation, but only to save her from Kate's verbal wrath. The woman would never let her live down turning away Bruce Wayne. The lesser of two evils, that's what she convinced herself she was enduring. It was lunch, thirty minutes long. How bad could it be?

Lunch consisted of hog dogs from the vendor on the corner, and they'd ate in Robinson Park. It had been really nice. Conversation flowed easily with him and his mood was infections. He seemed genuinely excited about the direction the city was taking and spoke animatedly about everything from local politics to agriculture. He was so comfortable in his own skin it was hard for her to remember why she'd been reluctant to spend time alone with him. He made her forget everything but the present. Sitting under the trees, feeding the birds bread crumbs, huddling to fend off the cold, their noses pink and their cheeks flushed, laughing at the antics of learner bladers, he seemed like any regular guy. A very handsome, well dressed guy, but just normal a guy all the same. It had been surprisingly enjoyable and the thirty minutes had passed quickly, spilling over to an hour before she'd noticed.

Malcolm hadn't noticed her absence or if he had, he'd ignored it, probably hoping for a promise of an interview with Wayne. Chloe had thanked Bruce for lunch and had honestly thought that would be the last she'd see of him for a long time.

So imagine her surprise when he turned up a few days later, completely unannounced, to ask her to lunch. Thinking on her feet, she'd grabbed her coat and zipped him out of the office just to avoid the commotion his last appearance had caused.

While they rode down in the elevator she'd asked him what his visit was all about. He had replied with a innocent shrug, "It's just lunch. Not a date at all."

Since it was her own logic, Chloe couldn't find fault in his thinking. It wasn't planned, it wasn't dinner, she would definitely pay for her own food this time - no, not a date at all.

* * *

**Author's note:** vodooman, this chapter is for you. :) How can we have Chloe is Gotham and not have her at least meet Bruce? Hope you enjoyed it. As for Batman, hang in there. And thank you to my newest story subscriber WalkingEnigma.


	7. Getting Closer

**Chapter 7  
Present day**

Grant Park is a family park, it's got a small pond, two playgrounds and mostly trees and shrubs. It's not extravagant or as perennially stunning like Wayne Botanical Park, but Chloe preferred it. It felt earthy, it reminded her a little of late fall at Crater Lake. Of course, with Bruce they always ended up at neither. Mostly because Robinson Park was closer to her office, but she also thought it was because Bruce liked to watch the city. From the lookout you could have get a panoramic view of Gotham City and on a clear day, the sight was pretty amazing. In the daylight hours, you could see none of the dangers or shadows the night brought out. Gotham was just like any other city, tall and proud glittering in the sun, a city busy with people, it's architecturally unique buildings promising that any dream was possible. This city beckoned you to hope, dared you to dream. It was old blended with the new, in an almost seamless cityscape, showing Chloe that everything had a chance at redemption. Gotham City up until last year had been forgotten by most of the world and left to run itself into ruin, it was a place nobody chose to come to and a city that many wished to escape. Until the Batman forced chaos to rethink its plans for Gotham, and Harvey Dent brought hope for a better city. Chloe had read a little of what the Joker had done to Gotham, and read between the lines of what he'd tried to accomplish. In a way, he had succeeded in one goal and that was to turn the people against the Batman. From what she'd seen there had been little to no sighting of him since and official reports said that he was no longer working with the Gotham City Police Department.

"You've regaled me with your entire week and I find it completely in thralling as always but you've skillfully managed to avoid telling me what's really on your mind." Bruce gave her a telling look and nudged her with his shoulder. "You're not usually this quiet unless you're upset about something."

They'd swapped hot dogs for cold cut bagels this week, and Chloe had finished eating more quickly, not having to chew through stringy fried onions and sausage. Chewing her bottom lip, she fixed him with a thoughtful look. If she told him the truth she'd probably have another person on her case, and Victor and Bart were enough. With a sigh, she realized she'd have to tell him anyway. Bruce was remarkably perceptive and anything that made a blip on his radar never went without his full attention. They never sugar coated anything around each other and he'd always been honest with her.

"Not upset, reflective. I guess I'm still trying to find my feet here." Chloe caught him frowning and she almost regretted telling him how she felt. His constant frowning in her company was beginning to wear a permanent ridge between his brows. Ruining a face that handsome with frown lines had to be a capital crime, her fingers itched to rub at the spot and she clenched her hands in her lap to thwart the impulse. Breaking away from his gaze, she looked out over the view of the city. "The job's fantastic, I'm not complaining in the slightest. It's not where I dreamed I'd end up but it's like I never left - the reporting I mean." Chloe took in a breath and stared at birds dodging the water from the fountain. Avoiding prolonged eye contact had been key in controlling her emotions; his heart melting smile, his crystal blue eyes and devilishly good-looks had not swayed her one iota, and she was proud of herself. He'd eventually deduced her reason against dating and he respected her need to grieve. He didn't know all the reasons behind her reluctance to get involved with anyone but he seemed to understand enough and hadn't pressed her for anything more than a companionable lunch outing.

Before she realized what was happening, he'd become a permanent fixture in her life. Every Thursday, they had lunch in the park. The one time he'd had to go away on business, he'd sent Alfred with apologies in his stead. Chloe had assured the older man that she'd eat on her own and that he didn't need to accompany her but Alfred had insisted that 'Master Bruce' had requested he take her out.

_"He believes that if left to your own devices, you would never leave your desk,"_ Alfred said with a smile.

Chloe sighed, he was probably right. She was notorious for working through her lunch break and surviving on whatever they stocked the vending machine with.

A warm hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. His eyes were that intense blue that matched the tropical sea, a little darker than usual, but clear as glass. Maybe they changed slightly with the weather, it was heavily overcast today. He seemed to stare right through her, as though he could read exactly what she was thinking.

"Maybe you should go home for awhile, get your bearings," he offered, before letting his hand fall again.

Chloe could have used a few more seconds to get her thoughts in order before she hoped to respond to his words, but with his gaze still on her face she couldn't think beyond the concern and sincerity in his eyes. As if drawn by gravity she could feel their faces closing distance. Her eyes were fixed on his mouth, his soft, smooth bow-shaped lips.

The flutter of dozens of wings shattered the moment, and Chloe straightened, her heart hammering in her chest. A group of school children were passing by the fountain, some of the squealing and splashing. Putting a hand on her chest, she felt herself breathe again, and thrust her hands in her coat. "We need to start heading back."

They had first met at Victor's office. Bruce had confessed that it was her disinterest in him that had first piqued his curiosity. Chloe had laughed and said it wasn't disinterest at all, more embarrassment and shock. He'd initially thought that she was Victor's girlfriend but their reaction had cemented his theory that they were either heavily in denial or truly platonic friends. He had surprised her that same week by telling her that he wasn't sure how any man could remain platonically interested in her. It was the first time he'd actually made any attempt at flirting since asking her to dinner the first time. It had thrown her for a loop and the rest of lunch had been decidedly nerve wrecking for her. He hadn't been that forward since.

"Think about what I said, Chloe. Maybe you could spend some time with Lois."

Chloe nodded. It was true that she missed her cousin. Since discovering Lois was alive and well with no memory of the Doomsday attack, she'd been meaning to visit Metropolis to see her. Lois had woken up in Metropolis General with no ID or patient history. The nurses had discovered her trying to sneaking out of the psychiatric ward and it had taken half the day for Lois to prove that she wasn't a patient and she was in complete control of all her faculties. The rest of the day she'd spend catching up on lost time. Lois had been out for a month, in which time Clark had gone missing, Chloe had left Metropolis, Tess had tried to fire her and Jimmy had died. Chloe had only learned of her reappearance from a story Lois had written two weeks later. She'd immediately called her and explained everything, apologizing profusely for not looking for her harder.

Lois had taken it all in her stride. Explaining that she'd touched some kind of ring and it must have teleported her somewhere, taking a whole month of her life with it.

"You're right. I should go and see Lois. I'll just have to sweet talk Malcolm into it. I haven't been working long enough for an extended vacation yet."

Bruce smiled and steered her out of the line of a skateboarder. His arm lingering on her shoulders. When she looked up at him, he let his arm drop but not before she caught a brief flicker of disappointment in his eyes. "Just come back."

Chloe flashed him a bright smile. "How can I not? You keep raving about that new restaurant Poseidon's Garden, and I haven't had a chance to try it yet."

"Then we'll go," Bruce promised.

Chloe faltered a step but forced her feet to keep moving, hoping he hadn't noticed but knowing he probably had. "I... maybe that would be nice," she said choosing her words carefully. She flashed him what she hoped was a reassuring smile but his returned one looked just as forced as her had felt. Why he hadn't given up on the dinner date thing was a mystery to her.

He couldn't possibly have any romantic feelings for her. He dated women all the time, the social pages were always full of pictures of his conquest. She'd looked at every single one to remind herself why she shouldn't get involved with a man like Bruce. But even as she'd glanced at those images, her eyes had always been drawn to his and while he always sported a smile, his eyes had always seemed empty.

Chloe shivered and hugged herself through her coat. They continued to walk side by side in companionable silence. She angled her head and glanced up at him. His usually slick hair had been fully ruffled by the wind and glossy locks danced around his forehead. His jaw was clenched tightly and his sculpted lips were pulled into a thin line, he was frowning again. Chloe looked away, concentrating on her footing. At least he hadn't brought up her and Victor again. As vehemently as she refused to give voice to any notion that Bruce might be romantically interested in her, she wasn't naive enough to discount the dissimilarities in their friendship.

Whether she'd like to admit it or not, Bruce was quickly taking the place of Clark in her life. They called each other to discuss things, for a second valued opinion, he knew how she liked her coffee and had even started getting it delivered to her desk each morning, sometimes he'd text her in the middle of business meetings because he said he desperately needed to stay awake and her messages would help him do that.

Victor and her relationship was completely different. Victor was dating again, she was a detective, and definitely more suited to his interests. As far as she knew Bruce wasn't seeing anyone exclusively which wasn't helping her denials, and their weekly outings were beginning to get attention. She pursed her lips in thought, they should start mixing up their lunch spots. It was the same park bench at the Falcon Lookout every Thursday.

"Here we are," Bruce announced.

Chloe looked up, sure enough they were at her building. She wondered what he thought of the fact that she got lost in internal musings all the time. Searching his face, she watched him grin. He certainly didn't seem bothered by it. Before she could leave, he leaned in and gave her a brief peck on the cheek.

"Let me know when you're planning to go. I can drive you to the airport, save you a cab fare." Chloe opened her mouth to tell him that she'd take a shuttle but he grasped her arm and the intense look in his eyes forced her into silence. "Friends can do favors like that right? It's not a big deal, just take the offer."

Chloe nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for lunch."

Bruce smiled and stepped away to where his driver had the limo waiting. "Always a pleasure, Chloe."

**That night**

Chloe was meeting Victor and Renee for dinner at Finnigan's. It was Renee's night to choose and Chloe was fine with it. It was in an easily accessible part of town and as safe as you could get considering it was the favored bar of all the non-uniformed police in Gotham City. The food was decent and it was non-smoking venue so all around, not a bad choice for a night out.

Victor was waiting in a corner booth, he waved her over when he saw her enter the bar. Chloe slid across from him and rubbed her hands under the table for warmth. "Renee?" she queried.

"Might make it, might not," Victor said with a shrug.

"Working a case?" Chloe asked.

Victor grinned. "Fishing?"

Chloe laughed and unwound her scarf stuffing in into her bag. "Just curious, you know me I'm never really off the job."

"They had a Batman sighting," Victor said offhandedly.

"Really, where?" Chloe asked leaning forward, her eyes glistening with excitement.

Victor rolled his eyes, "Probably just another wannabe."

Chloe sat back, disappointment evident on her face. "Five months and not one glimpse of the guy."

Victor narrowed his eyes and fixed her with an assessing glare. "You haven't been scouting back alleys have you? Please tell me you didn't try to fain a mugging in the hopes of getting his attention?"

At Chloe's stunned expression, Victor folded his arms over his chest. "Oh I know, Clark told me all about how you twisted his arm into sporting a ski mask in the hope of baiting the Angel of Vengeance. The stuff you got him to do for the sake of the story, if I didn't know better I'd swear the guy was whipped."

Chloe mirrored his stance. "Hey, it was give and take buddy. He picked my brains just as much or more than I ever called on his brawn."

Victor chuckled. "Just a touch defensive there don't you think, buddy," he mimicked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and a news broadcast caught her eye. It was Batman, or what looked like Batman being chased over rooftops by police helicopter. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Don't worry," Victor said quietly, "He's got backup."

Out of nowhere a black aircraft blocked the chopper and it had to pull back drastically to keep from colliding with the stealth plane. It hovered just above the the building's roof, and all of a sudden the roof top was enveloped by smoke. When the smoke cleared the plane was gone and so was Batman.

"Wow," Chloe breathed in awe.

Victor was strangely silent, staring at the aged pine tabletop.

"Earth to Victor," Chloe said waving her hand in front of his face. "What are you thinking?"

Victor meet her gaze but didn't say anything. Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I know that look, spill, you know something."

"It's just a theory and I don't think I should share it," Victor said in a strained voice. "Let's talk about something else."

Chloe folded her arms. "Let's not. I like this topic, you don't have to tell me about your theory, but tell me about Batman."

Victor quirked an eyebrow. "Like I can tell you anything about him that you haven't already read or heard yourself. Batman is your Superman," Victor teased.

Chloe winced at Victor's words. Everyone had heard about Lois' obsession with the Man of Steel. Even without seeing him, Chloe had a very good idea of who he was too. Could stop bullets, pick up cars, moved faster than the eye could see, yeah she had a strong inkling of who 'Superman' was. Someone with whom she was far from impressed with at the moment, no matter how great her cousin and all of Metropolis proclaimed his appearance to be.

In the past few months, Lois had called her to regale her with the heroics of Metropolis newest protector. Chloe had casually asked if Lois had actually seen him. Chloe was curious as to how Clark was going to explain his 'death' to Lois. Unfortunately, Lois hadn't seen him and it certainly wasn't through lack for trying. She almost felt sorry for Clark having to try and dodge Lois, but then she remembered that he'd made these decisions without sparing her feelings so she had no reason to feel any kind of empathy for him at all.

"I guess I'm a sucker for the all sacrificing heroes," Chloe muttered. It was a well known fact that Batman was a lone ranger. He modeled himself after a fearsome creature, just the thoughts of bats sent chills through her, that alone should have warned her to keep her distance but she always seemed to gravitate to the mysterious heroes. Like a moth to the flame she was drawn by their passion, curious to know more about their motivations, captivated by their ability to affect others around them. Like an unknown light in the darkness instilling either paralyzing fear, action or hope, but leaving none unaffected by its presence.

A couple of months ago, without Victor's knowledge she'd spoken to Dick Grayson. The man had been upbeat and courteous until she'd started in with her theories. She'd watched as the cloud descended on his angelic face as she drew parallels between Nightwing and himself. He was young, probably only a couple of years older than herself at most but he'd lost his parents at a young age to the mob. After that he'd been bounced through foster homes, most not being able to handle an abnormally energetic and acrobatically gifted teenager. He'd calmly and silently waited for her to finish, before smiling tightly.

"Quite an imagination you have there, Ms Sullivan. As you can see I not only have my hands full teaching rebellious youngsters, but I teach Ti Chi classes nightly. Even if I had the time on my hands, I certainly wouldn't spend my nights trolling rooftops. My girlfriend would prefer I stay home."

Chloe simply nodded. It hadn't been about outing him. She hadn't even really needed him to confirm her theory, she'd just wanted an excuse to see him in person. There was little to no hope of her seeing him in costume at night, so she'd opted for the next best thing. As he'd walked away to begin instructing the students on their next task, she sized him up. He fit Dinah's heart palpitating description perfectly, six-foot, well toned physique, very wavy slightly unkempt blue-black hair and the uniform t-shirt did little to hide his muscled chest. Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. Turning she forced herself to walk away without taking one last look at his butt. The man was serious eye candy but she continued an mental mantra, _'He's Kara's boyfriend, Kara's boyfriend, she can fry you crispy with a look. Kara's boyfriend.'_

Then a face popped into her head and she groaned inwardly. It was Bruce's smiling face. Safely outside the school, Chloe descended the stairs quickly and turned a corner before backing up to a wall and closing her eyes. Breathing deeply, she forced back the tears that threatened to spill. Sometimes she'd cry for no good reason at the drop of a hat. It was as though something inside her was broken and no matter how hard she tried to fix it or build a wall around it, the dam kept breaking.

Chloe stayed there in the shadow of an oak tree, focusing on her breathing, keeping her eyes closed and her face upturned to the sky. Moisture dotted her face and for a moment she thought she might have failed in keeping the tears at bay. But the droplets came faster and she realized that they were not warm and salty but cold. Rain. Snapping back to the moment, Chloe hoisted her bag higher and took to the street, not noticing a black car who's occupant had been watching her from the alley.

"Okay you want to know what I think?" Victor said in exasperation.

Chloe flinched, she'd been miles away and coming back to the present she notice Victor fixing her with a slightly peeved expression. "Sorry?"

"I hate the silent treatment, you know it freaks me out. Women are usually plotting your death, or something worse," he sighed. If Renee wasn't going to make it and all he had was his best friend staring expectantly at him, he knew he'd might as well cave now and save himself the headache. "He's been holding out on me," he lamented quietly.

Everything clicked together and Chloe smiled a slow smile.

Victor narrowed his eyes at her. "You weren't giving me the silent treatment were you? Damn, you just made me tell. Again."

Chloe laughed softly. "You suck at keeping secrets."

"Hey, I was da bomb at rallying the guys on the field. My guys called me, code of silence, they could tell me anything and it'd stay in the vault."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "What can I say, football doesn't know the hardball of the real world." At Victor's sullen and petulant face, Chloe took pity on him. "Honestly, I wasn't trying to force an answer out of you."

"You see, that's worse! I'd hate to think what I'd tell you if you were trying to interrogate me."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "Anything you feel like sharing voluntarily?" she said her lips twitching at the corners.

Victor leaned away from the table and folded his arms over his chest. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because nobody can suffer through hours of reality TV with you like I can," she answered with a wink.

Victor snorted and turned from her, waving over a waitress. "Another beer, no make it two and whatever the lady wants," he said placing unnecessary emphasis on the 'lady' and gesturing dismissively in her direction.

Chloe chuckled at his antics and smiled at the waitress. "I'll have an iced tea, thank you."

"Three drinks coming up."

The waitress left for the bar and Chloe leaned across the table and tapped Victor with the menu to get his attention. "So what's your friend been holding out on besides the fact that he keeps company with a fugitive?"

Victor did little but roll his eyes at the fact that she'd deduced as much from his mini-rant. "That ship was almost an exact model of something I worked on at Wayne Aerospace."

"I didn't know you were working with that division."

Victor shrugged. "I finished up on the first release of the 'Thomas' medical bots last month. Lucius asked if I wanted to take a vacation, I said I'd rather check out what some of the other research and development teams were up too. So he had me meet with the lead aeronautical engineer at Wingsway Airfield."

Wingsway is where Wayne Enterprises housed the aerospace arm of its business. The company leased one part of it's impressive airfield to private planes, while the rest of it held three enormous warehouses, sixteen Boeing-sized aircraft hangers and two airspace control towers. DoD representatives were said to frequent the place and run test flights monthly.

"The prototype design incorporated stealth programming and capabilities from the F-22 Raptor, wing maneuverability, heavy impact and fuselage specifications of the CF-18 Hornet and vertical thrusters and stabilizing capabilities of the Harrier Jump Jet. Basically, the ultimate bad boy of military aircrafts."

Chloe frowned. "I thought Wayne Enterprises didn't manufacture weapons of any kind."

"Well it isn't a weapon. It wasn't designed to be. It's a vehicle designed for speed and stealth, the best in reconnaissance. During take off the thing can make the ground shake and the noise is enough to have you hearing bells for an hour, it's only undetectable during flight. Putting any weapons on the outside would compromise it's cloaking capabilities. You could paint them black I guess but most of the weapons manufacturers I know tag their goods and they'd end up lighting you up like a Christmas tree. Thing is, there's no working prototype, just jet engines, a jigsaw puzzle of a fuselage and a couple terabytes of programming sitting on a network server."

"So either Nightwing is sitting on a secret fortune and bankrolled a state of the art flying machine, by first stealing your design or Batman's really..." Chloe cut her sentence short as she noticed the change in Victor's expression from first anxiety before being masked almost instantaneously but pleasant surprise.

"Renee, glad you made it. We haven't ordered yet."

Renee slid in next to Victor, her hair was soaked and her clothes were disheveled and damp. It looked like she'd tried to dry off using a bathroom hand drier. "We almost had him. This close?" she said indicating with her finger and thumb. "Who's helping this guy? Seriously, a jet? Bullock's having kittens and the Commish's as tight lipped as ever. Personally I think we're chasing the wrong guy. The first thing I did when I took the transfer was to look at the circumstances behind Dent's death. It doesn't add up. Batman's not a killer. Maybe a slightly crazy vigilante and by that I don't mean unintelligent, the man's all about calculated moves, but the outfit..." she shrugged and took a swig of Victor's beer. "Works on the crooks, I guess."

Chloe shared a quick look with Victor and waved to the waitress. "Could we get menus over here?"

The waitress brought them over the menus. Victor and Renee didn't even bother opening them, placing their regular orders. Chloe scanned quickly and ordered the lamb casserole with baked potatoes and rocket salad. The waitress collected the menus again and left for the kitchen.

Across the table, Victor was smiling at Renee. He tucked her wet hair behind her ear and squeezed her hands that was on the table top. "Wet looks good on you," he said softly.

Renee blushed and Chloe averted her gaze, pretending she hadn't heard the comment. Renee was smart and very good at her job, they had better watch what they said around her more carefully or they'd be having to explain a lot more than who Batman might be.

Victor had taken Renee out on a couple of dates, she'd even come over one night and Chloe had cooked them all dinner. Victor had confessed that he wasn't sure how close to let her get. Katherine had been the love of his life and she hadn't been able to accept that he was part machine. He wasn't sure he could risk putting his heart and his life in someone else's hands again. While enjoyed the company and the attention, it was only great so long as the risk was minimal. Chloe could relate. It was getting to that point, where it was consider taking the plunge or saying goodbye. It was still at that safe point whether neither party would get hurt if they went their separate ways. They'd look back on their time with fond memories and with no regrets.

"So how's the Cobblepot story coming," Renee asked with a smile.

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Nobody was taking her seriously, nobody but Malcolm anyway. Unless he was only indulging her too. She just didn't buy that this ex-con had cleaned up his act. Nobody really turned over a completely new leaf. Nobody could escape who they are no matter what mask they put on; be it a different job, a new life or a costume. Underneath, at their core, there was no hiding the person's soul. And at his core, Chloe knew that The Penguin was an opportunist with his own standard. Laws only meant something if didn't interfere with his schemes. He was up to something, she just hadn't caught him yet.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Wow, I'm truly overwhelmed by the attention this story is getting. Like you, Anfitrite Hood, I much prefer FF net - no adware and editing is so much easier. It's hard to think of Checkmate when this side is taking off. Darkl26139, thank you for your encouraging words. "Fresh Start" was fantatsic. Christina1666, LaLaShivers, you bolster my confidence, thanks for the favorite add. And too all my newest alert subscribers (LadyBug146, Pagan-Angel13, LovelyLadyJem, JerseyBrit6) thank you for your interest. Now we're all caught up with K-site. The next update may be awhile. I'll do my best.


	8. Building On Dreams

**Chapter 8  
The Batcave**

"Alfred," Dick cried from the open cockpit. "I need help here."

"Master Richard, where is he hurt?" Alfred hurried as quickly as he could across the uneven rocky surface to the landing platform.

"I can get down on my own," Bruce grunted angrily, his throaty gravelly voice laced with pain. He stared the younger man down as he attempted to lift him under the arm.

Dick smirked and raised his hands in surrender, leaning away. "After you."

Alfred wheeled over the ladder and Bruce climbed down. Alfred watched as his young charge winced with each movement. "Your stubbornness is probably the only thing keeping you conscious for the moment, and is also what mostly assuredly got you into trouble in the first place," Alfred scolded lightly. "Well let's take a look, shall we?" He offered Bruce his arm and Alfred breathed a small sigh of relief when he took it.

It seemed he'd used all the strength he could muster getting down, because he took two steps and slumped against Alfred. Alfred ready for the collapse, merely put his arm around Bruce's back and held him upright. "Just a few more steps and you can nod off for as long as you like, but if you could help me get you to the chair at least?"

Bruce tugged off his mask with one hand and forced one foot in front of the other. The cool damp air of the cave on his face seemed to give him a moment of fresh awareness and he was able to keep moving until he reached his gas lift, custom built desk chair. They didn't make wheelie chairs to suit rough terrain. His could semi recline and navigate uneven surfaces due to small, dune buggy like wheels and level adapting arms at the base. As the mansion had been rebuilt, he'd remodeled and enhanced the cave. They had to finish installing and build most things from parts themselves but that was half of the fun.

The mansion was almost finished. All that was left were the interior finishing. The plastering and flooring were done, and the kitchen had been installed last week. Bruce had them complete the study and Alfred's room next. The head designer had given him an odd look at his instructions and Bruce had laughed.

_"I don't spend my evenings at home very often. Alfred will be needing his bed more than I will."_

The other man had colored slightly and nodded in understanding, quickly changing the subject by showing Bruce the sketches for the other rooms. When the man asked if he could make a time to go over colors and swatches, Bruce had declined.

_"See Alfred for the detailed selections on all the rooms, I seriously wouldn't have a clue."_

_"You don't want to choose the fabrics and final pieces for the Master bedroom, sir?"_

Bruce had shrugged. _"The decor's not going to matter much, it's the linens I'll worry about,"_ he remarked with a smirk.

The man had coughed and looked flustered again. _"Okay, I think I have all I need for the moment. I'll get started."_

_"You do that."_

Alfred had come up behind him, sporting a suppressed smile. _"Master Wayne, while I understand you donned this character to distance yourself from your other personality, don't you think you're tormenting the poor man unnecessarily with your non-existent exploits?"_

Bruce turned to him with a thoughtful expression. _"Didn't you say that I might have a little fun by accident? How do you know I haven't?"_

Alfred had smiled his knowing smile. _"Believe me, sir, I'd know."_

_"Being Bruce Wayne is a performance, Alfred. Practice makes perfect. Can't have anyone thinking I'm a concerned citizen now can I?"_

Alfred sighed. _"And what about the Gala for the new Wayne medical phenomenon you commissioned?"_

_"Entirely self-serving,"_ Bruce answered with a grin.

_"Ah, a little fact no one will ever know. All they see is Wayne Enterprises donating an extraordinary machine to Gotham City General Hospital and roughly a hundred and twenty thousand dollars to Doctors Without Borders."_

_"And Lucius planned everything, so the applause goes too..."_

Alfred eyes twinkled. _"Try as you might, you'll never fool me. Your parents would be proud, Master Wayne."_

As he lay back and let Alfred look at his leg, Bruce wondered why he was still trying to be Batman. Now that Dick was familiar with Gotham City's underworld, he knew he should relinquish his task to the younger man. He was well-trained, smart and dedicated to the cause. Batman was still wanted for the murder of Harvey Dent and the kidnapping of the Commissioner's family. Harvey had shot two cops, killing one and putting the other in hospital to get to Barbara and the children. The other people he'd killed had been called mob murders and Ramirez knew the truth but she wasn't talking. Maroni had survived his accident but the massive head injury he'd suffered had caused severe memory loss. He couldn't remember the accident or the days leading up to it. Conveniently meaning he had no memory of his connections with the Joker.

Ramirez had been spared by luck and she respected that the Commissioner wanted Dent's reputation to remain in tact to keep the criminals he prosecuted off the streets. She'd left the force after Harvey's memorial service and had taken a job at the community college teaching entry-level computer skills.

"You could have waited for me to take a look at that warehouse you know? I was gone for a day at most. You couldn't wait that long?" Nightwing was currently swinging on the rings and showing off his seemingly effortless cross hold before flipping to a perfect planche.

Bruce grit his teeth through the pain, as Alfred dug out the slug and cauterized his wound. "Gotham is still my city. Crime waits for no one. I had to plant some eyes. If Penguins making anything, it'll show up in one of those warehouses. It's his territory. We need to get a look at what he's doing."

"Like I said, this rumor has been circulating for awhile. One night wasn't going to break the camel's back, yours on the other hand." Nightwing nodded at him in gesture, then he flipped again and landed a graceful dismount.

"Yes mom, I'm aware of a lecture when I hear one." Bruce ran a hand through his disheveled damp curls, tiredly. "You had good timing, as always."

Nightwing shrugged as he came to stand by Bruce's chair. "It's why I'm here. Listen, you're not helping anyone when you take unnecessary risks. Sometimes asking for help is the right thing to do."

"Gotham will always be my responsibility," Bruce growled. "I don't need anymore wannabe heroes getting in the way. They're untrained, and their methods are... I'm no executioner."

"There are other people like me, who want to help."

"No more vigilantes," Bruce snapped.

Nightwing raised his hands again. "Okay, backing off. I'll go clean up the jet, you made a mess in there," he said with a teasing smile.

Bruce growled again and Nightwing chuckled as he walked away.

Alfred finished dressing the wound and helped Bruce stand. He understood that Dick meant well and partially agreed with him. Having more people like Nightwing on the streets wouldn't be a bad thing, especially if they came with the backing of other law enforcement but he knew Bruce well enough to know when things should remain unsaid. "I suppose this means you won't be doing much dancing?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Something playboy Bruce can manage quite easily. There'll be plenty of mingling to do. What sort of accident can we run with this time?"

"Fell off your horse attempting a jump?"

"I didn't take up horse riding, Alfred."

"Tore a hamstring while water skiing then."

"Not exactly the weather for it."

"While in Barbados on the weekend."

Bruce smiled. "For an official story, maybe. I was thinking of something less extravagant like tripping over a weight and nearly shattered a knee cap."

"Very good, sir. The more embarrassing the story, the better the sell. Makes you human as well as a accident prone, you'll have all the ladies vying to fret over you. I shall see if I can acquire you a dashing cane for the occasion. Now which young lady shall I be forwarding an invitation to as your date?"

Bruce regarded him thoughtfully. "Do you still remember Chloe Sullivan's address?"

Alfred gave him an approving smile. "I believe I wrote it down somewhere."

**  
Von Gruenwald Tower Ballroom  
Two days later**

"Do all your dates get this much notice?"

Bruce got out of the limo and offered his hand to Chloe. "You had other plans?" He gave her a skeptical look.

Taking his hand, she stepped out and smoothed down her black evening dress. It was sheer satin with a wispy silk chiffon overlay. She'd bought the original creation from a fashion design graduate from a local college. Kate had recommended her.

_"Her designs are gorgeous, at least take a look. Considering you're probably going to land front page of every tabloid in the city, I think she'll give a you discount. The fashion rags might say you're crazy using a local designer but she'll be the next big thing, she's that good. Who needs Chanel or Prada anyway?"_

As the cameras clicked away, Chloe tried to forget Kate's words. No doubt the rags would pick apart her appearance as well as her fashion sense while donning Bruce's arm. The things one did to get ahead in the business. "And miss the biggest event in Gotham?" Chloe lifted her chin. "Malcolm would fire me but not before signing me over to a shrink."

Bruce chuckled. "Nice to know you've got your priorities in order."

Chloe tilted her head as she stood next to him, looking him over. "Dolce looks great on you and the cane just adds that air of old school class," she remarked with a grin.

Bruce tucked her hand in his arm. "How does the saying go, the clothes maketh the man? You do the opposite. I think you definitely sell that dress."

Chloe blushed. "Thank you, hopefully this will help make Greta Finch a household name. Can we get this peacock fest over with?"

Bruce grinned broadly. "You make it sound as though we're headed for the gallows."

The chauffeur closed the limo door and security ushered them to the roped entrance. As the guards let them through about a hundred flashes exploded in her face and Chloe involuntarily tightened her hold on Bruce's arm.

"I'm blind," she hissed. "If I trip, I'm so bringing you down with me."

Bruce snorted as he tried to hold back laughter at Chloe's pained expression. "I'd never let you fall. Relax." Putting his cane under his arm, he reached over with his free hand and squeezed the one of Chloe's that gripped his arm.

Feeling his strong hand over hers, Chloe smiled up at him and did her best to blink away the spots that obscured her vision.

"Trick is to focus on the photographers ears. Pictures turn out better when you're not looking directly down the lens."

Chloe laughed, warmed at the way he could always distract her with his wit. To an outsider, the comment could be taken as him being impossibly vain but Chloe knew better. It was his way of pointing out the irony in his over exposed life.

At their shared smile, a dozen or more cameras snapped away and Chloe resisted the urge to sigh. How did she manage to get herself into these situations? That's right, the same way she usually got herself into trouble, helping out a friend. When Alfred had called her asking for a favor, the last thing she'd expected was to be adorning the arm of the most eligible bachelor in Gotham City. She had certainly gotten more than she bargained for.

Bruce had offered her a pick of boutiques to choose a gown from at his expense, but Chloe had refused. Despite appearances, this wouldn't be a date. It was a work function, and she was going to make the most of the social networking this event would afford. It had been a few months, but she was still relatively new to Gotham's elite and she would get her name out there.

With the plunging neckline and whisper soft fabric, she almost felt naked under the glare of spotlights and telephoto lenses. Chloe adjusted her wrap higher across her arms and clutched it closed over her chest. Her diamante choker sparkled in reflection to all the lights and she mentally cringed at her accessory choice. While she knew that her drop earrings and necklace combined cost less than a hundred dollars, the average thug probably thought it was the mother load. While on the other hand, she probably added another point of canon fodder to the gossip professionals by daring to wear costume jewelery while dating a billionaire. They'd call her a hired escort or a cheap floozy. Chloe mentally groaned. Did she really care? She wasn't dating him anyway, this was work she reminded herself. Straightening and relaxing her grip on her wrap, she held her chin high and smiled at the photographers. Let them have at it, she would not look at the tabloids tomorrow.

"Shall we head inside? I think we've given them adequate coverage for the gossip pages."

Chloe turned to him and scrunched her nose, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. He was wearing that satisfied smirk that made him look both impossibly arrogant and devastatingly handsome at the same time. Without further prompting, she all but hauled him along the red carpet to the double door entrance, just fast enough for him to keep up without betraying his obvious limp. "Someday Alfred's going to make this up to me."

Bruce held the door for her and raised an eyebrow. "Am I not desirable company?"

Chloe went inside and offered her wrap to the coat man before answering him. "I think that's still open for debate. The night has only just started."

Bruce took off his coat and handed his cane to the clerk. He grinned down at Chloe. "You keep me on my toes, I'll give you that."

Surveying the hall, Chloe could see many of the guests were still caught making their way to the ballroom. Waiters were serving appetizers and champagne flutes in the foyer, and while she could hear the music drifting from the ballroom doors, she didn't want to linger with everyone else. The lights in the ballroom were soft blue and dimmed, while the foyer was lit like the middle of the day.

Bruce seemed to sense her anxiety and expertly weaved them through the conversing groups to the ballroom entrance. Inside the dance floor was already engaged with exquisitely dressed couples expertly navigating the waxed floorboards. It was as though she'd stepped into Dancing With the Stars with the suit tails she saw flapping and the twirling women in flowing ball gowns. Many people were already seated at their tables and as the hostess approached them, Chloe felt the butterflies in her stomach start up again.

"This way Mr. Wayne," the hostess said with a sultry smile.

Chloe's hands curled into fists as the woman gave her a dismissive once over before cosying up to Bruce's side and taking his arm.

_Is body caressing part of her job description?_ Chloe silently fumed.

Bruce didn't move with the woman, instead he turned to Chloe and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Chloe smiled and took his hand. The hostess understood the silent dismissal and let go of Bruce's arm, standing stiffly at his side.

Bruce's hand was warm over her cold one and she marveled for the second time at how comfortable she felt in his radius. When he looked at her, she could forget whatever she'd been annoyed at or anxious about. He could make her forget everything, with one joke. Nothing else really seemed important by a feeling that seemed to bloom in her chest, sending a delightful calm over her whole body. Perhaps there was another feeling he evoked too but she wouldn't dwell on that thought right now. They were friends and while she enjoyed his company, they had a good thing going and she wouldn't spoil it by pretending they could be anything else.

"Mr. Wayne, could I borrow you for a minute." Lucius Fox smiled at Chloe. "I'll be brief Miss. Sullivan, I promise."

"It's fine, Lucius. As gorgeous as all this is, I haven't forgotten why we're here. Off you go to work," Chloe said giving Bruce a small shove on the shoulder.

Bruce rolled his eyes and laughed. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'll come find you. Go mingle."

Chloe rubbed her arms unconsciously. Her dress was sleeveless with a deep V-neckline. It seemed so much more daring than anything she'd ever worn before. Convinced the woman knew what she was doing, she'd let Greta dress her in this undeniably sexy yet completely feminine creation. It hugged her upper body, a tight scrunched panel spanning her waist over a bias- cut skirt that draped weightlessly over her hips. The fabric was so soft it felt like a second skin, it shielded about as much from the breeze too.

"Chloe?"

At the familiar voice, Chloe felt her heart rate pick up speed. She'd expected to see Victor tonight but not him. Surprise lit her face and before she could utter a reply, she was swept into a bear hug. Fighting to breathe, she beat him on the shoulder with her silver clutch. It took her a second after he'd released her to force air into her lungs and find her voice. Heat flooded her face as she sucked in a deep breath. "Oliver. You're here?"

Oliver grinned his charming, playboy smile and thrust his hands into his trouser pockets. "Got back yesterday. Look at you, you look stunning. Wanna be my date?" he asked with a wink. "Being broke tends to chase away any hot prospects."

Chloe tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him before smiling. "You're not broke. We both know you've got more money than I do and probably two thirds of the people in the city."

"Still, are you going to save me?" he asked leaning in closer, before brushing a feather light kiss to her temple.

Chloe laughed lightly. Oliver was always good at being a tease. "Actually," she said leaning away, looking around Oliver in search of Bruce. "I have a date but he's working at the moment."

Oliver took her hand and put it on his arm. "Well, working or not, a beautiful woman should never lack for company. Bruce might abandon you, but I'd never do that to you, Chloe," Oliver said sincerely.

Chloe felt something bubble in her chest at the intensity behind his words. "First of all, he's not my date. We're accompanying each other. And secondly, I'd much rather attend an expensive benefit with Bruce working, than watch my friend turn up drunk to his own party and have to take him home again."

Oliver let her go and folded his arms over his chest, glaring down at her. "That wasn't my fault, I was poisoned."

"Was that before or after you drank a whole bottle of Far Niente Cabernet on the limo ride over?" Chloe asked planting her hands on her hips, resisting the urge to point in his face.

Oliver gripped her elbow and lead her away from the entrance and out of view of prying eyes. He brought her to a densely hedged courtyard with rose trellis and climbing jasmine. It was wonderfully scented and secluded. Outside, they were alone and out of earshot. Releasing her, Oliver glared at her again. "I thought that superior and judgmental was Brainiac's game?"

Chloe opened her mouth and then snapped it shut again, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. The night air brought goosebumps on her skin but she hardly felt the cold, she was brimming with rage. "Why did you come here, Oliver?" she demanded. "Was it to see Bruce or rip into me again. Didn't get enough in the first time I suppose."

"I came to..." Oliver's shoulder slumped and he turned from her slightly, facing up at the starry night sky. When he turned back to her, his expression held no anger but solemn remorse. "I didn't come to fight," he confessed softly. "Bruce sent me an invitation, apparently he doesn't care about the fact that I'm a corporate flunk. I knew that you'd set yourself up here in Gotham and I thought this'd be the perfect opportunity to see you. I came to apologize."

Chloe folded her arms tightly across her chest, the cold was starting to have an undesirable effect on her. Tilting her head, she studied his face, he looked truly apologetic. "You're doing a bang up job of it so far," she said quietly.

Oliver shrugged out of his jacket and wordlessly draped it around her shoulders. Then he went to a stone bench and sat down wearily, staring at his shoes before meeting her eyes again. "I'm no good at apologies. It's something I'm learning to do to salvage the few good relationships I did have. You're a good friend, Chloe. You're loyal, you're honest and you never let me get away with being an ass. You sacrifice more for others than anyone I've ever met and if I'd been thinking straight I never would have reacted the way I did about Davis. Almost dying tends to make you a bit irrational. We both made mistakes, and you should have come to me the second you knew he was alive."

Chloe sighed, walked over and sat down next to him. "It could have been handled it a whole lot better. The benefit of hindsight, it tends to give you perfect clarity. You don't know what I was going through then, no one did and that was my fault. I could have told someone, it might have made a difference. All I can do is learn from my mistake and hope to trust my friends to help me in future. Even if it does seem like I'm asking the world of them."

Oliver gripped her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Chloe, you were asking the world of yourself. Nobody should have to face that kind of demon alone. I know it's a long time coming but will you accept my apology and forgive me for being an ignorant jerk?"

Chloe smiled and regarded him thoughtfully. "You really did some soul searching in India, didn't you?"

Oliver looked surprised and then chuckled. "Should've known you'd figure it out. What did it take-- five seconds?"

Chloe scoffed but smirked. "I can't even string half the protocols I'd need for an opening hack in that time. You give me too much credit."

"Something I've noticed not many people do," Oliver said in a low voice.

Chloe blushed and inclined her head, his eyes were intense and Chloe strove to remember any occasion he'd looked at her like that. She cleared her throat and stood slowly. Turning to look down at him, she could see that he was still watching her with that same expression. Suddenly she knew where she'd felt that look before. It was how Clark had looked at her when she had been Lois for a day. Chloe chewed her bottom lip and shook off the thought. "You've changed, the hot temper's still there but the beast is somewhat subdued."

Oliver cocked his head and stood. "The beast," he queried narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's what we called you when you were on a rampage," Chloe said with a grin. "You prowl when you're ranting."

"Like this?" Oliver hunched forward and pretended to pounce in her direction.

Chloe wheeled and ran for the entrance to the ballroom. Oliver caught her arms through his jacket before she had taken two steps.

Letting out a squeal of surprise when he grabbed her, Chloe froze when she felt his warm breath against her neck.

Oliver wrapped his arms across her collarbone and held her close. He laughed softly in her ear before he went still behind her. "Clark's an idiot," he whispered against her hair.

Chloe gently tugged at his arms and let herself out if his embrace. Hugging herself, she looked up at him sadly. "How can you say that? We don't even know if..."

Oliver gave her a fierce look and she watched as his hands curled into fists at his sides. "I saw him, Chloe. At Jimmy's funeral. I stared right at him and he didn't even blink. How could he do that to you? He was supposed to be your best friend but he couldn't even stand by you when you needed it the most. I was pissed as hell but I respected you both. I was there. Why do you keep defending him?"

Chloe chewed her lip and shivered again, this time it wasn't from the cold. She tried not to let his words get to her but she couldn't stop a tear from sliding down here face. "He did see me," she whispered her voice breaking. "He told me Clark Kent was dead and that he had no home."

Oliver threw up his hands. "Fantastic. Way to lay it on you Chloe, and I thought I was an asshole. By the way, read about Superman. That doesn't say humble at all."

"He didn't call himself that," Chloe said in Clark's defense. "Lois named him."

Oliver let out a dark laugh. "Right, Lois' legendary naming skills. I guess I can work with it. We can always go with Super Ego."

"He knows he made a mistake Oliver. He said that you were right. He put humanity on a pedestal. All his life he's wanted to be just like everyone else and fit in, deny his true identity. He said he had to let his human side go to become the hero he needs to be," she said hugging herself tightly.

Oliver glanced at her worriedly. "I don't like the sound of that."

Chloe shrugged and shook her head. "I guess I always knew. Even though it killed me to watch him walk away, I guess I knew he'd make the right choices no matter what he wanted me to think."

Oliver pried her arms apart and pulled her into a hug. "Like I said Chloe, he's an idiot for leaving you."

Chloe cried into his shirt. She hated that she was feeling this way over Clark again and she wasn't sure she'd ever stop but listening to Oliver brought all her frustrations bubbling to the surface in a heartbeat. "I just don't get why every time he feels like he needs to go on a bender of self analysis that he has to shut me out. Even if I was dealing with major issues, I never stopped being his friend."

Oliver squeezed her tighter. He hated to see her tears, her tightly controlled sobs, it tore him up inside. "He needs you, Chloe. I feel like I'm the last person that should be speaking for Clark, but I did consider him a friend once and in his crazy alien brain, this is his way of protecting you. By pushing you away. Believe it or not, I think it did kill him to walk away from you, so he hurt you to keep you away."

Chloe looked up at him and saw Oliver's eyes moist too. "Is it something in the water?"

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Chloe shrugged and smiled. "Not that I'm complaining but all you boys keep hugging me. You'll start giving me ideas."

Oliver laughed and kissed her forehead. "Maybe some of us do have ulterior motives."

"Or miss placed affection," Chloe said with a sniffle. "Clark isn't the only one with blinders on."

Oliver studied her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Chloe dropped her arms and stepped back a little but not before she squeezed his arm. Wiping her face with a tissue from her clutch, she offered Oliver his jacket back. "I guess you could say that being in my position I'm qualified to recognize the signs of hopeless devotion in others. You're thinking Clark's ignored what's right in front of him for years and now he's lost any hope of a future he could have had with me. Think about yourself and I mean open your eyes Oliver."

Oliver's eyes did reveal a flicker of recognition before they clouded with pain and regret. "Guess Clark and I are more a like than I thought."

Chloe touched his arm. "I've met Olivia. Instincts like ours never go away. As much as I hate to admit it, if Clark really needed me, I'd be there in a heartbeat."

"I hope you're right, Chloe. Or I screwed up my one chance at having something great. I guess it could be karma though. At least Bart will be happy."

Chloe frowned. "Bart?"

"Liv and Bart," Oliver filled in reluctantly.

"Wow, I never would have pictured that." Chloe frowned at the mental image of Olivia and Bart laughing and holding hands. While it seemed odd, it also felt right. Bart was a really sweet guy and Olivia had always felt like a kindred spirit. While she'd only fleetingly considered Bart as boyfriend material, Chloe knew he'd make the girl he fell in love with very happy. Bart was always flirting, but she'd never seen him in love. All she hoped was that Olivia wasn't trying to patch years of being passed over by her hero with someone who was devoted to her but whom she didn't love back. While Chloe had grown to love Jimmy, she knew the pain of watching that person lose faith in you over your divided loyalty. She wouldn't wish that kind of realization on anyone.

"Just talk to her, Ollie. Things might not be what you think. We'd better find our tables. Bruce is probably wondering where I've disappeared to."

Oliver sighed. "You're right. Bruce might be have been a bit of a geek but he'll deck me if I try to steal his date. I remember he could throw a punch. KO'd a guy in college for bad mouthing his dad." Oliver shrugged into his jacket and did the buttons. "I was actually waiting to see if he'd react or I'd have beat the guy for him. Bruce was always pretty quiet."

"How did you two become friends, he doesn't sound like the type of guy you usually run with," Chloe said.

Side by side they reentered the ballroom. "We were actually lab partners. We shared a physics class. I think I would have flunked without him. His course load was mostly in applied science; optics, computer science, engineering, micro technology, that kind of thing. I graduated majoring in business and communications."

**  
A few minutes earlier**

Bruce looked at his watch, he'd been away from Chloe for fifteen minutes. Sorting out the program, which he thought had been settled at yesterday's meeting with the event coordinator had suffered a major hiccup. The hotel manager and Gala coordinator had almost worked themselves into a screaming match in the foyer. One of the waiters had roped in Lucius, who had tried to get to the root of the problem and subdue the spectacle they were creating. Apparently no one had foreseen the problems showcasing the machine would present. The ballroom's circuit would not produce the required wattage and if they even tried turning it on they'd risk short circuiting the entire building and plunging the evening into darkness. It wouldn't bode well for their publicity. Lucius had sent someone to Wayne Enterprises to get a portable generator. Hopefully they'd be back in time to run a test before they had the unveiling.

"I'm sorry I had to pull you away for that," Lucius said. "I thought it best to keep you appraised of the situation."

"No problem. Considering I own the place, I was probably the only one who could cool Jarvis' meltdown."

Lucius smiled. "Considering who you keep your company with, I've never tried to understand your decision making process but why Jarvis?"

Bruce put his hands in trouser pockets and shrugged. "He ran the place successfully until the owners decided to sell up, unless he decided he didn't like me, I thought he'd do the same job if given the opportunity. He hasn't disappointed yet. If anything this place is turning in better profits than most of the hotels in Gotham."

Lucius smiled. "Might have more to do with the crowds you attract."

Bruce grinned. "Maybe. I better get back to my lovely date."

"You do that," Lucius said. "We've got everything handled here."

Bruce made his way back to the ballroom and scanned the crowded room for Chloe. He didn't think it would be hard to spot her golden head. Her hair was like a shining halo. He loved it most when she let it out, and it danced in the wind like spun silk kissed by sunshine. It was a probably a good thing she rarely wore it loose or he might have done something that pushed the boundaries of friendship. He was disappoint to see that he couldn't spot her anywhere. There were two places she could be, the ladies room or the courtyard. Since he couldn't follow her to the first, he decided to try the second. Approaching the open doors he heard her voice almost immediately.

_"He did see me. He told me Clark Kent was dead and that he had no home."_

_"Fantastic. Way to lay it on you Chloe, and I thought I was an asshole. By the way, read about Superman. That doesn't say humble at all."_

Bruce recognized the male voice too and he felt his hand tightened into a fist unconsciously. Chloe attracted men like flies. He never thought of Chloe as someone to fight over, she was much too spirited for that. Like Rachel had been, Chloe was confident, opinionated and passionate. She wouldn't be claimed by any one person, if you had her it was because she chose to stand by you. This Clark Kent had hurt her deeply, he heard it in her voice. Was this the man that was making his chance with Chloe impossible? He'd learned all he could about her ex husband and everything about him was as wholesome as you could get. Clark on the other hand. He'd never heard the name before, so he didn't know anything about him.

"Didn't figure you for the wallflower type," Victor joked as he reached Bruce.

Bruce smiled and did his best not to tune into the conversation taking place a few feet away. "I'm looking for Chloe. Have you seen her?"

Victor shook his head. "I was running late, had to placate Renee. She's pissed that she can't make the unveiling. Two of the detectives at MCU were injured chasing down Batman. And with the Commissioner here, they needed a senior to man the fort."

Bruce just nodded politely as Victor spoke, and acquired a wine flute from a waiter as he passed. "You did a brilliant job, and it's a shame Renee can't be here but we can't have vigilantes running our streets."

Victor snorted. "Why not? We gave them the right when we let corruption take over our justice system. Other towns made cooperation work, Gotham City can too."

"You're a Batman fan?" Bruce asked skeptically. They'd never spoke about Batman before, they'd never really had a lengthy casual conversation before. They'd seen each other quite frequently over the length of his project but whenever Bruce had visited Victor he'd always kept things on professional footing.

"His track record speaks for itself. The truth always comes out in the end. In the meantime, I'm grateful we've got people ready to fill in for him."

"I heard the rumors. Another mask, more trouble if you ask me."

Victor raised an eyebrow at Bruce's cavalier remark but didn't say anything.

"What about Metropolis' Superman? Name makes you think the guy's pretty high on himself."

Victor chuckled. "If he turned up here, I think the criminals would roll over laughing. Flying around in spandex, can't do much for intimidation. Bats on the other hand, now he'd got that part down."

Bruce smiled into his glass as he took a sip. "Hrmm, guess you can't hide much in tights."

Victor nearly choked on his drink but nodded. "Never seen a picture but women seem to be all hot under the collar."

"Wonder how he can do his job with all that attention."

Victor shrugged. "Guess it helps to be faster than a speeding bullet."

"What does Chloe think of him?"

Victor raised an eyebrow at the question, and watched Bruce suspiciously.

Bruce waved him off. "Chloe's got an opinion on everyone."

"I don't think she's met him. She likes to see a person before she passes any judgments," Victor said confidently.

Bruce nodded. Victor was covering for Chloe and whoever Superman was. He knew Chloe had meet him. She and Oliver were talking about him in the courtyard. Chloe had also known Black Canary, the woman who'd patrolled the Bowery for awhile, she knew how to handle herself in a bad situation, as testified by Alfred and she also managed to figure out Dick's identity. He'd been intrigued by her when they'd met but truthfully the more he learned the more fixated he became and it was eating at him that she continue to keep him at arms length. Not only was she beautiful and smart but she seemed to attracted very unique individuals and behind those sad intelligent eyes lay a well of secrets. He hadn't figured out Victor's story yet but he knew the man wasn't who he claimed to be. He knew enough to trust that the man didn't have ulterior motives for working at Wayne Enterprises. He was dating a cop and his day to day schedule never varied. He got up, went to work and went home on the nights he didn't go out with Renee or Chloe.

"Hey, you're all done," Chloe said seeing Bruce.

Bruce smiled and took her hand. "He hasn't corrupted you has he?" Bruce eyed Oliver suspiciously upon seeing Chloe's tear stained face.

Oliver raised his hands. "The lady is beyond corrupting. She's as loyal as they come. Although you can't fault a man for trying to steal her. She's one in a million."

Victor raised his glass. "I'll second that."

Chloe playfully elbowed him. "Renee couldn't make it?"

Victor shook his head. "Bullock tore a hamstring and Yancy caught a ricochet. They're both licking their battle wounds at home," he said with a chuckle.

"Men, they just can't suck it up can they?" Chloe said eying Victor and Oliver pointedly.

Victor glared and Oliver folded his arms over his chest. "Hey I survived with blisters and killer sunburn for two years with no salvo, thank you very much."

"Ah but when you finally found the natives, I'm sure you nagged till they bathed you in aloe," Chloe remarked rolling her eyes.

Bruce chuckled and Oliver glared at him. "What are you laughing at? You squealed like a pig when I accidentally dropped that test tube on you."

Bruce scowled. "It was having a chemical reaction and it was scalding hot. I still don't think it was an accident by the way."

Oliver glance away but Chloe caught the hint of a smile tugging at his mouth and hit him for Bruce. "We need to sit down, I think they're serving main course."

"We're this way. Victor, I think you're at table 14," Bruce said ushering both Chloe and Victor toward the front of ballroom. "You're over there." Bruce caught Oliver's attention and then pointed at a table where all the women collectively started waving animatedly in his direction.

Chloe gave Oliver a smile in mock sympathy. "Aww, poor thing, you're going to suffer so much in their company."

Oliver's shoulders slumped. "I can feel brain cells dying as we speak."

"Think of it this way, you're not going to be lacking for female company tonight," she teased.

They all found their tables and sat down. The lights dimmed and the spotlights lit the stage as the MC for the night walked up and took the center microphone.

"I hope you're all enjoying your evening thus far. I'm very honored to announce tonight's special guest, Zatanna Zatara, Mistress of Magic."

There was riotous applause and Chloe beamed in surprise as she caught Oliver's eye across the room. He wore a very similar expression, forced excitement with a healthy dose of anxiety. After all their last encounter with Zatanna had been unnerving at the very least.

"Thank you everyone for the warm reception. Being my first public performance this year, I thought I'd start with something new to whet your appetites. If you enjoy it, please come and see my show next week at the Vauxhall Opera Shell. Urie, if you please?"

With a bow, her assistant wheeled away the black out screen to reveal a very large glass cube, and on opposite sides were walls of spikes.

Chloe felt an involuntary shudder run through her and she stiffened in her seat, watching Bruce she thought she caught a flicker of recognition cross his face. He seemed so completely captivated by the stage presentation that she thought she might have imagined it.

Focusing back on the stage, she noticed the small platform above the cube where Zatanna now stood.

"I will be bound in straight jacket and chained. While suspended in this chamber, I will free myself and escape the cube before the spikes can reach me. That leaves about seven seconds," she said with a wink.

Chloe glanced at Bruce. She was sure now that Zatanna was looking straight at him and Bruce at her. Either he'd seen this trick before or they had a history she didn't know about. At that moment she hated that she didn't have a video camera on her. Bruce didn't really share much about his friends or family and neither did she and Chloe hoped that by watching him, she'd learn a little about his relationship with Zatanna. Then an idea struck her. Thank heaven for modern technology. Fishing out her cell phone, she propped it against her dinner plate, facing it at the stage and hit record.

"First, we will have someone test the mechanism that operates the walls. We will need a volunteer. You sir, at the table with all the lovely ladies."

Zatanna pointed at Oliver and Chloe couldn't resist a laugh. The expression on his face was priceless. Considering how she's left him last time, Chloe could only imagine what he was thinking right now. Perhaps he thought she would have him try out the walls from inside the cube.

Zatanna took Oliver by the arm and whispered something in his ear. Oliver's posture seemed to relax slightly, but his smile looked forced. "All you have to do is crank this lever."

Oliver assessed the handle as though it might bite.

"I swear, it's not going to eat your arm or make you disappear," Zatanna teased.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her and roughly took the handle, spinning it around twice. The walls groaned and inched closer together.

"As you can see, they're in good working order. Now while Urie straps me in, I'll need another volunteer to check that I'm all locked and tight. How about the stunning young lady in the front."

Chloe blushed and froze. How was she supposed to watch Bruce's reaction if she had half a dozen spotlights in her face. She could almost feel Oliver's smirk from where she sat. There was no escaping. Zatanna's assistant has already come to escort her up from her seat.

Bruce squeezed her hand. "She's a fantastic performer, she knows what she's doing."

If only he knew that she wasn't nervous about Zatanna escaping, but about being on a stage in front of about five hundred people. Her felt her skin break out with a cold sweat and she shot an apologetic look at Urie who was beaming at his mistress confidently, while his gloved hand gently held Chloe's.

Chloe waited opposite Zatanna and Oliver as her assistant busied himself with first buckling Zatanna's straight jacket and then wrapping her in chains.

"What is your name, madame?" Urie queried politely.

"Chloe," Chloe said trying hard not to betray her nerves.

"Please push the lock closed for me, Miss Chloe."

Chloe did as he said and he then gave the lock to Oliver.

"Give it a strong tug, sir. You look like you have muscles under that jacket. Show these good people that it is impossible to break the catch."

Oliver pulled and then squeeze with all his might. "No, not gonna give."

"Very good." Urie then took out a key from around his neck, unlocked it and handed it to Chloe. "Please place the lock to link the chains around Miss Zatanna's neck."

Chloe walked to Zatanna and looped the chain into the lock, hesitantly she pushed the catch home. "Break a leg," she said softly.

Zatanna winked at her and Chloe stood back and folded her arms across her middle.

"You may take your seats," Urie said ushering them to the stairs. He then guided Zatanna to where a cable lay on the floor. He hooked it too a strap around her ankles and she was lifted into the air. Slowly, the pulleys worked till she was suspended above the opening in the cube. Zatanna was lowered in and Urie climbed to the platform to close the lid. As soon as the lid was closed, the lights went out and only a ominous blue light shone from inside the cube, illuminating Zatanna's body.

Everyone watched in rapped silence the walls began to move. Zatanna struggled and the spikes moved closer. Chloe felt her heart thumping in her chest. For a second it looked like Zatanna swayed a little too close to one side. Her hair had caught on one of the spikes but she ignored the tangled mass as she continued to struggle against the chains. Chloe watched her pull it into her mouth, she'd used her teeth on the lock and the chains soon fell to the floor. Then she seemed to be loosening the straight jacket. The jacket fell to the ground and the spikes were less than a couple of inches from her body. Zatanna swung and grabbed her ankles and a cloud of pink smoke engulfed the cube.

The lights came back on and there was Zatanna, not a hair out of place and sporting a beaming smile while she blew a kiss to the audience from in front of the cube.

The crowd were all on their feet giving their applause while Zatanna bowed. Someone from the wings bought her a large bouquet of long stem yellow roses and white tulips. Again Zatanna smiled at Bruce. She bowed once more and then left the stage.

Chloe took her phone from it's perch and stuffed it in her clutch. She'd filmed the wrong angle. Silently she wondered whether Zatanna had the ability to read minds. So unnerved by having to go up on stage, she completely forgot to watch Bruce. "I'm guessing by your serene expression, that this isn't the first time you've seen her in action?"

Bruce chuckled. "The first time I've seen that," he said with a smile. Taking her hand he absently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "If I'd known crowds bothered you I'd have warned her to choose someone else."

Chloe shook her head. "Not crowds, spotlights. It's a long story. Let's just say never in my worst nightmares did I imagine myself as prom queen."

Bruce smiled. "You'd look gorgeous as prom queen, but you don't seem the type to run for the title."

"I didn't. I'm completely against archaic rites. The student body rallied and nominated me in protest after reading an article I wrote on the subject. Then an angry prom ghost body hopped my friends and I and well, it all got really crazy after that. I only remember what people tell me. I woke up later after my body snatcher tried to set the school on fire."

Bruce's eye widened. "Wow and I thought my adolescent years were tough."

"That was all run of the mill in Smallville. You sure you want to keep company with someone from the meteor capital of the world? I tend to attract all kinds of trouble."

"I think I'll take my chances," Bruce said squeezing her hand. "Eat before they take your plate. Victor will be up soon."

Chloe didn't need extra prompting. She wouldn't miss her friend's shining moment for the world but she didn't want to spend the rest of the night on an empty stomach. Taking her fork, she speared a piece of baked potato and popped it in her mouth. The next ten minutes pass quickly as their table devoured the food in relative quiet.

The MC came back and the band died down again. "Please welcome Wayne Enterprises CEO, Lucius Fox and the project leader for Thomas, Victor Stone."

"I trust you've all enjoyed your meal. I won't bore you with a long speech and hold up the dessert carts. As my wife will tell you, I have a serious sweet tooth myself. However, before my valued colleague unveils his medical wonder to you all, I wanted to share a little about the man that is Victor Stone.

"Victor is a man who is extremely dedicated to his work. He came from a background similar to my own. He grew up in a struggling blue collar family, finances didn't make college a viable prospect, but Victor studied hard and made the cut for MITs prestigious Gates Foundation scholarship program. While completing his degree in advanced robotics, he got a job working at Queen Industries and helped launch their Artemis satellite program. Wayne Enterprises was lucky to acquire him and since then he's done nothing but impressive work with our R & D department. We're here tonight to celebrate a wonderful advancement in modern medical technology. We give you, the Thomas Wayne Automated Surgical and Diagnostic Robot. One of the most advanced AIs on the planet."

There was wondrous applause as Lucius motioned for Victor to take the microphone and the white sheet was pulled away from the large object in the center of the stage.

"What can I say to an introduction like that? I guess I could start by saying what a privilege it is to work at Wayne Enterprises. Not only is it a company that believes in its employees, it makes dreams a reality and for the betterment of everyone. Bruce Wayne is a man with grand dreams and he makes everyone he works with as passionate as he is about pulling Gotham out of the shadows and putting it on the world stage.

"Shipping reports put Thomas orders at 160 as of close of business yesterday with four major hospitals around the country offering waiting lists for elective surgeries. Lucius has also told me that we've been asked to present a demonstration lecture at Harvard School of Medicine and Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine next week.

"Like any great feat in history, the success of this project wasn't due to one single person. I had a team dedicated to the project, and they worked as hard as I did in making this machine possible. So please give all the brains at table 14 a hand too. Stand up guys."

Two men and a woman stood and waved humbly as the gala attendees applauded them. They sat down again as Victor nodded and continued his speech.

"Also, we need to acknowledge that without the robotic medical machines already in circulation, this project might have taken years longer to complete. That being said, the bulk of our pride would be in Thomas' programming. It's the heart of this project and the key component of our design. I'll let Thomas show you what he can do," Victor said point a remote at the ceiling.

A large screen projected a video of Thomas in action first on test dummies performing various diagnostic procedures and then a few complex surgical operations. As the screen dimmed, the spotlight found Victor again.

"We'll keep the real life stuff for another time. Thomas has performed over 1,000 surgical hours through government approved trials. All of them a complete success. In demonstration tonight, we'll show you how Thomas performs a general diagnosis. Lucius has graciously donated himself to be the guinea pig."

There were a lot of laughs at that remark. Lucius followed Victor to Thomas' examination table. After the older man was settled. Victor turned the key, and flipped a few switches. The machine seemed to came to life and bright lights illuminated Lucius' body.

"Beginning full spectrum scan," the British synthesized voice said.

Chloe thought it sounded suspiciously familiar and wondered if Victor and his friend had been watching marathons of Fry and Laurie while they had been programming Thomas. The mechanical arch passed over Lucius' body and pulled back.

"Bio scan complete. Blood pressure slightly elevated, respiration within normal parameters, hydration levels need replenishing. Suggested treatment is rest and an IV of saline."

"Thank you Thomas." Victor powered the machine down. "Thomas is programmed with several levels of automation. He can perform with external input through manual or voice command, or fully autonomously. Tonight we have him on the lowest setting, where he only performs non invasive testing and suggests treatment. While the comprehensive manual for this boy is about the size of Britannica's library, the interface control panel was designed to be easy enough for any one with first aid training to be able to operate. Thanks for your help Lucius and I think maybe you'll need to stick with water for the rest of the night."

There was more laughter and Victor smiled waiting for it to die down. Bruce patted Lucius on the back as he passed him on the way to the podium. He took the microphone from Victor.

"It's my privilege tonight to tell you that Wayne Enterprises is donating the first Thomas to Gotham City General Hospital. My father and grandfather both worked there. I can only hope that with this machine they can save more lives and that it can live up to the legacy of it's namesake. Thank you everyone for getting behind us tonight in honor of this project and also to support Doctors Without Borders. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

Bruce dipped his head as there was more applause and handed the microphone back the the MC. The applause continued and people got to their feet as the boys left the stage. Chloe beamed with pride.

Bruce found his way back to their table and Chloe leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I think your parents would be proud of what you've accomplished."

"I like to think so," Bruce said with a grin. "Might not have followed in Dad's footsteps but I'm trying in my own way."

"I think our parents just want us to do what's right and find happiness," Chloe said her eyes glistening. "I'm sorry they didn't get to see you now."

Bruce squeezed her hand. "I promised them I'd honor their memory by helping Gotham become the city they always believed it could be. I work at that everyday. I think we'll get there. If the people don't lose hope. Looking at you, how you see Gotham, it gives me faith."

Chloe lowered her lashes, feeling her cheeks grow warm. What did you say to words like that. "I've always tried to see the good in people. A friend taught me that." Her throat closed over at the memories of said friend and she felt tears prickle in her eyes again. Blinking quickly, she took in a deep breath and smiled at Bruce. "I'm glad I've rubbed off on you a little."

Bruce laced his fingers with hers. "I think more than a little, but who's really keeping score?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the glowing reviews; lily, arfcity, vodooman, Crazy Girl Writer, LaLaShivers, alexis374. Also, I'm humbled by the favorite author add LaLaShivers.

I'm really glad new people are getting into this; Isiri, JustWriter2, FredWeasleyLover1126, Becky4.

sarhea, alexis374 and khibaeri, I hope this story keeps making the cut. :) Thank you for the fave story add.

BTW jw'chan, how'd my Ollie do?


	9. Confessions

**Chapter 9**

It was close to 1 a.m. when they finally left the hotel. Chloe had added three new contacts to her valued sources list; Mayor Garcia, Gotham's new DA, Wyatt McNeal, and the Commissioner himself, Jim Gordan, thanks to the introduction by his lovely wife, Barbara.

Chloe thought the woman was still suspiciously reserved, shying away from conversation preferring to let her husband hold the spotlight. Chloe had tried to draw her out by asking after the children, but her answers were concise and conclusive, leaving no room for open-ended discussion. Aside from her obvious polite facade, the woman was difficult to read.

Bruce had come to collect her shortly after the presentation of the check to the Director of Doctors Without Borders. The man was honored to receive the funds collected by Wayne Enterprises. The total sum came to 1.4 million dollars. Chloe knew that far exceeded what they would have taken in ticket sales considering the tickets went for $190 per person and there couldn't be more than 500 people in attendance. The balance had to have come from a very generous benefactor and Chloe had one guess as to who that person was.

"It's great to see that not every rich person sits on their gold, looking down on the world," Chloe said beaming at Bruce as he helped her into the back seat.

"I have no idea what you're referring too," Bruce said in good humor. He followed her in and their driver closed the door behind him.

Chloe gave him an exasperated look. "Play the self-centered and ignorant playboy all you want to the masses, I know the real Bruce Wayne."

Bruce smiled but his eyes were serious as they stared intently at her. "And who is he?"

Chloe folded her hands in her lap and swiveled in her seat to eye him thoughtfully. "Hrmm, I'd say he's smart but he doesn't want people to know because it would put them on guard around him. Bruce is kind and generous but he'd rather people think him arrogant and spoiled, because that's their presumption anyway and it means nobody has any expectations. He plays the insatiable playboy but truthfully, he's lonely. It can't be easy being in the spotlight, having the responsibility of being the face of a billion-dollar company and living up to the legacy of being a Wayne in Gotham City."

Bruce looked away briefly staring out the window while he loosened his tie. His collar suddenly felt constricting and he had to break the hold her pale green eyes had over him. Her words held so much truth and insight. In the few months they'd known each other he'd inadvertently revealed so much about himself, what drove him, and the real man behind the mask he showed the public.

For a moment, he couldn't face the intensity of her sincere gaze. While she seemed to understand him, and seemed to appreciate his friendship, he was still no closer to unlocking the mystery that was Chloe Sullivan.

"You think the philandering ways are an act?" he asked pointedly with the most lecherous smiled he could muster.

Chloe blushed and playfully swatted him on the chest. "Please don't use it on me. Save it for your regular dates."

"Ah so you finally admit this was a date?" Bruce baited.

Chloe sighed. "Technically, your company paid for tonight, so you didn't really buy me dinner. As such it wasn't a date."

"But I took you to a really fancy restaurant at night, and you said dinners are for dates," Bruce argued, reminding her of own ruling.

Chloe adjusted her wrap across her chest and pursed her lips, before glancing at him thoughtfully. "Friends are allowed to go out for dinner."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs, his mouth curving up into a slight smirk. "At least I've graduated from casual acquaintance to friend. Does that afford me any special privileges I should know about?"

Chloe shrugged and flashed him a smile. "I haven't been overly obstinate for awhile."

Bruce chuckled. "True, you haven't tried to brow beat me this past week. However I have a feeling that's gonna change in the next few minutes." He noticed Chloe bracing herself, sitting straighter and distancing herself slightly but he pretended not to notice. "I observed something tonight that got me to thinking your friends category is quite loosely defined. While I've gotten a handle on your relationship with Victor, Oliver Queen is a completely different story. I know how to read the guy, I spent a whole semester keeping him out of trouble. His body language doesn't say platonic friend. He definitely wants to be more than friendly with you."

Chloe's face flushed at the memory of how close Oliver had come to crossing the friendship line. Her mouth dropped lightly and she stared indignantly at Bruce but he continued talking anyway.

"I've never asked before because you didn't seem attached but are their any boyfriends you want to tell me about or do you afford all your 'friends' those kind of liberties?"

Chloe forced her tongue to work but all she could do was force air through her lips making it seem like she was a fish out of water. Narrowing her eyes she found her resolve and fired back. "Boyfriends? You honestly think I'm that type of high on herself, princess, that I'd let men fawn at my heels with no regard for their self worth?"

At Bruce's bemused expression, Chloe felt her anger boil down to a simmer. As usual he was trying to bait her into yelling. He seemed to enjoy watching her lose her cool. While it had only happened once, they'd both spent a full ten minutes afterward laughing at the insanity of it. Obviously she was missing the humor in this scenario.

"You really want to know about my past exploits or are you just trying to force me into giving you more ground rules?"

Bruce inclined his head and brushed his chin thoughtfully. "While I like rules, it makes playing the game a lot easier, I'm truly curious as to who the competition might be."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "As if they'd even be in your league." Chloe wrung her hands in her lap before glancing out the window. "There's really not much to tell," she said quietly before meeting his eyes. "I've had two boyfriend. One was Jimmy, and the other ended up in Belle Reeve. He was meteor infected. He could double himself. His clone dated a friend at the same time. There was also one guy who was my date to Spring Formal, sophomore year but I don't think one date puts him in the boyfriend line up," she finished conversationally.

Bruce shrugged one shoulder. "It all depends how you felt about each other. I think if a guy likes a girl and she likes him back and they go out together, then they're a couple."

Chloe didn't like his answer. If she accepted his assessment then it meant that Clark had been her boyfriend for two minutes. Which was even worse than having him as a handsome escort for an hour, while believing that he was her dream come true.

The limo pulled to a stop, and the driver opened Bruce's door. Bruce climbed out and offered his hand again. They walked up the steps to her apartment building side by side. Chloe stopped on the landing outside the main gate and faced Bruce, adjusting her wrap as it slid off her shoulders. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a really great time."

"Don't say good night yet. I'll walk you up."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip and tilted her head regarding him suspiciously. "Worried someone's going to abduct me in the hallway of my apartment block?"

Bruce put his hands into his coat pockets and shrugged. "Never can be too careful, it's better to play it safe don't you think?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. "Ah huh. So long as that's all you're thinking about."

Bruce grinned and put his hand to the small of her back. "Think of the scandal it'd cause if something happened to you right after I left you for the evening."

Chloe waved him up. "You want to see the inside of my low rent, outer suburban loft be my guest."

"Dear lady I thought you'd never ask," Bruce said with a long suffering tone.

Chloe scoffed at his antics as she unlocked the main door. Bruce held it open for her and followed her inside.

"So tonight wasn't the sentence you thought it would be," Bruce asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "No, not a sentence. Please let Alfred know he's totally off the hook."

Bruce smiled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Having Alfred indebted to you could come in handy."

Chloe inclined her head thoughtfully. "You might be right. Say a budding reporter needs to do a little digging and I need an in to a certain manor or a secure office building?"

Bruce raised his finger at her. "Ah but see loyalty trumps IOUs."

Chloe pouted. "Way to kill a great idea." Chloe pulled open the elevator gate and lifted the cage bar. They both stepped in and Bruce pulled the cage closed.

"You could just ask me," Bruce suggested with a pointed look.

Chloe folded her arms and tilted her head, "And where's the fun in that? Part of the thrill in investigative journalism is the prospect you might get caught. The air of danger, the adrenaline rush."

"Never pegged as a thrill junkie," Bruce teased. "But then you were editor of your high school newspaper, which seemed to discover some new meteor related mishap or adversely affected individual every other week."

Chloe's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You had me investigated?"

Bruce shrugged. "I like to know who I'm getting involved with. I run background checks on all my employees and business partners."

Chloe frowned. "I'm neither but I guess friends are probably subject to closer scrutiny. Which probably explains why you don't have many friends. Is it because not many make the grade or because they can't stand the invasion of privacy?"

Bruce shrugged and reached for the cage bar as the elevator rocked to a stop. "I can't really afford to make mistakes Chloe. When everyone wants a piece of you, you have to assume that everyone has an ulterior motive for getting close to you."

"But you came to me," she pointed out.

Bruce's lips thinned. He could tell her the truth but he knew she was already on the back foot. If he told her what he suspected, then he'd lose any chance of having any kind of relationship with her. So instead of telling her why he'd come to Victor's floor the day they met, he decided to set them on a different confrontational course.

"Are we going to stand here all night, cause as far as elevator fantasy's go this place is drafty and a little dirty," he said with hint of a smirk.

The sudden change in topic had Chloe frozen to the spot. She'd been thinking all the ride over of how to address how the night had progressed and now she was drawing a complete mental blank.

Chloe avoided making eye contact with him. She yanked up the bar and shoved the elevator gate to one side. "Considering your extensive and varied experiences with women, I would have thought you'd have discovered what a let down that particular fantasy is."

Bruce couldn't keep his lips from breaking into a full blown grin. He'd gotten under her skin all right. A dark flash of jealous surged through him as he processed her words however and he wondered in agitation at who her disappointing public interlude had included. "I don't know, I think it really depends on the company," he argued, hoping to one day get the chance to prove her wrong.

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. She left the elevator and made for her door with as long strides as her gown would allow, without tripping her up from all the wispy fabric swirling around her legs.

Bruce followed her hurried footsteps slowly, refusing to accentuate the gait in his step, having left the cane in the limo. She was still fumbling with the lock when he reached her side.

For some reason, her key refused to turn. Dropping her hands in frustration, Chloe turned to discover that Bruce was right behind her. Close to her side, not touching but close enough that she could breath deeply and she'd brush his arm. "I...had a lovely time tonight," she said softly, briefly meeting his eyes and then looking away to brush at a speck of fluff on her wrap.

"What are we doing, Chloe?" Bruce asked.

Chloe looked up in surprise with every intention of having him explain himself but found that she was met with his sea blue eyes, his face inches from hers. Backing up instinctively, her back met with her apartment door. There was no escape. Steeling herself, she shook off her insecurities and held his gaze without flinching. "We're friends. I accompanied you tonight as a friend. I don't know what it is you're implying."

"First Victor, then Ollie, who else do you have stashed in this other part of your life you want to keep closed off from me?"

"I'm not," Chloe shook her head and then shagged against the door. "I'm not trying to keep you out."

"Then don't." Bruce inched closer, there was barely any distance between them now. "I can't do this dance anymore. I need to know where I stand with you," Bruce whispered, he took her hand and lifted it to his mouth. He left a gentle lingering kiss on her knuckles before imploring her with his soul searing blue gaze again. "Tell me it's not all in my head, that I'm not chasing a ghost."

Chloe swallowed hard, her eyes smarted and her lower lip trembled. She touched his cheek with her hand and he leaned into it. His skin was warm, he was so alive, so real to her. The way he always looked at her, the way he smiled. Her heart pounded in her chest. Could she take a chance? Could she dare hope to let herself feel that way again. To fall and hope that he would be there to catch her.

Bruce leaned his head down and Chloe tilted her head back just a fraction and felt his lips brush against hers. It was all the contact they needed. A thrill shot through her whole body, starting at her lips working it's way down her jawline, then her neck to her spine and finishing at her toes. Her eyelids drifted shut and she opened her mouth. Bruce deepened the kiss and palmed the small of her back pulling her closer. The kiss' shock waves intensified and Chloe felt her head beginning to spin. She could feel Bruce's hand cradling her head, his fingers threading up into her hair and his tongue moving against hers. The sweet and fresh taste of him was in her mouth, his cologne and uniquely masculine scent filled overwhelmed her senses, and she could feel her knees start to give way.

Any resistance she felt before had become a distant memory. She grabbed at his jacket lapels inside his coat and hung on, desperately wanting him near. Bruce felt her need and pushed against her, pinning her between his muscled body and the door.

The feel of his body against hers sent a flash of heat surging across her abdomen and pooling low between her legs. If she'd felt like she was losing control of her body. That she was drifting away from herself, watching her body succumb to the attentions of a passionate mouth and skilled hands. His kiss chased away her need to breath, and need to think. His body pressed up intimately against hers made her putty in his hands. Finally they broke apart both drawing much needed air. Bruce being the one to pull away.

Chloe blinked. There were lights in her eyes again. Her head felt heavy and weightless at the same time. She leaned into the door, her head hitting the wood with a dull thud. Bruce was holding her up, his hands had shifted to her waist and they were still molded to each other.

Bruce pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her temple and her cheek before nosing her earlobe. "We both know you're not holding back because of Jimmy, don't punish me for this other guy's mistakes."

Chloe balled her fist and beat his chest once in warning before pushing him away.

Bruce straightened and stared down at her with wide eyes.

Chloe's eyes glistened with tears. She folded her arms across her midsection, trying to fight for balance while warring emotions swirled inside her. Her body craved him, but her mind was furious at him. Firstly for testing her weak resolve and secondly for ruining a perfectly blissful moment by assuming to understand her issues. Conflicted much, her conscience taunted. "You don't get to talk about Jimmy. You didn't know him. I thought we had an understanding. Why upset the balance, why can't we just be friends?"

Bruce felt his jaw tighten and his teeth grind. He was doing everything he could to keep from grabbing her and shaking her. Instead he closed his eyes for a brief moment and counted backward from ten in his head. Then he fixed her with a cool glare. "We kissed, it was mutual. It certainly didn't feel like I was kissing a stone. How long are you planning on living in denial? You want me and I want you, why are you so afraid to let it happen?"

Chloe trembled and she bit down on her lower lip. Why couldn't he just leave things as they were? Maybe she should go back to Metropolis and not come back. 'Because you know running away never helps. You tried it once remember, that's how you met Jimmy. Did it help, not in the slightest,' her conscience reminded her. Chloe hung her head and hugged herself.

She must have stood frozen like that for awhile because she heard Bruce let out a deep breath and felt his hand on her wrist. His touch was gentle and Chloe didn't have the will to shrug his advance.

"I'm sorry, I did promise never to push our boundaries. I can't help what I feel around you, and if that means I make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. But I can't see you, Chloe and not want something more," Bruce lamented. He touched his forehead against hers and whispered against her hair. "I always knew I'd be cursed with wanting what I can never have."

Chloe angled her head away from his and reached up to palm the right side of his face. "I'm not whole, Bruce. You deserve someone who can give you their heart and soul. Mine's in pieces and you're right, it's not just because of what happened to Jimmy. I don't know when I'll sort everything out. It's not a matter of if, I know I'm too stubborn to let anything keep me down forever but I know I can't expect you to wait. It's not fair."

Bruce shook his head. "Trust me, I can be patient."

Chloe's eyes shone as she looked into his eyes and she nodded. "I know you are, impossibly sometimes. But you shouldn't have to be. You're a guy who has everything to offer a woman and you shouldn't waste boundless opportunities while waiting on someone like me."

Bruce sighed and took both of Chloe's hands in his. "Chloe, you know me. Do any of the woman who's company I keep look like partnership material?"

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. She forced her brain not to stray into the territory the implications of that statement created. "Bruce, I try not to keep track of the women you date. It gives even the gossip columnists a headache trying to psychoanalyze your courting habits."

Her remark didn't even put a dint in his serious expression. Bruce squeezed her hands lightly. "There's only one woman I've been wanting to date for a long time."

Chloe hung her head. "Bruce, please."

"Okay, you need a little convincing, here's a social experiment for you. I'll leave it all up to you. Tomorrow night, I'll wait for you at Posiden's Garden. If you meet me, I'll take it as a first step to something more. If you don't, I'll know that you need some time away from me," his voice broke a little when he said that but he recovered quickly. "Either way, you'll know this isn't just a whim Chloe. And perhaps everyone will take comfort in the fact that even Bruce Wayne can get stood up," he said with forced humor.

His eyes grew serious again and he laced his fingers in hers, while he stared down at her. "I'm serious about wanting you in my life. Whatever you decide, just know I'm always here for you, even if you don't really want me to be." He lifted her chin and for a moment he debated kissing her again. He'd already cracked their fragile foundation so why not throw caution to the wind? If he was only going to get this one opportunity, why not go out in a blaze of glory. Somewhere in the back of his mind he saw Alfred's disapproving face and knew he should give her a chance to think without possibly ruining his chances for at least another six months. Bruce brushed his thumb along her jaw and gave her a bittersweet smile. "Good night, Chloe." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked away from her.

Chloe nodded and managed a choked, "Night, Bruce."

Chloe waited till he entered the elevator and disappeared from sight before she opened the door to her apartment. Stripping as she made her way to the in the bathroom, she stared at her reflecting in the mirror. Her mascara was starting to melt, and her eyeliner was starting to smudge. Her cheeks were a deep rose color at least two shades darker than her powder blush and she didn't need to guess what had caused that complexion change. Running her fingers through the french twist at the back of her head, she sent pins flying in every direction. Shaking out her hair, she wound a long lock of hair around her finger. It had grown a lot over the past few months. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cut it. It was probably shortly after Jimmy had served her with divorce papers. Right now it was the longest she'd ever worn it since her childhood. It needed to be styled, it was heavily layered for a short bob style and the uneven layers looked rather odd hanging limp over her shoulders. It was a good thing she always wore it up at work either in a claw or barrettes. At least she looked the professional part even if at times she still felt like she was wearing in new shoes.

Styling it up every morning was as why she hadn't bothered to cut it. Firstly, she hadn't found a hairdresser she trusted and second, because she hadn't really taken the time to notice how haphazard it was becoming. Washing off her make-up, Chloe dried her face and brushed her teeth mechanically. After she rinsed, she patted her mouth with the hand towel. Her fingers lingering on her lips. She could still feel the impression of his mouth against hers. Her tongue tingled and she knew it had nothing to do with her mouthwash. Chloe stared at her reflection. How could someone with such plain Jane looks and a so many character flaws attract someone like Bruce? Maybe he found he could relate to some of her quirks. They both keep so much hidden from the world around them, even the ones at loved and cared about them. Not trusting anyone with the darkest secrets about themselves, scared that if they did, they'd find themselves completely alone. After all, who would be brave enough to accept the real person inside. Who did she have left standing by her side. Her mother was catatonic and living in secret somewhere. Her father was just starting to find his feet again in Star City after taking a job offer from Oliver. Even with a new name, with no real work history he'd struggled for years after all Lionel's handy work. As close as they were, Chloe still felt he blamed her for everything that had happened back then and he was right too. Jimmy had died before she'd had a chance to show him how much she really loved him. She'd almost lost Lois and Clark, well she had to stop thinking about Clark.

Bruce was right about one thing however. She couldn't allow her past to continue to cloud her judgment. As hard as it was, she needed to trust that Bruce wouldn't abandoned her. He already proved to her time and again that he valued her companionship. And there was no mistaking that he definitely noticed that she was female. He deserved to be given a fair chance to prove her previous relationships were merely a stepping stone to understanding where her true destiny lay. Chloe pulled on her over-sized nightshirt and padded back to her bedroom. Throwing back the bed covers, she crawled in and promptly fell into a fitful dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Chloe woke to the smell of eggs and burnt toast. There was a metallic crash, followed by a muffled string of curses. Chloe shook her head and buried her face in the pillow. Was she still asleep or were her walls that thin that she could hear the neighbors?

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Chloe's head shot up and she stared at the intruder in her bedroom in shock. "Lois?"

Lois plopped down on the mattress next to Chloe and folded her legs, putting her hands in her lap. "If I waited for a visit from you, I'd still be looking at lonely latte next year. You'd think surviving the Beast attack and escaping a mental ward would have my cousin flying over to check up on me."

Chloe sat up and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "Oh Lo, I was planning on coming this weekend, I swear. I've just been so busy." Her hair wasn't flattening, so Chloe gave up trying to fix it. With all the hairspray that was in it, the only chance she'd have of getting it to return to normal was with lots of shampoo.

Lois playfully socked her in the arm. "Yeah, well. I guess I understand," she joked with a telling wink.

Chloe groaned and flopped forward into her quilt covers. "Not you too!" she moaned, her voice muffled by the thickness of the quilt stuffing.

Lois grabbed Chloe's wrist. "Out of bed, you've got a lot of filling in to do. When I heard the news last night, I had to come. No cousin of mine is allowed to schmooze with that many wealthy hot men without dishing out all the juicy details to me. Oh by the way, you owe me $220 for gas."

Chloe had followed Lois from the bedroom to the kitchen, her eyes falling on the dining table where the keys to her Yaris sat innocently on the laminated surface. "You drove? Lois that's nearly a whole day's drive, you can't have left last night." Chloe planted her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowing at her cousin who was suddenly looking very sheepish.

"Okay, you got me. I picked up the morning paper, that's how I knew about you, Bruce and Oliver."

Chloe went to the cabinet and took down a mug, pouring a cup of freshly brewed coffee before turning back to Lois. "Wait, Oliver?"

"Yes, you guys looked very cozy together. The papers seem to think there's a bit of rivalry going on there and everyone's wondering who you're hooking up with."

Chloe slapped the mug down on the counter and almost doubled over, feeling her stomach cramp up. Her headache from last night had just become a full fledged body ache.

"Apparently an eye witness watched you and Oliver step outside to have a lovers spat followed by a quick make session, before Bruce joined the party. Care to fill me in on when you and Ollie found the time to go from co-workers to lovers?"

Chloe closed her eyes and scrunched her nose. How could she have been so careless? How could the both of them have made such a rookie mistake. None of them had ever made a show of acknowledging each other at public events, much less having extremely sensitive conversations. Last night they'd make the mistake of doing both. She put it down to nerves and her excitement at seeing Oliver after such a long absence. "Lo, it's not what you think."

"Please, you think you're not Oliver's type? He always did prefer blonds." Lois nearly spat all her coffee at Chloe's aghast expression. "I'm yanking your chain, baby cuz. You can do so much better than Oliver. I know him, even without the dough he'll still be wrapped up with his projects to save the world and you deserve more than a man who'll be there some of the time."

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. If only Lois knew how doomed she was. "And you think I can do better with whom?"

"Bruce is rich, tall, dark and handsome, what's not to like?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow and picked up her coffee. Pulling out the chair opposite Lois, she picked up a bit of partially burnt toast and broke off the edges. "Okay, what's really going on here? You drove over a thousand miles, you tried to make me breakfast and you're trying to step me up, all tell-tale signs of Lois trying to starve off a pending meltdown."

"I kissed Superman."

When she just blurted it out and then sat in rigid silence, Chloe was at a loss to reply. Lois' face fell and she buried her face in her arms. Her head hitting the table with a thud. "Just say it. I know. I'm a complete moron."

Chloe smiled into her coffee. It was bound to happen sometime. She knew Lois and Clark had been attracted to each other the first time she'd seen them together. Their kind of fighting was called foreplay. And if she was being truthful, she'd been more than a little envious of her cousin at that realization. With Lois' hopeless devotion to first The Red Blue Blur and now Superman, Chloe knew Clark wouldn't be able to avoid her forever, even with being as fast as he was. "So, is he a good kisser?" Chloe was dying to know if Lois had drawn any more conclusions from the tryst other than it was official that she was Superman's number one groupie.

"Let's just say he knows how to light a fire in more ways than one. Chloe, we were flying and I would have shredded his suit if I he'd given me the chance. Instead he leaves me standing there. I swear I've never had anyone make a faster get away."

Chloe snorted and laughed at the same time. This was just too priceless. "Don't take it to heart, Lo. He's probably the love 'em leave 'em type and you should probably count yourself lucky."

Lois lifted her head, her eyes remorseful. "You don't get it. I kissed him. He kissed me back but he dropped me at the top of the Planet, stammered an apology and then took off. I think I freaked him out Chloe."

Chloe put her mug on the table and dropped the piece of toast back on the table, uneaten. Dusting her hands, she regarded Lois with a measured look. "Lois, what has he told you about himself?"

"Where he's from, some of his abilities, what he's doing. He's truly selfless, Chloe. He's devoted himself completely to helping others. He admits that he can't save everyone. He doesn't choose who he saves, he saves whoever he can. He said like anyone in the hero business, you save first and ask questions later."

Chloe cringed at the memory of her own words. Hearing them from Lois as supposedly quoted by Superman, stung. "What makes you think he isn't just another guy with a hero complex? Aside from being alien, what makes him any different from Ollie or AC?"

Lois straightened and folded her arms over her chest. "I guess you're right, I have put him on a pedestal. I don't know, there's something about him that gets under my skin. Maybe it's his eyes, they look so..."

'Familiar,' Chloe wanted to say.

"It's like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders and no one to share it with."

Chloe fought the urge to say something bitter like, 'it was his own decision.' Instead she decided to do a little digging and find out if Clark was still playing possum or if he'd decided to make a reappearance. "Have you heard from Martha?"

"She's still as busy as ever in Washington and Clark's still missing. The weird thing is that Tess hasn't replaced him. Do you think they had a thing? The woman's dangerous, Chloe. I don't have a good vibe from her at all."

Chloe pursed her lips. Lois didn't know the half of it. They were almost certain that Tess knew Clark's secret. Especially after she'd put a tracking team on Davis and herself with the intention of having Clark face him down. The thing that was really confusing her was the fact that Lois hadn't recognized Clark. Was he wearing a mask? "What does Superman look like?"

Lois' face morphed into a broad dreamy smile. "He's got thick wavy black hair. He slicks it back but there's this one curl that can't be tamed on his forehead, you just want too..."

"Lo, digressing," Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Lois folded her arms across her chest and glared at Chloe before continuing with a smile. "Gorgeous blue eyes, chiseled features, perfect skin, sculpted muscles everywhere and his outfit -- I mean, it's tight but the way he wears it, makes him look so regal."

Lois sighed and Chloe fought off a bubble of laughter. The picture she'd conjured looked anything but regal, he looked like a cheesy mock-up of Warrior Angel less the head mask. "Does he have one of those faces?"

Lois quirked an eyebrow. "One of what faces?"

"You know, people who look like someone else? Like Orlando Bloom, or Brad Pitt," Chloe suggested offhandedly.

Lois shook her head. "He's fair like Pitt, but like I said not a wrinkle or spot in sight. And I think even his voice is definitely more seductive than Orlando's British accent. He's got a deep tenor, Chloe the man is seriously sin in red boots."

Chloe couldn't stomach hearing Lois describe Clark anymore. Especially in such sweeping adoring words. "Lois, I'm still trying to get a handle on what makes you so in awe of the man."

"He inspires people, Chloe. He's a role model. He makes you believe that we can be better. Do more to help our fellow citizen."

"There are plenty of people who do that and don't need a costume. We vote them into office and call it our Government."

"Why are you so cynical about this? Doesn't Gotham have its own caped heroes?"

Chloe sighed and stood, taking her mug to the kitchen sink. "But I don't have any illusions that they're anything more than ordinary men and women. I guess that's what makes me less cynical. They make mistakes and they deal with the fallout. This Superman has god-like abilities. He has a greater responsibility than most heroes. What is he doing with the trust people put in him? Where has he been before now? Not everyone is accepting of people who are different. Look what Lex did to the meteor infected. I'm sure if there's a secret organization dying to get their hands on Superman."

Lois paled at Chloe's words. "I hadn't thought about that. Tess has been different since I got back. Jumpy and even more secretive. And here I thought that wasn't possible. She and Oliver have history. I was hoping he could shed some light on how she operates. The Luthor Mansion is heavily guarded these days, there's no hope of sneaking in and taking a look at what she's up too. Do you think she'd try to take down Superman?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know what her motives are now, but she definitely knows more about a lot of thing she won't reveal to anyone else. Lex chose her to take over his empire for a reason. Look if you really care about Superman, distance yourself from him. Keep it real, Lo. You're good at going after a story. Focus on keeping him honest. Make him accountable to his code, to be the hero and serve the people. And if you really care about him, find out who his enemies are. You learn a lot about a person when you find out who they've rubbed wrong."

"You're right. I'm acting more like a fan girl and less like a reporter. I wasn't even like this with the Green Arrow."

"Ah but that's because you thought Green Arrow as the bad guy."

"Whatever, there's no excuse for my behavior. I've been hanging around phone booths waiting for the Blur to call, it's crazy. I just can't shake this feeling that he's been here all a long and now when he's finally coming out of the shadows, I'm driving him away."

Lois was piecing things together fine on her own. In the light of day, she'd see that Superman was Clark and hopefully it'd kick the heart back into his steel facade.

"Okay cuz. Your turn. Why are you playing hard to get with America's most eligible bachelor?"

Chloe's mouth fell open and she spluttered. "I'm not."

"He takes you out to lunch nearly every week, picks you up from your office."

"We have lunch together, he doesn't take me out," Chloe vehemently pointed out

Lois waved her off. "The images speak for themselves. That almost kiss was extremely grating I might add."

Chloe didn't think it was possible but her jaw dropped even lower than before. Someone had caught that almost lapse on film? She closed her eyes and hung her head. "Lois, I have enough problems without trying to add a guy as publicly scrutinized as Bruce Wayne to the mix."

"Chloe, Jimmy moved on. He'd accepted how things went down between you. It's time you let him go," Lois said softly, coming to stand next to her cousin, placing a supportive arm around her shoulders.

Chloe looked at Lois sadly. "And Clark?"

Lois sighed. "We both have unresolved issues with Clark. You, I guess for a bit different reasons considering you two were always off on some secret mission together and were closer than this," she said twisting her index and middle fingers together.

Chloe schooled her features hoping that her inner turmoil at Lois' assessment of Clark and her misadventures didn't show on her face. "We were best friends for along time. Hiding Davis drove a wedge between us, I don't think he'll forgive me for what happened."

"You never did tell me exactly what happened with Jimmy," Lois prompted softly.

Chloe shrugged and squeezed her hands into fists to keep her fingers from shaking. "Tess found us. Oliver and Jimmy helped hide us long enough to separate the Beast from Davis using a piece of meteor rock. Lex had it from an experiment he'd started years ago. It splits personalities. I thought that the human side of Davis could be saved. It turned out he was just as murderous as the Beast that had been inside him, he just didn't have the same destructive power."

"You were with him for weeks, Chloe. He could have killed you at any time. Why didn't you tell me, the General could have..."

"Lo, he just showed up in my basement. I knew that he'd been struggling for awhile but I thought it was all over. Tess blew up his car. I thought he was dead. What do you do when a dead man shows up asking for sanctuary and you know that no normal prison can hold him? I seemed to be able to keep the Beast at bay. He said he felt in control around me. Tell me if there's any sane person that would have believed me if I told them it was the only way? They would have locked him up somewhere and he would have broken out killing anyone in his way out of rage. A doctor warned me that he was highly unstable, the only way was to keep him calm. I tried everything I could think of at the time, Lois. It was the only solution I thought I had. I couldn't risk anyone else. Not you, not Jimmy..." 'Not Clark,' she finished silently.

"Oh Chloe. I'm just glad I didn't lose you. With Lucy, God knows where, you're the only family I've got. Don't ever do that to me again okay. I thought we promised to always be honest with each other, about everything. You can always talk to me, okay." Lois reached across the table and squeezed Chloe's arm.

Chloe smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I know, Lo. You're the best cousin a girl could have."

"And babe, don't you forget it," Lois teased with tears of her own. "Now get dressed. We're going out, breakfast was a bust."

Chloe smiled widened. General Lois was back in force, girl bonding time was officially over. There would be no more room for moping for the remainder of the day at least.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thank you everyone who sent me feedback; LoveThechruce, Darkl26139, Faere, Rocio, astral-angel and Xyraeliemna

And my thanks to those who joined the story alert list; Faere, astral-angel, ripsconscullmin, elitekat, CelticHero and AonGealach. I always welcome new readers.

**Updated 09-26-09**  
Anonymous, thank you for pointing out my unclear phrasing. I could have chosen better words to make my intention in that sentence more clear. I've rewritten it. Hopefully, what Chloe was thinking is easier to understand now.


	10. Easy Prey

**Chapter 10  
Outside Poseidon's Garden on the River Walk**

After breakfast with Lois, the rest of her day had passed by in a blur. Chloe had gotten a call from her contact at the county morgue. Albert Lyle had been on leave for the past month and he'd only just gotten through reviewing all of the cases that his associate had handled while he was away. There was a pattern the other coroner had missed, not a surprise considering how overworked and understaffed the city morgue was. Most of the victims had been poorly dressed with no ID and all but the exception of one body had gone unclaimed. A man, Rufus Jenkins had been reported missing by his ex-wife. The police had been able to identify him from his missing person's photo.

The victims had various causes of death; asphyxiation, brain hemorrhaging, heart failure, drowning, gunshot to the head, multiple stab wounds and drug overdose. The MCU had no real leads but considering the nature of the victims the police were assuming they were gang related. Despite his case load, Dr. Lyle always looked beyond the surface and after sending away a couple blood vials for analysis, he'd gotten his answer. They all had a strange blood composition. The report showed that they all had abnormally high levels of adrenaline and traces of a radioactive substance he'd never come across before. Singularly, the adrenaline could cause heart failure in prolonged periods. However, combined with the foreign material, he could only theorize as to what their effect would result in.

Chloe had taken a copy of the report and sent it to Dr. Hamilton in San Francisco, along with fresh samples of blood and tissue from one of the latest victims, a youth, found two blocks from the support center Dinah had worked at. No longer on Oliver's payroll, Emil had been forced to look for new employment. He now worked out of a S.T.A.R Labs facility (Scientific and Technological Advanced Research). Where Dr. Amanda Waller had personally requested him to head their research in metahuman physiology. After the Beast attack on Metropolis, the President had commissioned a special team to handle Earth's defense against alien or metahuman threats. San Francisco's S.T.A.R. Labs facility was to be its hub for all things metahuman.

There wouldn't be any word back till at least late tomorrow, even though she'd sent it by priority service. Lois had convinced her to go all out for her first 'official' date with Bruce. Wearing a new cream colored silk, baby doll dress with wispy three quarter length sleeves and strappy tan heels, she felt very summery and feminine. Lois had taken a curling iron to her hair and her usually dull, uneven, long locks now hung in gleaming golden ringlets around her shoulders. Under orders from General Lois, Chloe was outside by a lamp post waiting for her domineering cousin to finish interrogating her prospective date.

**  
Poseidon's Garden**

Lois entered the restaurant and announced to the maître d' that she was Bruce Wayne's date and she'd see herself to the table. The man was suitably ruffled but didn't argue with her as she breezed past him dressed to kill in a red, figure-hugging dress, with red satin-covered nine inch pumps to match. Her dark brunette hair hung loose and shiny like a fine mink stole down back and swished lightly as she drifted across the porcelain tiled floor.

Bruce sat comfortably relaxed in his chair, reading from a business binder. He didn't notice the approaching femme fatale until she was right next to his arm.

He spotted the shoes and his face broke into a smile. "Chloe?" Upon seeing the owner of the lovely stilettos, his grin changed into a cautiously pleasant countenance. "Can I help you?"

"Bruce, so formal. It's Lois. I'm truly mortified you don't remember me. We had a great time last year at the reunion."

Bruce's lips pulled up at the edges. So this was Lois and she was in overprotective cousin mode. He could play along. "I honestly didn't mean to sound dismissive, I usually never forget a face. Certainly not one as lovely as yours," Bruce said lifting her hand to his lips.

Lois' face flushed and she quickly extracted her hand, swatting him lightly on his jacket lapel. "Always the charmer. Can I join you?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone."

Lois give him a full pout. She hesitated, hovering behind the vacant chair. "But I'm only in town till tomorrow."

"Sorry to let you down but I promised a special someone that I'd wait for her."

Lois raised an eyebrow and ran her hand lightly over the top of the upholstered seat. "So you're not even sure she'll come?" Her eyes brightened. "Then surely I can keep you company till she gets here. If she comes at all," she added quickly.

Bruce chuckled. "While I appreciate the offer Lois, I wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression."

"She can't be intimated by a little ol' me. Why we're just a past thing," she teased flirtatiously.

Bruce sighed. "I know who you are Lois," he said quietly.

"Damn," Lois heaved, yanking out the chair and falling into it. "How long?"

"Pretty much off the bat. Chloe's description of you is pretty accurate."

"Which was?" Lois inquired somewhat hopeful.

"Tall, mahogany colored hair, stunningly beautiful, confident and a gifted conversationalist."

"And they were in reverse order and not so over the top with the praise, I guess." Lois looked glum, suddenly not feeling confident at all in grilling this man. She still held the sides of her chair, debating if she should call it a night and leave Chloe to fend for herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I certainly enjoyed the ego boost," Bruce said with a grin. "And Chloe thinks very highly of you."

"And I of her. She's my baby cuz, so break her heart and I break your prize appendage," she leaned in and gave him her most calculating stare.

"Understood," Bruce agreed with a nod, doing his utmost to keep his face impassive. Lois' threat felt like a kitten trying to hiss at a jungle cat but he respected her for wanting to defend her cousin. Especially considering how carefully Chloe guarded her heart and how fragile she seemed behind her carefully composed exterior.

Lois straightened in her chair and nodded. "Good. Well, I'll leave you to your reading. Good night, Bruce." She got to her feet and looked down at him.

Bruce smiled up at her. "Good night, Lois. It was nice to meet you."

Lois inclined her head and smiled genuinely in return. "You too. If you're ever in Metropolis, look me up. I'll show you around."

"I'll do that, if Chloe doesn't show me herself."

Lois' smile broadened. "You're learning. See you around, Wayne."

**  
The Riverwalk**

Chloe felt the warm breeze on her face and closed her eyes. It was rarely this warm in Gotham, especially at night but like the rest of the world they were all suffering wild changes in the weather. All thanks to global warming if you believed the environmentalists. Chloe smiled, she could use the weather as a sign. A nice change was headed her way. She heard heels approach and turned to greet her cousin. "Did he pass the Lois test of fidelity?" she asked sarcastically.

Lois folded her arms across her chest and nodded, coming to stand by Chloe at the railing. "Yes, you have my blessing. You can marry the guy."

"Thanks so much," Chloe snorted. "We'll see if we can make it through our first date and leave that prospect in the distant future where it belongs. Can I go rescue my guy now? I think I've left the poor man waiting long enough. There are three women zeroing in about to give him an indecent proposition. They were eying him out from the bar the whole time you tried your feminine wiles on him. I think he's proved he's serious." Not that she hadn't thought he was being less than truthful last night. If she was being honest herself the only reason it had taken her this long to decide to dress up and meet him was because she been trying to work up the nerve.

Tonight meant she was giving him the green light. There would be no rules or recounts. The only way she knew she'd walk in there is if she didn't put any expectations on tonight. They liked each other, they'd started out as friends, they were just moving a step in a new direction. And if she kept herself firmly planted in the present, she'd be able to handle anything that came her way.

"Okay, go get your guy," Lois offered. "He looks like he's about to choke."

"Bruce, no way. He's got nerves of steel." Chloe defended confidently.

Chloe started toward the restaurant and watched as a cat fight broke out in front of Bruce's table. She sighed. If this was a glimpse of what she'd have to face on a regular basis, she had better get use to it now. It wasn't as though she'd never had to defend her turf before.

**Inside the restaurant  
**

She watched Bruce's face light up with a mixture of joy and relief at seeing her. The maître d' smiled in obvious approval, making the connection and ushered Chloe to Bruce's table.

"Are you my angel, come to rescue me?" Bruce beamed as he stood to help her into her chair.

Chloe blushed. "Do you need rescuing?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he groaned softly.

"Your waiter will be here shortly, Mr. Wayne. Miss." With a short bow, the host left their table and Bruce took her hand.

"You left me here long enough. So did I pass?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe smiled. "In Lois' terms - with flying colors. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Personally, I was ready to rescue you when that woman tried smothering you in her decolletage."

A few minutes before Lois had descended on him, an older woman had pretended to trip and had fallen into Bruce. He'd politely helped her to her feet and sent her on her way.

"You've really never dined alone before have you?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not publicly. I eat alone plenty at the office or at the manor. It's why none of these women would ever fit my life. They think it's all glitz and glamor with fancy parties or exotic getaways every other day, when really it's marathon business days and pretty mundane nights."

Chloe tried not to let her secret knowledge of how wrong he was show on her face. Pretty mundane nights, yeah they were run of the mill all right. For an adrenaline junkie. "I can do mundane. I think that's pretty much every night of the week for me. I'm either writing up commentary for the news blog, last minute articles on a ten o'clock deadline or watching Seinfeld re-runs."

"Sounds like fun? Is he the Jewish comedian?"

Chloe laughed. "You don't watch a lot of TV, do you? What does Bruce Wayne do with his off hours, I wonder?"

Bruce smiled uncomfortably. "Read. I like old books. Historical fiction, biographies, science journals. Kind of boring, huh?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I love reading. How can you write and not love to read? I love obscure journals and delving into the unknown. My favorite book growing up was Tales of the Weird and Unexplained by Aleya Naiman. I'm a skeptic. I don't think there's anything that can't be explained. We just don't have all the answers."

Bruce beamed at her. "I share your belief but something I'm never going to be comfortable with is magic. There's a lot I could find out but I'm not sure I'd like the answers, so I leave it alone."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "It's scarily easy for Zatanna. I don't think I'm comfortable with any kind of magic either. No trips to Oz for me thank you very much, this Dorothy likes her feet firmly planted in reality."

Bruce chuckled. "You never did tell me how you knew Zatanna?"

Chloe sighed. "She found me on my birthday last year and gave me a wish I didn't know I asked for. At least not consciously. I turned into Lois for a day."

Bruce's eyes widened. "So she did inherit her father's ability," he murmured to himself. "That would have been an enlightening experience, I'd bet. Shape shifting or body swap?" he asked.

"The first. I called Lois as soon as I realized what happened to make sure she was okay. Lucky we were borders apart so no one but Clark was the wiser. Having to explain myself once was enough. We've had body snatchers before."

Bruce grimaced. "You did tell me about that. The prom queen."

"Among others."

Bruce frowned. "Before I thought, why on earth a small town girl would want to live in a city like Gotham? Now I'm thinking you'll actually be safer here."

Chloe laughed lightly. "I don't know. Weird has a habit of finding me where ever I go."

The waiter arrived with their menus. "Would you like any drinks to start?"

Bruce nodded. "A bottle of the house wine and whatever the chef recommends to accompany our meals later."

"Very good, sir."

Chloe looked over the menu and glanced up at Bruce over the cover. "You've been here before, you pick. Just nothing with crustaceans, they don't agree with me."

Bruce laughed. "That's two thirds of the menu. Chloe, you do realize we're at a seafood restaurant."

Chloe blushed and blinked at him. "I know," she said waving him off. "You were raving about it, so I was curious. I like fish. They have fish don't they?"

Bruce chuckled and pursued the menu before closing it. "They do. You're not allergic to crustaceans though right? Because I'm sure they share kitchen utensils and there'd be traces of it in everything."

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing like that, I've just got a gag reflex. The smell, combined with the texture...I try to avoid the experience."

"Right. Well, the Kingfish is nice. It smoked with tobiko mayonnaise, fennel and witlof salad, spelt blini, topped off with horseradish cream and scallop dust."

Chloe tried not to make a face at the last note. "Sounds delicious."

Bruce smirked and motioned to the waiter. "Two of the Kingfish, one without the scallop dust. Thank you."

"I'll pass that along, sir. Thank you." The waiter took their menus and headed for the kitchen.

Chloe leaned in. "You didn't have to do that."

Bruce smiled. "And have you gagging on a perfectly good dinner. No. When I mentioned the scallops, you started to look a little green."

Chloe blushed. "I never could fool Lois in poker."

Bruce grinned. "Why does Lois cleaning up at poker not surprise me."

"She grew up surround by men. I guess all the girls in my family have. However being a General's daughter, Lois got more than a bit of the usual tomboyish traits. Lois got camouflage paint and combat training for her birthday when other girls were getting Barbie and My Little Pony. She can take down most guys in her sleep, and she took out a line backer drunk."

"Let me guess, he tried to get friendly?"

"Yep, she beat him at a drinking game and he was a sore loser. Wanted compensation."

Bruce chuckled. "She's remarkably girly under her brash exterior. Curious, for someone who's had that kind of intense upbringing."

"I think that's largely Martha Kent's influence. Lois lived with the Kents for awhile when we were in high school. If anyone can put lady into a ladette, it's Martha," Chloe said fondly.

"She's certainly doing an impressive job straightening out the men in D.C."

Chloe beamed. "She has a way about her. Trust me, if you ever meet her, you'll have a hard time saying no. Martha can be very persuasive."

While they waited for their meals, she turned her head to look out the wall of glass facing the harbor. Gotham's harbor was beautiful at night. The Knights Dome lights playing off the water, Lady Gotham standing silently off shore, the lights proudly revealing her monument to justice. Chloe smiled. To be impartial, fair and swift.

"You know, Batman reminds me of what Lady Gotham stands for, fearful judgment," Chloe said thoughtfully, staring at the tall statute in the distance.

Bruce studied her face, she was truly beautiful to behold both inside and out. She spoke of Batman as though he was someone to be admired and a muscle twitched tightly in his chest at her words. He always hoped there would be someone else. Someone he could share his burden with. For so long it seemed like his only outlet would be his journals. After he lost Rachel, he thought he'd never find anyone else willing to accept him. In hindsight, he wondered if Rachel ever really had. She'd been dating Harvey after only a few months after telling him she'd wait for him. She insisted on keeping him at arms length until she was sure he would give up the mask. Alfred had said she'd been angry when he hadn't given himself up at the press conference, even he'd been at a loss as to how to respond at Harvey's actions for a long moment. Until he realized what had to be done and who he needed to be.

"Doesn't he scare you? The guy dresses up like a bat, he could probably give half of Arkham a run for the basket case stakes."

Chloe smiled nervously and rubbed her neck unconsciously. "Sure, if he surprised me in a dark alley, probably. Like you said, he looks like a giant bat." She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms where goose pimples had appeared. "Bad experience."

Bruce smiled and sipped his wine. "Who hasn't had one? I feel down a well when I was eight. Thought the things were going to skin me alive."

Chloe nodded in empathy, fingering her utensils, trying to shake off her nerves. "A few years ago, I got infected with venom from a bunch of radioactive vampire bats," she shivered again.

Bruce's face turned serious. "You were bitten?" No wonder the thought of bats freaked her out.

Chloe shook off the chills and smiled slightly. "Lucky for me I had a very determined friend, who procured a cure. Everyone that had been infected returned to normal. Actually, it was the story that impressed Pauline Kahn to rehire me. Even though she never published it."

Bruce smiled. "That's a shame, I think it would have made for interesting reading."

Chloe laughed. "Interesting is a nice way of putting it. She said it was something more suited to the Inquisitor. I think she was hinting at my journalistic integrity but I assure you that it was all fact and documented by reputable sources."

"From you, I'd never doubt it."

Dinner passed by quickly with easy conversation and they shared a slice of white chocolate mousse cake with strong black coffee before taking a stroll along the boardwalk. Arm in arm, they laughed and leaned into each other as they looked over the city.

"What made you stay in Gotham? You ran The Isis Foundation in Metropolis and Lois is there. It's crime rate is significantly lower. You're not likely to get mugged in broad daylight."

"Too many memories. Painful ones. I'd been hanging onto something I should have let go of a long time ago. A fresh start seemed like the perfect opportunity to prove to myself that I could have the dream I always wanted."

"Which is?"

"To be an ace reporter, a truth seeker and one who can hopefully win a Pulitzer some day. It's a kid's dream but I don't think it's an unrealistic one."

Bruce hugged her to his side. "And a good one. You have a simple dream, Chloe. If everyone could be as easily pleased as you then the world would be a much happier place."

"What about you? What's your dream?" Chloe asked angling her head to watch his face.

Bruce's brow furrowed and his eyebrows drew together. Chloe knew that look, it was his deep thinking face. She elbowed him playfully. "Not so serious."

Bruce tensed before forcing himself to relax. "Sorry."

Chloe chewed the inside of her cheek realizing what she'd just said. Scouring her brain she searched for a way to redeem herself from her insensitive blunder. "I mean, I know what you want professionally. You told me already." She smiled hopefully. "But what do you want for yourself."

Bruce smiled and stared down into her eyes. "I would have thought that was rather obvious."

They stopped walking and Chloe felt her cheeks warm. Bruce put his arms around her and lowered his head. "I want to kiss you, if that's okay," he whispered huskily.

Chloe could only nod mutely as his lips descended on hers. The kiss left her stomach a flutter and her lips singing.

Bruce chuckled softly at her dazed expression and he nuzzled her nose before kissing her forehead."Want to see what the cityscape looks like at night?"

Chloe nodded, if they thought alike she imagined that their spot would be completely deserted at this hour and the sight breathtaking. "I'm up for the look out if you are?" she teased playfully. "Feel like living a little dangerously?"

Bruce smirked down into her glittering turquoise colored eyes. "Gotta please the lady and she says she lives for the thrill of life. I guess, I have to indulge her."

The park was five minutes by cab and they raced each other to the lookout. She would have felt better giving him a fair run if she'd been wearing sneakers but she had a feeling that he been giving less than half his best. He wasn't even breathing heavily when they reached the top of the grassy knoll.

"I guess I'm gonna have to join a gym if I'm gonna keep up with you," Chloe said a little out of breath.

"Nah," Bruce said with a small chuckle. "I like the fact that most men are oblivious to how gorgeous you are. If you start running around in bike short and tank tops, I might have to start working on a menacing growl."

Chloe tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful, letting out a very unladylike snort.

Bruce scowled. "What's funny?"

Chloe smiled, shaking her head furiously. "I don't even own a pair of spandex pants, and I would never even dare seat foot outside in anything like that. Totally Lois' look not mine. And I don't know, you intimidate women sure with your Casanova prowess, maybe the odd business stuff shirt but the average guy, I'd have to see it to believe it." Chloe said inclining her head thoughtfully. She knew she was baiting him but she couldn't help it. As if he needed work on being any more fearsome. His alter ego was probably the most feared and mythified vigilante of all time.

Bruce shed his jacket and lay it out on the grass before sitting. He patted the jacket. "Sit."

Chloe sat down and beamed across at him, nudging his shoulder with hers. "Why Mr. Wayne is this a seduction act in play? Warm night, secluded spot bathed in romantic moonlight under the trees..."

As lovely as she was, sitting there all teasing and fringing being coy, Bruce had been fighting primitive urges all night and alone, in their spot, he wouldn't let opportunity be lost. His kissed her neck, just behind her ear. It was a pulse point and smelt of vanilla, jasmine and scent that was completely unique to her. Pheromones. All Chloe. He sucked and kissed lightly, hearing her stunned silence turned to soft moans. He lifted his hands and palmed her back, pulling her in closer.

Chloe turned her head and captured his mouth. Thrusting the fingers of her left hand into his dark locks, she cupped the back of his head. Her fingers slid easily through his waxy, soft waves and she twisted her hand bringing his head closer to hers, fusing their lips together.

Bruce teased her bottom lip lightly with his teeth, loving the lush tender feel of them. He ran his tongue lightly over her plump lower lip and nipping it again before kissing her thoroughly.

Chloe wouldn't be subdued, his attentions triggered something inside her and she felt more alive than she had in a long time. Her fingers hooked around his tie and as she leaned back against the grass, she brought him down with her. He kept part of his weight off her by resting on one arm above her, but the other was currently engaged in drawing very distracting thumb pad circles next to the hollow of her neck.

Bruce worked his way down the smooth skin of her throat, pressing kisses to her satiny skin before moving back up and capturing her mouth.

As he pulled and kissed her lips, Chloe wreathed against him and inadvertently arched into him. Something firm and warm met her abdomen and her whole body coiled tightly in recognition. Chloe closed her eyes and kissed him back as though he was her life blood. Looping her right leg behind his knee, she pulled him flush against her. "All the sleuth skills in the world and you couldn't find me before now," Chloe moaned softly.

Inside, she was coming apart. Fireworks were streaming off in all directions, setting sparks of electricity all over her body. His tongue teased at the edge of her mouth and she opened her lips, pulling him in. She could taste the hint of coffee still left on his breath and she stroked her tongue against his, while sucking him at the same time.

Chloe didn't know how it happened but suddenly she felt a rush of warmth wash over her, ending in a rapid pulsing low in her body. Chloe trembled against him, biting back a moan, she waited for the wave of sensations to recede. Opening her eyes, she saw his blue eyes watching her intently and she suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. Turning her face, she hid in the crook of his neck.

Bruce shifted her leg that was locked around his, and rolled to his back, holding her to his side. He kept one arm firmly locked around her waist, not wanting to lose the contact they shared. His free hand found one of hers and he intertwined their fingers. He could feel her breathing against his neck. She was as deeply affected as he was. Did what he think happened, just happen?

"Wow," Chloe whispered finding her voice.

Bruce tightened his grip on her, hugging her to his side. "So it wasn't bad?" he voice sounded odd to his ears, he hadn't intended to sound needy or uncertain. He'd meant to defuse an intense moment by what he hoped was a light teasing comment.

Chloe brought their hands to rest over the center of his chest, she could feel how hard his heart was beating. It seemed to match her own rhythm. There was also a fine sheen of sweat dotting his brow. She felt cool all over, the warm breeze suddenly felt cold. She shivered against him. "If by bad you mean, you just might have given me my first fully clothed orgasm, I'd say absolutely terrible, yeah."

Bruce fought to keep his face from breaking into a full blown satisfied grin and failed miserably.

Chloe laughed lightly at his expression and leaned happily into his chest. "I guess that puts the bar way up there now though, so I wouldn't get all celebratory yet if I were you."

Bruce chuckled with her and brought their hands to the lips. "As I've said before, you keep me firmly grounded."

"I guess we better get going before get arrested for indecent PDA," she said reluctantly sitting up and breaking their embrace. The sound of a phone buzzing shattered the moment and Chloe smirked humorously as she read the caller ID. "Lois. She does have perfect timing."

Bruce sat up and ran a hand through his hair, watching her with a bemused expression as she answered her phone.

"Yes, Lois?"

_"Do do I have to find my own way home or are you going to come pick me up? I left the car with you remember."_

Chloe looked and Bruce and cringed at Lois' voice. As usual her conversational tone was at the level of almost yelling. She could tell from Bruce's face that he could hear every word she said. "Ah, I'm not at the restaurant anymore. We took a walk."

_"That's what you're calling it now."_

Chloe's face flamed, Lois wasn't half wrong. If Bruce didn't have better impulse control than she did they might have wound up doing a lot more than kissing. She'd totally lost her head, practically dry humping him in the grass. "If you can get back to the car park, you can use the spare," Chloe suggested helpfully.

_"Okay fine. I'm just going to finish my burger..."_

"You're only just eating now. What have you been doing?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows raised.

_"Cleaning up. These guys totally suck at pool."_

Chloe rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Only you Lo. I hope you left them with enough to get home."

Lois snorted. _"Not my problem. Don't bet what you can't lose."_

Chloe was so engrossed in the conversation, that she almost didn't notice Bruce tense next to her. She followed the direction that he was looking and scrambled to her feet when the figures came out of the shadows.

"Well, well, Bruce. Imagine finding you here."

The woman headed towards them was stunning. With hair akin to naked flames and skin like porcelain, and the body of a goddess, Chloe felt like the village pixie in her shadow. Her forest green eyes were anything but benevolent however, and she glared menacingly at Bruce. "You ruined me. It's my turn."

"Pamela, we did everything we could for you."

The tall Amazonian like woman laughed mockingly. "Everything! Everything to cover your own hide. You hid me a way in a little hospital and stole all my research, sweeping it all under the rug like it never happened. I suppose you all hoped I'd die from my injuries. But guess fate thought I should live. Mother Nature bestode me with her abundant gifts and I intend to use them."

"You just need more counseling, Pamela. I promise, we'll sit down and talk. Just the two of us."

"No. There was a time when I would have done anything for you Bruce. Forgiven you anything. If you'd just looked at me like I was someone important. But you couldn't even see me as a person. You denied me basic rights. Locked me up in a nut house. I will get my money and I will finish my work. Take him."

Chloe dropped into a fighting stance, prepared to do her part to help fend off these thugs and go after the red head. She didn't know if Bruce had a policy on fighting girls so she wouldn't wait and let the woman get the upper hand.

The men stalked toward them.

_"Chloe what's going on?"_

It was Lois' voice. She'd completely forgotten that the line was still open.

"Lo, send help. We're at the look--"

Chloe turned to see Pamela cosied up to Bruce while he stared adoringly into her eyes. She didn't know when the woman had closed the distance but she had. The phone was ripped from her fingers and tossed into the distant trees.

"Let's go, love," she crooned in Bruce's ear.

Chloe stood in amazement at the scene infront of her before springing into action. Bruce had obviously been drugged, he looked like he was in some kind of trance. "He's not going anywhere with you," she hissed angrily. She tried to pry Bruce from the woman's hold but he wouldn't budge. It was like he'd become immovable stone.

"Bruce, darling. Get ride of the prairie tramp would you."

Bruce turned to her with glassy eyes and shoved Chloe to the ground. He then turned back to the woman, and she kissed him full on the lips with a passion that made Chloe's stomach churn.

Her eyes smarting, Chloe watched them horror.

"The boss might like to have her. She might be useful," one of the thugs suggested.

Pamela waved him off dismissively. "She's your responsibility. Just remember, Waddles is none the wiser. You found her on the street. Have fun."

Chloe got to her feet angrily, prepared to give these guys a piece of her mind. They sized her up greedily, their faces practically snarling with excitement. Were they men or pit bulls? Her hair bristled on the back of her neck and a feeling of dread curled in pit of her stomach. Two against one, hardly fair odds but she'd been trained to weather worse. As they circled her like sharks, she tried to force the image of Bruce and Pamela locking lips out of her mind. Whatever hold the woman had on him, it was a fair guess that the longer he stayed in her company the worse it was going to get. She had to find him.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Wow. Humbly I thank you; arfcity and for the favorite author add. I'm blown away.  
Also for all the fave story adds: queencordy44, Valkyrie Song, 4321, Sculllyga, Vic Tenn, .

To everyone who reviewed; arfcity , Xyraeliemna, Sculllyga, queencordy44, Faere, xxh2o-fanxx, Rocio, , I will answer each one of you by reply. Thank you all very much. I appreciate the feedback.

To all the new readers; queencordy44, Sculllyga, noe224evr, Vic Tenn, and Swytla, welcome to my SV/DC universe.


	11. Pieces of the Puzzle

**The Big Green Hat bar**

Lois heard Chloe try to tell her where they were and the line went dead.

Slapping a twenty on the table, she exited the bar and hit the street. Lois pulled off her shoes and ran as fast as she could back to the boardwalk main car park. She was a good two blocks away. Leaving Chloe at the waterside restaurant, she'd taken a leisurely stroll around the busy entertainment sector of Gotham City before settling on a delicious smelling, Irish themed pub with friendly patronage. Her thirty-nine dollar sheer diner pantyhose crossed her mind briefly as she ran, but in the grand scheme of things, wearing holes or tearing threads didn't even make her list of cares. After a ten minute dash, she came to the edge of the enormous lot that serviced most of the river front end of the district. For one frantic moment, she couldn't spot Chloe's Yaris and she thought on top of her cousin's possible abduction, her car had been stolen. Then she remembered that she'd parked it between two SUVs and the black one with gleaming silver rims was easy to spot. Heading in that direction, she quickly sourced the hide-a-key in the wheel well and unlocked the car.

Navigating the streets of Gotham were a headache. She'd never visited the city before and the road closures, and consistent red lights ensured that by the time she pulled up to Robinson Park, her nerves were completely fried. Glancing at the clock for what could easily be the fiftieth time, Lois cursed like only an army brat could. It had been thirty-two minutes since she'd called Chloe.

"Damn it, Chloe. Who takes a midnight stroll in crime central? Lovesick idiots. If anything happens to her, I'm so kicking his butt," she seethed unhappily.

Ringing her cousin's phone again as she made her way through the park, she kept her ears peeled. Following a faint buzzing sound, she soon found the cellular. It was buried deep in bushes, quite a way off from the lookout gazebo. Either Chloe had dropped it or the kidnappers had thrown it there. Probably the latter. They didn't want anyone to be able to trace their location.

Lois hung up and pocketed both phones. She started up the path again to search for clues. On the way she found one of Chloe's shoes. So her baby cousin had put up a fight. Lois felt a burst of pride. She hoped at least one those thugs was sporting a black eye or a dislocated jaw. Closer to the gazebo she noticed Bruce's jacket, it was lying on the grass as though it had been placed there intentionally. This had to be the scene of the crime.

A buzzing and vibration in her coat, broke her train of thought and she dug around in her pocket. It was Chloe's phone.

"Hello?"

_"Lois?"_

"Oliver? What are you doing calling Chloe?"

Oliver chuckled. _"Ah, last I checked friends were still allowed to call friends."_

"Not when they drop off the face of the earth for six months. Where the hell have you been?"

_"Is that a hint of relief I hear veiled under all that venom. Did you miss me, Lois?"_

Lois felt her throat tighten and tears threatened to spill. She sniffed and forced her tongue to work without betraying her emotions. "Ollie, you better be ready to don those tights and be my knight because I really need you."

He was all seriousness when he asked, _"Where's Chloe, Lois?"_

"I could ask how you know something's wrong but I'm not going to bother right now. Chloe and Bruce are in trouble. I think they've been kidnapped."

_"Where are you?"_

"Robinson Park, but they're long gone. All I have to go on is a name. Pamela. It sounded like she used to work for Bruce."

_"I'll see what I can dig up. Where do you want to meet?"_

"I'll head back to Chloe's."

_"I'll see you there in ten."_

**  
Sundance Motel, downtown**

Oliver clicked his phone shut. He had a really bad feeling in his gut. They knew Lex was back in play. Bart had filled him in on as much the day he'd gotten back. And in not so friendly terms either. The League had moved on without him and grown. Their next meeting was in a couple of weeks. Bart had grudgingly told him, he was welcome to sit in. A nice way of saying he could come along so long as he didn't interfere. He was fine with that. He had no desire to lead. He was done taking the reins. He'd help whoever he could and go where he was needed. Considering he didn't know how Lex had survived, if he'd killed a clone or if the new Lex was the clone, he couldn't afford to draw unnecessary attention to Green Arrow. He'd stay well out of the spotlight.

Punching in a familiar number he waited for his friend to pick up. "Victor, feeling nostalgic? I need a wing man."

**  
Victor's apartment**

Victor got off the phone with Oliver, his fingers already flying across his keyboard. The name Pamela did ring a bell and in two beats he had her file. Pamela Isley. Once employed by Wayne Botanical and Forestry Trust. One of the lead scientist working on drought tolerant edible plant species. She was put on notice when it was discovered that she'd been building a large archive of poisonous plant specimens with company funds. They'd been put them all in quarantine to be destroyed but she'd broken into the lab to steal them. The guards had tried to stop her and in the process a few of the containers had been broken. One of the guards activated a lock down, and a fire had broken out, causing a mass of explosions. Luckily it had been after hours. The two guards had escaped most of the blasts, but when fire authorities had gotten the fires under control, deeming it safe enough for forensics to scour the site, they'd found Pamela barely alive and comatose in her lab, lying amongst shattered glass vials and punctured canisters. Ten days later, she's alive and seemingly fit as an athlete. The doctors can't understand it but she seems to have a natural immunity to the mass of toxins saturating her system. The only thing is, she's not mental stable. She's even more irrational than she was before the accident. Saying it's her destiny to protect Mother Earth from uneducated, polluting, waste laying savages. Wayne Enterprises whom had paid for her hospital bills, quietly had her transferred to an out of town psychiatric facility to help manage her case. They were made aware of her 'special' condition and she was isolated from other patients.

Picking up the phone again, he dialed the number of the facility listed in Wayne Enterprises records as Pamela's current location. The company was still paying for her care. While they were no longer her employer and investigators had ruled Wayne Enterprises innocent of any wrong doing, the company, most probably under Bruce's direction were looking to Pamela's welfare. While she'd cause the accident and stolen from the company, she was mentally ill and she needed treatment that she couldn't afford on her own.

_"You have called The Dresdan Wellness Facility. Our office hours are from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. If your call requires urgent attention, please leave a brief message and your contact phone number at the tone and one of our night staff will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you for calling."_

Victor stood and began gathering his gear while he waited for the beep. "This is Victor Stone of Wayne Enterprises. I'm head of security for Mr. Wayne and I need to speak to the doctor handling Ms. Isley's case. We believe she has orchestrated his kidnapping."

He zipped his bag and left his cellular number as return contact. He couldn't wait till they got back to him, he'd start driving and they could call him enroute. The facility was out of town, at least half an hours away if he pushed the driving limits. Hoisting his bag to his shoulder, he left the apartment and headed for the basement garage.

**Chloe's apartment**

Lois stopped pacing and dropped into the couch, burying her face in her hands. "Why is this happening? She was just pulling together, Ollie. It's been so long since I've seen her smile and not have it followed by some sarcastic remark. I thought he would be good for her."

"I wouldn't blame Bruce just yet."

"Right, because all responsible guys would take a girl out at night to a deserted park."

Oliver smirked. "I took you to a back alley to show off my archery prowess."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Smallville's different."

"Ah huh, because nobody ever got abducted or killed in Smallville."

Lois abruptly stood up and resumed her pacing. "What's taking your guy so long?"

Oliver shrugged and tried not to smile at her antics. If he'd learned anything from his relationship with Lois, it was that smiling when she was on a tirade didn't help, and you were liable to get smacked around or verbally ripped to pieces.

"And why aren't you in your Green Arrow gear, aren't you supposed to be flying over roof tops trying to catch these guys?"

Oliver smirked and bit back a chuckle. "I don't know anything about these guys, Lois. Point me in the right direction and I'll be all over it I swear, but I'm not going out in a strange city, dressed like a vigilante and land my ass in jail. I won't do Chloe much good in there and Richard has his hands full trying to sort out the last mess I landed myself in. I wouldn't want him losing any more hair on my account, just because you're impatient."

She shot him a dark glare and Oliver knew he was dangerously close to getting throttled. He lifted his hands in defense. "Lois, give him a couple more minutes. He's looking into the name you gave. I'm sure we'll get something, then we can move. Deal?"

"I hate sitting around. Can't we try to hack city cameras or something?"

Oliver leaned back against the kitchen cabinets and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm doing my best to be Zen here. I feel pretty useless right now too. All my high tech stuff is back in Star City. And Chloe's really the whiz kid with all that, she was teaching me but I'm not the best student." He could have gone to Victor's and worked with his old team mate till they found Chloe but he knew Lois would be going out of her mind with worry, so he thought it best to keep her occupied till they had something to work with and keep her from running off and getting into trouble. Which she was notorious for doing.

"Where the hell is Clark when you need him? Whenever we needed saving, he was always there. Chloe disappears and then Clark does his vanishing act, and you know you can count on him showing up again, always with Chloe. But six months and nothing. She told me he didn't even show up at Jimmy's funeral. What happened to him, Ollie?" she felt tears threatening to spill again and she sucked in a deep breath before rounding on him. "You said he needed me Oliver and me being pipe dream Lois, I believed you. Clark doesn't need anyone, he's the king of emotionally unavailable men. If he's not riding the Lana train, he's doing the lone brooding hero routine. It's like talking to a brick wall. You never know what's going on in that steel trap of a brain he has. I just want her back. I need her to be okay. She's all I have."

Oliver stood silently watching her from his spot by the small dinner table. She was in full fallout mode now. If they didn't get a call soon, he was worried she just might march down to the MCU and demand they start a S.W.A.T. team and head it up herself. "You know when I was a kid and mad at the world, I used to go out into the backyard and scream out all my frustrations. Used to scare all the nocturnal life but it helped blow off steam."

Lois quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Little Ollie pitching a fit, somehow that image strikes me as a regular occurrence."

"Being an orphan, it's easy to foster anger. You feel cheated so you'll lash out at anyone or anything. It's easier than acknowledging what you really feel, loneliness. I would have traded all the money I had to have my parents back. Now I just live with the hope that they're proud of what I'm trying to do. I've made a ton of mistakes but I feel like I'm getting back on track. One thing I know for sure is that this time, I'm standing by my friends and I planning on making a real effort never to disappoint them again. What good is it trying to save the world, if all you do is let your friends down?"

"You know, I'm going to the roof for a bit. If you hear a racket, just ignore it."

Oliver smiled at Lois' retreating back. He heard a tapping on the window and he froze when he saw the figure hovering outside. Clenching his fists, he stalked to the window and wrenched it open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The shadowed figure folded his arms over his chest, his cape fluttering behind him in the wind. "Chloe's in trouble."

"Since when did you start caring?" Oliver snapped, barely able to contain the anger he felt. Along with the many phone calls he'd received after he left Metropolis was a very uncharacteristic, vulnerable one from Chloe and a fiery on from Bart, all about how lame he was and how a guy should never abandon his friends, no matter how screwed up he was. Oliver had left because he'd assumed that Clark, being Chloe's best friend, would be there to help her through her pain. He knew better now and there was no undoing the past but at least he was making amends. What was Clark's excuse.

Kal-El hovered outside the window space. "We can have this conversation like this or you can move aside and we can talk like mature adults."

"No," Oliver growled.

The muscled man lifted one brow. "Very mature, Oliver."

"This is Chloe's apartment. You want to talk, I'll see you outside."

Kal-El frowned and let his arms fall slowly. "Very well, I'll wait for you in the alley."

Oliver shut the window and stood in the middle of the small sitting area for a full minute debating on whether he should leave Clark standing there all night. He thought better of it. If Lois came back before he'd gotten rid of Clark there'd be all kinds of trouble.

He raced downstairs, out of the building and around to the side street. The Man of Steel was perched comfortably on top of dumpster, swinging his legs, his cape tucked under him. Oliver fought back a laugh. He looked ridiculous. "Please tell me you're not trying to make a fashion statement."

Kal-El glared at him. "The suit is modeled after traditional Kryptonian dress, the colors were mom's idea. Red Blue Blur." He turned away from Oliver, holding his chin high. "As if green leather is such a iconic ensemble."

Oliver clenched his fist and grit his teeth. "Who's childish now?"

"Lois said Chloe's in trouble. What do you know?"

"How did you even hear about it? Lois doesn't even know where you're breathing, in her wild imagination she probably thinks you're still trekking across South America looking for her cousin."

"I check up on Lois, she has a habit of getting into trouble. She hasn't been in Metropolis the last couple of nights, I thought I'd make sure she's okay."

"You mean stalk her," Oliver bit out. "Why don't you admit that you haven't figured it out yet. You know infatuation and obsession real well but love? The concept is lost on you." He moved so fast that Oliver didn't even see the hit coming. He found himself several feet away, his face burning and his jaw completely numb. The numbness wore off quickly and tears blurred his vision.

"How dare you? You don't know how much I've sacrificed to protect the ones I love."

Oliver scoffed bitterly. "I didn't mean to sound condescending," he slurred. It hurt to talk now. His jaw was definitely dislocated. He fingered it very lightly, finding the problem and closing his eyes tightly before snapping it back into place. His whole body shook involuntarily as he suppressed a cry of pain. "I have a habit of inviting people to hit me. Character flaw. I'm as screwed up as you at recognizing the difference between, love, lust and infatuation, but I'm learning. I don't think you're even trying."

Kal-El forced his anger to simmer down. All his training and one insinuation by Oliver and he'd lost his cool. It was unacceptable. Months of endless training, with only brief breaks for midday sunlight and he saw still no closer to finding a balance to his dueling personalities. At times he found himself standing still having arguments in his head, with time ticking by without him being conscious of it.

He'd flown out of the explosion that trapped Doomsday, with no memory of how he'd almost been engulfed in flames and trapped beneath the Earth's crust in the first place. Leaving the Earth's atmosphere to bath in the healing glow of the sun, that's when his trouble had begun. The voices had started in his head and they wouldn't quiet down. Even as he'd absorbed the sun's radiation and felt stronger, lighter, his head throbbed and his veins burned. Someone was screaming at him, he couldn't even make out the words. He'd flown back the Fortress to find the place dark, his father's voice silent. He'd removed the corrupted crystals and the Fortress had reboot. He begged his father to explain what was happening to him.

Kal-El did not like the answers. He had all these mixed up memories in his head, Clark Kent, Kal-El, and a bitter egotistical personality called Kal. Jor-El's essence had struck a bargain. He promised to help him figure out how to balance the warring personalities inside him and begin his destiny as the world's protector. However, to appease the voice of Clark Kent, he must first attend to his most pressing wishes. He had to ensure his friends were safe. Jor-El warned that he must not get emotionally involved with Clark's friends. It would only make the voices more insistent.

Once he completed his training, he would be able to silence the voices completely. With time and discipline, the pain would go away and after awhile, the voices would fade. Jor-El said it was the effect of the meteor rock absorbed by the Beast that had caused facets of his personality to re-emerge. His first exposure to 'Black Kryptonite' as Clark Kent had called it, had separated part of his consciousness along with all the Kryptonian training Jor-El had given him years ago. His father admitted that he'd been a little heavy handed and had used intense military training techniques to ensure Clark completed his mission, however he vehemently denied that he'd controlled him or overwrote his personality. He consciousness was now fully whole again, and with time he would find peace again. He was Kal-El, last descendant of the House of El, proud son of Krypton and the hope of Earth. It was his destiny to preserve life and justice.

When Jor-El had explained his task years before and the importance of it, Kal-El had understood the stakes and had unquestioningly committed to his responsibility. After he'd united the stones, his full training would commence and following that he would take the mantle of Earth's most powerful protector. Emotion was unimportant, duty was all that mattered. Those memories had been stripped from him when Martha Kent had used the black meteor rock on him

Having the full picture now, Kal-El understood that it was his youth and his attachment to his friends and family that had made him ignore Jor-El's warnings for so many years. Many had suffered because of his ignorance.

Jor-El accepted that he was remorseful, and truly had changed. As a gesture of peace for all past misunderstandings, Jor-El had altered reality to allow him to partly resume a normal life, some day, if he should choose it.

He'd allow Clark's loved ones to retain their memories and keepsakes of him, however all other records and memories of his past as Clark Kent were re-written. He never worked at the Daily Planet, but was a freelance writer for the Smallville Ledger, he never played football or got offered a scholarship to MetU, but completed a degree in Journalism at Central Kansas University. He was abroad studying as an exchange student during his father's run for state senator. He never befriended Lex Luthor or met Tess Mercer, and if anyone tried to look up a photo ID of him, they'd find an obscure looking picture of a goofy smiling, plaid wearing, bespectacled gangly teen. Jor-El did all of this so that Kal-El could return to Metropolis and take up his mantle while protecting the ones his love with his new anonymity. Clark Kent was just the reclusive adventuring son of a senator who went missing the day the Beast attacked Metropolis.

"You gonna stand there all night, or are you going to X-ray me and tell me if I'm set?" Oliver mumbled quietly, trying for the least amount of jaw movement possible.

Kal-El narrowed his eyes and surveyed Oliver's face. "It's fine. I'm sorry I lost my nerve."

Oliver shrugged. "It's done. Just try a rib or something next time. Kind a hard to disguise facial injuries." Oliver coughed and swore, then hissed tightly. "Do me a favor, toss me into vat of morphine."

Kal-El snorted and grinned. "Quite whining. I apologized apologized, you're not going to get anything more from me. Although, if you like, I could see if Zatanna can try a few ancient healing spells on you."

Oliver's eyes widened. "No thank you. I'll heal up the traditional way."

Kal-El chuckled. "Thought so."

Lifting one hand to support his jaw, Oliver gingerly cupped his bruised mandible. "Are you going to explain to Lois why my face is black and blue? Or am I going to have to lie?" Oliver lifted his eyes to glare in Clark's direction.

Shaking his head, Kal-El drifted upward. "There are a few things I need to straighten out before I see Lois again."

"I'll say," Oliver muttered quietly.

All of a sudden there was a frighteningly loud holler. "Clark, you insensitive jerk!"

Oliver's eyes widened and he laughed, which immediately turned into as splutter as the pain in his jaw reminded him why any facial movement was a bad idea. Tears smarted in his eyes.

Kal-El glared at the man, before something else peaked his hearing and his expression softened.

Oliver scowled. "I hope you're not listening in, that's a blatant invasion of privacy."

"As if you wouldn't, if you could."

Oliver huffed and looked away.

Kal-El smiled. He hadn't fooled her at all. They were so much alike it really shouldn't have surprised him to realize why he'd started to fall for Lois in the first place. In her own brash and flippant way, Lois was patiently waiting for him to come clean. She was trying to prove to him that she was trust worthy and that she was more than just a friend who could sometimes offer advice or be there as a supportive shoulder. He admired her strength and her loyalty, her beauty was just a nice perk.

"If I find Chloe's location, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Oliver said grudgingly. And he didn't bother looking up to follow the man's ascent.

**  
The 31st Century, six months ago**

The bright light faded and Lois found herself in a glowing red enclosure. She rolled the ring into her hand, staring at it in bewilderment. Where was she? Standing up, she immediately staggered. She couldn't stay up right, she swayed on her feet as the room began to spin and then crashed to the floor. Before she blacked out, she heard raised voices.

_"What is she doing here?"_ a panicked female voice asked.

_"Rokk, what did you do?"_ asked a masculine voice in an accusing self-righteous tone.

_"Oh my,"_ a soothing tenor voice spoke.

She awoke in a white room in a very comfortable bed, but it didn't do a lot for her throbbing headache. There was someone working nearby, his back was to her and he wore a strange black and mauve outfit, that looked like a space suit. He must have sensed her stir because he stopped what he was doing and turned to greet her.

"How is your head?"

Lois gaped, she'd be raised not to stare or spook easily but she'd never seen a man like him in her life. At least not in living breathing reality. That is, if she wasn't dreaming again. Maybe Tess had one upped her and she was out cold on the Daily Planet basement floor. It would be a serious blow to her ego but she'd get over it. Because if she wasn't dreaming, then this was another waking nightmare. Like when she and Clark had been sucked into a mysterious wasteland, hunted by things that reminded her of the Death Eaters in the Harry Potter movie but about ten times scarier. Clark had valiantly fought them off to help Kara and herself escape. Up until know she'd forced the disturbing experience to the back of her mind but she never would forget how protective and levelheaded Clark had been. She'd seen a side of him she'd never witnessed before. She always knew he cared for his family and friends but she'd never thought of him as the brave, strong enduring type. "Ah, where am I?"

"You're in the Legion headquarters. The medical bay, to be precise."

So he was the last voice she'd heard earlier. Her arrival had been a surprise but they had been expecting someone, the room she'd landed in seemed like some sort of holding area. He wore a very heavy looking golden utility belt around his waist and his shin high yellow boots, and that cemented the idea in her head that she was on the set of some space movie. Unless she really was in a space ship. The ring had futuristic teleporting technology, was it too much of a stretched to think she had been abducted. She shook her head. Quit with the craziness Lois, there has to be a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. It was Chloe's words of wisdom that calmed the runaway racehorse galloping in her chest. "And where is this exactly?"

"Home," a familiar voice answered.

Lois froze, clutching the sheets up higher, only just realizing she was in a crisp thin gown with small patches attached to her temples and chest. "Clark?"

The man smiled and shook his head.

"This isn't a good idea," the neon green skinned man with strange mauve colored eyes cautioned.

"Please Brainy," the young man fixed him with a look.

Lois knew that look, it was Clark's big puppy dog eyes that would have you agreeing to anything he wanted and turn your heart to mush at the same time. Lois chewed her bottom lip and twisted the sheet in her hands. So it worked on guys too.

The martian looking man relented and left the room. "I'll be with the others."

"Try and talk some sense into them Brainy, they're all crazy talk right now."

With a nod, he was gone. The young man sat on the end of the bed and Lois pulled up her knees, feeling very disconcerted by the man staring at her with mixture of awe and affection.

"Come on, Clark. Joke's over, can we go home now?" Lois smiled humorlessly.

"You will. It's their fault in the first place. They know they can't keep you here."

"What do you mean, I will? You're not coming? And where are we really anyway. Martian man's gone, you can lay it on me. Where'd we end up this time, the Moon? Please not the Phantom Zone again," she said quickly her eyes widening.

Van laughed. Here they were all debating how badly they'd altered the past by bringing Lois to the future where she'd learn heaven knows what and she already knew more than he did about her and his father's fabled past. "Do I really look that much like him?"

Lois narrowed her eyes and forced herself to categorize his features. "Stand up," she ordered.

Van wordlessly did as he was told, smiling the whole time she glanced over him with academic detachment.

"Turn around. Six three?"

"Six one," he answered still smiling as he finished his pivot at her instruction.

"Okay, not as tall as Clark. And you have really blue eyes, Clark's are green," Lois said in reflection, speaking more to herself than to him.

Van wanted to point out that his father had blue eyes too but thought better of it.

"And you're a bigger build, how much do you work out?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. "Or are you on drugs? Please tell me you're not on drugs. You know they have a serious side effect on the size of your..."

"Mom, please-I'm-not-on-drugs," he said in exasperation. He so didn't want her to continue with that train of thought, least of all finish that sentence.

Lois' eyes widened. "What did you just call me?" she asked her voice trembling slightly.

Realizing what he'd said too late, Van collapsed back onto the end of the bed and put his face in his hands. Totally done. As if their situation couldn't get any worse. Brainy was right, he shouldn't have seen her. But he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen his mother in over nine hundred years. While he'd restricted himself from traveling to his parents time period to avoid changing history, there was nothing in his handbook about talking to her if she visited him in his time. His dad had been gone along time too, they lived such long lives they were used to treating time differently. They spent a few years every other decade together, either on Earth or on New Krypton, and he had another life now too with his wife, Diana. As happy as he was that his father had found someone else to share his life with, no one could take the place of his mother in his heart. And he missed her terribly.

Tears blurred his vision and he felt a hand touch his arm. "You are like him, but you're different too. You smile more."

"Dad smiled plenty whenever you were in the room."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, followed by some criticism on my style of dress or snark about my current choice of date."

"All a defense mechanism. You could always get a rise out of him. I think those were the only times I'd ever seen Dad lose his temper."

"Clark, lose his temper, what'd he do, bale hay a little harder?"

Van chuckled. "Something like that."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Van-El."

"Van, strange name. Why'd we call you Van?"

"Van-El, after my grandmother Lara Lor-Van."

Suddenly things started to make a strange sort of sense to Lois. All those years ago when she'd first met Clark in that cornfield, Martha claimed he'd had temporary amnesia. Clark had said he'd gotten caught in a storm, maybe struck by lightening. But something else clicked over in her mind, a lot of strange things happened in Smallville - meteor showers, freakishly strong and fast people who'd been hell bent on hunting down a 'Kal-El'. Then a couple of months ago, someone sent Clark a blue crystal that had pulled them through a vortex to a desert like place. Kara and Clark had argued about a portal that the House of El could use as a means of escape. He'd seemed so cagey and nervous about everything the day after that she'd brushed it off, saying she didn't remember a thing. Truthfully, she'd been in and out of consciousness watching the Phantom called Faora used her body. All of it had been very disturbing and had bad her increasingly suspicious of both Davis and Tess Mercer. Clark was far from an ordinary farm boy, and living proof was sitting across from her.

"What year is this?" she asked in an authoritative tone that left no room for indecision or subterfuge

Van sighed. He was already in the dog house, might as well make it worth it and stay on his mother's good side. He could work with telling as little as possible while still appeasing her innate insurmountable curiosity. "3029."

"Wow, I hope to live a long life but...wait a minute." She did the math in her head. Even if somehow she had miraculously slowed the aging process to a crawl, she'd have to be over a thousand years old. "I'm dead, aren't I."

Van nodded slowly, avoiding her eyes.

Lois chewed her bottom lip again. "Then how..." When did she have him? Even if she'd had him in her sixties, he'd still never make it to this century living a natural life. "I guess kids are supposed to outlive you but... I'm going to miss a lot aren't I?"

Van tried to keep the tears at bay but couldn't, hearing the regret in her voice he couldn't hold back any longer. "You're always in my thoughts, Mom. There's only one Lois Lane." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Lois tensed at first but feeling a grown man trembling with pent up emotion, chipped away at the awkwardness she felt. She gently returned his hug and patted him on the back. "You look like a decent guy. I guess I raised you well."

Van straightened and brushed his eyes in super-speed so she wouldn't notice his tears. "Couldn't wish for better parents."

"How on Earth did we end up together? He's had years and he's got to be the most emotionally repressed guy I've ever met. I mean I've practically thrown myself at him. Not my proudest moment and I'm glad I don't really remember it."

"Dad does, he says he loved seeing your girly side."

Lois groaned. "Okay, I don't want to hear about father son bonding. Forget I asked anything. Tell me about you."

Van grinned happily. This he could handle, there was so much she'd miss and he was only too happy to fill her in. It was just like when he was a boy and she asked about his days at school at bed time and he'd regail her with the school year antics of all the superhero wannabes or the class prankster or the girl who wouldn't leave him alone and always borrowed his books without asking.

Two weeks later after showing her around the Legion base and flying her to the United Planets capital, Metropolis, it was time to say goodbye.

Brainiac had convinced the others that Lois was no threat to the future. She could keep what she'd learned to herself. After all, her past was Val-El's future.

Van gave her one last hug. This time it was heart felt on both sides and emotional for both of them. "Just remember, be patient. He'll come around."

Lois nodded and pursed her lips to keep from letting slip with a sob. She didn't think she could feel this strongly about all of them in such a short time but she did.

Van sighed. Telling his Mom to be patient was like trying to get a kitten to stop chasing the ball of string. They were going to get all tangled up anyway, no matter how many times you put it out of reach. But while his Mom wasn't the most patient person in the world, she was the most understanding and loving person he'd ever known. She was as fierce and determined as she was loyal. He'd always thought that his father had been lucky to have her. The both of them had been and now he was saying goodbye to her for a second time. It hurt a lot, but he wouldn't have traded a minute of it.

Rokk gave Lois a Legion ring and dipped his head apologetically. "If I'd known how things would have turned out I wouldn't have said what I did and cause such a mess. At least Kal is surrounded by good friends that helped him get back on track. My only excuse is that I had a mild panic attack when two thirds of the Legion Hall of Heroes started fading. He's Superman, I couldn't stand by and let his memory disappear."

Lois smiled. "I get it, kid. But next time, take a chill pill and talk things out with Brainy over there first. Okay?" Lois offered her hand.

Rokk smiled. "Deal." He took Lois' hand and shook it heartily.

Lois took a step back and looked at all of them. All superheroes and all of them with the exception of Van, no older than eighteen Earth-years-old. "Look out for my boy," she said stiffly, her eyes glistening. And with a flash of light, she was gone.

Val came to stand next to Brainiac. "Where'd you send her?"

"A place where nobody would expect her to explain her sudden appearance."

"Right," Van said slightly confused and a little apprehensive as he caught the small smile on Brainy's usually impassive face.

Brainiac felt very satisfied with himself. As lovely and historically important as she was, the woman really did talk too much.

**  
Inside Victor's truck, on the highway out of the city.**

Victor tried Oliver's number again. The phone continued to ring out. "Where the hell are you man?"

Slamming the steering wheel he pulled into off the highway down a narrow, unlit road. Two miles in he turned into a large iron gate. He hit the intercom button. "Victor Stone, head of Wayne Security."

Before he'd left he'd printed himself a new ID badge that would allow him to see Isley's doctor after hours.

"Dr. Lee will meet you at reception, come through."

The gates screeched and groaned. Victor winced. Didn't anyone believe in general maintenance anymore? And then they wondered why things just fell apart. Shaking his head, he eased his foot down and peeled down the winding drive to the facilities parking area.

Inside, he walked to the main desk. "Victor Stone."

"Mr. Stone? Dr. KiKi Lee, please follow me. Your message has me most troubled," a young doctor, Eurasian in appearance with coarse black hair pulled into a harsh ponytail greeted him anxiously. She was dressed in a long white lab coat, and wore a starched white shirt and gray pinstripe pants, she looked every bit the consummate professional.

Victor merely nodded and followed her lead. "I imagine it would be concerning if one of your patients kidnaps her previous employer."

Dr. Lee shook her head. "That's the problem. We don't know how its possible. Pamela is in her room. We've been monitoring her extensively over the past week because she's been so distraught and uncooperative. She keeps asking the same thing, begging and we can't help her. She's refusing to eat, will barely drink and we're worried we might have to switch to an IV and confine her to a bed until she decides to take her food and medication without force."

They came to stop in front of a perspex window. There was a red-headed figure curled in a fetal position on the cot in the middle of the room. She had a slight greening tinge to her pallor and her lips were palm green. She was muttering to herself but when she sensed their presence, she sat up and walked to the wall. Her hair hung limp and her eyes were glassy.

"Please. I'm dying, I need him. Please, have you no mercy."

Victor felt his heart skip a beat. The woman really did look deathly ill. She weakly palmed the glass and implored him with her eyes.

"Jason Woodrue. He's the only one who can help me. I feel it. I don't have much time." Her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Lee sighed. "She has such a unique physiology it's hard to tell and we were never sure how she survived in the first place. Her cells are in a constant state of flux, but the last test showed that some of her healthy cells that were resistant to all the toxins in her system are beginning to decay."

"So she is dying?"

The doctor nodded. "We were hoping to keep her comfortable. We thought if she ate and drank, then at least we could give her body a fighting chance. We even transferred her to a brighter room. She always enjoyed the sunlight before but now she doesn't even care."

"What about this Woodrue?"

"He was her botany professor in college. Seattle University. We tried to reach him but nobody could give us anything. He hasn't taught there in years."

There was a dull thump and they saw that Pamela had collapsed against the window. The doctor tore out her keys and hastily fumbled with the look to get them into the room.

Pamela began convulsing on the floor and Victor stood back as the doctor lifted her shoulders and supported her head. All of a sudden there was an explosion of green. Victor instinctively covered his face. He felt gentle fluttering around his head and removed his arm in amazement. Leaves drifted around them, falling slowly to the ground.

Dr. Lee looked up at him in amazement. Her body covered in moss and greenery. She looked as astounded as he felt.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I truly don't know."

**  
Wayne Manor**

Pamela leaned over and stroked Bruce's cheek. "So handsome, you'll be mine forever, my love. No one will keep us apart now but they'll try. That's why we need to disappear. Go upstairs and take all that you can carry in green." She sighed and kissed his cheek, fluttering her lashes. "Such a lovely color, green." She pulled the handle on his door. "Hurry back, Bruce."

Bruce got out of the car woodenly. Walking up the stairs, he entered the house.

Alfred took one look at Bruce's expression and knew something was amiss. "She didn't show, sir? I'm sure she had a very good reason. Perhaps she just needs a little more time...Master Bruce?"

Bruce breezed by him as though he hadn't even heard him speak. Alfred followed Bruce up the stairs to the study. He watched as Bruce pulled at one corner of the large mirror above the fireplace, revealing the wall safe. The combination lock opened, he watched in surprise as Bruce began emptying the entire safe contents into his briefcase.

"Planning on disappearing again? Is there something you would like to discuss, Master Bruce?"

Again, Bruce went silently about his business, seemingly unaware of Alfred's presence in the room.

Alfred growing increasingly concerned with the way Bruce was behaving, moved forward and touched his arm. "Sir, perhaps getting a good night's sleep first would be in order."

Bruce turned to him, his face set in a cold fashion. "I must be with her. Don't get in my way."

Seeing his eyes for the first time, Alfred shrunk back in alarm. "All right. If you say so." Fingering a tray behind him on the side table, he gripped it firmly. When Bruce had his back turned, Alfred brought it down on the back of his head. Bruce slumped to the floor. "I'm sorry, sir, I trust you'll thank me when we get this all straightened out."

Carrying Bruce to his room was not as easy as it had been when he was a child and Alfred wasn't as strong or agile as he had been back then either. About ten minutes later, he had Bruce settled in his brand new king size bed.

Pulling the door closed behind him, Alfred shook his head and locked the door. He knew if Bruce wanted to leave, a locked door wouldn't stop him but he hoped that it would hinder him long enough for him to snap out of whatever spell he was under. Heading back down the corridor, he made his way to his own room to make a phone call.

Pamela slipped in through an open window around the back and crept through the conservatory. If she'd been in an idle mood, she would have loved to stay in the room and bask in the ambiance of all the exotic plants thriving in that place but she was on a mission. Bruce hadn't returned and she knew if he was detained much longer, her hold over him would expire. The two lackeys her current employer had permanently attached to her shadow had been relatively easy to manipulated, she lulled them in to a comfortable partnership. They were never shown respect, so she treated them as though they were smart and self sufficient. She had learned from previous dealings with opportunistic, money-hungry men, that back up plans were a necessity. It was becoming obvious that her expertise would soon no longer be required. Despite promises to the contrary, she was quite sure that she'd be smothered as soon as she'd out grown her usefulness. Happening upon Bruce during her nightly stroll had just been too perfect an escape to let slip. Smiling to herself, Pamela was about to enter the hallway when an elderly man pass by. Shrinking back, she pressed herself against the wall and waited for him to pass.

As the footsteps faded from earshot, she slipped out of the room and tiptoed down the passage. She was on the lookout for her guy, when she noticed a fire glow from inside the room with open double doors. Peeking in her eyes widened. There in the middle of the floor was a bag stuffed to the brim with crisp Benjamins. She knew when to make a clean break. In all honesty, there were much better ways to hurt Bruce Wayne than to make him her unwilling love slave for the rest of his days and she was sure that Penguin was about to do something about that right now. Grinning conspiratorially to herself, Pamela slipped from the Mansion and returned to the cab, waiting out the front. One of the perks of having money, you could afford environmentally friendly technology. This relic was suffocating her plants, but it could move a lot faster than she could run. Once she was clear of the city, she'd hop the first train to Canada. The Rockies would be glorious this time of year, and it would flourish all the more beautifully under her attentive touch.

**  
Master bedroom, Wayne Manor**

Bruce woke up and immediately buried his face in his pillow with a groan. Even in the dark room, trying to focus his vision was giving him a splitting headache. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and put fall into blissful unconsciousness again. Then it hit him, Chloe. He jackknifed in the bed. His bed. Blinking rapidly, his eyes narrowed as he searched the shadows for an explanation as to how he'd ended up in his room. The last vivid memory he had was of Chloe defiantly facing their interlopers, ready to put up a fight. A burst of pride swelled in his chest at the thought of her pale features marked with a strong determined edge, her eyes darting easily between the newcomers assessing and cataloging their physical traits and behavior, ready to strike. It was so strange to see his thought process mirrored in such a petite and beautiful figure, he'd been momentarily distracted by both her courage and fire but also by Isley's surprise appearance, that he hadn't seen Pamela move suddenly. But her remembered her turning his face, almost against his will. There rest was all a blank. He checked his watch, he was missing about an hour. Anything could have happened to her in that time. His heart beat wildly and he forced himself to calm. He needed a level-head, he had to find her. Ivy was volatile and duplicitous, she was loyal to only her own whim. She would keep Chloe if it suited her agenda, and she would have no qualms killing her and using her as fertilizer if she became too much trouble.

Striding to the door, he turned the handle. It wouldn't budge. It was locked. Alfred, Bruce mused dryly. However, he'd ended up in his room, he was sure if his butler had been behind it, he'd owe the older man an apology.

"Alfred," he bellowed loudly. It would be easy for him to kick in the door and escape his room but considering they'd just rebuild the mansion, he didn't really want to start remodeling again anytime soon. Footsteps hurried along the corridor and soon notice a shadow outside his door.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Alfred asked cautiously.

"I could use a couple aspirin and I hope you called Dick, we have a long night ahead of us. Could you open the door. As much as I'd like to break something right now, I'd prefer it didn't belong to me."

"Of course." Alfred let out a sigh of relief and smiled to himself. He sounded back to his usual charming demeanor already. He took his key and turned it in the lock.

The door swung open and he did his best not to look affronted by Bruce's stormy expression.

"Fill me in. How did I get here?"

Alfred knew better than to question his charge at this point. Bruce wouldn't ask if he remembered himself. He wouldn't waste time with questions or small talk, he'd already be plotting his next move. "You came in alone, you went straight to the safe and proceeded to empty it. I stopped you and locked you in your room."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow at that and assessed Alfred with a slight smirk. "Why Alfred, you've been holding out on me. Field medic, stage performer, humanitarian, anything else you care to tell me about?"

"I used a serving tray while your back was turned. Hardly my most triumphant moment, I assure you." Alfred sported a reserved smile himself while he followed Bruce down a now familiar route. He really only had one role yet undisclosed and his years as a S.I.S. spy would remain a secret. "A good butler knows how to keep his secrets, Master Bruce. I would never press you to divulge yours, I ask only that you allow me mine. Of course, it could be a perfect opportunity to test your budding detective skills."

Bruce snorted humorously. "Very true. I could use a strong black coffee, Alfred."

"Coffee and two aspirin. I will bring them down, sir."

Bruce pulled open the grandfather clock door, and wound the clock backward to ten twenty six, before pushing it minute hand all the way around clockwise back to the correct time. There were three loud clanks as the security bolts slid out. The clock moved into the wall and slid to the side to reveal a long flight of dimly lit stairs. Bruce flew down them, taking two at a time. He took his system out of sleep mode and accessed the external cameras. The first thing he saw was Pamela leaving in a taxi. Zooming in, he caught the license plate. Hacking the cab service database, he accessed the vehicle's GPS and scanned the driver's employment history. Then he activated his comm.

"Batman to Nightwing, I have a pick up for you."

_"Read you. On my way in."_

"Detour. Require a pick up. Gas first, questions later. Bring her to the cave. Sending coordinates to you now. Leave the driver."

_"Roger. I'll see you in ten with the package."_

**  
A dark warehouse**

Chloe came to strapped to a table. Her stomach tensed and she pulled at her restraints. Why was she always strapped to a lab table with the feeling she was about to be dissected. Her first instinct was to scream. Clark would hear her. Then a tear welled in her eye. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her friend wouldn't help her now. Her friend was dead.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her skin crawled with a feeling of dread. There was ghastly looking apparatus all around, vials and flasks in a strange array covering a lab workstation on one wall and illuminated x-rays films and brain scans covering the other.

"Ah, she's awake. How lovely to see you my dear."

Oswald Cobblepot toddled over to her with a gleeful smile. Chloe's whole body trembled involuntarily. She knew it. She knew he wasn't straight. Reformed, her tingly behind thought not. She eyed him with an accusing glare as he approached her side.

"I saw your picture in the Gazette. You're even more breathtaking in person. What lovely skin, so much character." He fingered a few of her moles near her collarbone. "They're a mark of beauty, you know."

Chloe flinched away from him and bit down on her lip in revulsion. His face was round, he had a very long pointed nose like a bird's beak and small beady eyes. His lecherous smiled didn't win him any appeal either. "Let me go and I won't splash this story all over the news. Kidnapping Bruce Wayne, you really are insane. Those Arkham doctors should be fired." Her and her big mouth. She watched anxiously as his face warped in anger.

"What! Jester, Bingham, get in here," he squawked loudly. When the two men came barreling in and eyed them threateningly before straightening and taking his eye glass and polishing it with his handkerchief. "Where did you find her again?" he a gave them an encouraging yet darkly dangerous smile.

"Ah, she was in the park, boss. Takin' a walk." The burly one answered nervously.

"Jester?" Cobblepot inquired with a telling look.

The shorter one sporting a puffy, blue and black nose nodded vigorously. "Alone, completely."

"You were supposed to be watching Red. Cobblepot wagged his black, silver handled umbrella under their noses. It's pointed end caught the fluorescent light from above and it glinted like a blade. "Get me the Doc and bring me Isley, I want words with that lady. Take Bane with you, you two twits will need the brains."

When he turned back to Chloe, the knots in her stomach grew. The triumphant gleam in his eye did nothing to foster her optimism that she'd walk away for this unscathed.

"Wonderful timing you have, my dear. We've been meaning to test the effects our new wonder serum on the female species. If the lab results are any indication, you'll be smashing. You might even be our second success story. However, I must warn you that the failure ratio so far is 99%."

"Failure as in..." Chloe couldn't help but ask, her curiosity demanded she get as much information out of him as she could. Even before he replied she could see the wicked gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.

"They're dead, my dear. I wish you luck. It would be such a terrible waste."

He left her alone then and for the second time that night, Chloe wished she was endowed with at least some handy superpower or hidden utility belt. She made a mental note that if she survived this, she would invest in a disguised ankle or wrist bracelet emergency kit, fitted with either a laser cutter or lock pick, maybe both and definitely an homing beacon. How else was anyone supposed to find her?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I'm beaming over the favorite story adds. Thank you; Becky4 and allygator16666.

Thank you to everyone who sends me feedback; Xyraeliemna, JustWriter2, Rocio, arfcity - you're back :) , andi, allygator16666, Tripod Gal. To those of you who are anon, and would like me to reply, please log in or leave an e-mail. I promise, I will respond.

To all the new readers; Booksketeer, lizziemackenzie, Tripod Gal, thanks for jumping on the wagon. Hope you enjoy the ride.


	12. Throw Down

**Eight months ago  
**  
It was his third night out, after Gordan had set the dogs on him following Harvey's death. He'd tried to keep a low profile, he'd even resorted to using the sewer system to get around the city but the police were on a manhunt and it was getting increasingly difficult to patrol the streets. He'd wanted to give it up. The people had demanded that Batman hang up his cape at Joker's ultimatum, until the madman had turned the tables. He had been prepared to comply not only because he couldn't bear the weight of more innocent blood on his hands but also because the Joker was tearing part everything he worked for and if it'd bring it all to an end, then so be it.

Bruce thought considering how vigilantly the city police were scouting for him, the streets would be safe but in watching the rooftops and dark alleys, they were missing the obvious that went on right under their noses. There were still station muggings, there were still store robberies from jewelers to florist shops, drugs had found their way back onto the streets - the mob finding new blood to do their dirty work, none of it had stopped. The city had turned against him and the rest of the criminals hadn't taken Joker's rampage lying down. If anything they'd grown more bold. His second night, he'd stopped two thugs, dressed like Joker wannabes attacking a boy for his motorcycle. The city was utter chaos. Right now, he was in The Narrows with limited options for a way out. The last time he'd been injured here, he'd had Alfred rescue him. He couldn't risk it again. First there was Alfred's safety and second, the heat currently bearing down on him, someone was bound to notice something and make connections they couldn't afford.

He heard the dogs getting closer, he had to stay on the move. The Batpod was blocks away on the other side of the bridge.

"What do we have here?"

Bruce felt a chill race up his spine. He was quickly being flanked by armed thugs. Two had lengths of pipe and one was sporting a knuckle duster, no guns that he could see.

One swung the pipe at his head and Bruce ducked. He swept his leg out low, hoping to knock the guy off his feet and into his friend. But there was someone he hadn't seen in the shadows. He felt a strong grip tug his cape and he was pulled off balance. The knuckled duster thug saw his opportunity and pounded his fist into Bruce's chest and stomach, anywhere Bruce left open. Grabbing the striking fist with one hand, Bruce punched him in the face, sending him reeling backward. He charged his glove and clutched the cape, it flared out behind him and he was freed himself from the intruders grasp. Letting go of the cape, it dropped to its free flowing state. He breathed through the pain flaring through his body and turned to face this new threat.

He had about a millisecond to take in the man's strange appearance before catching at pipe aimed at his back. He kicked the other man in the stomach and didn't have time to deflect the burly man, dressed in wrestling garb complete with face mask, the oversize trench coat doing little to hide his heavily sculpted frame. One punch to his face sent Batman staggering backward. He hadn't even seen the man move. Shaking away the blurring vision, he grabbed his grapple gun and aimed for the roof.

A kick to his wrist had him shooting the grapple hook wide and it bounced uselessly off the wall.

The wrestler lifted him off his feet by the throat with what seemed like inhuman strength, his large hand almost encompassing his neck. Kicking him in groin, the man winced but continued to squeeze tighter. Holding him up and away from his body with one outstretched arm. Bruce's vision started to swim.

As he started to feel the blood pool in his head, he thought he heard grunting and scuffling behind him. The man give him a menacing smile, before pulling out a gun and shooting him twice in the chest. Then he tossed him aside like a rag doll to face the new comer.

Bruce hunched over and pulled at the cowl slightly in discomfort. Usually he could wear the suit like a second skin but almost having your trachea crushed tended to make you want to claw at your own neck to open up your airways. He sucked in deep breaths measured breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat and get his vision straightened out. With oxygen supply returning to his brain, it also drew his attention to the stinging in his chest. He looked down. One of the slugs was embedded in suits armor, but next to it was a small tear. He pushed his finger inside the hole, it came out coated with blood. Strange, he didn't feel any pain. He felt a bit lightheaded but he could stand all right. He watched the black clad figure jump and twist between the thugs with the ease of an aerial performer. He let them pummel each other trying to hit him. In the end, he tied them together in one big knot like a posie using thin wire cable.

"Get out of here," he said tossing his keys to Batman. "The ride's around the corner. I'll keep them busy."

Batman took the keys and stumbled out of the alley, away from the sounds of dogs and many tramping boots. He would dump the man's vehicle once he got off the island, back to his own wheels. The masked man would have a back up set of keys, if not there had to be a secondary measure he could use to hot wire the machine.

The motorcycle wasn't hard to miss. It was a sleek black motorcycle and looked to be a heavily modified Honda DN-01 that looked completely out of place in The Narrows slums. He didn't have to wonder why it hadn't been stolen. There were two unconscious youths near the bike. Approaching cautiously he looked at the keys the man had tossed him. There was a small blue button on the key, he pushed it.

"Security deactivated."

Bruce smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy riding this machine. Plugging the key into the slot, the engine automatically hummed to life.

"Initiating preset course. Please assume a safe riding position."

Bruce tensed, his hands still gripping the handle bars. 'Preset?' He tried to close his hand around the grapple gun but found he couldn't even focus on the motorcycle controls. Everything was swimming into a blur. As the bike lurched forward and then proceeded to accelerate at a phenomenal speed, all he could do was fight to stay in conscious long enough to make it to wherever this preset course was going to take him.

He came to very groggy and immediately, his hands flew to his face. The cowl and neck brace were still in place.

"Not used to trusting people are you?"

The man was lean but very muscular if his tight spandex suit wasn't padded with a muscle suit underneath. He was sporting a bemused expression, he had long bangs would have hung in his eyes if it weren't for the massive amounts of hair product holding it in its styled wet look. He stood lounging with one arm against a cement column, a short distance away.

"Who are you?"

"Nightwing," the man said standing straight. "So you're the real Bats."

"How can you be sure?"

Nightwing shrugged. "Run into a few impersonators already. Those guys are poorly trained, have low pain tolerance and are lacking in fancy gadgets. I think I'm well informed enough to be able to tell the difference," he smirked. "Seems whoever doped those guys up gets a kick out of sending them after you or anyone who'll give them a decent fight anyway."

"You've run into them before?"

"The one that tried to snap you like a twig before the other guy shot you? Yeah. He keeps popping up. The others are new."

"How'd you out run the dogs on foot?"

"Ah, dogs aren't that great at climbing," he said breaking out with a broad grin.

Bruce tried to sit up and winced with a wheeze.

"Careful. You'll be sore for a week at least. The bullet nicked a lung. We patched you up a best we could. If you have a doctor you can trust, I'd say you best get checked out. Wouldn't want to develop an infection. We figured we couldn't exactly wheel you into the emergency room and you don't come with any ID tags, so we didn't know if there was anyone we could call."

"We?"

"Flamebird. My girl's very handy with lasers."

That would explain the lack of blood on his dressing. Bruce made a face. He was glad he'd been out while they'd worked on him, he was a terrible patient. "What do you want?"

Nightwing folded his arms across his chest and walked closer to the stretcher Batman was laid out on. "I'm not looking to be your sidekick. Just here to help. I can be invisible if you want. I figured since this is your city, it'd be a good idea to meet, share intel. Sorry about the suit by the way, we were kind of in a hurry."

Bruce followed his look to where the torso part of his suit was lying on a table. It was cut up one side.

"She suggested we cut through the seam, easier to repair that way I hope."

Bruce leaned forward testing his muscles. "I have spares," he said nonchalantly.

Nightwing smiled. "Great." Then he rocked on the balls of his feet. "You're welcome to stay. Or leave." He offered with a casual shrug, waving about the place. "If you want, " he added hastily. "We brought your, ah, wheels back. It's in the basement."

Bruce frowned. _His Batpod? How on Earth had they managed that? Did they have a tow truck?_

Nightwing caught his expression and simply smiled to himself, turning to look out the shaded windows. It was quiet outside his building but that didn't mean it would stay that way. He needed to hit the streets again. He just wanted to make sure his new ally was out of the woods and aware of his intentions before he left him alone. "Well I'm gonna patrol for a couple more hours. You can reach me anytime with this." He picked up the small earpiece on the table next to the stretcher before putting it down again. "It's a secure, two-way, long range communicator."

Bruce watched as the younger man walked to the motorcycle at the far end of the room. He climbed on and pulled on a helmet. Flipping up the visor, the young man gave him a salute.

"Oh, you're probably gonna investigate me so - Teen Titans. It'll give you a place to start."

Sliding his key in the ignition slot, the bike roared to life and Nightwing revved the engine. A ramp appeared in the floor and he tore down it, disappearing from sight.

'That was interesting,' Bruce mused to himself. Standing slowly, he went to the bench and pulled on his damaged suit. Opening a pouch in his utility belt, he took out a small applicator and squeezed rubber glue down the seam he was holding together. It set almost immediately and he wheeled his arm, testing the repaired area. It would hold till he got home.

Picking up the communicator he put it in the lead-lined pouch he had designed for storing samples he collected till he could analyze them. It would dampen any signal the device gave off, till he decided he could trust Nightwing. In the mean time, he knew where he could find him. This had to be one of his safe houses. The fact that he'd taken him back to his place and had left the cowl on were two points in the guy's favor but it would take a lot more than that before he could say he trusted him. Trust wasn't given, it was earned and even then it was better to work on the assumption that you couldn't rely on anyone. To always have a back up plan, to be prepared for anything. Ready to stand alone.

**  
Chloe's apartment**,** present day**

Oliver took the stairs, it would give him more time to figure out his story. When he reached the door, he could hear banging and shuffling from inside the apartment. The door was ajar, he approached cautiously, ready to give the thief the surprise of their life.

The door flew open and Lois came barreling out. They collided in the door frame, Lois' forehead smacking into his nose.

"OW!" Oliver yelped.

Lois rubbed the sore spot on her head and scowled up at Oliver. "What are you doing sneaking around? And where have you been? Your phone's been ringing off the hook."

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to any of your ex girlfriends right now. Simone?"

Oliver laughed and then groaned. "Simone is a code name. If you'd answered, you would have been talking to our source. He's looking for Chloe."

Lois planted her hand on her hip, the other hand still hoisting her bag. "Well I've got a lead. Chloe's been following this guy, Cobblepot. He's been having regular meetings with the lead scientist for a pharmaceutical company, and I don't think he's interested in going into the cosmetic business. There's something fishy going on. I did a background check on the scientist. Seems he taught at a prestigious college in Seattle before moving into the business sector. Guess who happened to be his research assistant and star student?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow, he still couldn't get used to how long and fast Lois could talk without talking a breath. "Who?"

"One Pamela Isley." Lois pushed a printed picture into his hands.

Oliver studied the woman. Her glasses covered up half her face but under the awful spectacles he noted that her bright green eyes spoke of a keen intelligence. Her reddish colored her was slicked back and tied in a ponytail, making her oval shaped face seem more angular, harsh, but as she stood a little behind the professor in the picture, she seemed to shrink in on herself. "Doesn't seem like the dominatrix type."

Lois snatched the picture back and stuffed it into her bag. "A lot can change in five years. Saddle up, sidekick, we're breaking into a lab tonight. The good doctor knows something and we're getting it out of him."

"What makes you think he'll be working late? And hold up a minute, why am I the sidekick?"

"Cause you're dressed like Cosmo Bachelor of the Year and I'm the one in stealth gear. In answer to your first obvious question, geeks always get too involved in their work. Besides, even if he isn't there, his notes might tell us something. They worked together once, it can't be a coincidence that they're both in Gotham City now."

"Okay. Have you got wheels? I took a taxi here."

Lois jangled Chloe's keys. "Let's go."

On the way, while Lois drove, Oliver called Victor back. "We're headed to Airmid Laboratories. Lois thinks Isley's professor, Dr. Woodrue, might give us a lead on where Isley might take Chloe."

_"I hope he gives us something. I have more questions than answers. I just watched Pamela Isley exploded into a pile of leaves."_

"What?" Oliver asked in astonishment, his eyebrows meeting his hairline. Lois shot him a questioning look. He held the phone away from his ear and hit the loudspeaker. "I put you on speaker."

_"The doctor says she hasn't been outside for the past week. She's been acting strange, not eating, refusing her medication. I came to check things out. I saw her for myself. She looked too sick to be attempting a break out, much less abducting someone. Are you sure Bruce meant Pamela Isley? Maybe it was an ex with a grudge."_

"Did you find out if she's had any visitors in the past month or so?" Lois asked as they turned right through an intersection.

_"Her doctor gave me a list. I haven't had a chance to read through it yet. I wanted to get back to see if I could pick up anything from the park."_

"Forget that, meet us at the lab. You'll be able to search the computers faster than we can," Oliver instructed. Unzipping Lois' duffel bag, he smirked when he spied a can of tear gas.

_"Right, I'll be there in ten."_

Oliver hung up the phone and pulled out an retractable bow staff, a taser and a suspiciously familiar target locking crossbow. "Do you always bring this kind of stuff with you when you travel?"

"That stuff's Chloe's. But I did get her the tear gas," Lois said with a proud grin. "Always pays to be prepared for anything."

Oliver smiled, that explained why the crossbow looked familiar. After teaching Chloe the basics, he'd given her a Green Arrow modified, Queen Industries designed crossbow, equipped with sleeping gas arrows and taser darts. Being Watchtower to their team necessitated that she be able to defend herself if ever her location or identity were compromised.

**  
The Batcave**

Nightwing rounded the chair where the bound figure of a hooded woman sat slumped. "Birds are calling, Red. Time to wake up and smell the roses." He snapped a capsule under her nose to counteract the sleeping agent he'd dosed her with earlier.

Pamela jerked in the seat. Her eyes were smarting and her tongue felt dry. It was sticking to the roof of her mouth. "Water," she croaked.

"Ahah, first you tell me where you took the little blond."

Pamela sneered at the masked man. He was shorter than Bruce, his hair was a lot longer too. And unlike Bruce, this man had no qualms flaunting his body. Bruce was a playboy but he was also a gentleman. "You must be that new vigilante everyone's talking about," she purred. "Must be hard trying to fly out from under the Bat's long shadow."

Nightwing sighed and rocked on his heels, folding his arms across his chest. "I wanted to go easy on you lady. You seem harmless, if not a little screwed up but you had mention the Bat. Seriously, there are scarier things out there than him. Trust me, Ms Isley, you don't want to get on my bad side. Tell me what I want to know. Where did they take her?"

"My name's not Pamela."

Nightwing quirked an eyebrow. Leaning forward a little, he peered into her face. It had a slight green hue to it. _Strange_. "Your file says otherwise."

"I was Pamela, but she was weak. I was reborn. If you want any answers you'll address me properly. The name's Ivy. Poison Ivy."

"Back," a gravelly voice barked.

It was too late. Ivy breathed in his face and Nightwing shook his head disorientated. She noticed the Batman swooping down to them from above. She smiled sweetly and gazed up at Nightwing, fluttering her lashes seductively. "Cut me lose, darling and then get rid of the Bat. I have a date with destiny, and I can't keep her waiting."

Nightwing cut her plastic ties with a shuriken and turned to face off against Batman. "I've always wondered who would win if it was a no holds barred fight."

Batman took a defensive position and mirrored Nightwing's movements as he circled. "Who says I've been holding back?"

Nightwing smiled and darted forward with an attack move.

Ivy would have loved to stay and watch but she was running low on time. Any moment now her ruse would be discovered. She'd left a botanical double at the Facility to mask her absence. When Woodrue and approached her with a business opportunity and an out, she'd jumped at the offer. He'd always thought her interest in plant pheromones and poisons was quaint but useless until now. He had discovered an interesting element that boosted the natural properties of organic chemicals. Stressful times, the world in economic and climatic chaos, people were searching for all kinds of relief. His colleague wanted to develop a powerful therapeutic drug. He was willing to pay top dollar for it and there were royalties to be earned once it hit mass production. It was only recently that she'd discovered she'd be duped. Woodrue was in on it. Of course he had been from the start, he'd used her again.

There was no therapeutic drug, there was however a weaponized hallucinogen. Combined with a special cocktail that blocked pain receptors, so aptly named venom, they had created the ultimate drone soldier. Without free thought, the injected subject would follow any order and carry it out to completion or death. Unfortunately all their test subjects bar one had expired either from extensive injury or cardiac arrest. And the only surviving subject had developed an unhealthy addiction to the venom. A cranial implant hooked to a canister on his back delivered measured doses directly to his adrenal gland whenever his rage was triggered. The side effects were instantaneous and slightly horrifying, already a large man his muscles bulged doubling in size, his veins almost popping out of his skin and his eyes took on a glowing red hue. Whatever the trigger of his rage, you wanted to be well out of his firing range.

The only satisfaction she had out of this whole sordid mess was that while Woodrue and Cobblepot had been basking in their project breakthroughs, she'd been working on her own little endeavor. Come tomorrow afternoon, the first boxes of Woodrue's Signature Botanical Anti-Aging Cream would hit the shelves. Only instead of prolonging life, these people who pasted nature's beauty on their skin without a thought to all the fields and forests of plants harvested to produce those cosmetic products, would be absorbing deadly poisons through their pores. They'd be killed by the 100% organic ingredients the jars claimed to have. Of course, she'd switched a few ingredients to suit her grand design. Woodrue and his associates had been completely oblivious. Nobody paid any attention to a shrinking violet. Pamela Isley certainly had her uses. Subtle revenge was always the sweetest. Since he'd hired her personally, her name would never appear on company records and all blame would fall directly to him. And if she left town tonight, the news would reveal that Pamela Isley had died of exceptional circumstances while undergoing treatment at a private hospital outside the city. She would be a rich and free woman.

She was almost to what looked like the mouth of the cave, shielded by a giant waterfall when her escape was thwarted. Something tightened around her body and she saw the ground coming up fast. Sharp pain sliced through the side of her face followed swiftly by the painless dark embrace of unconsciousness.

Nightwing came around slowly. Immediately, he palmed the side of his head. "Ow, what happened?"

"She dosed you. I gave you a counter agent. It'll make everything smell off for awhile but you'll be immune to her for the next seven hours or so, depending on how fast your body can metabolize the chemical."

Nodding weakly, he gave Batman a half smile. "Screw up there, huh?"

"We all make mistakes, whether we learn from them determines whether or not we should be doing this."

Nightwing grin broadened and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "How's bout I let you handle round two."

Batman's lips pulled up slightly at the edges.

**  
Airmid Labs, Building 7**

Accessing receptions files in the main building, they'd found which building housed Dr. Woodrue's laboratory.

Victor had caught up to them just as they had reached the security door. Lois had pulled open a electrical panel and was trying to rewire it to let them in.

"How about you let me have a crack at it?" Victor offered with a smile.

Lois threw up her hands. "Be my guest. Next thing I was going to try was jamming my knife in the circuits."

"Which might have set off alarms," Oliver replied with a smirk.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Fine, the roof might have been a better idea but considering I didn't pack a repelling line I wasn't keen on making a crashing entrance again. Kinda kills the element of surprise. Unless you're hoping for a distraction."

"Clark told me about that. I would have like to have seen that outfit."

"Keep dreaming. I burnt it."

"Damn, what a waste."

"As if you'd ever live long enough to see it. You had your chance to have this body and you blew it."

"Hey, I tried to win you back."

Lois nodded and gave him a withering look. "Oh yeah, you tried real hard. Maybe if you'd been honest with me from the start we might have had a chance. And you've done a bang up job of playing hero lately by the way."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we'd moved past that. I already told you, I can't do anything about the past but I'm trying to make up for it."

Lois shrugged. "Less talking, more walking. Move it buster. Mr. Gadgets got us in."

The doors slid open and Lois followed Victor inside. "Lois Lane, by the way."

Victor nodded. "Figured," he replied with a smile. "Chloe's tough chick cousin. Victor Stone, friend of Chloe. Had a look at the log on the ride over. Turns out a Jason Wood visited Isley three months ago. I called her doctor back to ask if she acted strangely at all that day. She reviewed her notes and apologized for missing something. Isley did go missing for 12 hours that day. They found her in the greenhouse at the far end of the grounds. The staff didn't catch her absence because she was always prone to wonder freely through the gardens and she often skipped meals preferring to eat fruit and nuts from outdoors. They only started to look for her when she missed her group therapy session."

"Didn't you say that Isley was there when you visited the facility?" Oliver asked.

Victor nodded. "But now I'm thinking that I could be wrong. She suffered some kind of trauma during a fire in her lab. Doctors aren't sure how she survived and she gained a few inhuman abilities because of her exposure to a myriad of plant toxins. She can manipulate plants, influence growth causing them to mutate from their original form. What if she altered some to take on her appearance. It's a stretch but I've seen a lot of unbelievable things over the years."

Oliver shrugged and then suddenly grabbed Lois and motioned to Victor, inclining his head. He heard voices approaching.

"We searched her lab, there was nothing there."

"This is a big place, what if we looked in the wrong one?"

"Which building did you search?" a deep rumbling voice asked.

"Building 3?" a voice squeaked anxiously.

There a pause and then a sigh. "I'm perilously close to flattening you right now. Next time you geniuses decide to waste time, think about how easily I could squeeze the life out of you. She works in Building 5, across from here. Makes sense don't you think, seeing as she's Woodrue's associate?" he snorted. "Bring her back here."

"But boss said you were supposed to..."

"I don't rough up women."

The footsteps got closer. "So the brute's got a code," one of the men snickered.

There was a growl and Oliver, Lois and Victor shrunk into the shadows as the men hurried past and away from their companion.

"Who do we follow? If Isley has a lab here, maybe we should check it out first?" Lois suggested.

"Vic, go left. Lois and I will follow these guys."

Victor nodded and took off in the direction the men had come from, while Lois and Oliver followed the two men at a distance.

They were so caught up in their squabbling they failed to notice two people slip through the security doors behind them.

"Lights are off, nobody's home."

Suddenly they all heard a startled squawk and something metallic hit the ground. Glass shattered and a woman asked, "What are you doing in here?"

The burly man flexed his fingers nervously, shooting a glance at his partner. "Where's Isley?"

The lab technician eyed them both cautiously as she inched backward. "You're not allowed in here. This is a restricted lab. Leave now and I won't call security."

The shorter man laughed menacingly. "You don't want to do that, sister."

The woman turned and fled. The men gave pursuit and Lois shot Oliver a piercing look. "Are you going to take them or what? I'm thinking those two were at the park tonight. Isley wasn't alone."

Oliver smiled. "I could use a good work out."

They sprinted after the men and found they had cornered the woman inside a laboratory lined with glass cabinets and a bench full of scientific apparatus. The taller, bulkier one had her by the throat, pressed up against the wall. She was wide-eyed with fear and as soon as she spotted Lois she cried, "The red button."

The men turned to the intruders and Lois shrugged. "Come on shorty, how about you pick on someone with a bit more fight huh?"

Oliver took the small baton from behind his back and released it to full length. He spun the bow staff with expert ease and took a defensive stance. With a nod, he gestured at the taller man. "You gonna let the lady go or do you need a little encouragement?"

Bingham tossed the woman aside as though she weighed nothing more than a rag doll. Interlacing his fingers, he flexed and cracked his neck. "Bring it on pretty boy, I'll enjoying cleaning the floor with you."

He lunged at Oliver and Oliver ducked swing out the staff at the taller man's legs. The man jumped, the staff sweeping close to his feet but missing him. He smirked at Oliver.

"How 'bout I level the playing field. Gotta be fair, right?" When Oliver swung again. Bingham caught the bow staff against his side. Ripping it from Oliver's grasp, he snapped it in half against his thigh and tossed the pieces to opposite sides of the room. Raising his eyebrow, he dusted his hands before, grinning again. "Still want to play?"

Oliver shrugged and took a fighting stance. "Can't say I'm rusty, but who knows I might learn something from your thug street style."

Bingham charged him and Oliver lunged forward driving both hands into his stomach in a slicing motion. Bingham stumbled and doubled over, turning red in the face while gasping for breath.

Oliver clipped him on this side of the head and he slid to the ground out cold. Turning to see how Lois was fairing. He watched in horror as the shorter man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her across the lab table, sending vials and flasks crashing to the floor. "Lois?" Oliver yelled.

The woman in the corner shrieked loudly and started scrambling for the door.

"Still wanna call me shorty?" Jester sneered.

Oliver crossed the room in two quick strides and struck the man with a clean hit to the face before his boot could connect with Lois' still prone body. The man seemed to curl in on himself, his breath leaving him in a huff. Oliver checked his pulse. He'd live, not that he should. Men like him enjoyed inflicting pain. They used their insecurities as an excuse to justify vicious retaliation.

"Don't touch her," the lab technician screamed.

Oliver looked up in surprise, she seemed to have come out of nowhere. She handed him a pair of black gloves and face mask.

"She's covered in toxins. Help me get her out of here. We'll have to get her away from the spills before her wounds can absorb any more poison but I'm afraid it might already be too late."

Oliver looked at her in alarm. "What do you mean too late? How can you be using toxins without an antidote?"

The woman shook her head sadly. "We didn't know. My boss had me look over a few things tonight. Final checks on the first shipment. Someone mixed deadly poisons into the cosmetics. I was searching through the labs inventory when I found this these vials. I can help you dress her wounds, remove the glass but..."

Oliver stared down at Lois' pale face. Perspiration dotted her brow and her eyelids were fused shut. Oliver glared at the scientist crouched next to his arm. "She's not going to die."

**  
Above Airmid Labs, fifteen minutes earlier**

"So, package delivered. Commissioner will be there in twenty. They closed up the three lanes in the tunnel. Gridlock has him stalled downtown."

Batman eased back on the vertical thrusters and landed the jet on the roof of one of the larger buildings. "His detectives know the drill. Nobody touches the prisoner till Gordan reads the file."

"You sure they'll keep their distance?"

"I think we gave them sufficient warning." Before leaving her outside the new MCU headquarters, they'd made sure to dress Ivy in a hazmat suit, complete with a note taped to her chest. _'Caution. Biohazard package for Commissioner Gordan._'

_deet deet_

Dick put his index finger to his communicator. "Nightwing, go ahead."

_"Emergency beacon activated. Subject - Cyborg. Locator say you're less than 2km away. Did he call you to request backup?"_

Nightwing frowned, his eyes clouding behind his mask._ What was Victor doing here? "_No, he hasn't. Forward his coordinates to my PodCom. I'll track him down."

_"Thanks Nightwing. Stay safe."_

"Acknowledged Starfire. Nightwing out."

"Problem?" Bruce asked, as he activated the control to retract the roof.

"Teen Titan in trouble. Cyborg. I got his location. My guess is we find him, and we'll find Chloe."

Bruce didn't reply. He clenched his jaw and vaulted out of the cockpit onto the wing of the stealth jet. Had Victor really been reckless enough to take on the Penguin and his goons alone? He didn't like entering hostage situations with so little intel. If time hadn't been such a pressing issue, he would have dug a little more into Penguin's current connections and interrogated Isley further. But they had no time. From what Isley had hinted, Penguin was in the final stage of his experiments and he'd most likely use Chloe as a test subject. They were also outnumbered. Wherever Cobblepot went, he's henchmen were only two steps behind. He'd rely on the element of surprise and try to get Chloe out as quickly as possible. Having two possibly injured parties wouldn't help their odds. Ivy has told them enough for him to piece together that Penguin was behind the mysterious deaths over the past few months. Test subjects for some sort of rage serum. A mind altering drug with physical enhancing properties. It was a certainty that there would be a whole lot of muscle waiting for them. Outsmart and outmaneuver. Get in, grab, get out. They wouldn't win in hand to hand.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hopelessly Pessimistic, I'm truly blown away by the honor of making the cut, and also by your detailed review. Thank you.

As always, seeing this story make favorite story lists gives me fuel to keep writing. Even when I feel like I'm stumped by roadblocks of my own creation. Thank you; seraphim74, Sapphire34 and Critic Reviewer.

Thank you for the feedback; allygator16666, Kairan1979, Chlollie, arfcity, Rocio, Xyraeliemna, Critic Reviewer. It not only tells me you're still here, but if I'm on track and if you're enjoy the story.

Welcome to all the new readers; ilovepez, Shanua, Charming Trickster, jjeeff185, d-scarlet, Spinifer, Didi74, Hopelessly Pessimistic, Growl Snarl, Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind


	13. Rescue

**Warehouse adjacent to ****Woodrue's Lab**

Victor's biological eye was half swollen shut. His lungs burned and he could feel his arms twitching. It wasn't a good sign. He was suffering at least half a dozen mechanical failures and if this guy didn't give up beating on him soon, he'd suffer critical operational failure. Without access to the proper medical treatment, he would most surely die right from his injuries. As a last ditch effort for self preservation he glanced at his friend.

"Please, Chloe." Victor turned his bruised face in her direction and felt his heart skip a beat for a second time. Her cold vacant stare cut through him like ice spears. There wasn't a trace left of his friend in those turquoise colored eyes. He swayed on his feet and could feel the gears in his knees shaking under his weight.

In his panicked mind, a brief flash of awareness reminded him there was a chance he could survive. He reached inside his belt buckle with difficulty and pressed his thumb against the hidden scanner.

Before he had a chance to try to fully stand or back away, the brutish man in a wrestling mask, lifted him off the floor and held him above his head like a prized trophy.

"Toss him in the river," the grayish haired man in a lab coat suggested, adjusting his glasses and turning back to his notes in a clearly dismissive manner.

Without so much as a grunt for effort, his attacker slung him over his shoulder like a sack of wheat and walked away from where Chloe and the two men stood.

"Make sure he's dead before you get rid of him," Cobblepot squawked anxiously.

Before Victor could panic further, glass exploded all around them. He turned his head at the noise, trying to pick up who was attacking, hoping it could be their rescuers.

The entire warehouse was plunged into darkness, and the burly man released him. Victor was unprepared for the sudden freedom and fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, his damaged body jittering in protest. The cement floor burned against his bruised clammy skin, and he felt the pull of exhaustion threatening to send him under. Drawing on his cybernetics, he switched to night vision. A shadow darted across his peripheral vision and he felt a strong arm encircled his shoulders.

"I've got you. Let's get you out of here."

Victor turned and glimpsed the face of his friend. His lips twitched with a relieved smile, and a dark chuckle escaped him. This wasn't how he envisioned their reunion. As Dick helped him stand, he made a valiant effort to support as much of his weight as he could.

Nightwing held Victor tightly to his side as he shot the grappling line in the direction of the skylight. They were quickly lifted away and he kicked off the window frame and into the night air.

"Sorry," Victor slurred before his head lulled as he succumbing to the pain.

With a flick of his wrist, he released the cable from the hook and retracted the line. Tucking the gun away, Dick hoisted Victor across his shoulders and ran for the jet.

Below them, inside the warehouse hidden in the shadows of the warehouse rafters, Batman activated the night-vision lenses in his cowl. Scouring the floor beneath him, he spotted Chloe. Inside a small glassed area at the far end of the building, she stood motionless, as a short distance away two men were bumping round frantically in the darkness. He recognized one of them as The Penguin. He should have kept a closer watch on him. He knew Cobblepot was up to something and he'd been keeping tabs on his movements but he'd missed the connection. And now Chloe would suffer his mistake. He was grateful for the pressure of his suit right now, it took the edge off the throbbing pain in his leg. His wound was healing nicely but the run he'd impulsively taken with Chloe earlier had strained the fragile healing muscle tissue. If he'd hadn't been wearing a tight bandage under his pants that Alfred insisted on checking every morning, he might have done more damage.

Watching as Chloe turned slightly away from the windows, he could see her profile clearly. Her skin was pale, and the artificial light hue of his lenses made her skin and her white dress appear to glow. Clicking off the night-vision, he took out his binoculars and focused on the lab area where Chloe was being held. The flasks in the cabinet at one end of the lab were an illuminant eerie red, it had to be the serum Ivy had been talking about. He resisted the urge to snicker as he watched Penguin and the doctor argue with each other in the dark. Swooping down, he swiftly knocked out the burly man blocking his progress to the lab.

"Doesn't this place have back up generators?" Cobblepot took off his hat and wiped his brow before settling the tall black hat in place. He set his umbrella cane on his arm and dove his hands into his pockets in search of his cigar case.

Dr Woodrue threw up his hands and dug out his pen light. "They should have kicked in already. Someone must have sabotaged the system." Casting the small light source over the table he found what he was looking for. "Here." The doctor picked up a bulky silver case and handed it to the fretting man. "I'd prefer you didn't smoke them in here."

Cobblepot snatched the offering and opened his ornate cigar case. Cutting one stogie, he stuck it in his mouth and set the case on the counter again. Glared at the doctor indignantly, Penguin snarled, "Well don't you have torches or something, emergency power? He's here. You can bet the Bat's here. I'd like to see which direction I have to shoot in, if you don't mind and that little spotter ain't gonna cut it."

"Boo."

"Eee-yay!" Penguin squealed as Batman appeared next to him and shot him with a tranquilizer dart. He toppled to the floor unconscious. The cigar falling from his parted lips and rolling under the table.

"Stop him," the doctor ordered.

Before Batman could see who he might be addressing, Bruce felt a heeled shoe connect with his back, sending him crashing into the table in the middle of the room. The table was bolted to the floor so it barely moved but microscopes, testing trays and various other scientific paraphernalia on its surface were sent crashing to the ground with the assault. Straightening, he turned quickly to face his attacker. The initial attack and the man in front of him didn't connect in his mind but he didn't ponder it as he recognized the wrestler. He was the six foot six wall of muscle that he'd encountered the night he'd met Nightwing. He thought the wide shoulders and masked head looked familiar as he'd dosed the man with sleeping gas on his way through. Obviously, he'd under estimated the man's metabolism.

"You again?" Batman mused.

The wrestler smiled behind his mask. "You won't get away so easily this time, little Bat."

Batman dodged the bear-sized hand that went for his neck and dove between the man's legs. Turning as he slid, he threw two bolas at the man's back. The balls exploded with wire and encircled him, pinning his arms to his sides. Batman tossed another at his ankles as the man struggled, the wires entrapped his legs and the tower of a man went crashing to the floor. Using the distraction, Batman grabbed Chloe's arm and attempted to lead her out of the lab. Instead of gratitude and a quick retreat, he was met with a sharp blow to the head. Stars danced in his eyes and his face splintered in pain. _What on earth?_ He shook his head and stepped back, faltering a step as he moved his jaw experimentally. His vision cleared, he breathed through the pain and spat the blood from his mouth. He'd cut his bottom lip with his teeth. At least he still had teeth, he couldn't really tell if there were any loose ones, he was a little preoccupied trying to figure out how to subdue a golden haired sprite who if looks could kill, would have had him six-feet under about now. "Chloe?" he growled.

There was a red welt forming on her head where she'd connected with the lower half of his face. But if she'd been disoriented at all from her attack, she didn't show it. She eyed him with a predatory gaze, putting a little distance between them, her hands curling in to fists. And for the first time, he noticed that the whites of her eyes were almost red.

Batman whirled in the direction of the doctor, flying at him in anger. "What did you do to her?" he demanded, shaking the man hard.

The doctor laughed mercilessly, not caring that he'd provoked the masked man further with his response. He pulled at the hand encircling his neck and tried to struggle loose as he was pushed against the table. He couldn't help his reaction, he'd never seen Batman but he'd heard stories. He was taking the situation so personally, it seemed comical to him. It was just research. If they'd been successful, she would have become the one of the most powerful human weapons in existence. He let out a weary laugh, he couldn't assume anything really. What could you expect from someone that chose to dress like a giant rodent? The man wasn't all there. "Such a pity. We were so hopeful."

"The antidote!" Batman barked.

Dr Woodrue winced as he felt something, probably a tube rack jab the small of his back but met the face of Batman without fear. "There isn't one. She's got a few more hours, maybe. Her body responded so much quicker than the others."

There was the sound of wire snapping behind him but he didn't have time to react. He found himself yanked away from the doctor by his cape. He'd allowed himself to be distracted by Chloe's condition, he'd momentarily forgotten to keep the hulk in his line of sight.

Pinned to the ground with the brute's vice like hand around his neck, Batman tried to kick him off to no avail.

The wrestler merely laughed. "The name's Bane. I want you to remember the name when I break you, Bat."

The hand on his throat squeezed unyielding before he was lifted from the floor and tossed across the room into the wall. He didn't even get a chance to get to his knees before he was lifted from behind and thrown headfirst through the bank of windows.

The man had inhuman strength. Batman could feel his limbs seizing up. He need to breathe but he couldn't even suck in a good amount of air without it behind knocked out of him again.

Bane reached through the gaping hole and pulled Batman back through the broken window, glass spears tore his cape and dug into his suit. If there was ever a time where he considered Dick's merits of not wearing a cape, it was now, as he found himself sling shot into a bank of wall cabinets.

Hunching over, Batman took out a flash bomb and tossed it at Bane's feet as he approached, covering his ears before it exploded. He counted the seconds and he felt the explosion fade. Slowly he got to his feet, a dark shape stood breathing heavily a few feet away. Batman watched as Bane flexed and clenched his fists. He was growling. Moving silently, he inched to where he could see two figures fighting in the dark.

Bane turned and blinking away his blurred vision, he lunged at the blurry dark shape moving away from him. When his fingers made contact with familiar fabric, he tightened his hold, roaring angrily. Lifting the Bat above his head, he curled his fingers into the man's ribs and thigh ready to bring him down cross his knee.

Just outside the lab, Nightwing was trying to subdue Chloe. She'd reacted to his intervention exactly the same way she had to Batman's. He'd tried appealing to her, but there had been no hint of recognition in her eyes at all. She'd swung at him and he'd been surprised to discover that she was trained in hand to hand combat. Despite the fact that she was obviously drugged and giving him a good workout, he couldn't bring himself to fight dirty. There had to be a way he could subdue her without injuring her. If only he could get her to stop dodging long enough to gas her. She lunged at him and he ducked and rolled out of reach. He turned for only a second while he thought she'd need to catch herself to check on Bruce, when he felt something sharp catch his side. She'd kicked him in six-inch heels. Nightwing rubbed the tender spot with a grimace. It'd definitely leave an interesting bruise, he thought with a smirk.

"Bats is gonna kick my ass, but I think we've danced long enough," Dick quipped. He took out a pair of handcuffs and masterfully cuffed her to a wall bracket before she could take another swing at him. "Sit tight."

At that moment, security flooded the warehouse and torchlight danced in all directions. Nightwing glanced at Bruce. His friend was about was about to be cracked in half by the wrestler while the crazy doctor looked on in smug satisfaction. The was no way to get to him in time, but he could try to injure King Kong long enough for Batman to pull a Houdini. He took out a shuirken and threw it at the man's underarm.

Bane roared and his eyes glowed red as the bladed phoenix cut into his flesh. His muscles bulged and the veins swelled beneath his skin. A boost of venom flooded his brain and the pain disappeared. He squeezed the offending body in his hands, turning his head in search of the culprit that had inflicted his injury. He would be punished next.

Batman couldn't hold back the gasp of pain as he felt four of his ribs crack. Desperate to free himself, he slashed at Bane's arms with his wrist knives.

Nightwing threw half a dozen gas pellets in the direction of on coming guards and started running for Bruce when he felt a flash of heat in the air. The hulk stumbled and Batman slipped free from his grasp.

Bruce didn't waste time, wheezing and slightly unsteady on his feet, he ran for Chloe. She had just picked her cuffs and was headed for him with a furious expression on her face. Before she could swing at him, he gassed her and she fell into him. Picking her up, he shot a grapple line to the skylight.

"Let me take her." Nightwing immediately threw up his hands in a defensive gesture at Batman's stormy expression.

"No," Bruce growled. "Get the files. Then secure them," he said indicating with a nod at the fallen Bane.

Nightwing sighed and he looked back at the lab, where a visibly shrinking man lay on the floor. He seemed to wither, curling in on himself while seizing violently. The doctor was hunched over him, working with panicked movements. He cuffed the doctor and the shell of a man together. Bane was the same height but about a third of the build he was before. Reddish and yellow-marbled slimy fluid oozed from a severed IV line protruding from his skin at the base of his skull. Dick did his best not to heave at the of it sight. It wasn't that he was squeamish at all around blood. He'd patched himself and others up more times than he could recount, however that fluid resembled something you'd drain out of a blocked sewage pipe or a infected wound.

"I need to treat him," the doctor snarled.

"He'll live," Nightwing replied in cool tone. Walking past them, he checked on Penguin. The man was out like a light and Nightwing smiled to himself as he tied him to the anchored table leg. Reformed criminal behind illegal drug trials, murder and kidnapping, he could see the headline now. The evidence should put Penguin back behind bars for good his time. He snapped pictures of the lab and took a few vials from the fridge, before copying the computers hard drive. Everything took him less than five minutes. They'd deliver everything to Gordon after Victor and Chloe were secure. The squad would find Penguin soon enough. Security had already called the police. He'd seen the silent alarm signal when he'd put Victor in the jet.

**The building rooftop**

With a swoop, faster than the human eye could see, Kara caught up to her cousin. "What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Kal-El quirked an eyebrow at her, taking in her skin tight red body suit with gold trim and her red eye mask. "Nice costume."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Don't throw stones when you live in an igloo."

"Not the correct turn of phrase but I wasn't making fun of your look, honest," Kal-El remarked but unable to suppress the ghost of a smile from his face.

"Whatever." Kara shrugged with a huff turning from him slightly to gaze at the open skylight. Just as suddenly, she was facing him again, a glare in her eyes, her lips pressed into a thin line. "You haven't answered my question." Before she could press him with the threat of a physical tussle, Nightwing emerged from the skylight and she super-sped them behind a roof access block.

Kal-El frowned. "Why are we hiding? We just saved Batman."

"You did and I'm not really here," Kara said her voice barely a whisper.

Kal-El smiled. "And why are you whispering, does one of them have super-hearing?"

"Or something," Kara muttered. She watched silently as Nightwing effortlessly vaulted onto the wing of the jet and climbed into the cockpit. She finally let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding when the jet took to the sky. It could have easily been Dick instead of Batman who'd been a hairsbreadth away from becoming paraplegic or worse. "Thanks," she whispered with a resigned sigh.

Kal-El shrugged nonchalantly. "I learned quickly that if I didn't know anything about the situation, analyze all angles. I saw that biopack boost something directly into his brain after he was injured. The reaction was obvious. I assumed that if we cut off the supply the opposite would result."

"Quick thinking. You've embraced you're Kryptonian side at last. I'm guessing you finally started your training," Kara said with obvious pride, but the look as quickly replaced with the same mask of annoyance she'd worn when she'd found him.

Kal hung his head. "I'm sorry if I mistreated you at all, Kara. If it felt like I blamed you at all for Zor-El's mistakes."

Kara tilted her head and regarded him thoughtfully. "My baby cousin's growing up." She smiled and then narrowed her eyes at him. "You still haven't told me how you ended up here."

"Followed your flight stream. I was in the area. You caught my attention." He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a telling look. "What about you, any vested interests you care to share?"

Kara dropped her arms and straightened to her full height. "He's my family. I protect my family."

Kal-El's face grew solemn again. "I let you go because I thought it's what you wanted Kara."

"I wanted you to come with me. I'm your family, Kal-El. Your only real family. You're all I had. We are different and you insisted on pretending that you weren't."

Kal-El nodded. "Can we start over?"

Kara pursued her lips and frowned for a moment. "You seem sincere..."

_"Lois, stay with me you hear. Lois!"_

Both of them heard the panicked voice at the same time and turned in the direction of the distress.

"Oliver," Kal said.

Kara didn't have to ask if the voice speaking meant the Lois they knew. After all it made sense that she'd come looking for Chloe too. She followed Kal-El's blur to a build across the way. The sight they found, they were ill prepared to face.

Oliver looked up to see Clark and a tall blond woman looming over them. The woman was dressed like a superhero, and from her physique and commanding presence if he'd been in a joking mood, he would have quipped a jibe at what a picture perfect pair they made.

"Her heart-rate is erratic, what happened?" Kal-El demanded.

"Poison," Oliver answered his voice breaking.

Kara bent and touched Oliver's arm that held Lois in a death like grasp. "Give her to me."

"What?" he asked bewildered and slightly frantic. Surrendering Lois to some supermodel like stranger seemed like an insane thing to do. What was she going to do to Lois? Was she a healer? He closed his eyes at the thought, trying not to let the hopeful notion cloud his judgment. He didn't know her from a bar of soap and he wasn't letting Lois out of his sight. Not for one second, not again.

"Kara?" Kal-El whispered in question.

Kara glared at him. "Flamebird," she hissed at him just as quietly. Turning to Oliver, she forced him to meet her eyes, touching his shoulder gently. "I can save her. Please trust me, you have to let her go."

Oliver looked to the man he'd once called his closest friend for assurance. Clark merely nodded mutely.

"I'll take her to the Titan Tower in New York. Raven can heal her."

"Thank you," Kal-El said his voice tense.

And in a blink, Kara and Lois were gone. Behind them, there was a dull thud. Kal-El and Oliver turned to see what had happened. The scientist had fainted.

"Thugs, poisonings, Superman and a super chick, I think the excitement was a bit too much for her," Oliver said dryly.

Kal-El's lips pulled into a small smile. "If Flamebird says she'll be okay, Lois will be fine."

Oliver ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "Oh damn, Chloe! Victor's probably..."

"Batman took care of it," Kal-El assured him. "He's got her."

"I guess we're on clean up duty then," Oliver said standing. "There's a shipment to quarantine. A whole container load of toxic cream. The stuff Lois fell in, someone was mixing it into the company's products. We help the lady here gather all the evidence and hand it over to police."

"Sounds like a plan."

Oliver quirked a smile. "Just like old times."

"Less the cheesy code names."

"What Boyscout? It's better than Superman. Did they super-size your ego with those boots?"

Kal-El folded his arms and glared at Oliver. "Always with the S. It's my house sigil. I'm not explaining it anymore. It's not my fault people jump to conclusions."

"And you're still talking," Oliver called over his shoulder as he walked back into the lab to check on the unconscious henchmen.

Kal-El shook his head with a sigh and followed his friend.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

To my readers I'm so sorry that this has gone without an update. Thank you for the prompt Chlollie. Darkl26139, nothing like a great Chloe-centric fic to get me back in the game.

Seraphim74 and Shannara810, is my stuff that enjoyable? I haven't written a lot in the past few years. I hope to rectify that sometime. :D Thank you for the favorite author add.

Each new favorite story lists adds remind me that people really like this story and not to give up writing it. Thank you; SamDanny4ever, Jade12, seraphim74, Mappadouji, nemily, Chlollie.

Thank you for the feedback; Chlollie, Jade121, seraphim74, allygator16666, NickyLee308, gracemis, Darkl26139, Xyraeliemna, arfcity. Thanks for letting me know you're still coming back, even when I don't update for weeks on end.

Welcome to all my new readers; reitahomoeshi, Jade121, seraphim74, NickyLee308, jennybean22, Tanschana, enyalie1134.


	14. Awakening

**The Batcave**

"They were using refined meteor rock to produce a new drug. Woodrue dubbed it rage because of it's effects. They brought Ivy on board to combat the negative side effects. She was able to help them make the test subjects more pliable, receptive. The serum super charges the adrenal gland. The recipient doesn't feel pain and has a higher than average strength, the revised serum also made them more susceptible to brainwashing. The duration the drugs effect varies from person to person and they discovered quickly that it was highly addictive. The substance wearing off quicker with each dose. The lab rests show that all the test subjects had massive internal organ failure, save one. They're calling the test a success covering up the dead test subjects. 99% of the subjects died in the first 48 hours. Bane is the only subject to have survived the treatment." If being hooked up 24/7 with an IV pack attacked to his brain stem qualified as survival, Nightwing lamented silently. Living as a junkie wasn't really living at all. "He has a constant dose of the serum pumped directly into his brain. The injector pack is attached to his back. Cobblepot and Sabatino were in the project together. The first shipment is scheduled to leave on Friday. Only I checked out the details listed on the manifest, the address in Singapore doesn't exist," Nightwing announced wheeling back from the desk.

"The blood and toxin analysis will be another twenty minutes. In the meantime, we can try to keep her hydrated and work on keeping her calm. I don't want to give her another sedative."

While she was out they'd been able to put her on a gurney and strap her down. Batman had only just finished putting her blood sample into the analysis machine before she woke up.

They both went to the table as she thrashed and struggled against the restraints. The kevler straps were tight and padded so they wouldn't be abrasive but the way she was pulling, she was going to injure herself and if she kept rocking, she could very well tip the whole gurney over.

"Help," she screamed. "Someone help me."

"At least she's talking now," Nightwing mused.

Batman shot him a warning look before peeling back the adhesive strips and attaching electrodes to her chest to monitor her heart rate.

Nightwing wiped the smile from his face and pretended to zip his lips. "Shutting up now."

"Chloe, we're not trying to hurt you. Please relax," Batman said gruffly, putting a hand to her shoulder to still her movement. "The harder you fight the more adrenaline you produce and the serum is going to kill you. You need to stop fighting."

"You're lying," she growled. "Let me go!"

Batman turned away from her and walked over to his operation station. "How's our other patient?" he asked, while holding down the intercom button.

"Stable," Alfred's voice replied. "Thomas is doing a masterful job. Good thing, Mr. Stone saw to input his unique physiology into the machine's database.

Batman merely huffed in reply and turned to look at the monitor bleeping rapidly relaying Chloe's heartbeat. "She burned through the sedatives too quickly, the serum must have altered her metabolic rate."

"Thought as much when she tried strangling you with your flight mask. Should have been out for an hour at least." Nightwing smirked. At Batman's stormy expression he held up his hands in submission. "I'll make myself useful and get some bandages."

**  
Airmid Labs**

Gordan extended his hand to Superman and smiled. "We don't see a lot of heroes who'll work openly with law enforcement. Thank you for your co-operation Superman."

Kal-El nodded humbly. "Just glad to be in the right place at the right time. Mr. Queen is actually the one you should be thanking."

"Getting soft, Boyscout. I'm honored you even remembered little ol' me." Oliver chuckled at the frown Clark gave him over Commissioner Gordan's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen. But I hope you don't mind my asking, did you get involved in all this?"

"A close friend of mine has gone missing. Our clues led us here," Oliver answered gruffly. "We're still looking for leads. Hopefully Superman can help?" He sent Clark a challenging look.

"We don't encourage vigilantism or civilians taking matters into their own hands. My department would encourage you to file a report. However, considering the company you keep, I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said. I hope you find your friend." With a nod, the Commissioner walked back to his squad car. Addressing one of his detectives, he said,"Get that last truck and let's wrap this up, it's been a long night."

Oliver nodded at Clark. "You sure we can trust him with Chloe. Was she okay?"

Kal-El folded his arms. "He risked his life to save her."

"You sure he wasn't just there for Penguin? Those two have history." Suddenly Oliver paled. "Victor."

Kal-El raised an eyebrow. "What does Victor have to do with..."

"He never checked in," Oliver answered in frustration. How could have he forgotten something so important? _Easy_, his conscious argued, _you_ _were worried for Lois_. While his inward ranting began, he speed dialed his friend's number, waiting impatiently for it to connect.

**  
The Batcave**

A buzzing sound broke Alfred's concentration as he connected the medical robots required supplies to repair Victor's system. He pulled off his surgical gloves and went in search of the source of the sound. It was coming from his patient's pants.

The garments were folded neatly over a nearby chair and he picked them up. Patting down the pockets, he found the phone and slid open the cover. "Mr. Stone is..."

There was a whoosh of displaced air and Alfred startled as two men suddenly appeared in front of him. Not a second later, the Batcave's alarms went off. "Oh my," he said.

Batman vaulted up to Alfred's level with Nightwing following closely behind.

"You?" Nightwing said in recognition of the costumed man with the giant S on his chest. "What, no costume?" he said addressing Oliver.

Oliver held up his hands as Batman advanced on them menacingly. "Hey, before you go all caveman on me, I have no idea how we got here." The room spun and all of a sudden his body seemed to catch up to the sped he'd just traveled. His legs buckled and he caught himself on a large rock that jutted out of the cave walls, doubling over. "I think I'm gonna hurl," he said with a wince. He threw a sour look in Clark's direction while he concentrated on breathing deeply.

Nightwing grinned, knowing all to well the feeling of being dragged through super-speed without warning.

Batman turned his attention to the tall man who stood unflinching by Alfred's side.

Kal-El merely raised an eyebrow at the darkly clad figure with piercing blue-eyes. Without thinking, he scanned through the cowl and almost betrayed his shock at the face he discovered. He schooled his features and walked toward Batman, his hand extended. "My name is Kal-El. I apologize for the intrusion of your safe house but we were only searching for our friend." Turning his head, he scanned Victor's body for injuries. "He seems to be in good care. We will leave." He meet Oliver's stare and waited for his friend to agree.

Oliver nodded once and straightened slowly. "If you need any help treating him, we have friends at S.T.A.R Labs. I can have someone pick him up."

"He's fine with us," Batman answered gruffly.

"Fair enough," Oliver said putting his hands in his pockets. Finally his legs felt less like jelly and more like support. He chanced a look around the cave, his eyes coming to rest on the older man standing next to Clark. "Wait a sec, you're..." he turned to Batman with a wide smirk. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's loyal butler, meant that Batman had to be...He was the right height, he had blue eyes and there was no mistaking why he'd be concerned for Chloe. "You slick punk. Man, you're good," he chuckled, smiling broadly. At Batman's dark warning scowl, Oliver shrugged him off and turned his attention to Clark. He scowled again at the large Kryptonian, folding his arms over his chest. "You know, Bart's considerate enough to warn us first. Like, 'hey take a breath, close your eyes,' might want to working on that."

A desperate beeping echoed through the cave and Batman jumped off the ledge to the lower level, deploying the cape at the last moment to break his fall. He swept across the floor to the gurney where Chloe lay. Her eyes were closed and her body was seizing on the table. The blood analysis machine was still breaking down the compounds in her blood, she was running out of time and he still didn't know what he could do to help counteract the changes to her body chemistry. Giving her the wrong drug, he could accelerate her degeneration or even kill her instantly. His first thought was why he didn't have a better machine. A faster one. It wouldn't matter now if he couldn't save Chloe. The doctor had been honest about one thing. According to his files, there was no known antidote.

The rest of the men caught up to Batman and Oliver's mind took quick mental stock of Chloe's condition. There was a large purplish bump on her forehead, her arms were dotted with fresh bruises and her knuckles were split and covered with dried blood. Her white dress was torn and clung to her skin from her body's perspiration. He could see beads of sweat dotting her brow and she looked so fragile he couldn't bring himself to touch her. He was afraid of hurting her further.

"She's going into cardiac arrest," Oliver snapped. "Do something."

The machine suddenly coded with one loud and constant alarm. The line held steady. On the table, Chloe went still and the arm Batman held went slack.

All four of them stared at the machine in disbelief.

"Give her a shot of adrenaline. Start compressions, bring her back," Oliver barked. Batman met his eyes and Oliver was shocked to see that they were glassy. His stare was vacant, detached. Bruce had already given up.

"Epinephrine, won't work. System overload," he answered tonelessly.

Kal-El was the first to react, moving to the unoccupied side of the table, he snatched up Chloe's hand, squeezing it between his two large ones. "You can't die, you hear me. You're stronger than that. You were meant to live a full life. This isn't living Chloe, this is giving up. You're the strongest person I know, you're no quitter." Through no will of his own, a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye. A poem he'd read from what seemed like another life flashed in his mind. The memory of her voice whispered in his ear.

_"I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls; the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait."_

He felt something painful stir in his chest, an ache that felt so foreign, yet all too familiar reminding him of feelings he'd had before. He recalled the moment that he'd read that letter for himself and her expression as she'd shrugged it off as a teenage crush. As those words had confirmed a long lost fevered memory, he'd felt a rush of hope mingled with disappointment for so many lost opportunities and regret that he'd hurt her with his ignorance for so many years. He'd hurt her in so many ways, it was part of the reason he'd walked away. He couldn't hurt her or anyone else he cared about any more. The risk was too great and he couldn't bear the guilt of one more life ruined because of him. There were so many and cursed with a faultless memory, he could remember every face. A few flashed in his minds eye and he closed clenched his jaw as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. His Dad, Alicia, Lana, now Jimmy. It could have easily been Chloe. Another tear fell and this one splashed on their joined hands.

A bright glow emanated from Chloe's chest and quickly it spread, enveloping her whole body. Clark's eyes were closed but he felt Chloe's hand tighten around his.

"Chloe?" Batman queried his voice hoarse. He glanced at the monitor. The numbers jumped all over the place and the beeping became incessant.

The glowing grew, feathers of light reached upward and outward, spreading down her arms. Batman struggled to free his hand from hers but he couldn't break her grip.

Chloe's eyes shot open and she sucked in a deep breath. Her head turned to Clark. "You're here," she whispered thickly.

Their eyes locked for a moment before his head began to feel light. He closed his eyes to block out the swimming room and put his left hand to his temple. Then the ringing was gone. The pain was gone. He realized he had no headache. He'd been going around struggling for months while his mind waged an internal war and now there was utter quiet, a stillness and most astonishing of all, no pain. It was then that he registered that someone was holding his hand and that they were trembling. He could also hear a faint gasping. His eyes shot open and he saw Chloe staring at him.

Everyone heard the sound of bones breaking. Kal-El scanned her body and saw four splintered ribs. Chloe fought to breathe.

The glowing stopped and Chloe pulled against the wrist restraints, squeezing the hands she gripped tightly till the blood left her fingers. "Hurts," she gasped.

"What's happening?" Oliver barked at Clark, as though the other man would have the answers.

Her fingers loosened and without his grip, his hand fell from hers. Bruce stumbled back dumbfounded at what he was feeling. He tore off his gloves and unstrapped his chest armor. Fingering his ribs confirmed what his brain already told him, his ribs weren't broken anymore.

"She can't breathe," Clark said in panic. "Oliver, get something to prop her up.

"Clark," Chloe she gasped feebly. Tears shone in her eyes and then she collapsed.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and Clark's heart did a crazy jump in his chest. The machine flat-lined again and before anyone could protest, a shuriken crashed through the machine and sparks exploded in all direction before the monitor when dark.

Oliver brushed Batman aside and started compressions before breathing into Chloe's mouth. Ordinarily, he would have been slightly intimidated by Bruce, especially now that he was dressed like a armored samurai but all his attention was focused on the golden haired woman on the table. "Come on, Chloe," he begged.

Clark reached over Chloe's body and grabbed his arm. "Stop, Oliver."

"No," Oliver said wildly, shaking him off and continuing his compressions. "We can bring her back."

"If she's coming back, she'll do it on her own," Clark responded somberly.

Oliver squared his jaw, tears prickling in his eyes. Why did he have to see every woman he cared about like this. Was he cursed? "What do you mean if. You said it yourself, Chloe's a fighter. We can't just give up on her." He refused to acknowledge how pale she looked. He wouldn't accept what his eyes were telling him, her heart had stopped beating again. Fresh blood and oxygen wasn't getting to her capillaries anymore, she was fading right in front of him.

Nightwing passed Superman and grabbed a blanket and a snow jacket from under the wing of desks. "What?" he said, ignoring their questioning looks. He balled the items and put them behind Chloe's back. "It gets really cold down here. At least this will help her breathe easier."

"She's not breathing at all," Oliver argued, looking at them as though they'd all lost their minds.

Alfred appeared next to them and shooed them all back. "Someone get me the O2 and wheel over the other medical tray. Then all of you head up stairs. I think the poor girl has had enough trauma for one night. I'll tend to Miss Chloe. It's late so all of you should get some sleep. I trust you won't be sending them out, sir?"

Batman grumbled something inaudible and headed for the stairs. Nightwing went to fetch the items Alfred requested but neither Oliver nor Clark moved.

Alfred eyed them both.

"This is what she was trying to do at Black Creek, wasn't it?" Oliver said quietly. He stared at Chloe's cold and lifeless looking body feeling oddly numb. He shivered. "She's done this before. You've seen her come back?"

Clark squeezed her hand again before meeting Oliver's blank stare. He nodded slowly. "We thought she'd lost her ability. She always thought people would treat her differently if they knew. She kept it a secret."

Oliver ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked up and then jabbed his thumb in the air. "I think I'll go sit with Victor, you'll call me if there's any change?" At Clark's nod, and one last look at Chloe, he slowly walked away.

Clark stood at Chloe's side before he looked across the table at the elderly gentleman. "I should stay. I need to stay," he finished quietly.

"Very well, sir," Alfred said as he looked Chloe over. "Perhaps, being her closest and oldest friend, you can help by explaining what we've just witnessed. Nightwing is used to seeing all kinds of oddities, he works with an interesting bunch. Personally, this is my first Lazarus experience."

"Call me, Kal-El." He shifted uncomfortably, watching the older man put the oxygen tubing in Chloe's nose. "What exactly did she tell you about me?"

Alfred lips pulled into a hint of a smile and he fixed a serious expression at Clark's defensive posture. "She didn't have to say anything, in my position one sees things, picks up on things. I know that she lost someone close. It affected her deeply. I saw what it meant to her to find you here."

Clark swallowed thickly. "I don't think I deserve to be forgiven for what I put her through."

Alfred smiled slightly. "Oh I don't think she's forgiven you. You'll have to wait for her to come around to make amends. And she will recover, am I right?"

Clark nodded. "I always thought it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her, the empathetic ability to heal. I never thought about what it could do for her. Before she took Batman's injuries, she did heal herself."

"I don't call that healing," a gravelly voice said from behind him.

Clark straightened and stepped away from Chloe's side. His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists at his sides. "If it weren't for you, she never would have been in danger in the first place."

Batman had replaced his chest armor. The full effect of the suit and the voice certainly lived up to the lore of the Dark Knight of Gotham but Clark was no street thug and he wouldn't be intimidated by anyone. No matter how visually or vocally threatening the man hoped to be.

Bruce straightened to match Kal-El's height. There was probably an inch difference between them but that didn't phase him. He readied himself for an attack. He might be Chloe's oldest friend but if he had to, he'd take this tight wearing superhero down a peg or two. He had no right to judge when he'd been absent for half a year and less than a friend for more than that. "And just how do you figure that!"

"Who's asking, Batman or Bruce Wayne?" Clark taunted thunderously.

Bruce scowled behind his cowl before unstrapping his neck brace and pulling off his mask. He was Kara's cousin all right. Nightwing had informed him of their visitor's identity before heading upstairs to the mansion. Holding the cowl in his fist, he fixed the taller man with a glare of his own and mirrored his aggressive posture.

"I wasn't the one who left her feeling abandoned by the one person she'd ever loved." It hurt him to admit it, but he had figured out why Chloe was so reluctant to let him get too close. And it wasn't because of her dead ex-husband, Jimmy. It was the mild mannered farm boy who was really so much more than that who had betrayed her trust and left her when she'd needed her best friend the most. He didn't work hard at becoming the a world class detective without learning a few important skills like the ability to read people.

Clark folded his arms but stopped glaring at the other man. Not only was he concerned that he might accidentally set him on fire but Bruce's words stopped his impassioned tirade. How could he judge him? Besides Chloe was free to choose whomever she wanted to share her life with. He'd lost the right to have any input in her decisions by turning his back on her. "I didn't want to hurt her anymore."

"Bang up job you did there," Bruce said bitterly.

"You'll only hurt her too."

Bruce snorted and stared past him. "I know that. I thought if I kept her apart from this life that maybe I could make it work. Turns out Bruce Wayne makes just as many enemies as Batman." He grew silent, watching her face as Alfred ran a damp cloth over her skin. Her skin was white, almost gray and her lips were blue. He'd visited the morgue often enough to know what a dead person looked like. "How did you deal with it," he asked quietly. "Seeing her like this?"

Clark swallowed tightly. "Chloe never thinks about what it will cost her. She loves with everything she is, and gives everything. I sat and watched over her like this after she'd healed a man who'd tried to kill her more than once, who'd experimented on her. She never hesitated to protect her friends. It wasn't the first time she'd saved me. Every hour that went by, I wondered how I was going to explain it if she didn't come back. I begged her not to leave me. I wanted a chance to tell her how much she really means to me and never to use her ability again."

"Do you love her?" Bruce asked almost hesitantly. He looked at Chloe, not wanting to see Clark's eyes when he replied, knowing he could read whatever he might feel and not really wanting to know the truth.

"She will always be the one who understands me better than I know myself sometimes. She's my oldest friend and before I hurt her, she was my best friend. I don't know if she'll forgive me for what I did."

Bruce bowed his head with a nod and turned to walk away. Kal-El hadn't really answered the question, but Bruce could tell from the way that he was staring at Chloe that Kal-El didn't really know the answer himself. Whatever had happened while they'd been standing by her bedside, something had changed in all of them. When Chloe woke up, he would do whatever it took to make her safe again. He promised himself it was only a matter of when, not if she recovered. If Superman believed it, he had to believe it too. He took the stairs two at a time before reaching the reinforced security door. He watched silently from the shadows as the tall Kryptonian went back to her bedside. Somewhere along the line, she'd gotten under his skin. Chloe had made him feel things he thought he'd purged himself of for the sake of the mission. He'd lost Rachel, he promised himself he could never get attached that way again. His enemies would always find a way to target him and it was the people closest to him that would get hurt in the crossfire. He couldn't put her in danger. His heart ached with the loss he already felt and he still in the same room as she was. How would he get through the day without hearing her voice? How would he go week after week without seeing her smile? He's chest tightened and he leaned against the cave wall for support. At least she'd be alive and happy, he argued. If she pulled through his, he would let her go. He loved her that much.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I made the deadline, are you impressed? I know there's a lot of angst, I hope it wasn't too heavy. As always, my endless thanks to my loyal readers; allygator16666, Darkl26139, arfcity, Xyraeliemna.

Welcome to all my new readers; Rachet, Nienna Tinehtele, Lady Lemons and Kinky1.


	15. Morning After

**Chloe's apartment**

Chloe woke up at home the next morning. She stretched slowly testing her limbs, there wasn't any pain but she felt stiff all over. Her powers are back, she realizes that much. She lay back against the pillow wondering how that happened. Maybe her Brainiac infection hadn't taken her powers, just inhibited them. Or maybe her powers had been healing the after effects of her Brainiac possession and had been over taxed till now. It wasn't as though she'd tried using them since she'd been unable to heal Clark at Black Creek. Pain tore through her again as she thought of Jimmy. The guilt hit her like a sledge hammer and she rolled over in her bed, burying her face in the pillow. The sun shone brightly through her open window and she could feel it's warmth on her back. She wished she couldn't feel it. She wished it was stormy and pouring with rain so she would have a good excuse not to make it to work. After all, her boss didn't know she had a car now.

Thumping her pillow angrily when the sun kept on shining, rolled over and she stalked out of bed, headed for the kitchen. If she was going to get through the rest of the day, she was going to need coffee.

Thankfully, whomever had brought her home had the courtesy of filling the water jug and putting the grounds in the machine. All she had to do was hit the start button and wait for the water to boil. It was while she was looking for a clean mug that she realized she could smell perfume. Sniffing, she followed her nose to the source of the smell. Unlocking her front door she found a forest of flowers in her hallway. Bouquets of long-stemmed red roses, tall arrangements of oriental lilies, white orchids and birds of paradise with long green foliage, and more than a dozen pots of hyacinths, some in colors she'd never even seen before. How he'd known her favorite flower made her heart skitter wildly in her chest. They weren't even in season, he must have flown them in from somewhere or paid a well stocked florist a king's ransom to decorate her hallway like this. Mesmerized, she bent to the nearest pot that held white hyacinth flowers with a tinge of pink dusting their center. There was a small card and she recognized his neat script adorning the front. With trembling figures, she took the card and opened it.

_Dearest Chloe, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't the one to rescue you. I was careless and I ruined what might have been the perfect date. I'll make things right. _

_Bruce._

Her throat tightened and her chest felt heavy. She stood numbly, using the wall for support, she felt like she couldn't breathe. So this was his plan. This was how he was going to explain what happened? By lying to her. Why? She knew that he was Batman, she'd suspected it for awhile but last night when she'd seen Batman, his eyes full of concern, the way he'd said her name, she'd been sure it was him. She hadn't wanted to resist, she'd wanted him to take her but instead she'd done the exact opposite. It was as though she hadn't even been in control of her own body. Did he blame her for what happened? Or was it because he had seen her heal? Did he think she was some kind of freak?

Woodenly, she stumbled back through the apartment, forgetting to close the door behind her. Finding refuge in the bathroom, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The small window above beamed with light, reminding her of just how much of the day she'd already missed. She must have already slept for hours but the ache in her chest and the pounding in her head made her feel like she could sleep for at least a day more, if it weren't for the serious hunger pangs clawing through her stomach.

Her hair hung in limp curls around her shoulders, her eye make-up was smeared and her cheeks looked ruddy. She had an intense case of panda eyes that made her appearance look even more harrowing. Her lips were capped and she had a bad case of dry mouth. Flashes of memories of the previous day came back to her. That doctor injecting her, fighting with Batman and then Nightwing. Waking up to the sound of bats and feeling cold all over. Then Clark's face.

Chloe shivered and tears pooled in her eyes. He'd come for her. He'd brought her home. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Whenever she was in trouble he'd always come to her rescue. Every time she'd landed in hospital or woken from a coma or death he'd been there to get her through it. His gentle encouraging smile. She'd smile at him and he'd instantly smile back, his whole face relaxing and just looking at him, she knew they'd be okay. Just that one shared smile, and she felt like together they could get through anything. Even after months of not seeing him, she wished he'd stayed. Of course she'd give him an earful but if he was remorseful, she couldn't imagine staying mad at him for very long.

Her hand ghosted over her ribs and she remembered feeling an awful pain. A lot worse than how she'd felt taking Lois' stab wound. It had to be Batman's injury. A memory flashed in her mind and she saw Batman above Bane, he looked like he was about to be cracked in two. She remembered how he'd held an arm across his chest as he'd approached her after escaping Bane. Unconsciously, she rubbed her thigh. Glancing at her leg with a frown, she stared at it searching for a sign as to why she had a phantom pain there too. It felt a little like a muscle tear but as she stretched her leg while leaning on the counter and running her hand down her thigh, she could feel a very small hole that went deep into her leg.

Chloe's lips pulled into a small smile. Her mind went back to dinner at Finnigan's when Renee said Batman had been shot. Bruce had an interesting limp the next day. _Dropped a weight on his foot_. Chloe snorted quietly. If she found his cane, she was going to beat some sense into him. If he tried worming his way out of this one by lying when she confronted him, then he'd find out very quickly that she wasn't interested in a dating anyone who would be less than honest with her. She knew how dishonesty could ruin a relationship and she wasn't going to let that happen again. At first she was willing to wait for him to tell her when he was ready, but considering what they'd just been through, lies were only going to get them into more trouble.

After turning on the bath, she went back to the sink. Splashing cold water on her face, she scrubbed her make-up off and stared at her reflection. Her face was blemish free, save for the dark circles under her eyes and rough lips. Drinking from the tap, Chloe wiped the back of her hand across her tender bottom lip. She'd healed. Not just herself but Batman too. Her brain was still hypersensitive, just another reason why she hated the fact that it was bright sunny day. Every time she moved her head it felt like marbles were rolling around in there bouncing off her skull. It was that same feeling she got from waking up to a hangover or the initial feeling of a migraine passing. She'd never had a headache after resurrecting before. Granted she'd only done it twice, if she didn't include the Brainiac possession. Leaning against the sink, she wondered if Batman had a killer headache or maybe a concussion?

Getting a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, she came back to the bathroom and turned off the taps. Stripping off her spoiled dress, she threw it into the corner. It was torn with blood stains and who knew what else. There'd been no salvaging it. It had been such a pretty dress too. Lowering herself into the bath, she let the hot water soak away the stiffness. The quiet ripples of water and the steam in the bathroom allowed her mind to wonder and she quickly found herself entering territory she had tried to keep firmly locked away.

Why had her powers come back now? Jimmy's eyes flashed in her mind's eye. He'd looked at her with so much regret, not because he wished that he'd never meet her but because of what they'd lost. Chloe choked as she realized that she hadn't tried to heal him. She'd rocked him in her arms and lamented about how sorry she was for everything she put him through, how she hadn't loved him as he'd deserved, how she wished things had been different, but never once had she willed him to live. She'd already accepted that he was gone.

Raw pain cut through her as she remembered staring at his coffin thinking he was too young to be gone. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she wished she could go back to that moment in the Watchtower. She would save him in a heartbeat if she'd known. The guilt tore through her chest, leaving what felt like a ragged gaping wound. She sobbed, angry tears coursing down her face. Chloe slipping deeper into the water wanting to drown her pain.

In a way, she was grateful for what Brainiac had done to her, sometimes she would wake up from a trance feeling blissfully numb. She could detach herself from the pain. Her hacking skills were leaps above what she used to be able to do too. It was all about utilizing those memories, strengthening them. She didn't have the knowledge base of the AI but the more she remembered of her time under his influence, the more she could do.

Closing her eyes, Chloe willed the pain to stop. Her head continued to pound and her chest muscles tightened. She knew this feeling and if she didn't get through the next five minutes she was going to have an anxiety attack. Brainiac had always made her feel like she was too weak to fight. She remembered all her memories slipping away and being surrounded by darkness and glowing symbols where she couldn't hear or see anyone, where she couldn't feel anything. Where she had been alone and completely cut off. She only wanted to feel numb, she reminded herself. She just wanted the pain to stop, just for a little while. _Don't fight, just let it go, _a soothing voice chanted. _Just relax._

Breathing deeply, she let her muscles relax, starting with her jaw and working her way down her body all the way to her toes. She listened to the sound of the water as she moved and heard the rush of blood flowing in her veins. The pain faded and she felt lighter, like she was floating.

Clark hovered outside her building. He knew that she was awake, he'd heard the change in her heartbeat as she'd slowly come out of unconsciousness. It wasn't until he heard her heart rate skitter and thump loudly that he thought to check in on her. Flying from Metropolis to Gotham City had taken him less than five seconds. He'd had to leave her during the night to check on Lois. When he'd reached the Titan Tower, he'd heard Kara's concerned voice.

_"Lois, calm down."_

_"Where's Chloe? And where's Clark! Don't roll your eyes at me, __you're his cousin, __you think a flimsy eye mask can fool me? Take me back to Gotham. Hey, don't walk away. We're not done yet."_

Lois was fine. He felt like a coward leaving her there but he really wasn't up to an interrogation from Lois just yet. So he'd flown to Metropolis for a while to watch over his city while keeping one ear tuned to Chloe. It was surprisingly easy now that his mind was clear of all the chaos. He could hear her heartbeat as though she were right next to him.

Speeding into the apartment, he briefly registered that the front door was open and the myriad of flowers before coming to a stop in front of her bedroom door. "Chloe," he queried with a soft knock. "Are you okay in there?" When she didn't answer and her heartbeat began to slow, he dropped his hand. Maybe she'd gone back to sleep. He should leave her alone. He wasn't the person she turned to anymore. He couldn't be sure she'd even want him around. But he had to thank her. He also owed her an explanation and an apology for how he'd left her. It could wait, he thought with a sigh. She'd been through a lot, there was no reason he had to dredge up painful memories right now.

Before he could walk away, he realized that while he could hear her heartbeat, he hadn't heard her breathe for a least a minute. Scanning through the wall, he couldn't see her in her room. X-raying deeper he saw a figure slouched in the bath and felt his blood run cold when he noticed that she wasn't moving. Crashing through her bedroom door, he sped into the bathroom and hauled her out of the water.

Chloe spluttered and coughed, water sloshed everywhere. She blinked rapidly, and it took a minute for her to register where she was. Her gaze slid down to the masculine arms holding her up and it was at that second she remembered that she was naked. Yanking the towel off the nearby rail, she extracted herself from those arms and clambered out of the bath, backing away from the man hunched by the rim. Clark was crouched by the bath, his cape pooled around his ankles, his arms and torso completely soaked, while he stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, flicking clumps of wet hair from her face with jerky hand movements..

Clark blinked, slightly stunned. Chloe's hair was plastered to her head and long strands hung well past her shoulders. It was a lot longer than her remembered, making her seem less elfin like and a lot more goddess like in appearance. Much like Venus traveling on... Water streaked down her body and the towel was soaked. In her haste, she'd dragged it through the bath water while securing it around herself and it too was clinging to her like a second skin, doing very little to hide the curvy undoubtedly female form. Not that he needed any help remembering what was underneath that fluffy white towel. Photographic memory and all.

"I heard you'd developed a super-sized ego. I didn't know you'd become a mute," she hissed angrily.

Clark got to his feet. He caught his reflection in the mirror and couldn't resist a smile. Here he was standing in a steamy bathroom, trying not to ogle his former best friend, while fully decked out in his Superman costume. Not exactly the best approach if he wanted to reconcile their friendship. He looked at her with a bemused expression, feeling his cheeks grow warm. "Ah, I..." _Thought you were drowning?_ And how was he going to explain that? _I saw you_. He could hear her comeback already, _"So you're an emotionally detached pervert. An oxymoron, nice. I guess I should be grateful though, you kept me from __pruning._"

Chloe tried to stay mad at him but she couldn't help herself, the entire situation was ludicrous. It started out as a snort and turned into a chuckle. Soon they were both laughing so hard that she was finding it hard to breathe. "Just get out," she managed between gasps, struggling to keep her face stern long enough to prove she meant it.

Clark exited the bathroom but didn't leave the bedroom. Chloe pulled another towel from the cabinet under the sink and dried off. She quickly pulled on her clothes and headed to the doorway. Walking back into the bedroom, she rubbed at her hair with the towel while shooting virtual daggers at Clark with her eyes. "I hope you don't expect a thank you," she said simply. Her gaze landed on her door, which now hung by one hinge, the catch completely torn out of the door frame. "Ever heard of a door handle?" she said her eyes widening and landing on him. "I guess it's better than a Clark-sized hole in the wall," she said with a small smile.

Clark just looked at her, he couldn't even smile at her reference to his accidental remodel of the barn wall when he was ten. His mom must have shared the uncensored version of his childhood at some point. "You weren't breathing," he said softly, his eyes never straying from hers.

Chloe sighed, he was giving her those puppy dog eyes and from his facial expression, Chloe could tell he was completely oblivious to the fact that he was doing it. How could she stay mad at him when he looked like he'd just lost Shelby. She sat down next to him on the bed, mindful to keep some distance between them. She didn't have to look twice to notice the change. She knew he was back. Her friend was back. "So when did you lock Kal in his box and take back your humanity?" she gibed.

Clark ran a hand through his hair and studied the floor before fixing her with a serious look. "I deserved that, but you didn't answer my question Chloe. What happened in there?"

Chloe folded her hands in her lap and angled her head to eye his profile. He looked like the same guilt ridden boy she'd grown up with. The one who walked around like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. In essence, he cared. He cared about her. That thought bought the pain in her chest back. "I don't know," she replied softly avoiding his intense gaze. She wasn't lying, not really. She couldn't be sure, it was all speculation on her part. If she felt she could trust him not to freak out, she'd tell him that she'd put herself into the mental cage Brainiac had forced her into when he'd taken over her mind. She'd certainly felt disconnected from herself. Instead she opted to remind him of what she'd wanted to talk about months ago. The way they'd always talked things through when things got rough so that even though they might not be feeling great, they'd know that their friendship was rock solid and that they could lean on each other. Chloe folded her hands, let out a breath and faced him. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Jimmy's death was my fault. I could have saved him," she said her voice breaking off with a choke. Turning away from him, she stared out the window.

"Chloe, don't say that. It wasn't your fault," Clark protested, touching her shoulder.

Chloe flinched away from him and stood up. She walked a few paces before facing him again. "I stopped you from sending Davis to the Phantom Zone. My first mistake. I thought I was doing the right thing, saving you from being the same man your father was. Or whoever that cold, arrogant, disembodied voice in that ice palace represents. But I've come to realize I was wrong about Jor-El. He isn't the dictator in the story, he's the man who sacrificed everything to protect the son he loved and preserve all that he could of world that wouldn't save itself. I screwed up again went I sent you away, while I knew exactly where Davis was. You have to know that I did it to protect you, Clark. I had so many nightmares and every single one of them ending with you dead. I didn't think there was another way. I thought I could protect you. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you had to fight against the Kryptonian in you. I should have had more faith in your ability to fight for yourself. You've lasted this long without me," she sniffed. "And if anyone should have protected Jimmy in all this it should have been me," she finished softly.

Clark stood and gently held her arms. "We all made it difficult for you, Chloe. If you weren't so caught up trying to protect my secret, it never would have pushed you and Jimmy apart."

Chloe whirled on him, jabbing her finger in his chest. Remembering another reason why she wasn't ready to forgive him. As her friend she'd cut him a lot of slack because she realized that he didn't have it easy having to hide himself from the world but there were certain things you just couldn't brush under the rug. "And you thought you could make it all better by taking my memories. Did you ever think that maybe it was too late for that? Even before I landed in Black Creek, I knew that I had to choose and that I should let Jimmy go. I kept trying to figure out a way to let him down easy. It would have hurt so much less if I hadn't married him. He would have been safe. Away from me, away from Davis, away from Brainiac. Don't you know that he manipulated everything? Do you have any idea how hard it is to behave rationally when someone screws with your brain chemistry? He made me feel like I should be with Davis." She said the name with disgust now. Disgust with herself for ever thinking there was something redeemable in him and loathing for her own weakness, that she'd been manipulated. She had always prided herself on her ability to react rationally, to look at all the facts and basing her decisions on them rather than acting out of emotion. She thought that Clark was the only one who'd ever made her act irrationally. She realized that it was the reason that she'd behave the way she had. It was all about Clark again. Her fear for Clark had made her run off with Davis instead of asking for help. The feeling of helplessness threatened to shallow her whole and she turned her anger on him. "Clark, he was a complete stranger. Didn't you think it was strange that suddenly there was some new guy in my life that nobody knew anything about? I thought I could count on you to help me. You were supposed to know me, Clark. You were my best friend. Instead of saving me, you made it worse!"

"Chloe, I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry," Chloe cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You're only sorry because it didn't work. Tell me Clark, was it easier when I wasn't crowding you? Did it make you feel less guilty about playing God and twisting my memories. Did you know that knowing your secret was what lead me to Oliver, to Victor and Bart? What about Angela? No, you didn't think about any of that. You didn't just take my memories of you, you took them all away from me. Do you have any idea how stupid I sounded asking Lois if she'd got back together with Oliver Queen. After all, why else would he be at my wedding? And when Victor called me to congratulate me, I didn't even know who he was. He was so confused and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I assumed he was a guy from school I didn't remember. He had no clue about what was going on and asked me things I had no idea how to answer. We've talked about it since then but don't worry, I didn't spill your little Menrfa moment. Even though I hated you for it, I couldn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to see you as some kind of monster. After all, who could do that to someone they called their best friend?"

Clark couldn't move, he couldn't find words to reply. What could he say? After all, as she'd said, sorry just wasn't enough and hearing her side of things, he didn't blame her for hating him. When he'd lost his memory, she'd protected him, stayed with him until he'd recovered what he'd lost. She'd even protected him from Lex. He wished he could make things better for her. He wished he hadn't hurt her so badly.

"There are so many things I wish I could change Chloe but can't undo the past. Trying to change it only makes things worse. Every time I've gone back, someone dies. I'm sorry about Jimmy, really. He was my friend too but I didn't lose you, Chloe," he argued his voice thick with emotion. "Davis could have killed you. You have no idea how angry I was that you took the decision to deal with it away from me. I get that you wanted to save me but Chloe, how was I supposed to protect you when you'd disappeared? I never told you about it but Tess had her assistant Ava impersonate you. I watched her die in my arms, Chloe and I thought it was you. Do you have any idea how it felt? Everything stopped. I couldn't do anything to save you. By running away, that's how you made me feel."

Chloe went to the window, putting her back to Clark. She couldn't bear the anguish on his face.

"When Oliver found you, the first thing I felt looking at you was angry. You looked so self assured, confident while I felt I couldn't even stand but just hearing your voice gave me hope. You never had anything but complete faith in me, Chloe. I think part of the reason I didn't send Davis to the Phantom Zone, is because couldn't face disappointing you. I second guessed my decision and I did blame you for that and I'm sorry. I should never have turned my back on you. No matter how frustrated or angry I was with myself, I shouldn't have shut you out. I'm not perfect and I've made plenty of mistakes. I should have been there for you. A best friend is supposed to stick around no matter how bad things get. And I swear to you, I will never violate your trust that way again. Ever. You're too important to me. I know it was selfish of me to stick around, because if I really wanted to protect you, I would have left instead of taking your memories."

Chloe looked back at him then, he looked so forlorn and dejected that when he stood and reached for her hand, she didn't back away from him. Quietly, he pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispered against her damp hair.

Chloe sniffed back a sob and hesitated a moment before hugging him back. It was only when she felt him tighten his arms around her that she felt the wetness on her cheeks. She was crying again. "You big oaf, you made me start the water works again."

"Sorry," he said leaning back to look at her face, not at all apologetic. "Does this mean I haven't lost my best friend," he asked, quietly hopeful.

Chloe tilted her head back and studied his face intently, before allowing her expression to soften. "You've still got a lot of grovelling to do. I can break out that IOU list. Last count I'm pretty sure I still had oh twenty or so checks on my side. Think you can handle no questions asked favors?"

Clark looked down at her, his face suddenly nervous. He hope that in the six months he hadn't seen her that she hadn't changed much. While he would do anything for her, he drew the line at breaking the law but he hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Right now, he was pretty sure he'd bring her back a piece of the moon if she asked. He was so relieved that she was smiling again that it made him feel invincible, like he could face anything. He smiled to himself, Chloe had always made him feel that way.

Chloe wriggled out of his arms and went to her dresser to collect her hair brush. "You could start with being a little nicer to Lois. She only has a monster truck-sized crush on a certain spandex clad alien I know."

Clark blushed again and Chloe laughed as caught his expression in the mirror. Brushing her hair straight, she twisted it up and secured it with a claw. Turning to him, she rolled her eyes playfully. "Gees, Clark, for a guy who wears his underwear on the outside of his clothes you sure do have a lot of hang-ups. This is Lois, she's hardly a man-eater."

"She told you, didn't she?" Clark's expression grew apprehensive and he let his arms fall to his sides.

Chloe arched an eyebrow and propped one hand on her hip looking across at him. "Told me what," she asked innocently, trying to fringe ignorance but unable to keep the sparkle out of her eyes.

Clark groaned. "She cornered me, what was I supposed to do?"

"Not kiss her?" Chloe taunted folding her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes at his bummed expression. "You're the second fastest guy on the planet, you're telling me you couldn't have dodged her? Unless you wanted to kiss her, in which case I suggest you get over your denial quickly and work out how you're going to keep Lois from figuring out what Clark Kent's been up to for the past few months. Unless you've finally decided you can come clean with her?"

Clark frowned, he wasn't sure what he was doing with Lois. Until recently he thought perhaps he was just suffering a masochistic crush brought on by memories of their red Kryptonite tryst and sharing his secret with her in the alternate timeline. He figured that while they had fleeting moments of sincere understanding, most of the time they were disagreeing or trying to out do each other. Hardly grounds for a healthy relationship. Lois always found new and frightening ways to get under his skin and rile him up but the more time they spent together the more he realized that her brash and condescending sniping were only defense mechanisms. Underneath that exterior, Lois was sensitive, caring and loyal. She had been hurt time and again and it was just her way of protecting herself. "I've been thinking about dual identities."

Chloe smiled. "Works for a lot of guys I know. Maybe Emil could hook you up with some glasses that will hide those new baby blues of yours. How'd that happen anyway?"

Clark shrugged. "After I fought Doomsday, I changed. Maybe it was traces of black Kryptonite, I'm not sure but until yesterday my brain felt like I was constantly stepping out a Gravitron and trying to figure out which way was up. I can count the number of times I've been sick on one hand and none of them stacked up to that feeling. I had voices arguing in my head and mixed memories, sometimes I couldn't even figure out which of them were mine and which were..." He closed his eyes, there were so many things he'd done as Kal and Kal-El that he wished he could undo. "It was the worst kind of torture imaginable, but again you saved me, Chloe. I never even had to ask."

"Ah," Chloe sighed putting her fingers to her temple. "That explains the hollow head thing I've got going."

The edges of Clark's lips pulled into a smile. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" He stood again and pulled her into another hug, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Chloe smiled and hugged him back.

"Knock, knock. Chloe, you do realize that your front door is open, right?"

Chloe smiled at Oliver's voice and left the bedroom to meet him. "Coffee," she shrieked happily. Snatching the cardboard cup from him, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Oliver nodded at his tall friend looming in the doorway behind her. "I hope that's a spare," he said with a smirk.

Clark folded his arms across his chest. "Some of us don't need to sleep, and I'll have you know I've got a closet full of spares."

Chloe chuckled. "I'd hope so, your mom said she started buying your clothes in bulk and on sale in high school, you ruined that many outfits. We probably need to figure out how to make fireproof, bulletproof clothing. Maybe you could ask Batman for pointers."

Oliver and Clark shared a look and Chloe frowned. They were both hiding something.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Why are you here?" she asked Oliver.

Oliver inclined his head with a sigh. "This is always the welcome I get? I even brought your favorite." Leaning against the kitchen counters he folded his arms over his chest. "So he gets the warm reception and I get the Spanish Inquisition. Great. Should I leave, gain a few pounds, dye my hair and try again?"

Chloe blushed. "Can we get past the male posturing here. I was just curious. Not that I'm not flattered by the attention, but usually you two would only visit if you're after something."

"Ouch, that didn't hurt at all," Oliver remarked with a wince.

Clark had the sense to look truly regretful. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, Chloe. I've been keeping an ear on you all night."

Chloe smiled around the rim of her coffee while she took a sip. "That didn't sound creepy at all."

Oliver snorted, Clark scowled. "If you to are done poking fun at my expense I'll be in San Francisco. Gotta see a guy about some glasses."

Chloe grinned at him. "I want a dress rehearsal before you go public."

"Didn't I always?" Clark said over his shoulder while he walked to the window and in a blink he was gone.

"Now you see him, now you don't," Chloe mused quietly.

Oliver crossed the room and put a hand on her arm. "So I called your phone last night and got Lois instead. She filled me in and we tried to track you down. I'm here under strict instructions to check up on you."

Chloe sank onto the armrest of the sofa, her face paling. "I can't believe I forgot about Lois."

Oliver sat on the corner of the coffee table opposite her and quirked a smile. "Considering what you went through, I don't think anyone's going to think badly of you, Chloe. I just got off the phone with her. She's fine. Back in Metropolis and writing the story of her life."

Chloe smiled in relief but she felt terrible inside. Lois must have been out of her mind with worry. She should call her. Closing her eyes with a groan she realized that she didn't have her cell anymore. "I lost my phone at the park."

Oliver put his hand in his coat pocket. "This one? Lois found it remember."

Chloe rolled her eyes and snatched it away from him.

"Still a little slow on the up take there, sidekick."

Chloe glared at him and kicked his foot. Pity he wasn't wearing Tanino Crisci shoes anymore, she'd hoped to leave a nice big scuff mark for his jibe at her brain lapse. She was distracted, so shoot if she wasn't listening to every word he said. Dialing Lois' number, Chloe waited with baited breath for it to connect. She could never be sure of Lois' reaction, depending on how anxious she'd be able to get, the ranting could last five minutes or an hour. Varying in decibels and content dating back to their elementary years all the way to the present. Lois was like a sand trap, she just keep absorbing. There was no forgive and forget with her. Just grudging acceptance. Chloe sighed, but her cousin loved like a sister and protected her family like a mama bear, so really it was all part of the package and she honestly wouldn't change Lois' if she had the choice.

_"Chloe!"_ the voice yelled.

"Lo, easy on the volume. I have a mega headache."

_"Sorry. Are you okay? What happened? Nobody will tell me anything, and when I get my hands on Oliver, I'm going to wring his neck for sending me off with Miss I-Have-All-Men-Worshipping-At-My-Feet. I really don't remember Kara being so haughty."_

Chloe sighed. "And it had nothing to do with the fact you were giving her the third degree?"

Lois paused before continuing her rant. _"So not the point. Not that I wasn't grateful for her friend, Wonder Finger's help, but the least they could have done was explain how I ended up there in the first place and where everyone else got too. Last I remember, I was trying to teach Shorty not to beat on a lady. And what happened to you?"  
_

"Superman--" It was all Chloe got out before Lois started firing questions.

_"He was there? Did they get pictures? Where did he take you? All of his saves have been anonymous, people remember him vaguely but you know how reliable those people tend to be. Adrenaline screws with their ability to get their stories straight. Did you get a good look at his face? What did you think?"_

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to say that Superman and Batman were working together. I woke up at home, so I have no idea what went down. And you'll read the before story in tomorrow's Gotham Herald. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and to let you know I'm fine. I have to go, Lois. Walter's waiting." She hung up before Lois could press her any further.

"Narrow escape?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"At least when I call her, I know when it'll end. I love Lois to death but sometimes I wonder if she's got an alternate oxygen source. Seriously, how someone can speak so fast and so long without taking a breath baffles me."

"You're telling me, I dated the woman and she was still at it in her sleep."

Chloe grinned. "She hasn't grown out of that huh? Did you ever ask her anything?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked quirking an eyebrow.

"She's completely receptive and uncensored. Lucy and I used to ask her all sorts of things. Lois was a really bad girl."

Oliver's eyes widened. "You're telling me this now!"

Chloe shrugged. "I wouldn't have told you then. Goes against the cousin's code. But Lois' safe from your clutches now so some things are free game."

Oliver snorted. "Cousin's code, sometimes I think you women make all this stuff up."

"You women?" Chloe queried, narrowing her eyes at him. Oliver straightened and waved his hands.

"Okay, so after I get my foot out of my mouth, can I ask you something?"

Chloe took another sip and glared at him one more time before sliding into the sofa and putting her legs over the arm. She regarded him thoughtfully and then nodded. "Shoot."

"Never do that again, okay," he said his voice dropping slightly.

Chloe looked up at him, her heart quickening in her chest. He was being serious, and the way he was looking at her was starting to make her nervous. "That wasn't a question and honestly, I didn't even know I could."

Oliver took her hand and squeezed it lightly. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and for a moment they sat silently regarding one another. "Are you really okay?"

Chloe took a breath and set down down her coffee next to him. Extracting her hand from his, she ran her palms over her thighs, still feeling that niggling sensation in her upper thigh. "I think I healed twice. I've never done that before so this is kind of a first for me. Physically, I think I'm fine. It's all in my head, I guess. Phantom pains. You know, like amputees that still feel a lost limb."

Oliver frowned and his lips pulled into a thin line. "If you knew what was going on, why didn't you let go?"

Chloe felt her eyes growing moist. "I didn't know what was happening at first. From being numb and completely unaware to bright lights, frightening noise and so much pain. I did what anyone would, I held on and tried to ride it all out." Coming out of the black quiet, there had been so much noise and for a moment nothing had been in focus, just really bright light that seemed to be burning into her retinas. Then she'd been able to move, she'd turned her head and Clark's face had filled her view. When she'd realized that he was there and it was him warm strong hand holding her cold one, she'd used him as her lifeline. She hadn't even registered that while she'd instinctively gripped his hand tighter both of her hands had clenched into fists. "I didn't realized what I was doing until the pain got worse. I let go then but I guess I already took the brunt of it."

"You completely freaked me out," he said nervously running a hand through his hair. He caught her pained expression and wished he could kick himself. Clark said she was sensitive about her ability and he just run his mouth off. "Chloe, what you did...What I want to say is that I can't deal with that. I can't ever see you like that again." He leaned forward and took her hands.

Her eyes were fixed on his but he could tell she was guarding herself against him.

Oliver sighed. "This does change how I feel about you," he said gently, he watched her eyes flicker with apprehension and her bottom lip trembled a little. "It only makes me worry about you more. You can't go around taking injuries just because you can. You can't say that you know exactly how this works, and you of all people know how most of the meteor infected end up. You can't do that again."

Chloe stood up, pacing halfway to the kitchen before turning to him. "You think I can just turn it off? I wish I could. I know I could have some sort of ticking time bomb in me. Maybe I'll go crazy like my mom, or maybe some day I just won't wake up. Every time you guys go out there, you take a risk. A risk that you might not come back. Why is it any different with me?"

Oliver stood up and mirrored her stance. "It's different because we know the risks and take measures to keep the odds in our favor. There's no pros in this Chloe. It's your life."

Chloe felt tears prickling behind her eyes. Didn't he understand that it was a choice she was willing to make? Now that she understood her powers were back, she wouldn't be inadvertently taking people's injuries, but if she had to save the life of someone she loved, she'd do it in a heartbeat. "I can't make that promise."

Oliver shoulders slumped. "You're stubborn you know that?"

"And you're a jerk," she snapped back quietly.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's been said many times. Will you at least be careful?"

Chloe wrinkled her nose at him. Why did she always feel like he was talking down to her. "I'm always careful," she said with a sniff.

Oliver huffed. "Ah huh, that's why all your gear was in the closet, while you were out strolling Gotham at night. Bruce's a guy, I get how he could have been _distracted_ but I trained you better, sidekick."

Chloe felt adequately chastised. She should have known better. Even when she went to work, she had mace in her bag. Being around Bruce had worn her guard down. She felt safe with him. _Because you think he's Batman_, she reminded herself. It wasn't even a good excuse. If she hoped to prove she could share his secret she had to first prove she could pull her own weight, that she could lookout for herself. And maybe with more training, she might even be able to watch his back. Chloe groaned mentally. Great job she'd done at proving herself so far.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I must have the most patient and generous readers of the entire Smallville fandom. But I guess considering the plotting we've had to endure of the years we're used to the highs and lows. :D All your lovely responses to the last update had be burning the midnight oil and using every spare chance I had to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I was certainly in two minds about a lot of it till I had to just stop editing and post before I changed everything. Again, thank you to everyone who sent feedback, you really do make a world of difference to the story and my confidence.

And welcome to my newest reader: Balance. You've been treated to a super fast update. I'm sorry but the next one will be a bit of a wait.


	16. Knowledge is Key

**Two days later**

Chloe sat at her desk and almost jumped out of her chair when Malcolm appeared at her shoulder. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him approach. And she certainly hadn't noticed how dark it was outside and that the entire bull pen was empty.

"Go home," he said in a no nonsense manner.

Chloe stared at her monitor before flicking through the binder next to her keyboard. "I'll just finish up and..."

"Go home, Sullivan. Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to take a leave of absence, but not you. First you deliver on the front page story you've been pitching for the past couple months, while giving me a society spread to boot but instead of enjoying the sunshine like I told you to do, you bury yourself at your desk. Now I don't usually insert myself in my employees private affairs but does this have anything to do with what happened with Mr. Wayne? If you would like to talk about it, I know a very good therapist..."

Chloe fixed him with a forced smile. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Malcolm but I'm fine. If anything, I think I've processed the situation to death. I just need a new story to work on. That's all. If I could get a lead on who the buyer was..." she said murmuring to herself. If only she could get a look at Cobblepot's hard files or at least a decent system that had a faster connection. Every time she tried to hack into Metro's system from her workstation she kept getting booted before she could bypass the third firewall the station had in place. The newspaper's service just wasn't going to cut it.

Malcolm sighed and Chloe didn't even notice. He shook his head, he'd have to keep a close eye on this one. He had grown quite fond of Ms. Sullivan and he'd hate to see her become one of those conspiracy nuts, chasing ghosts and phantoms while the world passed them by. She was a smart kid, full of potential and before five days ago, glowing with life. The girl he saw now was a pale reflection of the one from last week. He pushed the button for the elevator and when he stepped in to the car, he looked over at her blond head huddled behind that large screen. The most he could hope for at this point was that when he came in tomorrow she'd be wearing a different outfit.

After scouring the records she'd acquired from MCU for the umpteenth time, when she decided to call it a night. It had taken a lot of arm twisting and assurances that the evidence wouldn't be compromised in any way, Renee had allowed her to view Woodrue's confiscated data. Aside from how the serum was created and how it worked, she hadn't found anything linking Cobblepot's involvement or who the mysterious buyer was. She'd made a copy on her flash drive and had been studying them ever since with no headway. The blood work and test results she had sent to Emil had come back and they confirmed Woodrue's findings. The drug discolored the adrenal gland, making them a pale pink. She was beginning to think that perhaps her faithful coroner at the City Morgue might be going a little color blind to have missed it. Over all, it was one nasty drug. With a court order, they'd been able to seize and destroy all of the serum with the exception of two vials in police evidence lockup. There had to be a way she could bait the buyer into the open. When Emil had told her that the serum gave off traces of radiation, sodium lithium boron silicate hydroxide with fluorine, something had clicked in her brain. A test she'd run on a chunk of rock in her senior year. The serum was red and Woodrue's notes had said refined meteorite. Considering all that was the only ingredient they hadn't sourced locally, Chloe had an inkling that this was her lead.

Clicking off her computer, she sat back from her desk and looked at her watch. It was almost 9. How had she skipped the evening and not noticed. As she stood her stomach growled loudly. Snatching up her bag and her coat, she shrugged into it and headed for the elevator. It was easy to lose track of everything when she threw herself into research. She could survive on coffee alone for at least 24 hours. As she watched the numbers tick away, she forced herself not to think about him. She hated when her brain wasn't consumed with work. It left her time to wonder and she couldn't stand where it wondered too. He hadn't called, she hadn't seen him and when she'd finally given into a moment of weakness she'd called his office. His secretary had politely informed her that, "Mr. Wayne is out of the country at the moment. If you'd like to leave a message I can forward to him."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip. Initially she'd thought it must have been something pretty important to leave without telling her, some business deal or a Batman mission. Turns out it was a two-day charity golf tournament in Whistler. Francine from Entertainment had 'accidentally' dropped the pictures on her desk this morning. She promised herself she wouldn't let it bother her, that she trust Bruce enough to give him the benefit of the doubt but she couldn't shake the anxious feeling rolling in her gut. Why hadn't he called yet? _"Nice way of making things right, huh,"_ a voice inwardly taunted. Chloe stomped her heel in frustration. It was only Wednesday. If he didn't show tomorrow, then she could start being paranoid. "_He's just busy, as the face of a billion-dollar empire he has a lot of obligations. You knew that already,"_ she chided silently.

The door pinged and she stepped out into the underground parking lot.  
.

**Wayne Enterprises sub-level**

Oliver wheeled back from his workstation. "I'm doing my best not to get claustrophobic here. Do you know we're about a hundred feet underground with about a gazillion tones of concrete and reinforced steel between us and daylight?"

The corner of Victor's lips twitched. "Never thought of it like that. But no that you mention it, I guess I could dig myself out in a week. Don't need a lot of oxygen and most of my systems are cell powered so I could probably go without food or water for awhile too. Haven't really pushed myself before."

"So you'd just leave me here, buried alive?" Oliver asked crinkling his nose at the thought. He narrowed his eyes at his friend incredulously.

Victor merely shrugged. "One of us has to tell the search party where to look. Obviously, with the upper-body strength of an average guy of your build, you won't be budging several tons of concrete."

"Doesn't help that this place isn't part of any fire safety plans either. We could die down here and nobody would even know to come looking for us," Oliver snorted.

"Stop being such a drama Queen," Bruce teased walking toward them after exiting the secured access elevator. "I thought I was paying you to design me a cutting edge satellite?" He raised his eyebrow at Oliver's feet, that were resting an inch from his keyboard.

"We're done for today. Can't do any more till we get some of the hardware in,"Oliver said folding his hands behind his head. "You know, I'm really enjoying the fact that I finally beat you at something."

Bruce grinned and folded his arms over his chest. "Considering I was in China during Dark Thursday, it doesn't count. I only took control of Wayne Enterprises last year."

"Not my fault you're late to the game," Oliver quipped.

"And that you're not in the game anymore?" Bruce raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched resisting a smirk. Why Oliver continued their college days of one-up-man-ship he would never know. He wasn't exactly an innocent party but how could he resist? His competitive nature refused to ignore a worthy challenge.

Oliver took his feet off the desk and scratched his head. "Touche."

Bruce snorted and smirked. He nodded at Victor. "If you're done, why is Victor typing so fast the buffer can't keep up?"

Oliver looked over at Victor. His friend seemed so engrossed that he hadn't even acknowledged Bruce's presence. He was also typing so fast that his fingers were a blur. Not something he should be doing if he wanted to keep his abilities under wraps but considering Bruce had bailed him out of trouble and patched him up, he was pretty sure the cat was out of the bag. Oliver waved his arm casually. "Cause he's better at programming than I am and he hasn't finished the jamming frequency yet."

"Right," Bruce said with a bemused grin. "Well the hardware is coming in on Friday. Wearing in the upgrades?"

Victor paused mid-stroke and finally looked up. He'd registered Bruce's reflection in his monitor but he'd been so deep in processing and inputting protocols that he didn't even think about stopping to engage in conversation. "Upgrades?"

Bruce slid his gaze to Oliver. "Dr. Hamilton, I believe gave you a few new systems?"

Victor shot a look at Oliver and then back to his boss. Was this Bruce's way of acknowledging they weren't pretending about not knowing each others identities anymore? "Thanks for the save," he said.

"No problem. Had to figure out what to tell Fox, so he thinks I sent you to San Francisco to pick the brains at S.T.A.R Labs."

"Good cover, but considering Mr. Fox can keep Batman under wraps, I don't think he would have had much trouble with me."

Bruce lips twitched with humor. "You're probably right but while we can trust him, he's better off not knowing details."

"So does that mean the League's back in the game?" Victor asked absently. "Chloe's going to have a field day."

Oliver shot him a warning look, but he was pretty sure it was a lost cause. Bruce didn't miss a thing. Victor caught on and was about to think up a cover when Bruce waved him down.

"Somehow I don't think we're talking baseball, since Chloe's knowledge base on sports extends to Football and not much else. Care to tell me just what kind of league we're talking about here? "

Victor pretended to be distracted by something on his notepad but he couldn't ignore the feeling of Oliver glaring holes into the side of his head.

Oliver sighed. "What the hell, it wasn't like I could bank roll anything in the near future anyway. We could use a new trust fund."

Bruce took a seat on the corner of Victor's desk. "It's finally making sense, how she knows all of you. Couldn't find a connection before." He smiled a slow smile, realization dawning in his eyes. "You're the group behind the attacks on LuthorCorp facilities. Up until recently anyway. Investigated you for awhile before I concluded you weren't industrial terrorists. Those LuthorCorp plants weren't producing what they claimed to be manufacturing."

"Nope, they were all a cover for labs experimenting on the meteor infected."

"Chloe was in one of them? I remember you mentioning Black Creek. That was Black Creek, Montana." Bruce's lips thinned, his brow furrowing.

"She's been a victim of more than one. Lex was always interested in Chloe and not just because he'd kill to get inside her head." Oliver straightened in his chair. He knew this conversation was going to have to come up soon. He was hoping to get more information from the new Justice League briefing in two weeks before jumping to any conclusions. After all, he was in the dark about the current situation, he'd been off the grid for six months.

"You know he's back right?" Bruce cautioned.

"What? Wasn't he killed in an explosion?" Victor asked his eyes widening.

"I saw him at a news conference in Los Angeles about a month ago. Wayne Entertainment is looking to buy The Daily Planet from LuthorCorp. Ms. Mercer is her getting back to her roots and is pitching ideas on renewable energy production. She's pushing the board for a Wayne Industries and LuthorCorp joint project."

"Why haven't the media been all over this?

"Maybe because he's using an alias and is staying off the radar? Someone tried to kill him, makes sense doesn't it? I'd like to know how he escaped while managing to leave convincing remains."

Oliver had been wondering the exact same thing since Bart had mentioned Lex's resurrection. While Tess had run LuthorCorp there had been no new 33.1 facilities or abductions. From Bart's brief conversation, he'd gathered that wasn't the case anymore. He had been quiet up until now, listening to Victor and Bruce converse. He looked at Bruce, his eyes pensive. "How did you recognize him?"

"Those eyes are hard to miss. As calculating and suspicious as ever. I felt someone watching me and spotted him in the crowd of journalists. He was wearing a wig and a fake beard. Probably there to check up on Mercer. She has been running LuthorCorp in his absence."

"We need to tell Chloe and Clark," Victor said quietly.

"If he was after them, he would have made his move by now," Oliver said just as quietly.

"Unless, he's planned it that way. Lull everyone into a false sense of security."

Bruce did his best not to look affronted by their not so secret conversation and frowned. "How were you tracking his operations before?"

"Meteor rock," Oliver answered without missing a beat. "It has a unique radiation signature. Once we knew what to look for, it was easier to pin him down."

Bruce's frown deepened. "Could he have been Woodrue's mystery supplier?"

"It's not like him to outsource work," Victor countered.

"Yeah, but maybe he's trying a different tact. Keeping everything under thumb didn't work so well for him in the past." Oliver said with a snicker.

"If he is the supplier, he's going to be mighty peeved we've destroyed it all. Again," Victor said feeling a little triumphant.

Bruce coughed and the two men looked at him dubiously.

"It was destroyed right?" Victor asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

Bruce shook his head slowly. "The truck carrying the serum for secure disposal never made it to the downtown control site. It's probably at the bottom of river with the contents missing."

"So who was at the golf tournament while you were busy scouring the city for clues," Victor asked his eyes alight with suspicion.

Bruce stood and put his hands in the pockets of his tailored slacks while he rocked on his heels. "Oh I was there, just not when the sun went down."

Victor smirked. "Must be nice having a stealth jet."

"See I knew I had to thank you for something," Bruce with a wag of his finger. Turning, he headed back toward the elevator. He jabbed the call button and looked back over at them. "Get your intel together. I want to see what you have that might help us track down that shipment."

They waited until the elevator doors closed before turning to each other. "You gonna call her or am I?" Victor asked, closing his notebook.

Oliver slapped his hands on his legs and stretched forward. "Don't have to," he answered with a shrug. "I've got all we need on my servers back in Star City."

"That are on a closed system. Unless you're planning on calling Bart, which we know won't happen, Mr. I'm-Too-Proud to admit he made a mistake. We're stuck with calling Watchtower."

Oliver glared at him. "I crossed a line, I can't undo that mistake," he let out a breath and ran a hand through his short spiked hair. "Guess it looks like I missed anyway." Victor didn't look convinced and Oliver dropped his hand. He was sure he hadn't missed, who was he trying to fool? Lex hadn't been able to turn his head, but he'd seen his profile clearly as he'd yanked the kryptonite ring from his finger and left the monkey bomb by his feet. He was almost unrecognizable having suffered from severe frostbite and covered by masses of tubing attached to life support machines.

"You know, it could be a clone. Explains why he hasn't done things the same way as Lex and why he doesn't know about Clark. We know he created Gabriel Grant, a clone of his dead brother, and there was the one Lana stole to fake her death. Makes sense he'd copy himself. A back up plan?"

"Scary train of thought and all levels of creepy." Oliver shivered involuntarily. "Speaking of Clark, Bart's not the only runner we've got on speed dial."

"Seriously, what have you got against calling Chloe?" Victor asked folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at Oliver. "She brought me homemade lasagna and key lime pie from my favorite bakery when I got back yesterday."

"Fantastic. You get pie and pasta while she almost took my ear off when I showed up with lunch this afternoon," Oliver said with a groan.

"Maybe she just doesn't like your brand of charm," Victor argued with a satisfied grin.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I blame him. You know he still hasn't called her. Or visited. I don't get it. Any guy would be lucky to have Chloe."

"Ditto to that, but maybe he's got his reasons."

"Well if he doesn't talk to her soon, I'll make him," Oliver said glaring at the elevator doors. "She's not Sidekick when she's like this. It's unnatural. He'll fix things or he'll get a new limb." Oliver frowned and wondered how he'd gotten over the other limp so quickly.

Victor chuckled. "I'd love front row seats to that. Make sure you call me first okay, I'll bring my camera."

"Hey, if there ever was a level playing field, it's me and him. I'm not dumb enough to try the super-amped but what's he got that I don't?"

Victor regarded him carefully, his lips still twitching. "Aside from that scary dark side of his, nothing I'm sure." He only said that to placate Oliver's ego. He wasn't sure what his old boss had been up to the past few months but he was pretty sure it didn't involve taking down drug dealers and rage infected thugs. "Good luck with your plan."

.

**A private cliff road, ****an hour later **

Chloe trudged up the road, cursing the weather and shivering against the pelting rain. Not when she'd lay in bed wishing for miserable weather a couple of days ago. Oh no, it just had to rain now. It had to start bucketing down right when her car died. Her trusty ever reliable Yaris. She'd turned the ignition over and over, but it was no use. It sounded like the alternator or the fan belt. Her first thought was to call a tow service. But one glance at her cell showed her it was no use. She had no reception. First thing on her agenda tomorrow, she was switching carriers. This was ridiculous. She was only a couple miles from the city limits. Taking her eyes off the road for a second, her shoe caught a rock and she landed with a loud smack in a mud puddle. Feeling sludge between her fingers, Chloe grumbled angrily. He had driven her to this insane act. If he'd just picked up the phone or had the nerve to return even one of her messages she wouldn't be driving down unnamed streets looking for his mansion in the first place. Instead she would have been home by now, curled up on the sofa sipping a mocha hot chocolate in her fluffy slippers and flannel PJs with a good book. And most of all, she'd be warm and dry. Standing slowly, she felt her knees burn as mud and water ran down her legs. She'd grazed her knees on the gravel road. Could she make it a week without getting an injury of some kind? Her Dad had almost given up on health insurance after getting fired from LuthorCorp. Her medical history made the premiums look like a quarterly utility bill. Luckily the Witness Protection Program afforded a very extensive health plan. And working for Oliver had given her a lot of perks too like a specialist who could handle patching them up from all manner of troubles they found themselves in.

Looking back at her car, she sighed. Either she kept on walking and bang on his gate till he answered her. Or she would spend the night, shivering and wet in her car till someone came to her rescue. Determined, she turned her back to her car and trudged forward. This lane had to be it. Her GPs showed that this property backed onto a cliff and it had the right acreage to be Wayne Manor. She could have saved her trek for daylight but she knew the likelihood of finding him at home then were slim to none. He would have a harder time avoiding at home, than if she tried cornering him at the office. On the off chance he was out patrolling she could always accompany Alfred until he returned.

Her heel caught in a crack and she saved herself marginally from eating dirt again by breaking her fall with her hands. Her palms stung and she groaned loudly. Now she had grazes on her hand and knees. She'd have to wear pants tomorrow. It would avoid stares and unwanted innuendo. With a curse, she yanked off her shoes. Not only were they ruined anyway, but her feet kept sliding in them. She'd have better odds of staying upright if she walked barefoot. Even if it did mean the odd jab in the soles of her feet. Pulling her wool coat tighter around her body, she blinked against the rain and kept on walking. It couldn't be much further. On the map it said the property boundary was no more than eight hundred meters from the main road. Sure enough as she pushed on a large gate loomed into view. It was dimly lit by lamps on either side and Chloe sighed in relief when she read the plaque on the stone pillar. She had the right place.

Chloe sprinted the rest of the way. Her teeth chattering, she reached for the intercom button. "Hello? Alfred are you there?" After a short pause, she pushed the intercom again. "Hello?"

.

**In the Batcave**

Alfred read over Bruce's shoulder as he opened file after file and put them up onto his projected screen. While he considered himself well versed in modern technology, he would never favor the intangible over a piece of paper and a drawing board. "You think that the explosion in San Diego is linked to the projects the League were trying to shut down?"

"I need more intel before I can say for sure, but looks like it. I had Dick and Kara scout the area. They should be back soon."

He heard the sound of the jet approaching and he stood. "Speak of the devil."

The jet landed with a screech of wheels hitting the tarmac and the hatch slid open before the turbines had even slowed.

Dick vaulted out of the of the cockpit and rounded on Bruce, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You ever put her in danger like that again and I'll kill you myself," he roared.

Bruce's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? This was recon assignment. The site's been cleared, it's not operational. I checked the satellite images myself."

"Yeah, well there's still enough radiation there to keep Superman at a twenty mile radius."

"Huh," Bruce said thoughtfully.

Dick threw up his hands and looked at Alfred. "That's all he can say?"

Alfred's lips thinned. "If Master Bruce had known of Miss Kara's allergies I'm sure he would have investigated the matter himself instead requesting your assistance."

Dick scowled but he knew he couldn't really be angry at Bruce. He hadn't known of Kara's weakness to kryptonite either until now. She'd told him it was because she hadn't come across any meteor rock since leaving Kansas. He knew his anger was misdirected and that it was largely due to the fact that his heart had almost stopped when she'd collapsed in agony the moment they'd taken one step out of the jet. He realized that before now he'd gone around with his head in the clouds believing she was invulnerable. It had been a rude awakening and a matter for intense discussion when they got home.

"Did you get a sample?"

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Yeah I got your sample." He shoved the lead pouch in Bruce's direction. "I'm taking Kara. We're leaving."

Alfred shook his head apologetically. "I'll be upstairs if you need me, sir."

.

**In the Manor**

The clock slid into place behind him and Alfred paused in the study. While he understood why Master Bruce had chosen to forgo replacing the elevator, the stairs weren't easy on his knees. He rubbed them as he leaned on the grand piano. With a sigh, he headed for the kitchen. A spot of tea before bed always cured all his ails. He glanced at the perimeter monitors as he filled the kettle in the sink and the steel jug slipped from his fingers. There was a figure curled by the gate. A woman. Hurrying out the Butler's Pantry door that lead to the garage, he made his way to the gate as fast as his weary legs would carry him.

Pushing the gates manual override button, Alfred anxiously waited for the iron wings to part. Dashing through the opening when it was big enough to squeeze through, he squatted down next to her. Lifting her to a sitting position, he smoothed the matted hair from her face while cradling her shoulders with one arm. "Oh mercy, Chloe." Knowing he needed to get her inside and dry as soon as possible he called for the only person he believed would possibly hear him. "Miss Kara, I need help."

Kara appeared with Dick in tow. They been home for five minutes when she'd heard Alfred's desperate voice. It was the second time in as many days that she'd seen Chloe like this and Kara wondered if Chloe weren't safer in Smallville where Kal could keep a better eye on her. She'd certainly gotten into trouble less frequently in those days. At least that she was aware of. Lois and Lana were the ones that seemed to be magnets for near death experiences. Lois' luck hadn't changed at all. Stooping low, she lifted Chloe with effortless ease. "I think I saw her car down the road. Maybe she broke down," Kara offered quietly.

Not waiting for the men, Kara sped Chloe inside and into up to one of the guest bedrooms. Alfred and Dick followed behind quickly.

"How long do you think she's been out here?" Dick asked as he jogged. They'd already changed out of their costumes and his t-shirt and jeans weren't as equipped against the elements as his Nightwing suit.

Alfred felt the rain on his skin and knew that by the time he reached the manor he was going to be wet through too.

"Too long, we've only been outside for a few minutes and we need to change. She's probably got hypothermia." Alfred shrugged out of his wet jacket as soon as they were inside. "Master Richard, you'll find a change of clothes in the guest room, first door on your right. I took the liberty of purchasing a few outfits, yours and Miss Kara's size, in case of emergencies. If it's not too much trouble, would you bring me a sweater, I would appreciate it."

"No problem."

Dick was off running and Alfred had to call after him. "My room is the second on the left." He stood a moment, his hands trembling. "Miss Kara?"

"Here Alfred," Kara called from inside the open doorway down the hall. When Alfred appeared in the doorway, she met his studious gaze. She could see those keen eyes were evaluating the situation, all ready assessing which was the best course of action. "I've got her wet clothes off and I've piled on the blankets. They say electric blankets are good, do you have any? Heat packs would be good too."

Alfred nodded to himself and headed for the bureau to pull out an extra wool quilt.

Several minutes later, they were all huddled around the four poster bed, swapping chemical heat packs and watching the pale face with blue lips, dwarfed by a mountain of blankets.

There was a low groan and then murmuring.

"What is she saying," Dick asked.

Kara turned her ear and shushed him with her hand. Kara grinned. "Hate him. Kick his ass. Jerk... all along those lines. Any idea who she's mad at?" she asked cheekily.

Alfred heaved a sigh. "I can hazard a guess. I should inform the man of the house that he has a guest. Keep changing the heat bags, I will return shortly."

Dick frowned at Alfred's retreating back. "He hasn't seen her since the..."

"Nope," Kara added.

"And they were dating right?"

"Yep."

"Oh he's so gonna get his ass kicked."

"And I'll hold him till she's done," Kara added with a smile.

Below the mansion, Bruce was busily analyzing the shards of rock that Dick had returned with. He was about to pack up and turn in when he noticed Alfred on the stairs with a grave expression on his face.

"I'm afraid you have quite a bit of explaining to do, sir."

Bruce sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to put it past Alfred for long. "Alfred, she might be upset in the short term but it's for the best."

"Really?" Alfred queried with a intensely quizzing look. "If you would follow me, please."

.

**In the guest room**

"You know, maybe it'd be better to put her in the bath. You could heat the water. Like a jacuzzi." Dick looked at the mused blonde head barely visible under the mountain of blankets.

Kara raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, ah no. I'm not about to indulge your kinky fantasies."

Dick waved his hands defensively, scowling at her disapprovingly for her comment. He folded his arms over his chest, he might be male but he considered himself a very devoted and attentive boyfriend. He would never dream of making lewd comments about other females within earshot of his fine lady. Kara might be stunningly beautiful but could also bend steel with her bare hands, he fancied his body in proper working order thank you very much. "I meant... I wasn't going to stay in the room," he pointed out.

Kara sighed and patted his arm gently. "You have a point though. I can maintain her surface temperature better that way." She fixed him with a pitying smile, as though she knew better than to take his suggestion at face value. Lifting Chloe out of the bed, bed covers and all, Kara headed for the bathroom. "So shoo," she said waving him off.

Dick exited the room while Bruce and Alfred met him in the hallway. He blushed and looked between them. "Ah Kara said no men allowed."

Alfred smiled and Bruce looked confused. "What?"

"I'll bring some more towels and a cup of tea for Miss Kara. I believe dandelion is her favorite with milk and sugar."

Dick beamed. "Sure is, Alfred. Thanks."

"Since when did my house become a hotel?" Bruce asked with a growl of disapproval.

Both men glared daggers at him and instead of answering, Alfred headed to the kitchen and Dick went with him.

Bruce stood outside the door and paused for a minute wondering if he should find out just what Kara was up too. Instead of knocking, he turned the knob quietly. Before he even had it open an inch, the door knob jerked out of his hand and he was yanked through the doorway and shoved up against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight here, mister. Chloe's like family, so you ever let her get hurt again and I'll squish you, little man," Kara said menacingly. "Now, don't let me catch you trying to sneak a peek again, capiche." That said, she tossed him back out the door.

Standing in the hall, Bruce ran a hand over his face tiredly. What in blue blazes was going on? He turned his head and saw Dick lounging against the wall smirking at his baffled expression. "What happened to Chloe?" he asked thunderously.

"Oh, so you do care now?" Dick asked unfolding his arms from across his chest. "She only caught hypothermia trying to track your sorry hermit butt down."

Bruce's jaw went slack. "She what?"

Dick walked over and jabbed his finger into Bruce's chest punctuating every word. "She's unconscious in that room because while you were busy on your kryptonite crusade, she'd broken down outside and no one was around to answer the gate. We're lucky Alfred found her."

"One more time and you'll lose a finger," Bruce growled in warning. He couldn't understand it, why on earth would she get out of her car? He could hear the wind howling outside and the rain was hammering against the windows. She might have been cold in the car but at least she'd have been out of the elements. Or better yet, why hadn't she called her superhero best friend for a lift? He had no doubt that Kal-El would have relished the opportunity to be in her good graces again. Crazy independent woman. He knew exactly why she hadn't called for help. She was always out to prove she could handle everything on her own.

Dick's finger stopped mid descent. "I think you got the point."

Bruce nodded once stiffly. "Get your girl. I can handle things from here."

Dick zipped past him and yelled through the door. "Kara, I hope she's decent because I'm coming in." After a pause, he opened the door and went inside.

Bruce risited the urge to press his ear against the closed door. He didn't really have to lean to catch the harsh whispers from inside the room.

Kara's face appeared suddenly and Bruce was impressed by his non-reaction. He was honing his scare reflex well. Helped to be around people that had the ability to materialized out of thin air.

"She's still not doing great. Keep an eye on her breathing and check her pulse. I hope I didn't ruin a favorite," she said smiling sweetly at him, but Bruce could read her eyes and they were anything but.

Stepping out of their path, Bruce turned to glance through the open doorway and when he felt a whoosh of air he knew they were gone. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Alfred coming up the hall bearing a tray.

"They've gone?"

Bruce nodded and headed into the guest room. He found her in the bathroom. The bathroom was full of warm mist. Kara had been busy. He knelt by the bath. It was filled with water an inch from the rim. The water was a very pleasant temperature. He'd have to get Chloe out soon though, he'd have no hope of keeping it at the right temperature to combat the hypothermia. Chloe's head was turned to one side, nestled against a pillow. Her eyes were closed and her lips were still bluish. She was murmuring something. Submerged to her neck, she was securely wedged between a mountain of pillows and blankets and dressed in one of his silk night shirts. Kara was certainly creative in her wrath.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" he said gently.

Her eyelids flickered but didn't open. She mumbled something again and he leaned closer, hoping to make out what she was saying.

Alfred appeared behind him. "Perhaps we can see if she'll drink anything." He offered Bruce a warm mug with a straw.

"I want you to try to drink this for me. Just a small sip, okay. It'll make you feel better," he suggested hopeful that she would respond. He put the straw to her lips but she didn't take it. "Come on, Chloe."

"We can't let the water go cold," Alfred reminded him.

Bruce nodded. "I'll get her out in a minute. Could you get the fire going in there? I don't want her to get a chill when I take her out."

Alfred left him and Bruce could hear when he'd started stocking the fireplace. He brushed the hair from her forehead and got a towel. Stepping around the freestanding bathtub, he began to rub her hair dry. He sat on the toilet seat when he'd finished and dropped his head in his hands.

That's how Alfred found him a few minutes later. "I take it you had another reason for attending the fundraiser in Whistler."

Bruce looked up, his face hard. "I know what you must think of me, Alfred, but this has nothing to do with..."

"With what, sir? I stood by and let you court this young lady because I was sure I understood your intentions. She's a lovely young woman and I can't hold my tongue while you run your game."

"This isn't a game," Bruce snapped. "Rachel died Alfred. The Joker targeted her because of me. She was going to wait for me. We knew we couldn't be together while I wore the mask, she was going to..."

Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, shocking him into silence. "I should have told you, then maybe you'd have been able to grieve properly. Not turn her into some sort of paragon. Rachel was going to marry Harvey. She told me the day of the press conference. She realized she had forced you to choose. That day, she knew you couldn't but that the man she had loved wasn't the same man anymore. She told me that while Gotham might not always need Batman, that maybe you always would."

Bruce stared at him silently. "That was the letter you burned wasn't it. The day after Rachel died." He'd suspected it was from Rachel. At the time he'd been too wrapped up in his thoughts to press Alfred about it, but later he'd thought about it a lot. It was the only explanation that made sense.

Alfred nodded. He stepped back. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you can control everything that happens around you. Rachel and Miss Chloe are very different. If I may say so, what you've gone through so far together should be proof enough of that."

Bruce's gaze slid to the unconscious woman within arms reach of where he sat. He ran his fingertips across her forehead, she wasn't cold to touch anymore. It was an encouraging sign. "I don't know, Alfred."

"Just talk to her," Alfred prompted. "I left some tea on the bedside table. If she's hungry later there's some leftover soup in the fridge. I'm off to bed."

Bruce nodded and Alfred left them alone. He dipped his fingers into the bath. The water was beginning to cool. Reaching down, he pulled the wet shirt over her head and lifted her out of the bath. He averting his eyes, he dried her off and secured the towel around her, working at the task with practiced clinical detachment. Hooking his arm behind her knees, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. After laying her down, he shed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He crawled in next to her and pulled the covers over them. Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. Holding her tightly, he threaded one of his hand in hers and rested the fingers of his left hand around her wrist, feeling her pulse point. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to the steady thump of her heart under his fingertips.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

xxh2o-fanxx & Batgirl2992, thank you for the favorite story add. The knowledge that people are enjoying this story keeps me working on it.

Thank you to my faithful readers; Darkl26139, arfcity (K-site), Xyraeliemna, Lady Lemons, Kairan1979.

Welcome to my newest readers; framework4, batgirl2992, ahashmi, Moon Sorceress1


	17. It Changes Everything

**Guest Bedroom, Wayne Manor**

When Chloe woke up she felt very warm. In fact she felt too toasty. She was sticky all over and she could definitely use a shower. First things first, she needed to get out of the cocoon she was bundled under but she couldn't kick off the blankets with her feet. She opened her eyes and realized why she was having trouble moving, she was wedge between a wall of muscle and two very strong arms. She stopped wriggling and stiffened, feeling something against her lower back that was beginning to stir. Understanding dawning, her face flamed. She was in bed with some, a male someone and they were suffering from a normal reaction to being in close proximity to a warm body.

"It was very considerate of you to stop squirming," Bruce murmured huskily.

Chloe's face flamed harder, till she remembered she was still mad at him. Pulling at his arms, he took the hint and let her go. She rolled away from him. Out of his embrace, she read his face and even in the dim light she could see his self assured smile firmly in place. "If I were you I'd stop looking so smug. I've got quick reflexes and you're quite vulnerable at the moment."

Bruce chuckled. "You know, you didn't have to make a personal visit. I was coming to see you. Thursday lunch, remember?" He quirked an eyebrow and lifted his wrist to look at his watch. "Today, actually."

Chloe rolled her eyes while making sure the towel was still firmly wrapped around her body. "Sure, that's why you called to find out how I was doing. Or congratulate me on my first front page story. Oh wait, you didn't. I know you were busy giving police statements, press releases, driving a golf buggy, much too busy to call your girlfriend. Or did you forget which one got abducted?"

Bruce's smile faded. "I didn't forget," he said softly.

"You have plenty of cars. It's okay if I borrow one, right," she said climbing out of the bed. "On second thought, I'll just use the phone. Oliver or Victor can give me a lift. I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"I think they'd be pretty annoyed at a three a.m. wake up," Bruce called after her was she disappeared into the bathroom.

Chloe exited the bathroom empty handed, as much as she loathed to have to face him again, she stormed back into the bedroom. Her clothes had to be around here somewhere. It was then that she realized that if she naked, then someone had to have undressed her. She whirled to the bed where Bruce was propped on one elbow regarding her with a bemused expression. "I hope you enjoyed yourself at my expense. Now where did you put my clothes?" she snapped impatiently.

"Chloe, come back to bed. I'll drive you home in the morning. I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself."

Chloe ignored the humor in his voice and ran her fingers through her disheveled bed hair, hoping to smooth it down while scanning the room for her missing apparel. Her gaze landed on the armchair by the fireplace. There slung neatly over the back rest were her clothes. Stalking over quickly, she hid behind the screen the chair offered and pulled on her skirt. It was wrinkled but dry and she managed to shimmy into it while keeping the towel secured around her. Her shirt was a bit damp and she felt goosebumps as soon as the fabric touched her bare skin. She let the towel drop once she had her arms through the sleeves and buttoned quickly. Smoothing her outfit as best she could, she turned to face him and tilted her chin up defiantly. Her eyes immediately fell to his chest. The firelight danced off his bronzed skin. His body was as muscular and well toned as she'd suspected. She swallowed thickly, forcing her eyes to focus on his face. His lips twitched at her obvious reaction and she fumed.

Chloe fixed him with a glare. "Oh for the love of...put a shirt on or something." She threw the towel she had been wearing at his head.

Bruce caught it one handed before it even came close to hitting its target. She seethed and he smiled. While she had dressed herself, she'd obviously had trouble sourcing her underwear because the glow of the fireplace clearly outlined her breasts under her less than pristine white shirt. He couldn't help but stare, she had a very delectable exquisitely proportioned body.

"What are you gawking at?" Chloe demanded folding her arms across her chest, effectively cutting off his view.

With a sigh, Bruce got out of bed and walked over to her. "You feel like hitting me, go ahead. The worst I did was not call in a couple of days. I knew you were okay."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. There was more than one reason she was upset with him and now he'd given her the perfect opening. "How did you know? You never came to see me."

Bruce turned and ran a hand through his dark curls. "I..."

"You want me to fill in the blanks for you? How about, I know where you were last week. Jumping roof tops and dodging bullets." At his raised eyebrow and indifferent posture, Chloe balled her fists but continued, "Oh right, not really successful there were you. You took one right here." She grabbed his thigh where his bullet wound had been. She knew the exact spot because she'd felt it when she'd taken the wound from him. At the flicker of alarm in his blue eyes, Chloe almost relented in her quest to make him spill but when he shut down just as quickly, it only served to strengthen her resolve. She was in, all or nothing.

At this point she had prepared herself to walk away from him, if he refused to tell her the truth. She'd had enough of well meaning but misguided behavior in the male species she called her friends. Trust and mutual respect was the only sure foundation for a good relationship. "And the jet, I wouldn't call it a coincidence that Victor was designing that exact type of aircraft for Wayne Aerospace. You know what else? A little trip to city archives shows that underneath the property that Wayne Manor sits on, there's a mass of caves. They were originally going to zone it as parkland because no one wanted to spend the money on a property that was only 20% habitable. Your great grandfather bought it and spend a small fortune building a mansion that was structurally sound. I'm guessing he had his own reasons for wanting to build on top of a cave."

Bruce remained silent, watching her carefully. "You're sure I'm Batman?"

Chloe sighed. "The questions you asked me, always hedging. Why not scoff and poke jokes at the Batman's expense, distance yourself from any possible connection. Playboy and loner, Forbes rich-list and costumed vigilante. You're not the first billionaire I've met with a desire to make a difference."

"The only one now though," Bruce added with a hint of amusement.

Chloe was about to argue further when she realized he'd just conceding her point. "I know it's not easy to trust someone when you've been hurt before Bruce. But I also know if you can't trust the person you love, then you've got no business being with them at all."

Bruce closed the distance between them and took her hands. "It's not that simple."

"No? You know my deepest darkest secret. Or is that really what's freaking you out?" She slipped her hands from his and hugged herself, avoiding his gaze then. Steeling herself for the long pitying pause or worse the quiet, 'yes'.

Bruce took her chin and turned her face to his. "What freaked me out was the fact that you died. I didn't know you could come back. I was still trying to process the fact that you weren't dead when you left me again. How does someone deal with that, losing someone twice in the space of a few seconds?"

Chloe blinked back tears. In his eyes she could see everything he tried to keep hidden from the world. His pain. The losses he'd had to endure. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them trying to offer what comfort she could. "I've been here before, Bruce. There are all these reasons people use to convince themselves that they're keeping secrets to protect those they care about, but the truth is, they're only hoping to protect themselves."

Bruce gave her a look of surprise, before his eyes turned dark. "You don't know the kinds of enemies Batman has, the things they would do..."

Chloe dropped his hands and took a step back stealing herself against his anger. She stared into the fire before finding strength to point out the flaws in his argument. She watched his jaw tighten, his brow furrow and his lips thin, she held his gaze unflinchingly. "You think they haven't been watching me already? Are you that naive that you believe pretending I don't know is going to protect me? You don't even know me. If you did, we wouldn't even be having this conversation because you'd know how well keeping secrets turned out for the men in my life before. Just the fact that I'm breathing is cause enough for some people to want to hunt me down," she shivered at the thought of what Lex might have done to her had he ever had the chance to discover her true ability.

Without realizing she'd started shaking, whether it was out of frustration, hurt or the chills from before she didn't know. She hated feeling this way, vulnerable - uncontrolled. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was supposed to be strong, together, confident. She wanted to prove to him she could handle anything. The infuriating, stubborn, chivalrous, pain-in-the-ass-of-a-man he was. Biting down on her lip to keep it from trembling, she sunk into the chair by the fireplace hoping the warmth would stop the trembling. Just like always, she didn't hear him move, but she felt him when he was close.

Bruce put his hand on her shoulder and turned her slowly. She melted into his arms and he held her as she cried softly into his chest. "I would never let anyone hurt you, Chloe."

That first day when he'd walked into Victor's office, he'd noticed her through the glass windows. His first impression had been, she looked far too casual to be an employee but too sassy to be a tech support. Her eyes had given him a cool appraisal and he had to hold back a smile at her forced pleasantries. He got the feeling that she would have loved nothing better than for him to walk back out of the room and not intrude on her life again. That had been enough to seal her fate. If he'd felt that she was being deliberately coy and that it was an act, she had to be a consummate actress because he prided himself on being able to read people. He'd left the room and walked a short distance away. Watching her from the reflection in the picture frame opposite Victor's office. She hadn't once turned in his direction, her full attention wrapped up in her friend. Victor had looked completely apologetic and thoroughly disappointed to be leaving her company, but she smiled and jovially punched him in the arm, before collecting her things and following him to the door. She kissed Victor's cheek, and he had pretended to finish a call as they opened the door to the hallway. Meeting her eyes for the second time he knew he had to see her again.

Bruce felt her sobs subside and felt her hair brush his cheek as she looked up at him.

"I'm doing a great job of convincing you I can handle myself, huh?"

Bruce smiled. "If you didn't cry every now and again, I'd start questioning your femininity." He laughed when she punched his arm. He stiffened when her hand moved down his chest. Her fingers drifted over a white feathery scar low on his abdomen. This was one of the reasons he wasn't intimate with many women. There was always a risk they'd see something or ask too many questions and he'd have to lie. Thing about lies, the more you told the easier it got, till you couldn't be sure what the truth was anymore. He didn't want to be that kind of person.

"You don't have to pretend with me," she whispered softly. Unconsciously, she kept stroking the scar, she only stopped when she felt a slight pull across her abdomen. Straightening, she stared at his stomach. The scar was gone. His gaze followed hers and he stood quickly. He was across the room by the bed before she had time to register what she'd done.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded his eyes clouding.

Chloe felt her mouth run dry, she clutched the arms of her chair nervously and stared at him in disbelief. "I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry," she managed before all ability to speak left her. She stared at the fire again, completely confused. She was too scared to even look to see if she had in fact taken his scar.

Bruce slowly left the bed post and knelt in front of her quietly. Gingerly, he lifted her shirt slightly exposing her midriff. There across her silky smooth, pale skin was his ugly puckered scar. "Chloe," he moaned his voice full of remorse.

Chloe sniffed and shifted back in her seat, while smoothing down her shirt.

He framed her face with his large callused hands and brushed the moisture from under her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "You have to keep a better rein on this. You can't go around healing people, someone's going to notice."

"It's never happened like that before," Chloe argued, pulling his hands away from her face. "Okay, that's not true. There was Lois but I didn't even know I had that kind of ability then. I know I need to be more careful. The guys are already on my case and..."

Bruce squeezed her hands and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll figure it out together. There's got to be a way we can safely test your ability and find the trigger. Then hopefully you can avoid ever having this happen to you again."

Chloe nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"And stop massacring that beautiful mouth of yours." He'd wanted to kiss her again for hours while he'd watched her sleep but he hadn't dared to move. By all accounts she was mad at him and he hadn't wanted to enrage her further but having her wake up while being accosted. He leaned in slowly, gauging her reaction. When she didn't back away, he closed the distance and kissed her gently.

What had started out as a gentle caress soon turned into a desperate hungry kiss. She returned his attentions with fever, wrapping her arms around his neck and falling against him. He didn't have time to correct his angle to support their weight and they went tumbling to the rug. Laughing, they hugged and he peppered kisses across her cheeks and down her neck while she beamed at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I have to warn you, Chloe. I'm not the easiest person to live with. If you really want to share my life you will train hard and not because I'm ever going to let you partner Batman but because I need to know you can handle yourself if you ever have to."

Chloe straightened, straddling his waist and took his hands in hers. "I want you to train me," she said softly her eyes focused and serious. She pressed a kiss to each one of his scarred knuckles, lingering over each of them. When she'd finished, she smiled down at him and leaned across his chest intentionally grazing his bare chest lightly with hers. "But first I want to show you one area I can handle myself just fine." She kissed him then, thoroughly and deeply, till they broke apart only because they both needed oxygen. Kissing him once more on the mouth, she freed her hands from his and threaded them in his soft black hair. After lightly drawing circles through his hair, her fingers moved to the sides of his neck and down his chest. She drew lazy patterns following her hands with her mouth. She relished the way he shivered under her touch. Her lips lingered over his heart, that thumped loud and strong against her mouth. She smiled against his skin and kept moving.

As she traveled south leaving soft kisses in her wake, Bruce closed his eyes and sucked in breath when one warm, small hand moved over his groin. With a groan, he tackled her sideways, reversing their positions. Her hair fanned out around her head like a halo and the light of the fire danced over her pale skin. He stared down at her and she smiled up at him, her moss green eyes alive with mischief. She bucked against him and Bruce threw his head back with a hiss of frustration before leaning forward to nip and suck at her neck.

She giggled and arched against him again. Vaulting up, he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He was calling in sick today after all they had three days of lost opportunities to make up for. Not to mention months for dancing circles around each other. Unbuckling his jeans, he almost broke the zipper in his haste to kick them off. Clad in only his black briefs, he crawled across the covers to where she lay curled on her side watching him with hungry eyes. He tackled her like a jungle cat, pinning her limbs to the bed. "This time, I'm going to enjoy undressing you."

.

**Hours later**

Alfred knocked lightly. There was no answer, so he opened the door slowly. Ready to bow his head if there was anything he needed to avert his gaze from.

Crossing the room to the curtains, he called out to the bed. "If you plan on sending your apologies for this morning's business meeting I suggest you call Lucius now."

There was no response, so Alfred threw open the heavy drapes and turned to the bed. The canopy curtains were still tied to the bed posts. There snuggled in the middle of the king size bed, were Bruce and Chloe. Fast asleep. Chloe's head was nestled against Bruce's bare chest and one of his arms was locked securely around her, while their joined hands rested over his heart. Alfred smiled at the sight and cleared his throat loudly.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly. She thought she sensed someone else nearby. Her eyes found Alfred's bemused face and she felt her cheeks flush scarlet. She secured the covers around her and wriggled free from Bruce's embrace. Sitting up, she tucking her hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, hi... ah, good morning, Alfred," she greeted him.

Alfred chuckled and picked up the tray he'd set down to open the drapes. "Breakfast, my dear. I kept it warming as long as I could but considering Master Bruce has quite an important meeting at 10 o'clock, I thought it pertinent to remind him, he has half an hour."

Chloe nudged the man who was snoring lightly next to her. Bruce groaned and rolled to his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. "Five minutes," came the muffled sleepy response.

"Bruce, company," Chloe hissed quietly, poking his side.

Alfred put the tray on the covers next to her. "I took the liberty of laying out a fresh set of clothes for you in the bathroom. The pants might be a little long, but I hope you'll find them comfortable. I'll leave you now." With a short bow he left, humming softly as he went.

Chloe waited till he'd closed the door, before she picked up a pillow and whacked Bruce over the head with it. "You can quit pretending. I know you're awake."

Bruce rolled over and grinned lazily at her. "I wasn't pretending."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "You so were. You stopped breathing for a second when the blinds opened. So much for your ninja senses. Alfred could have killed you in your sleep."

Bruce chuckled and pulled her down into a tight hug. He kissed her temple. "I heard him come in, I flinched because you made me cold. You left," he said petulantly, giving her a pout.

Chloe pushed at his shoulder. "I can't believe you let me blabber like that. I've never been so embarrassed."

"Never been caught by a parent before?" he raised an eyebrow, inquiring cheekily.

Chloe blushed. "No. I haven't had...oh no you don't. I'm not telling you anything. Besides, your exploits are far more scandalous than mine. And I'm not one to kiss and tell."

Bruce sat up and nuzzled the hollow of her neck, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "Good to know," he said giving her his playboy smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes but couldn't resist a smile in return as he began to kiss every freckle and mole that dotted her back. "Okay, stop. Alfred said you have an important meeting, we've got about fifteen minutes to get out of here and face traffic. I didn't realize how far out of the city you are."

"I could always take the jet through the tunnels," Bruce said with a shrug.

Chloe hit him on the arm. "You don't have to impress me with all your expensive toys. I wouldn't care if you were dirt poor and worked at the Post Office. Who you are underneath all that, the Wayne name, the playboy persona, Batman, right here, that's the man I love," she said placing a hand over his heart, leaning she kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Bruce stared at her. Her green eyes seemed to catch onto the last words she'd said and he watched as her cheeks glowed pink.

"I mean, it's just an..."

He kissed her. He figured it was the only way to keep her from backtracking while he figured out the right way to express his feelings to her uncensored heartfelt words.

Releasing her slowly, Bruce brushed his thumb over one of the small moles on her cheek. "You love me?" he asked softly.

Chloe blinked and tried to avert her eyes but he wouldn't let her, keeping one hand gently but securely anchored against her jaw. "I think I do," she said just as quietly, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach at the intensity of his blue eyes.

Bruce kissed her again and hugged her to his chest, as he spoke into her hair. "This whole time I've been existing but not really living, and I didn't even realize it until you came along. I know what my parents had was love and I guess that's what I'm using as I guide when I think about how I feel about you." He pulled back and looked down into her eyes that shone with unshed tears and apprehension. He knew she was steeling herself even as he told her how much he cared for her. Even after what they'd shared together, she was still afraid he would reject her. He kept his eyes on hers, hoping he could convince her with his unguarded confession. "I realized how much you really meant to me when all I thought about after getting shot was the fact that if I bled out, I would have never taken you out on a proper date. Something I decided I had to do. After that night I made it my mission to change your mind about me. I'm glad you didn't let me screw it up."

Chloe looked at him through her lashes and blinked back tears. Her insecurities threatened to silence her but the innate insatiable curiosity of hers had to ask. "Does that mean you might love me too?"

Bruce grinned. "I think so, yeah. Are you okay with that?"

Chloe nodded and returned his smile, her whole face transforming with the relief and joy she felt at his words. It wasn't just the way he was smiling at her, it was the hope and affection she saw in his gaze. The warmth she felt from his embrace. She felt happier in this moment than she'd felt in a long time. It was though her heart was bubbling over and warming her whole body. She kissed him with gusto, trapping his face between her hands and claiming his mouth before he started chuckling.

"Okay, we have to get moving." He gently took her hands from his face and pulled her along out of bed. "Get in the shower, we've got five minutes. I'll have Alfred pack breakfast to go." He kissed her quickly, before he pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"You're not coming?" Chloe stood in front of him a sheet tangled around her body, her blonde hair thoroughly tousled.

Bruce felt his body harden at the sight of her and groaned. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked at her, his eyes twinkling. "If I don't use my own shower there won't be a lot of bathing going on, trust me. Go."

Chloe gave him one last teasing look before dropping his hand and heading for the shower.

Bruce fought the urge to follow her, his rational brain barely winning out as her naked behind disappeared from view. She had to know that her sheet hadn't covered everything. She'd done it on purpose.

What a little minx she'd turned out to be under that wholesome girl next door persona she presented. The real Chloe that had taken months of wearing down and layering back to discover was every male's fantasy personified. Here was a woman - soft and feminine, confident and sassy, intelligent and quick-witted without any arrogance or superiority, with a slight vulnerability that begged to be nurtured and beneath it all lurking just waiting to be let our was that tempting tigress, all of this blended into a very alluring and subtly beautiful package. He always knew that she wasn't one that could be tamed. And somehow, someone saw fit to bless him with the gift that was Chloe.

He pulled on his briefs and ran a hand through his hair. He caught his reflection in the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. He looked happy. Even the corners of his eyes looked like they were grinning. Happy crows feet. Who knew. He chuckled lightly. He felt content, he felt loved, he felt whole. He probably hadn't felt this way... well if he was being honest, he hadn't felt this way since he'd been a boy and his parents had given him a group hug before they'd left for the theater that fateful night. He wasn't kidding himself, he knew they'd have their share of problems. They'd fight about all sorts of things that most normal couples did, and a few things most normal couples would never have to worry about. She might even want to leave him when she discovered what he had planned for her. Bruce sighed, his fate was sealed. Chloe Sullivan had become an irrevocable, integral and permanent part of his world. And he realized happily, that he wouldn't have it any other way.

.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

And we're coming to the conclusion of this story. It's not the end for these characters at all but just the end of how Chloe and Bruce came to meet and fall in love. Hope you enjoyed the trip. I loved writing this fic and reading all of your thoughts on it. Thank you for sticking with me. It made the wrist pain and headaches worth it.

skauble, you completely blew me away with your insightful notes. I try to put as much thought and research into plot and characters as I can without going nuts. It's wonderful to have it pay off. Thank you for the favorite adds.

Thank you to my faithful readers; Chlollie, Rachet, Darkl26139, Xyraeliemna, Faere, allygator16666.

And welcome to my newest readers; ElizabethV, gravelgerdie, xxBroken21xx, Enzeru no Yami, Chazioid


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chloe'd never been so exhausted. Even training in the survival circle on the highest setting seemed to pale in comparison. Maybe it was the fact that she was mentally drained that tipped the scales. Dealing with redK Clark was always emotionally and physically draining. First there was the no small feat of thinking three moves ahead to stop any kind of destruction he might cause and then there was running interference to keep unsuspecting folk from learning things they shouldn't about one unassuming reporter. With Bart and Dick on clean up and quarantine duty, she was finally heading back to Gotham. Her cover for Malcolm had been a hazardous industrial spill in Arizona. Her story for Bruce had been the same, which wasn't really a lie at all. It was Lois and Clark's first field trip as partners and Chloe planned on penning the story herself when she returned.

She had felt uncomfortable being less than honest with Bruce about her impromptu trip but while Clark had told her that Bruce knew about his dual identity, he didn't trust anyone with his weaknesses. There was a time when lying for Clark would have rolled off her tongue easier than her own name but she hated lying to Bruce. At Lois' uncharacteristic distressed phone call, she'd jumped the first flight she could to Red Rock, Arizona. Getting the story from Lois, Chloe was beginning to suspect that her cousin knew that Clark wasn't your average guy. But she also knew that Clark hadn't told her his secret yet and as such, it made her job of picking up after him all the more difficult. Not to mention the fact that she had to put her emotional armor on before she faced him, she warned Bart too. Not that it'd had really prepared him much.

_"Wow, so it's you. Should have known you'd be the one to find me Chloe. Never could out run you. Ever faithful. You sure Bruce can handle it? Playing second fiddle? We're the ones with the long history." _

He'd sped close to her then, leaning over her, his large body brushing against hers, causing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to bristle and her nerve-endings to fire erratically. Her brain temporarily went offline, his warmth and proximity sending her comfort level into the stratosphere. She'd fought hard to squash the involuntary shiver of apprehension his breath on her neck had provoked.

"_You know I could always tell when you wanted me. That little nervous hitch in your heartbeat, the sweet smell of your wet..." He chuckled to himself and grinned down at her wolfishly, his face inches from hers. "For years I couldn't figure it out. None of the other girls smelled like you and it wasn't your perfume. Then that wild day in the back of Pete's car you leaned back and it all clicked. I mean I know I can be a little dense sometimes but I gotta give it to you Chloe, you're a wild cat and you sure know how to drag the bad boy out of me..."_

Chloe didn't know why she hadn't shut him up the second he opened his mouth. Maybe it was the fact that she was too shocked to react, as had been the case with all the other times she had been when face with Kal. Too stunned by the dramatic change in her best friend that she didn't know how to behave or what to say, least she inadvertently encourage his aberrant tirade. But as he smirked and eyed her like a piece of candy he'd like to lick, she found her blood boiling. He not only embarrassed himself, he made a mockery of her. She had never been so tempted to beat him over the head with a little green rock than in that moment but they weren't so fortunate. They'd raided Oliver's stash of greenK weapons. She'd hid a dart in a lead pouch in her pocket. Bart had the crossbow for back up but she knew that they couldn't tip their hand. If she could get close enough to Clark or at least keep his attention, they could take him down without much trouble.

The getting close hadn't been as much of a problem as she'd thought. Clark Kent seemed as repressed as ever and as Kal he seemed only too happy to let it all out. In hindsight she wondered if she could have made a speedy pick up from the Kent Farm but instead she'd asked Bart to raid Oliver's gear. Her thought was that she need to be able to take him down from a distance and quickly. A rock wasn't going to work, she knew Clark would probably suspect it from her and stay away. Given that it had taken them a day to pin him down as it was, she didn't want to risk him getting spooked. She realized that it was devious on her part but she had used his horny cocky alter-ego against him. Kal had played right into her hand, literally. They'd purged the redK from his system and Clark had been back to his apologetic, remorseful and rational self in almost a heartbeat. Too bad there was no undoing what he'd said or done while drugged.

_"Dude, you're so not a boyscout,"_ Bart admonished with disappointment.

Chloe had stood a good distance away, having removed the dart from his back and tucking it along with the other one back in the lead pouch in her jacket pocket.

_"Your exposure was an accident Clark, but you obviously still have a lot of issues you need to deal with. I'm not going to make excuses for you this time. You get to deal with Lois. I'm going home." _

And as she turned she'd seen the true sadness in his eyes, she almost relented and went to him. Almost. Instead she sighed and said over her shoulder.

_"Nightwing and a couple of the Titans are going to dig up the area and dispose of the Kryptonite. The tainted plants will be incinerated too. It's one job you won't have to worry about."  
_

_"Thank you, Chloe. For everything."_

The mother-load of red meteor rock in the middle of a valley in the Arizona desert. Red Rock. With a snort, she wrinkled her nose at the irony. The really did need to sit down and go over the satellite geological maps for the last two meteor showers. Frequent flooding in the area had caused the radiated mineral to mingle with the soil feeding the giant cactus plants. The beautiful red blooms in turn fed the mosquitoes, which breed in the area like flies. One bite and wham-mo, instant mayhem.

Her flight back had been long and cramped. Bruce had offered to upgrade her considering the paper only allowed for a coach ticket but she'd declined. He'd told her if she could wait a day that she could take the company jet. It had been occupied by business execs and wasn't due back till the morning. But she couldn't wait. From Lois' explanation she knew Clark was acting wildly out of character and she knew unless they figured out the source, there was no way the situation would resolve itself. She was used to paying her own way and she didn't want anyone else thinking she'd sunk her claws into him for his money. The tabloids were bad enough. The early flight ensured she had time to get in and write up the story with ample time to spare.

Lois had called her Tuesday morning. It was now Friday. She hadn't seen her own bed in three days. She was wiped. Bruce hadn't answered his phone, so she'd left a message on his voice-mail telling him that she'd see him later for dinner, she was heading home to catch up on much needed sleep. Opening the door to her apartment, she wrestled the key from the lock and wondered through the the short passage to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway and blinked. At first glance she'd thought she'd been robbed. The entire apartment was stripped bare. The late afternoon sun poured in through the open windows and lit the room with its obscured rays revealing just how small and empty the place really was. With trembling hands, she pulled out her phone again. Fighting to keep her voice calm she waited for the call to connect. She prayed she was right because if she wasn't, her stuff really was gone. She was angry, frustrated and on top of it all, she was still tired and she didn't even have a sofa to crash on.

_"Alfred, is there something I need to know?"_

Alfred explained what had happened and sounded truly apologetic. He told her to stay put he would sent the car around to pick her up. It'd be there in ten minutes. Chloe sat down and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. She didn't understand. Why would he do something like this without telling her? He didn't even mention a word of it when they'd spoken last night. She'd considered catching the red eye back home after they'd finally pinned Clark down, Bart had even offered to run her home but she said it would raise eyebrows if she suddenly popped back when she'd flown out, besides she already had a return ticket.

Bruce had convinced her to stay another night. _"Get a good night's sleep. You sound like you need it. I promise, I can survive a few more hours on my lonesome. Go to bed, Chloe."_

Now she knew he'd had ulterior motives for wanting her to stay one more night. She didn't have a bed to sleep in at home. Chloe sighed. She'd come to expect this from him. Bruce always had to have things his way. He'd been trying to get her to move to the mansion for the past few months. He argued that she spent every other night there anyway, he also reasoned that he worry less when she was there. He certainly slept better when she was with him, when he did make it to bed. If he thought he'd won just because all of her stuff was already moved, he had another thing coming. She liked her apartment, she liked the way it was kept. She knew where everything was, she didn't have to keep up any form of pretense, she could leave her clothes on the floor and her newspaper clippings all over the kitchen table and research papers all over the ottoman. Bruce's place was always spotless and pristine, she felt awkward even leaving her toiletries on the bathroom counter. And she certainly didn't leave her laundry around for housekeeping to do.

There was a gust of wind and her hair ruffled about her face. She didn't bother lifting her head, there were only a handful of people who could appear like that and the tall variety she was sure, wouldn't be in any shape to be visiting her in the immediate future. Hurricane Lois would make sure of that.

"Bart, I'm really not..."

The words died on her lips as a heavy frame dropped down to the floor next to her. She closed her eyes against her knees. The fates seemed to have a cruel sense of humor. An apologetic, puppy-eyed best friend was the last thing she needed right now.

"You didn't tell me you were moving?"

That innocent and unassuming question did it. The mite that tipped the scales. The tears leaked out from her eyelids and started coursing down her cheeks. She wasn't even sure what she was upset about. Silent sobs wracked her body and all she could do was hug her knees and hope that he didn't expect her to answer. It had to be the overwhelming stress of emotion she'd avoided dealing with this past week coming back to bite her. She'd become an expert at filing her feelings away. Emotions that threatened the carefully controlled facade that she showed the world where quickly squashed. Chloe had to be a woman in control, some whom had it together, knew exactly what she wanted and how to attain it. Career driven and self motivated, her colleagues billed her. A survivor and a high achiever, nothing could get her down. Nothing except of course intergalactic brooding best friends and manipulative boyfriends apparently.

A warm muscled arm pulled her to an equally taut and broad chest. She twisted her hands in his cape and shook him has hard as she could. An almost impossible feat if he didn't want to be moved, but he seemed to accommodate her need for expressive gestures, swaying slightly with her movement. Sniffing, and flicking hair from her eyes, she beat his chest once in frustration. Wiping her face with her palms, she glared at him.

"You're a jerk, and you still haven't learned," she snapped bitterly.

Clark hung his head but didn't take his arm from around her shoulders. "I know. I spent years burying the truth, that it just became second nature. If something was too difficult to face, it was just easier to lie to myself. To you."

He looked into her eyes and Chloe felt herself stop breathing at the intensity she read there. This wasn't Kal and she was sure there was no redK on his person, he was wearing his Superman out fit, it'd be hard to hide a little red rock without it being noticeable, yet he was looking at her with that same tortured longing expression that she thought he'd only reserved for Lois.

"Having all those memories in my head clear as the day they happened... you don't know how confusing this has been for me. I see how happy you are with him but I can't help feeling the way I feel. I want to be happy for you, like I told myself I should be when I found out you were going to marry Jimmy but it was supposed to be us, Chloe. I told you once that I'd never out grow you and I haven't. You've changed Chloe, you've out grown me and I don't know where that leaves me."

She swallowed hard. A few years ago these were the words that would have changed her world. Clark had been everything to her, she'd put her life on hold, thrown away her chance at happiness to do everything and anything he needed her to do. She'd stood by him, she'd waited for him until he'd walked away.

"We all change, Clark. It told you that you needed to find someone to share your life with, it never occurred to me that you might be waiting for us." Chloe chewed her bottom lip and searched for the right words. It was breaking her heart a little navigating this territory again. This time their roles were reversed, she was the one pulling back and not as a defense mechanism this time. She really had finally let him go. "You survived giving up Lana," she patted his hand and squeezed it, giving him an encouraging smile. "I never thought I'd have to say it, because I never thought you'd ever see me that way but you'll be fine without me too. You have been for almost a year now."

Clark stood slowly and moved few feet away. Looking away from her, Chloe could still see the tense expression and hurt in his profile. She waited quietly till he looked down at her again, he tried to smile as brightly as she was at him. It didn't work, it didn't reach his eyes. "I didn't imagine what we had Chloe. There were more than a handful of times that we crossed the boundary of friendship, a few that I let you pull away from and one that I chose not to let you remember. I never fought for you because I thought that's what you wanted. In my ignorance I told myself that it was the safer choice. I never wanted to risk not having you a part of my life. And in trying to protect you, I lost you. It cost me your faith and your trust."

Chloe stood up and crossed the room to hug him tight. "We'll always be friends, Clark. Only you can ever change that. Even when I was mad at you, I don't think I ever stopped loving you." She pulled back and touched his cheek, watching in surprise as single tear slipped from the corner of his eye. "I'll always be here for you, but only as a friend."

Clark nodded almost unobtrusively and gently took her hand from his face. He squeezed it lightly before letting her hand go. Chloe had to rein in the urge to hug him again, instead she took a step back and hugged herself. She couldn't send him mixed signals. Oliver was right when he said her instincts to protect Clark were maternal. Somewhere along the line she'd got it into her head that she needed to protect him, from others and sometimes himself. Over the years as it became apparent that he would only ever see her as his platonic companion, she'd shifted her feelings into that of a big sister, and put him into the role of an adored little brother who needed constant shepherding from everything to addressing his abilities and his on-off relationship with the love of his life. Clark had only reinforced that role she'd put herself in by confessing his non-existent sex life. It had taken her all of her control to keep her feet moving and find her voice in under five seconds the day he'd lay that one on her. Shock, embarrassment and dismay at the new level of asexuality she'd be reduced to had hit her all at once. It had been a wonder she'd even been able to speak at all.

Chloe tilted her head, she smiled and teased him gently, "Besides, weren't you busy trying to foster the attentions of one hero-struck reporter?"

Clark grimaced. "Being around Lois is like riding a roller coaster, you know that dip is coming but it's still a shock to the system when the bottom falls out from under you. One minute she's all dreamy eyed and spouting devotion that would put Shakespeare to shame and the next she telling me I drag my feet, I should straighten up before I develop a hump and that my glasses look like they came from the 1960s. Not to mention, she tears strips out of everything I write."

Chloe chuckled, letting her arms fall to her sides. "It's nice to know I'm missed but I can tell you because I'm speaking from experience here, Clark. The way you look at Lois, there's something there. And you would be in knots about this if it wasn't already on your mind. Please tell me you at least talked to her about this latest episode," she finished gesturing at him.

Clark quirked a grin. "Oh I tried, believe me. She wouldn't let me get a word in the whole flight back to Metropolis. Strangely enough, she was even bristly to Superman."

Chloe snorted and threw up her hands. "Considering both Clark and your hero persona went super-ego at the same time, you can bet she's more than a little suspicious. How long do you plan on keeping this up? You know she can handle the secret right? But that's not what's holding you back is it?" She eyed him thoughtfully. Being his secret keeper for so long and being his friend for even longer than that, she'd come to read the minute tells around his eyes and the different subtle pulls of his lips. He was nervous and it wasn't the kind of nervousness that came with the danger of exposure or secret labs, it was the kind of nervousness Clark Kent had around beautiful women he had a weak spot for. Chloe heaved an inward sigh, it was Lana Lang 2.0.

Clark hug his head. "No, you're right. Truth is, Chlo, I'm worried that if I tell her, that she'd be completely accepting like she was the first time I told her and it'll change everything between us. I keep thinking that the only reason Lois keeps me at arms length as Clark is because of the secret. She knows I'm keeping something from her and she's pissed that I haven't caved to the pressure."

Chloe smiled a slow understanding smile. "Are you sure she hasn't figured it out already? You know if it hadn't been for my arctic trip I'm starting to think you might have never told me," she finished softly, mostly to herself but she was sure he wouldn't have missed it.

Clark cast her a forlorn glance before frowning. He folded his arms across his chest, lost in thought. "She's been awful cryptic lately, and you know Lois, she's about as subtle as a Mack truck."

Moving to his side, Chloe touched his arm. "I'm not saying you should whip off the glasses in the middle of the copy room and lay one on her, but maybe you could drop a soundbyte that's totally Clark and let her come to you in her own time. Which knowing Lois, will be the second your feet touch down again."

Clark nodded in agreement and gave her that winning Kent charming grin that warmed her to the core every time. "You're right. If I'm going to keep Kal under control I need to stop suppressing and start dealing head on. Being more honest with myself and those I care about at least. I really don't think wearing black and threatening criminals into submission is going to work. Violence begets more violence, history's proven that."

Chloe shrugged. "It definitely isn't for you, but for the rest of us we don't have the benefit of being in penetrable. You're the visible hero, Clark. It's why you're the symbol for hope. We all wish the world was better, so there wouldn't be a need for someone like Batman. We need you to be who you are. Being in the shadows, tormenting the thugs isn't who you are. That's not who Jonathan and Martha Kent raised and it's not the hero I know and love. Superman is the superhero of heroes, not a masked vigilante. Although I must admit the sweeping cutout bandanna was kind of hot."

Clark dipped his head and blushed slightly. "You know about the black outfit..."

Chloe blinked and fought back the thought that immediately jumped to the forefront of her brain. Was he trying to say that he'd adopted the all black attire because of Bruce.

"The guys were saying how gushy you were over Batman when you first got to Gotham and..."

"Listen, Clark. Really, we don't need to traverse this road any more. I..." a big hand covered her mouth effectively cutting off her speech.

"After all the Lana moping, Kyla, Alicia and even Lois you had to listen to, it's only fair you let me be honest about this," Clark warned his eyes serious. He waited for her to nod before lifting his hand away. "Subconsciously, I think I hoped you would look at me that way again. I knew how devoted you were Chloe. How unwaveringly loyal you were to me for years. I took it for granted and when I realized I'd lost you, I think a small part of me went a little crazy. It's not that you were just standing by someone else now, but you're physically gone. You're not on Main Street a few seconds away. You're not even a jump away from the Daily Planet. You're a couple thousand miles away, living another life that I really don't have any part in. Kal thought he could win you back."

Chloe bit back a laugh and it escaped as a snort. "Oh he's suave all right. You know I think that's why you're so attracted to Lois. Kal's masochistic, which means really, secretly Clark Kent enjoys the emotional torture. Probably the physical too," she finished suggestively with a wink.

Clark blushed even further and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think that's..."

"Oh come on, Clark. The verbal sparring matches. She baits you and you hit right back. Or vice versa. I know because of your comment about my choice of clothes that one time I was Lois. How you missed that something was off right then still gets me. Seriously? When has Lois ever raided my wardrobe, much less my jewelery. She all modern sophistication while I love vintage. I hoped you of all people would notice. That's why I'm thinking even then you had Lois' blinders on," she teased.

Clark merely huffed in his defense and folded his arms again. "It was your fault for wearing that vest."

Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It was to cover up the gaping holes in my shirt. Would you have preferred everyone see my boobs. Sorry Lois' twins. They were the only things I could fit into of mine."

Clark's cheeks darkened again and Chloe took pity on him. If they continued on this topic she was sure his face would soon match his cape. "Listen, while I think you've finally clued into what a great team we made, you were never in love with me. Lois on the other hand. I think there were sparks from the start. And if I've learned anything this past year, it's that honesty is the only foundation for a successful relationship."

He nodded mutely and hugged her impulsively. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "You were just that shy, utterly charming farm boy who was nice to the new girl from the city. I knew from the first kiss that it wasn't an act and well, it all kinda snowballed from there."

Glancing around at her vacant apartment, he stared down at her. "Can I take you somewhere? You can't stay here."

"Alfred's having someone pick me up," she answered quietly, her eyes clouding.

Clark's lips pulled into a thin line. "What did he do?"

Chloe blinked, she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her. She shrugged out of his arms. "Nothing I can't straighten out myself. Don't worry about it." The silence settled over them and she felt a sudden awkwardness at standing so close to him. her bare apartment reminded her of how she'd felt not so long ago, watching him walk away. Everything ripped away from her, exposed and crumbling. They'd come full circle now. She really had been able to pick up and move on.

"Feel like a bit of sight seeing?" His voice broke through her inward reflection and he sounded so like the 13-year-old excited about showing her his farm. It was all she needed to shrug off the gloomy cloud that had threatened to put a damper on her spirits.

She whipped her head up and bit back a grin. "Turn down the visual spectacular that is Clark Kent Air, no way."

He smiled his full Kent charm smile and opened his arms. "Ready when you are."

Picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and stood toe to toe with him. Angling her head, she smiled at her best friend who was giving her the toothiest, goofy smile she'd seen in a long time. "Up, up and away."

She'd called Alfred mid flight to cancel the pick up, and the ride was over all too soon as they gently touched down outside Wayne Manor's front porch.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Clark said, kissing her cheek lightly.

Chloe ruffled his hair with affection before brushing that wayward curl on his forehead back. "You don't have to be a stranger, Clark. I'll always be here for you."

He drifted upward and turned slightly before smiling down at her. "I know, Chloe. Thank you. For everything."

Chloe watched till he was out of sight, she straightened and faced the door. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she mounted the steps and pulled out her keys. He was probably out patrolling, which was just as well. She needed time to collect her thoughts and she needed sleep. She'd eat something and then she'd take a nap. She always had better arguments with a clear head and she wanted all her ammunition ready when she faced him. This was one liberty he'd taken that she wouldn't let slide.

Alfred bless his heart had left her a tray of dinner in the kitchen. He always seemed to sense when to make himself scares, although she would have loved to get his take on Bruce's latest move. As she ate, she picked up the stack of newspapers by the trash. She'd missed all the local issues while she'd been away and someone had been thoughtful enough not to toss them all out yet. She'd finished her food and was almost through the pile when the a photograph in society pages caught her eye. Ordinarily she didn't bother with tabloid news but it was a familiar male in a black tux that made her look twice.

Sure enough, it was Bruce alright. He'd told her weeks ago about a formal affair at Town Hall. She'd missed it while in Arazonia and she'd known that he'd attend anyway. How she'd not prepared herself for this was almost comical. Still staring at the picture, she could help but flip the pages to read the following story and more images.

_"Gotham's playboy woos the heart of society sweetheart Selina Kyle."_

The story when onto detail their history and speculated whether they would rekindle an old flame. The writer certainly thought it was on the cards. Apparently they'd spend the entire night in each others company, and from the pictures it seemed like he'd enjoyed himself immensely. He probably hadn't though of her at all. A dark thought crept into her head. _That's the other reason he wanted you to stay a little longer in Red Rock, he had company._ Balling the paper, she tossed it angrily into the compactor. She scooped up the other papers and threw them in for good measure. Stalking out of the kitchen she headed straight for the study.

The cave was eerily quiet. Even the bats were silent. They were probably used to the flickering lights and the comings and goings of the odd passing shadow by now. The jet was in place but the Batpod bike was missing. On the monitors, the visual feed from the Bat cowl was playing on screen. The visuals bounced and swept now and again. Moving closer, she hit a few keys and amped up the volume. She could hear his heavy breathing through the comms.

For a brief second there was someone in his line of sight, before an explosion hid them from view and Bruce was buried in darkness. For a few moments all she could hear was grunting and grating on his end of the feed. It was all that kept her breathing, if he was making noise he was alive. She felt her hands curl into fists. Whoever just tried to kill, she'd track them down and pound them black and blue.

Alfred appeared by her side. "A high end thief. Self interest mostly. Only a handful of items end up on the black market. Master Bruce thought the rare stones exhibit at the City Museum might be a target. He's been watching since they shipped it in three days ago. She just made off with the Dresden Diamond Onyx Cat."

The corners of her lips twitched. He let her steal it?

Alfred saw the unspoken question in her eyes and sported a small smile himself. "She's remarkable resourceful."

Another small explosion broke the quiet and both of them returned their attention to the feed. Bruce had pulled himself out of the rubble and was giving chase again. He caught up to the thief and used a bola to show her down.

Standing over her, he seemed to hesitate. The thief didn't. She used what looked like razor sharp claws to cut through the wire to free herself. In the next second she had used her whip to take his feet from under him.

_"Never corner a cat, you're liable to get scratched," _she purred seductively. She clawed his face and grinned widely at his pained hiss.

Bruce attempted to head but her when she got closer but she leaped back. Reaching down she cuffed him to a pipe, and loosened her whip. Standing over him, she straddled his waist and held his head between her clawed hands.

_"You smell so decadent, positively sinful,"_ she whispered against his ear. _"I could just lick you up. I wonder what you look like under there..."_

Chloe's fingers itched. She dared the woman to try to take off the cowl. She wanted her to get zapped. When Bruce got back she was gonna amp up the charge. The next person who tried it might even get fried, nice and crispy. If she was lucky it would be this evil minx.

Instead, the woman's fingers stayed by his head but her face loomed closer. The feed blacked out and for a split second Chloe wondered if she'd somehow disabled the link. Then she heard a wet smacking, sucking sound. Her stomach turned over. It seemed to last forever, and even as Bruce wrestled his head to the side and growled at her, Chloe couldn't watch anymore.

_"See you later lover boy,"_ the woman singsonged with a laugh.

Turning her back to the monitors, Chloe started back to the stairs. He hadn't said a word. Not one word. He didn't curse her out, he didn't warn her off, he'd just lay there like a stunned mullet, you'd be well within reason to think this was his first rodeo.

Fifteen minutes later, she was in the master bedroom emptying the buerau of her belongings. She'd finished with her part of the walk-in robe and she was almost done with the drawers. She zipped it closed and lugged it to the door. She stopped mid-stride to see him standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly. He was dressed casually, in faded jeans and her favorite cashmere navy blue sweater. She shook her head reminding herself why she was packing. Despite how yummy he looked right now, she wouldn't jump his bones, she fully intended on checking herself into a motel and closing the door in his face.

Setting her lips into a thin line, she kept lugging the bag until she was a foot away from him. "Move," she said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and stared her down. "You just got home, you think I'm gonna let you run out again so soon?" Took the suitcase out of her hand and stepped closer. Frowning deeply when she took a step back keeping the distance between them.

Chloe's eyebrows met her hair line. "Let me? Let me," she practically screeched, visibly shaking with anger. "Where do you get off thinking you, 'let me', do anything?" Wrestled the suitcase out of his hand, she ducked past him and set it down in the hallway. Turning back, she glared at him, daring him to pick it up and take it back in.

Satisfied that she'd made her point, she lifted her chin and stalked to the bedroom. She could hear him following behind her and quickened her pace, slammed the door and locking it firmly behind her. She didn't need him looming over her while she emptied the bathroom cabinets.

"Chloe, open the door," Bruce yelled, he pounded on it for good measure and Chloe watched as it rattled in the door frame.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone for now," she yelled back.

Alfred, who'd watched the whole exchange from a short distance wondered if either of them were going to be able to weather this one on their own. He didn't want to intrude, but it was the second heated argument they'd had in the past few weeks and truthfully, it frightened him a little. He'd wanted to put a stop to Bruce's impromptu maneuver foreseeing the fault in his logic but he'd only caught wind of the plan when he'd seen the moving truck arrive at the front door. It was a little late to send them back, even if he could unpack everything before Chloe arrived back from her trip. To make matters worse, while Bruce had been running his usual patrol, Chloe had ventured into the cave to check on him, just in time to catch a thief plant an audible and lingering kiss on Bruce before swiping his utility belt. For a petite woman, Chloe had quite a lot of fire in her and from his perspective, she had justifiable reason to upset. However he also knew Bruce well enough that while things might have been quite incriminating to the outside observer, Alfred knew his charge well. Bruce loved Miss Chloe and he had never once been unfaithful to her.

"Will you at least be reasonable about this? I know I should have waited but it just seemed like you were hesitating for reasons that just don't make any sense," Bruce finished in a resigned voice.

The door flew open and Chloe marched out, she jabbed a finger in his chest. "Reasonable? We'll get to your sneaky maneuvering later. This is about your philandering. I tolerated you waving all those women in my face before because I thought it was just an act. You can't have your feelers out there Bruce and expect me to stay. You know I'm starting to think you're more of a player than Oliver. At least he's making an effort to change."

Bruce's face reddened and a vein pulsed in his temple. Oh she wasn't going to go there again. He was sick and tired of her dragging her friends into every one of her arguments, she always pointed out qualities she found redeeming in them and he found in comparison he always came up short. How in the hell was he supposed to live up to the legend that was Clark Kent? Now that super-boyscout was back in her good graces, he could do no wrong. Whereas he on the other hand, had been on probation for the last two weeks for insisting that she have a GPS implant. And why she was so wound up about his moving her into the mansion, he didn't understand. She practically lived here already, he was just making this easier for her. They'd talked about her moving in for the past month already. He thought it'd been settled, obviously he'd come to the wrong conclusion.

"You have something you want to get out of our system, don't stew about it. Tell it to my face."

"I know you're gonna go after her, don't," she said stonily.

Bruce's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding?"

Chloe's lips thinned and she folded her arms across her chest. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Bruce mirrored her stance while he tried not to let his annoyance show on his face. "You obviously didn't stick around long enough to see her swipe the belt. I have to track her down, if she figures out how to use the remote, it could lead her to the cave. And that's only the biggest concern. I have to call Victor to help me disable all the remote systems. She could take the jet, not to mention the..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Screw the fricken' jet! You still don't get it. Bruce, you kissed her!"

"I did not." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like smacking himself in he head. _Was he four! Did not. Did too._ He could almost hear it play out. _Great way to resolve an argument._ "She kissed me. There was no open invitation."

Chloe gave him a despairing look. "If you weren't so gobsmacked she never would have been able to do you over in the first place." No sooner had the words left her mouth when Chloe cringed. Really poor choice in phrasing, not that it wasn't true. If Bruce had his head on straight, she never would have had a chance to take the belt.

Bruce took her arms and forced her to meet his gaze. "Trust me, the only reason we need to find her is because of the threat she poses to our security."

Chloe relented a little at his tired expression and the sincerity in his voice. "Then let me handle it."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Chloe rolled her eyes and grit her teeth. She shrugged him off angrily. So much for being ready to forgive him. "You say it's nothing. Let me handle it. You did a masterful job of tackling her the first time anyway."

Bruce huffed and scowled. "She's dangerous, Chloe."

"Please. She tried to maul you, hardly dangerous. If you hadn't tried to corner her, she wouldn't have even given you the time of day. She's a thief."

Bruce took her by the shoulders. "Fine, you want someone else to track her, I'll get Dick."

"No." Chloe narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Now who's being unreasonable," Bruce argued, throwing up his hands.

"I've been black and blue for months now. I've got muscles in places I didn't even know you could develop definition. I can't even feel my ass anymore. And let's not forget you still owe me for making me free-climbing half the cave to get your stupid batarangs. How that's ever gonna come in handy I'll never know. I'm doing this. I've been patrolling as Red Hood anyway."

Bruce's jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

Chloe smiled up at him innocently, doing her best to look mildly sheepish. "Oops, I hadn't told you about that yet."

"Red Hood stopped the robbery at Gotham City Bank three weeks ago. How long were you planning on moonlight before you told me?" Bruce asked with a roar.

"I was only there as back up..." Oh no. She knew she'd said too much now.

"Oliver," he growled and he curled his hands into fists. This was the last time he'd let his former college mate interfere in his affairs.

Chloe could almost see red in his eyes and it certainly looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel in his neck. "No not Oliver," she clarified. As much as he was a safer choice, she wouldn't let her friend take the fall. While he had helped design her costume and trained her how to use her equipment, he hadn't been the one she'd roped into helping her on her first patrol. Bruce had business in Metropolis, Dick was with Kara in New York and Victor had taken Renee on an rare vacation. Considering, she knew that Bruce wouldn't put the Bat-suit away just because he was in a different city, she thought castling was fair a move.

"Then who? You said you weren't out alone, I want to know who you thought was skilled enough to keep you out of harms way."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you had to get me out of trouble?"

Bruce paused, his jaw tightening, while it was true that even on assignment and doing research for her the paper she'd never once gotten into a situation she couldn't handle, he'd always kept a close watch over her movements. But while he was sure she knew he had eyes on her, she never once called for help or needed his assistance.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" he asked tiredly. He knew when it was better to give up the fight. He'd succeed in calming her down. The sticking point was getting her to back of the hunting mission she seemed intent on, he wasn't going to let her win that one.

Chloe smiled gently and put her arm across his shoulder toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Bruce could feel the tension leaving him. There were these erogenous spots on his body and she seemed to have memorized every one. With the simplest barest of grazes she could make him forget what he was thinking and have him completely focused on the pleasure of her touch. It was maddening but thoroughly addicting. "Chloe," he said warningly, his voice tightening.

"I'll be good. You swear to stay here with me and the belt will be back safe and sound, I promise."

"Chloe?" he pleaded this time. His eyes shuttered closed as her fingers moved to a tender spot just below his ear. He groaned and then growled. Pulled her to the side and pushed her back against the wall, kissing her roughly. Breathing heavily, he pulled back a little and stared down into her eyes. "What's this really about?"

Chloe blinked up at him, her eyes shimmering and boring into his. "Besides you trying to control my life like a clandestine operation?" She watched his mouth twist in disagreement at that point and she shook her head in submission. "Selina Kyle."

"She's an old family friend, there's nothing..."

Chloe grabbed his collar and dragged him down to her level and gave him an probing glare. "You dance like that with all your old friends?"

Bruce smirked. A dangerous move on his part, he was well aware of that fact but she was so sexy when she was jealous he couldn't help himself. "I was thinking of you. I wanted it to be you but you were all the way in Arizona with townies and baked goods miles away from me. Blonde hair, fair complexion, a moment of weakness, I tell you," He nuzzled her temple and rubbed her hip with his fingers.

Chloe could feel herself melting. She was quickly forgetting the reasons why she was upset with him. It had been too long that she'd been without his touch. She ached to be near him and with all their clothes between them, the distance was palpable.

"You know there's a really good way to fix this problem," Bruce said huskily while he nipped and kissed her neck. He pulled back and touched his forehead to hers.

Chloe sighed, he was giving her those helpless baby blue 'I'll do anything' eyes and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hang onto her resistance much longer. "I felt like breaking every one of her wayward fingers when I saw those pictures."

Bruce's lips twitched before he leaned down and he placed kisses along her jaw to her mouth. "You're the only one for me. I'd never leave you. You left me," he finished with a mope in his voice.

Chloe reluctantly pushed him back. "Okay, you're off the hook. For the moment," she warned. "And I'm still moving my stuff back to my apartment tomorrow."

Bruce frowned but didn't argue. He put his hands in his trouser pockets and stared down at her.

"And don't try the eyes on me, manipulation won't work for you," she said resolutely. She pointed him in the direction of the bed. "I'll be back in a second. I just need to make a call."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that but slowly backed away to give her room to move past him, but not before snagging her cosmetics case from her hand and carrying it with him back to the bathroom where it belonged. What he wouldn't give to have super-hearing right now. He could have bugged her phone along with the tracking device he put in it, but he didn't want to risk the fallout that intrusion on her privacy might incur. Not that he felt any guilt over checking up on her. It was only for her safety. He was still reeling over the fact that she'd been bouncing all over the country while she'd been gone. While he didn't doubt he'd read a story in the paper about the industrial spill, he was sure that had only been her cover. Who she'd been working with he could only guess, and it saddened him to realize there would be a part of her life that she might never share with him. Perhaps he just had to prove to her that he was patient and trust worthy enough to handle all facets of her life. She'd expected all honesty from him, it was only fair that she reciprocate the gesture.

Chloe waited till she was out of the bedroom and in the hallway before she took out her cell. Hitting speed dial, she put the device to her ear. "Yeah, it's me. Remember that big IUO list? Well chalk one down, I need you to make a pick up..."

Chloe smiled as cleared her call history and put the phone back in her pocket. Let Superman deal with Catwoman. He owed her big and he could probably use a little excitement of the female variety. Maybe a little jealousy might force Lois into action and she'd ambush Clark into confessing. Sometimes subtly got you no where and the direct approach was necessary.

With a wistful sigh, she put her hand on the door knob. Her man was so easy to read, she really did have him right where she wanted him. Not that she was kidding herself in anyway. She was one darn lucky woman and she knew it. She'd spent a good portion of her life wishing and hoping to find the kind of fulfillment and connection she'd seen Clark's parent share. When her relationship with Jimmy had failed miserably she thought she might be cursed to a life of loneliness. Now that she had her dream man, she wouldn't give him up without a fight. And anyone who tried would find out just how many talents she'd collected over the past couple of years. Selena Kyle had better find another man to sink her claws into or she'd find herself up against Red Hood and the law. Of she'd had her suspicions about who Catwoman was for awhile. The way she'd man handled Bruce on the cowl feed had confirmed her thoughts. Now all she needed was proof and the conniving woman would be out of the picture for good.

Bruce was standing by the window. It was pitch black outside but he was looking out over the garden. The solar lamps that lit the path to the maze looked like little stars and the water of the fountain in the courtyard glowed like bubbling champagne. She ducked under his arm and he hugged her to his side. Looking down at her, he smiled. "I consider myself lucky, you know that?"

Chloe angled her neck to search his face and smiled at what she read in his eyes. He never guarded himself against her since that night she'd come to him and she was intensely grateful for that. "Funny, I was just thinking that myself."

"If you prefer to keep your own place, I guess I'll just have to accept that you're a modern woman and..."

Chloe chewed her lip and Bruce stopped speaking. He knew that tell. She was nervous and considering something.

"What's really on your mind?"

Chloe probed his face questioningly. "It's not that I don't want to live here. I'm just..." How could she admit that she was afraid. Afraid to let go. If she moved in with him and left her old place behind it was like severing a life line. What if things went wrong. She wouldn't have a safety net. It'd be like starting over from scratch again. It had taken her months the first time. She hated feeling like she was treading water barely keeping her head above it all.

"Marry me, Chloe."

Chloe was lost in her own thoughts that when he spoke, she thought she might have imagined what he said. She forced her racing heart to slow down. It could be her brain playing cruel joke, it wasn't the first time she couldn't trust her thoughts. After all she'd had an alien computer overwriting her gray matter before.

"I know we've only been dating a couple of months but I want to show everyone that I'm serious about us. I'm serious about you," he finished softly.

"Why now? I mean, how can you be so sure it's me you want to spend the rest of your life with?" she asked meekly, she tried to keep her voice even but she didn't do a very good job of it. It came out a little wobbly.

Bruce cracked a smile and his eyes warmed as he squeezed her arms. "I never thought I'd find someone who could share both halves of my life. You surprised me, Chloe and you proved I don't have to do this alone. You don't have to answer right now. I just needed to ask. I should have asked you instead of moving your things first, I plead temporary insanity. Someone just rubbed me up the wrong way by insinuating you were just the flavor of the month. That I'd be tiring of you soon. They couldn't fathom how a journalist from a small town could hold my attention at all. Sometimes I which I could just give up the pretense and tell them what I really think. I have once, you know."

Chloe grinned. "Alfred told me that story. I think I would have liked to have been there for that."

Bruce hugged her again and kissed her. "I'm glad you weren't. There were a lot of dangerous men around that night."

Chloe shivered. She hadn't thought about that part of the story till now. Bruce had almost burned along with his house. Alfred had come back for him. "If this was just a knee-jerk thing, I totally understand. I don't like defending our relationship to anyone either."

Bruce touched her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "I was being serious, Chloe. I know who it is I want. I need you with me. This place isn't home without you in it."

"Bruce, I..."

"Just think about it. If you need more time, I can wait," he finished softly, pressing his lips to her temple.

Chloe's throat closed up. She turned in his arms and buried her face against his chest. When she looked up, she couldn't blink back the tears. "You're so impossible sometimes. Now how am I supposed to go five minutes without thinking about you, with that hanging over my head."

Bruce chuckled and threaded his fingers into her satiny honey-golden locks. "I love that my plan is working."

Chloe beamed up at him and stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "You devious mastermind, you."

Alfred passed by the open door, his arms laden with a stack of linens. He closed the door softly when he saw them embracing, lost in one another. He continued on his way, smiling to himself. A crisis had been averted and he hadn't even needed to break out the emergency kit. It was a terrible thing when one had to meet with a near death experience in order to appreciate what was right in front of ones nose. His young charge was learning well.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I know Red Hood is traditionally associated with the Joker but I put my own spin on it since Red Hood in one alternate universe was a master detective in his own right and a formidable fighter. He also teamed up with Batman of the mainstream universe to stop the Injustice Syndicate - _Batman: The Brave and the Bold_ episode "Deep Cover for Batman!" So just as Mercy Graves and Miss Teschmacher became Tess Mercer. I've made Chloe the Red Hood. She's also adopted the name Althaea, but that's another story.

Part of Bruce's confession was inspired by sarcastic_fina's 5 Times Choe Fell For A Hero that I read yesterday.

The lovely **Eklipsed** on LJ made me a banner, you can take a peek here. .

**Thank you to my loyal readers; **Darkl26139, Chlollie, Chazioid, Xyraeliemna. Without you this story wouldn't have seen completion nearly so soon.

**Thank you for the favorite adds** Rachet, RaZzeth & listening-nobody :)

**Welcome to the new reader**: DarkAngelLilithX.


End file.
